Going Home, Being Home
by kt2785
Summary: The losties are rescued.  Starts where the finale left off in real time, not flashforward time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the beginning of another skate fic****. I don't know if I'm going to continue it or not. So please lemme know. Set right after Jack gets the message that they're going to be rescued. Ok so this is what I want to happen...not what I actually think would happen haha..so I know it's a little bit OOC for some of the characters, but that's sometimes the point of fanfic right?**

Kate looked at Jack with a large smile on her face. She jumped up and hugged him. Both of them were laughing. Kate turned back and everyone exchanged hugs.

"I need to get back to the beach," Sun began. "I have to tell Jin."

"We're all going back to the beach," Kate replied. "Right Jack?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

They all began to walk back to the beach. It began to get dark fast, but they all kept walking. They were about an hour away from camp and Jack stopped.

"I think we should make camp," he told them.

"Are you crazy? We're almost there Jack!" Claire exclaimed.

"I know, but we're also all exhausted and I think we all need a break," he responded.

"Jack," Kate sighed. "We've stopped a few times already. We have to get back to the beach."

"Why are you so excited to get back to the beach?" he asked. She looked at him, but didn't say anything. He nodded and then waved everyone to continue.

As they stepped foot on the beach both Sun and Rose ran toward the tents. The group of people at the beach were all sitting around a fire. Sun and Rose both found their husbands and hugged them tightly. Juliet, Sayid and Hurley walked toward the group asking questions. Jack began explaining what happened. Kate looked and didn't see Sawyer. _Of course, why would he be social. _Hearing all the racket Sawyer emerged from his tent.

"James," Kate sighed. "We're saved."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Jack," she began. "He used that phone thing that Naomi had, and they're coming right now."

He took a deep breath and took Kate in his arms and spun her around.

"Are you kidding?" he asked. "We're getting off of this damn island?"

"Yeah," she half laughed and half sobbed.

"I didn't mean it," he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"When I said I didn't want to go with you," he replied. "I just didn't want you to get hurt. I figured you'd be better off with the doc."

"You're wrong," she answered.

"I am?" he asked.

"In both ways," she responded.

"What do you mean 'both ways'?" he questioned.

"Ok, first way...I wasn't better off climbing that mountain with him. And I'm not better off with him in the long run either," she told him.

"I don't really know what you're saying," he stated with a slight grin on his face.

"When Jack and I were going up the mountain, he told me that he loved me. I don't know if he meant it as friends, or as something more, but I know it kind of felt strange to hear him say it," she said. "When you said it to me, it didn't feel awkward or forced. It was just heartfelt."

Both Sawyer and Kate felt the heaviness in the air. Kate was waiting for Sawyer to say something. He wanted to say something to ease her mind, but he wasn't exactly sure how. Then he knew the perfect thing to tell her.

"So...um, how 'bout a little midnight delight?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Kate laughed and shook her head. But something about the smile that lingered on her face told Sawyer that she might not mind it. They both heard it. It sounded like the boat was pretty big. They looked into the ocean and didn't see anything but 2 huge spotlights. People began to run onto the beach waving their hands wildly. Kate and Sawyer stood up and walked toward the group.

"Are you the surviors of Oceanic Flight 815?" whoever it was had a megaphone. Everyone screamed and hugged for the second time. They all clamored toward the boat and got aboard.

"Thank god it's dark," Kate whispered.

"Are you still worried about being caught?" Sawyer asked. "Can't you just be happy for 5 minutes that we're saved?"

"Yes," she smiled and took a deep breath. "I can be happy for 5 minutes."

Jack came up behind them and patted Sawyer on the shoulder. "You guys doin' ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kate nodded.

"Actually, uh Jack can I talk to you?" Sawyer asked, walking away with Jack.

"What's up Sawyer?" Jack questioned.

"Well she's just really scared Jack. If she gets caught...she's done," Sawyer stated.

"Yeah," Jack whispered. "I wondered if that was still on her mind.'

"Of course it is genius," Sawyer replied. "Wouldn't it always be on your mind?"

Jack nodded and looked around.

"Give this to her," he whispered. "I was gonna do it, but I think she'd rather get it from you."

Sawyer looked down and saw the passport of Joanne's.

"You kept this?" he asked.

"Well yeah," Jack said. "For this exact moment. She's been through enough on this island for 3 prison sentences. I couldn't let her go to jail...and I'm pretty sure that you couldn't either."

"No...I can't," Sawyer responded. Jack held out his hand for Sawyer to shake.

"What is it with you and hand shakes?" Sawyer inquired pulling Jack into a hug. "As much as neither one of us want to admit it...we're friends."

Jack shook his head slightly. "Friends don't risk their lives for one another," he stated. "We're family."

"Ok," Sawyer nodded. "A little heavy on the cheeseball factor, but yeah alright."

"See ya later," Jack said walking away.

Sawyer walked back to where Kate was sitting on the boat. One of the rescuers was bending over her handing her a water bottle, and what Sawyer figured was asking her if she was ok. Sawyer nodded at the man and sat down next to Kate.

"Here ya go Freckles," he casually stated handing her the passport. She gasped slightly and looked at him.

"James," she whispered. "Where did you get this?"

"Jack," he answered.

"I thought you would never go to St. Jack for anything," Kate replied.

"Well this time I guess it's a good thing that I did," he told her.

They spent 2 days on the boat, sailing to some form of home.

**A/N: Ok...so should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sweet! I got 10 reviews within 1 day...So here ya go...We begin on day 2 of the voyage home...they're still on the boat waiting to get home.**

Kate had spent the time on the boat mostly with Sawyer. She felt like she was neglecting Jack so she would go talk to him every so often, but he was always pretending to be too busy to have a real conversation. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jack," she murmured.

"Hey Kate," he replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she nodded. "I just wanted to come over and say hey."

"Hey," he smiled. After a minute he continued. "I meant it you know? When I said that I love you."

Kate felt her cheeks get hot and she nodded. "You did?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "But I know you're in love with Sawyer."

She didn't say anything to him at first, but gave him a sad look.

"Yeah," she nodded. "To tell you the truth Jack, when you said that you loved me-I've been waiting for you to say that to me for so long...but when you finally said it-it was kind of awkward."

"As much as I don't want to admit it I think you're right," he told her. "I do love you Kate, but I just want you to be happy. I want you to be with Sawyer, because that's what you want right?"

"Yes," she quietly stated.

"Ok then," he smiled weakly.

"But I don't want to lose our friendship," she told him.

"You never will," he answered giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Kate stood up and walked back to where Sawyer was sitting.

"Everything alright Freckles?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "I think it will be."

"I'm sure that everything will work out," he stated. She looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Ok, I don't want to start a fight-" she started.

"Ooh," he interrupted. "I hate when a conversation starts with that."

"I'm serious," she sighed.

"Ok, go on-" he told her.

"I want to talk about what we were talking about up on the mountain," she continued.

"What were we talking about?" he asked. "I ain't talking about what happened with Locke."

"That's actually not what I was talking about, but while we're on the topic, what did happen?" she asked.

"Drop it Kate!" he yelled.

"Ok," she sighed, her cheeks turned bright red again. "I didn't want to talk about that anyway." She let out a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you about if I'm pregnant."

"What about it?" he scoffed.

"You said 'Let's hope you're not.' Do you remember saying that?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Did you say that to hurt me? or did you say it because you really meant it?" she asked.

"Kate," he began. "I didn't want to hurt you. I said it because I'm a jerk. I don't really want you to be, but if you are, then-I guess we'll deal with it."

"What are you gonna do?" she asked. "Because I'm gonna stop wasting my time if you're just gonna-"

"I said 'we'll deal with it'," he repeated. "I don't know what's gonna happen, but can we just wait till it does?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Just to let you know if I am pregnant, I'm going to have the baby."

"Ok," he whispered.

The rest of the ride was somewhat silent. Kate didn't want to ask Sawyer about what happened with Locke. She decided that he would tell her when he was ready. The boat hit the port and everyone scrambled off the boat. Some collapsed on the dock in tears of happiness. Sawyer and Kate got off the boat and saw a swarm of people and reporters. Kate took Sawyer's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"It's ok," he whispered. "You're name is Joanna."

"Ok," she took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

They walked through the crowds of people. Kate kept her head down. All the survivors were being escorted into the near by police station. They sat and waited for what seemed like hours until a group of 3 people walked into the station. They began to shake everyone's hand. They came up to Kate and Sawyer.

"Hello, I am the president ot Oceanic Air," the first man said. "This is the vice president, and manager."

"Hi," Kate whispered.

"We want to offer our sincerest apologies," he replied.

"Thanks," Sawyer began. "But it wasn't all bad."

He looked toward Kate with a small grin and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Well we are very glad that you returned safely. We were told by the gentleman over there that you lost quite a few people," the man told them. He was pointing to Jack. "Now can we please have your names so that we can notify your relatives that you're ok."

"Neither of us have any family," Sawyer stated. "Do we really have to give you our names?"

"Yes sir," the man answered. "I have to make sure that it matches our manifest."

"I'm James Ford then," he mumbled. "And this is Joanna-"

"Katherine Austen," she interrupeted.

"What the hell are you doing?" he whispered.

"I'm Katherine Austen," she repeated and swallowed hard. The man didn't flinch from hearing her name, telling them both that he had no idea who she was.

"Thank you," the man nodded and went to the next couple people. Sawyer stared at her and then shook his head and began to walk away.

"James!" she exclaimed. He turned back toward her and knelt in front of her.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Do you want to get caught and go to jail forever?" he asked.

"No," she sighed. "Of course not. Sawyer-I just-I-"

"Forget it," he said still shaking his head. He got up off the floor in front of her and sat down, not looking in her direction.

"James," she whispered. "Look at me."

He slowly looked toward her and sighed.

"I couldn't tell them that I was Joanna," she told him. "And it has nothing to do with me this time. I thought about her parents. And her aunts and uncles and cousins and brothers and sisters. The reason they need our names is to contact our families, Sawyer. I couldn't do that to her family. And besides what if someone says that Joanna died?"

"What if someone already said that Katherine Austen died?" a police officer stood above them. Kate looked up at the man and took a deep breath. She stood up and put her hands behind her back. The police officer chuckled.

"Sit down Ms. Austen," the officer replied. "I'm not going to arrest you."

"You're not?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "Katherine, your mother, Diane Austen...she told me that he was a jerk and that he would beat you and her, and that you were just trying to protect her. She told us that she made you do it."

"What?" she gasped.

"She told us that she blackmailed you into killing Wayne," he responded. "She said that you were innocent and she wanted to protect you, and you were just trying to protect her. Your ex-husband, Kevin, he backed up the story. The charges had been dropped the same day that you were scheduled to be on the flight back to the States."

"But my mom," she began. "She died. She was dying when I came to see her."

"After you left the hospital that day, she told us. She passed away later that day," he replied. "But we checked out everything...we interviewed some more witnesses, and the charges were dropped."

"So-um-I'm free?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, as soon as we're done here getting the rest of everyone's statements, you'll be free to go," he replied.

She looked at Sawyer and let out a breath of relief.

"I thought-" she began. "I thought I was done. I thought, 'well ok this is the last time I'm ever going to see Sawyer'."

"But it's not," Sawyer whispered. "You're free."

"All that," she smiled. "All the crap I went through and I'm free. I can't believe this."

"Well...believe it babe," Sawyer began. "Cuz I was sittin' right here when it happened, and what he just said, is that you're now going to be able to have a life."

**A/N: OK, so I hope that this is ok...As always with me I would love any reviews and ideas that you all have to offer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Trouble in paradise is about to ensue.**

When they left the police station all the survivors were offered rooms at one of the hotels for the night. Over the next several weeks everyone moved away and got back to their lives. Kate, Sawyer, and Jack all stayed in California. Kate and Sawyer decided to move into an apartment together. They were going to start in separate aparments, but both knew that they would be spending pretty much every night with each other anyway. Jack got an apartment in the same building two floors below. The three of them would get together very often for a cup of coffee, or a game of poker. It was almost like nothing had changed, except for the fact that they were in civilization. They were all trying to get back to a semi-normal life.

"I'm home," Kate called as she dropped her purse on the table next to the door.

"Hey," Sawyer greeted it. "So?"

"No," she quickly told him. "I'm not pregnant."

"Thank god," Sawyer sighed.

"Yeah," she murmured. She went into the living room and flopped down on the couch.

"Well it's good news isn't it?" he asked.

"Sure," she noded.

"I have to go to work," he told her.

"What?" she asked. "I just got home. I thought we were going to Jack's for dinner."

"Welll," he began. "I picked up another shift. I'm trying to make some money. If I'm ever going to get enough money to by you that ring..."

"I already told you, that's not important to me," she stated.

"Yeah, and I told you that I want you to care and I want it to be important," he replied. "I want you to have the ring of your dreams and the wedding you've always wanted."

"Sawyer," she started. "I already have been married once before and I had the wedding of my dreams then, I don't need a big wedding or even a ring."

"I know," he nodded. "but I want you to have those things. I'll be back around 10:00."

"Ok," she stood up and kissed him goodbye. She sat back down and let out a deep breath. The phone rang loudly and she reached over to pick it up.

"Hello?" she asked, trying not to sniffle.

"Kate?" Jack asked. "Are you ok?"

"Jack," she breathed. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"I was just calling to see if you wanted to come a little early. I'm kinda bored," he chuckled.

"Yeah sure," she answered. "It's just gonna be me. Sawyer had to work."

"He's been working a lot lately," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," she practically whispered.

"Kate?" Jack said. She sniffled again and cleared her throat.

"I'll be over in a minute," she quickly told him and hung up the phone. She walked down the steps of the aparment building to Jack's floor. She knocked on his door and waited for him to come. She wiped her cheeks off and poised herself.

"Hey," he answered the door.

"Hi," she replied and walked inside the apartment.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

She sat down on the couch and Jack handed her a glass of wine.

"Oh yeah," he whispered. "I forgot."

He took the glass back from her.

"No," she shook her head. "It's ok. I'm not pregnant."

She took the glass back again and drained it. She held it out again for him to refill.

"Kate what happened?" he asked.

"He's cheating on me," she whispered. Jack gave her a look. "Why the hell else would he never be home? You know I was kind of hoping that I would be pregnant because then he'd have a reason to stay."

"I hate to be the one to tell you this Kate, but I don't think that would help," he told her. "But-I really don't think he would do that to you."

"Well you know how people always say that you can always tell?" she asked. "He comes home at night, and he doesn't even touch me. He's just been so distant lately. The happiest I've seen him since we got home was today when I told him I wasn't pregnant."

"Oh, Kate," he put his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. If it's true, it won't last. He's gonna realize that he'll lose you if he keeps it up."

"Jack," she whispered so softly that he leaned in to hear her. When he leaned in she took his lips in hers.

"Kate," he began to push her away but she kissed him harder. She climbed on top of his lap.

"If Sawyer can cheat than so can I," she told him.

"Kate stop," Jack gently pushed her off of his lap. "I wish that you wanted this, but if you're just going to do it to get back at Sawwyer, then I'm not going to do this."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I know how much you love him Kate," Jack stated. "Just, talk to him. Make sure that he knows that you miss him."

"I should probably go," Kate said. "I'll come back next week when I may or may not still be with him."

* * *

When Kate came into her apartment Sawyer was standing in front of her. 

"Sawyer?" she asked.

"Welcome home," he raised his eyebrows and smiled at her. "Home kind of early ain'tcha?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I actually went there early and I decided to come home."

"Well I wish I would have known," he said. "Why don't you leave for another 10, 15 minutes?"

"No," she replied. "I'm not going to leave just so your little skank can sneak out."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I know you've been cheating on me," she told him. "And I've got news for you. Tonight when I went to Jack's...I slept with him."

Before Sawyer or Kate knew what was going on he smacked her across the face. It didn't leave a mark, but it stung. Kate looked at him with her mouth opened.

"Kate," he stepped forward. "Kate, I'm sorry."

"Don't touch me," she half sobbed. She walked back to the bedroom and searched the rest of the apartment for Sawyer's mistress.

"Kate," he followed her.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"Kate," he repeated. "I didn't-I'm so sorry."

He knelt in front of her begging. He brought his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I never cheated on you though. Never."

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"Because," he stood back up and reached into his pocket. "I was going to surprise you."

He pulled out a tiny box and handed it to her. She took a deep breath and her frown was beginning to turn into a smile. She opened the box and inside was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen.

"Sawyer," she whispered. She went to hug him, but he stopped her.

"I was going to," he stated, snatching the box from her. "But not any more. Get out. Go sleep in Jack's apartment, but I want you out."

"Sawyer wait," she began.

"No," he said. "You stand there and accuse me of cheating when all I was trying to do is surprise you, and you end up screwing Jack? No. Now I'm sorry for hitting you. Things got way out of hand, but I don't even want to know you right now. Get the hell out."

"Sawyer please," she grabbed him by the arm. "I didn't. I didn't sleep with Jack."

"Then why would you tell me you did?" he asked.

"Because I wanted you to think I did. Here's exactly what happened," she began. "After you left, Jack called me and wanted me to come early. I went over there and I was so sure that you had been cheating on me that I kissed him. But all it was, was a kiss."

"A kiss I bet Jack stopped because he knew you were just using him," Sawyer chuckled sarcastically.

"Ok," she nodded. "Maybe it's true that if Jack hadn't stopped it something might have happened, but Sawyer you have to know that it was just because I was upset. Not only about you, but about the baby."

"What baby?" he asked. "You said there was no baby. Or were you lying?"

"No," she responded. "I wasn't lying. I was upset, because part of me wanted to be pregnant, and you were so relieved that I knew you would never want a baby with me, and it just sucks. I thought that if we had a baby we could love each other again and you wouldn't leave me."

"Ok, first of all I would never leave you," he led her back into the living room and sat down on the couch with her. "I mean it really pisses me off that you would think I could do that to you, but whatever I'll get over it. Secondly, just because I don't want a baby now, doesn't mean never. Besides, I kinda wanted to marry you before we had kids."

"Um-" she swallowed hard and looked at him. "Can I have my ring?"

Sawyer rolled his eyes and took it back out of his pocket. "I thought it wasn't important to you," he said handing it to her.

"It's not," she answered. "But it's going to make it official right?"

He took the box back from her and put the ring on her finger.

"How's your face?" he asked giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I'm ok," she replied. "It scared me more than anything."

"I am so sorry," he told her again.

"I know," she said. "Me too."

**R & R Please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who took time to review!**

The next morning after Sawyer had gone to work, Kate began to clean the house. She had the day off from work and was determined to get the place looking spotless and having a great dinner on the table for Sawyer when he got home. There was a knock on the door that made Kate jump. She chuckled to herself and went to the door.

"Kate?" Jack began.

"Jack," Kate looked surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were ok," He stated.

"Yeah I'm fine," she sighed. "I-"

Before she could finish her sentence Jack stepped inside and kissed her. She pushed him back.

"What are you doin'?" she asked.

"I need you Kate," he whispered. He went to kiss her again and this time she moved out of the way before he could.

"Don't," she said. "Last night Sawyer asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"You're getting married to him?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"When?" he questioned.

"I don't know," she responded. "We haven't set a date yet, he just asked me yesterday."

"No, when did he ask you?" he inquired.

"Last night, I already told you, last night after I came home," she replied.

"I take it he's not cheating on you?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm just paranoid."

"Does he know that you kissed me?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Actually when I got here I told him that we slept together. He smacked me."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Kate knew she shouldn't have said anything. She knew that Sawyer didn't want to hurt her, and she knew it was a huge mistake. She couldn't take it back though. Jack looked at her.

"Was that before or after he asked you to marry him?" Jack asked.

"Jack, it wasn't a big deal. It surprised both of us, and he feels awful. He didn't mean anything by it, he just-he snapped," Kate said. "I told him that I slept with you, and he just...he was pissed because I was accusing him of cheating on me, and all he wanted to do was surprise me and ask me to marry him. And he's been working a lot lately to pay for my ring."

"I'll kill him," Jack muttered. He started for the door.

"Jack don't," Kate begged. "Please, don't do anything stupid."

"I'm going to his work and I'm going to have a little talk with him."

"Please," she walked over to him and took his hands in hers. "Please don't."

"You can't stop me," he stormed out of the door and it slammed behind him. Kate quickly grabbed her coat and ran out of the door behind him. She didn't bother locking it, but then decided that Sawyer would rather be beat up by Jack, than have the apartment broken into. Kate hurried back to the door and quickly locked it. Then she ran down the steps taking them two at a time. She reached Jack's car as he was pulling out and quickly got in before he could speed off.

"Kate, get outta the car!" Jack demanded.

"No," she said.

"Dammit Kate, get out now," he stated again.

"Fine," she sighed. She ran out of the car and didn't shut the door. She got into her own car and was able to cut Jack off and pull out ahead of him. She raced down the road being sure that she wasn't going too much over the speed limit. Jack's black Mercedes came barrelling down the road toward her. He was weaving in and out of traffic to catch up to her, and as she went through the yellow light ahead, she watched as Jack sped through the red light, and got ahead of her. There was a police car waiting to catch speeders parked in the grass ahead. Jack must not have seen him because as everyone else slowed down as an invoulantary reflex when they saw the cop car, Jack kept going.

"Please catch him," Kate whispered. As the cop car turned the lights on and went after Jack, Kate let out a sigh of relief. She drove to the small office building and briskly walked inside. She waved quickly to the receptionist who said "Hey, Kate." She went into the office where Sawyer worked and walked up to the second reception desk.

"Is James in?" Kate breathed.

"Yeah, but Kate he's-" the receptionist began. Kate walked toward a rather large pair of double doors. "in a meeting." the receptionist finished and walked after Kate.

"James," she began. "I need to see you out in the hall."

"I'm kinda busy," he looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "I'm sorry Mr. Lovitz. My friend here was just leaving."

Kate looked at the head of the table and watched Sawyer's boss turn bright red, in anger.

"I'm sorry," she stated. "It's kind of an emergency."

"Can it wait ma'am?" the boss asked.

"Yes sir," she quietly stated, feeling smaller by the minute. She looked at Sawyer and mouthed 'sorry'. He shook his head, telling her that it was ok. Kate walked back out of the room, never noticing that the receptionist had followed her.

"Kate if you'd like to go wait in Mr. Ford's office you can," the receptionist said.

"It's ok Judy, thanks," Kate whispered. "Are they almost done?"

"Another..." Judy looked up at the large clock on the wall. "15 minutes or so."

It was more like 25 minutes until the door finally opened and businessmen were filing out. Kate was relieved that Jack hadn't shown up yet, but was wondering where the hell he was. Sawyer exited the room last. He shook his boss's hand and stared at Kate hard. He took her by the arm, a little more roughly than he intended to and pulled her into his office.

"What's wrong?" he asked, with concern in his voice. "You have never come to get me at the office so something must be really wrong."

"Now, don't get mad," she started. He rolled his eyes but urged her to continue. "Jack came by today."

"Why wasn't he at work?" Sawyer asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "But we were talking about last night."

"You didn't tell him that I hit you?" he asked. She didn't say anything, which told him yes.

"Sawyer," she started.

"I told you that I was sorry about that," he reminded her. "Is sorry not good enough?"

"No," she shook her head. "It's not like that. It just kind of slipped out. Just like your hand just kind of slipped."

"I am never going to do that again," he told her.

"I believe you," she whispered and nodded. Sawyer smiled at her and took a look at his desk. There wasn't much on it accept a few trinkets and pieces of paper. He took his arm and cleared it. Except for a small picture frame that he picked up gently and showed to her. It was the piece of paper that had her mugshot on it. She rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle as he set it down carefully, treating it like his most prized possession, on a near by chair. He lifted her on to the desk.

"Sawyer!" she exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Come on," he whispered. "We both know that you didn't just come here because of ole Jack-o."

She smiled, but didn't say anything. He stepped even closer and gave her an evil look.

"Sawyer, no," she said, knowing he was about to torture her by tickling. "Don't. Please, don't."

Suddenly the door flung open and Jack stormed in, pulling Sawyer away from Kate. Judy followed closely behind insisting that she will have to call security if he doesn't leave.

"Do it," Jack said. "Go call security, because your boss here...Mr. Ford, was about to hit his wife."

"Kate you guys got married?" Judy asked excited, and not paying attention to Jack's comment.

"Well, engaged actually," she told her. "Can I talk to you about it later Judy?"

"Oh, sure," she chuckled. "I'll be out at my desk if you need anything Mr. Ford."

She quickly left with a small bounce in her step.

"She's awfully cheerful for someone who just found out that you're an abusive southern jackass."

"Jack," Kate sighed. "He's not abusive."

"He was standing over you pretty threateningly Kate," Jack pointed out.

"He wasn't standing over me threateningly," Kate scoffed.

"Then why were you saying don't, and no," he asked.

"Because he was going to tickle me to death," Kate replied. "Jack, he's not going to hurt me ever again."

"And you really believe that?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Kate insisted. "You weren't there Jack. You didn't see the look on his face after he had hit me. It was as if someone hit him. He felt really bad about it, and if you would have acted rationally then maybe I would have had time to explain that."

After the incident at Sawyer's work, things between them and Jack had changed greatly. Jack became much more distant with them, and it got to the point where Jack stopped talking to them. He went into a downward spiral of depression and was almost cut off from the rest of the world. One day completely unexpectedly Kate got a phone call. She didn't recognize the number, but decided she would answer the call. It had been a year and a half since she had spoken to Jack.

"Hello?" she answered. "Hello."

"Kate," Jack didn't sound like himself. "Kate will you come to the airport?"

"Jack, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Just-please will you come?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. The other end of the phone went dead and she took a deep breath.

"Who was that?" Sawyer asked.

"It was Jack," she told him. "I have to go see if he's ok. He didn't sound like himself."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "I think I should do this by myself."

"Ok," he whispered. He kissed her cheek, and then placed his hand on her stomach. "Be careful."

"I will," she sighed. "He's not going to do anything to me." She kissed him again and walked out the door.

As she pulled up to the spot where Jack asked her to meet him. She saw him standing outside of his jeep. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. She could feel the goosebumps on her arms rise.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Kate," Jack stepped foward and pulled her into a hug.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," he replied. He didn't seem to notice that her stomach was three times the size. "I missed you so much. I'm so lonely."

"Jack," she began. "You know that I'm married. We're having twins."

"When?" he asked looking at her stomach.

"2 and a half weeks," she answered. "I did the whole scheduled c-section thing."

"Why?" he asked. "You guys are really that busy?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "We both work, although my boss made me take the last 3 weeks off so that I could take care of myself and get ready...but we both work, and we both go to school. I kind of had to schedule it."

"Congratulations," he said.

"Why did you call me?" she questioned.

"I told you that I miss you," he replied. "Can I see you? Can I see you sometime?"

"Yeah, ok," she nodded.

"Next week, same time, same place?" he asked.

"Ok," she answered.

She walked into the house and locked the door behind her. She began turning off the lights in the house and making her way to the bedroom. When she went into the living room to turn off the lamp she saw Sawyer sleeping with his head propped on his hand. He was wearing his glasses and had a book laying in his lap. She picked it up and flipped the cover closed to see what he had been reading. _What To Expect When You're Expecting._ She let out a small chuckle.

"Sawyer," she said quietly. "Let's go to bed."

He opened his eyes and noticed that she was still holding the book. She smiled at him and turned the lamp out.

"I was just passing the time till you got home," he defended himself.

"It's ok that you're reading my book," she nodded. "In fact I'm glad you're reading it because when I'm in labor and screaming at you, you're going to need to know why I'm telling you that I hate you."

"You ain't gonna say that," he told her confidently. "Only those crazy women say that...anyway how's Jack."

"He's not too great," she answered. "I told him that I was going to meet him next week, same time, same place."

"Oh no you're not," he responded.

"I have to," she sighed. "I already told him that I would."

"Well when he calls next week to make sure that you're coming...tell him that your abusive husband says you can't go," he said.

"Well my love, you know that I'm going with or without your permission," she stated.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I know. I just thought that if you knew I didn't like it you would pick me over him."

"I _did_ pick you over him," she replied.

**PLEASE R & R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok so in the last chapter I mentioned how Kate was going to have a c-section, and then later on I said how she's going to be screaming at Sawyer...that was a mistake. We all make them right? At the end of the chapter you will get to hear both sides of the telephone conversation that Jack had with Kate in the finale.**

It was a week later. Kate stood in front of the mirror looking at her face. She looked down at her massive stomach and sighed.

"You don't have to go," Sawyer said from behind her.

"Yes, I do," she nodded. "I mean this is Jack. This is our Jack. I don't know what happened to him, but I know the old Jack is still in there somewhere."

"Ok," he whispered. He stood up and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you when you get home."

She nodded and walked out of the room. As she drove down the road she couldn't help but think that Jack needed her help and she was doing the right thing. She sighed and got out of the car. Jack was standing there, it didn't look like he'd showered or changed in the week that had passed. She carefully walked over to him and looked at him seriously.

"I meant it you know?" he began. "When I said I loved you. I told you back on the island that I loved you."

"I remember," she nodded. "But I told you how awkward it felt and you agreed with me."

"Well I lied," he responded. "I love you Kate. I never stopped. And the only reason why I ever agreed to get together with you and Sawyer was so that I could see you. On those occassions that you would come to dinner or whatever without him I would think...Now's my chance...I can get her to fall in love with me."

"Jack," she whispered.

"Wait," he continued. "Let me finish. When you told me that he hit you-"

"Jack that was a year and a half ago," Kate interrupted.

"Let me finish!" he exclaimed.

"Ok," she said closing her mouth and looking at him.

"I'm sorry," he stated. "I just. After he hit you I thought, now's my chance. She's going to leave his sorry ass and come to me now. We can be together. I figured you would never let a guy hit you and get away with it."

"He didn't get away with it Jack," she told him. "He felt really guilty about it. And he told me that he would never do it again. I think everyone deserves a second chance."

"What about those who never got a first chance?" Jack asked. "You and Sawyer had about 10 chances. And you just kept going back to him."

"I abused him way more than he ever abused me," she informed him. "On that island, pretty much every time anything would happen between the two of us to split us up...it was my fault. The day after we were back I saw you eating dinner with Juliet. I got jealous so I went into Sawyer's tent for comfort. It was what I needed right then, and I knew I could count on him. I used him again the very next night. And then I realized...what the hell is wrong with me? I knew how much Sawyer loved me, but I just kept doing it...I kept on using him. When we were up on the mountain-I wanted to see if he was ok. I asked him what happened in the jungle with Locke and he refused to tell me. Then when he left with Juliet I saw in his eyes...I watched how much he was hurting. He loved me so much, and he was hurting because of me. So that's when I realized that I loved him back, and I needed to be with him."

"What did happen with Locke and Sawyer in the jungle?" Jack asked.

"Nice change of subject," she smiled. "He never told me, and I never asked. It's something that I don't know if I'll ever know."

"Ask him tonight when you go home," Jack replied. "He might tell you, if you really want to know."

"Why are you being so nice now?" she asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he whispered. "I just don't want to end this on a bad note."

"I really hate to do this then Jack," she said. "I can't come back. I can't keep coming here to see you. I know that I told you I would, but I just-it's almost as bad as cheating."

"Is it because of him?" he asked.

"Part of it yeah," she answered simply. "Sawyer didn't even want me to come here tonight. But I thought...you know, Sawyer can't tell me what to do. And you deserve at least one friend, but he's right you know? I'm going to have these babies in a week and a half so I'm really not going to have time. And considering that Sawyer doesn't really like it...I have a family now. I can't keep seeing you-I'm sorry."

Kate got into the car before Jack could say anything and drove back to her house. When she pulled into the driveway she sat there for a minute with her head on the steering wheel. Her window was open and she could barely hear the sound of the screendoor opening, but she didn't really pay attention.

"Freckles," Sawyer said. It startled her, and she looked over to him.

He opened the door and looked at her gently. She swung her legs out of the seat and stood up into his arms.

"Did you do it?" he asked. He could feel her head nodding.

"I told him I couldn't see him any more," she whispered. "Are you happy?"

She walked away from him and toward the house. He shut her car door and went after her. When they went into the living room Kate didn't look at him.

"Kate," he started. "I was only doing this for you."

"You forbade me to see my only other friend," she sighed.

"Kate, you have lots of friends at work, and around town," he assured her.

"I mean from the crash," she stated.

"I didn't take him from you," he sat down next to her. "I just didn't want you to get hurt. Kate I just didn't feel ok about you going to him all the time. Especially with the twins on the way."

"I know that you were just trying to protect me, but it still sucks," she said.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She turned towards him and examined the apologetic face he was making.

"What happened with you and Locke in the jungle?" she asked.

"Kate," he sighed. "It's been over 2 years."

"I know," she nodded. "Now tell me what happened. I just, I want to know."

"Is this one of those, I'm-pregnant-so-I-want-to-be-as-close-to-my-husband-emotionally-as-possible, things?" he asked. She looked at him like he was crazy. "I read it in that damn book," he replied.

"If it is, will you tell me?" she asked. He stood up, she started to follow, but he put his hand up telling her to sit back down.

"I'll be right back," he mumbled. When he returned he was holding an envelope. He handed it to her. When she opened it up and dumped the contents in her lap, all she saw was torn up pieces of paper. She began to put the pieces together like a puzzle and started to read the words that were forming before her eyes.

"This is that letter," she whispered. "You're letter to the guy who ruined your family."

"Yeah," Sawyer nodded. "Nothin' gets by you."

"I don't get it," she stated. "Why did you tear it up?"

"I didn't," he replied. "Sawyer did...the real Sawyer."

"Wait," she began. "You met the real Sawyer and the asshole tore up your letter?"

"Yeah, well," he whispered. "I guess that's what I get for being a bitter 8 year old my entire life."

"Oh sweetie," she grabbed him into a hug.

"It's over now though," he said. "I never have to think about it again, because he's dead. I did what I set out to do."

"And you still kept the pieces?" she asked. "You know what I think you should do? Get the man completely out of your life."

"How am I supposed to do that when he ruined my life?" he questioned.

"Lemme ask you something," she began. "Is your life ruined right now? What we have? What we're going to have with our babies?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Good answer," she replied. "So, I think you should burn these pieces of paper and have it done with."

Sawyer looked at her for a second, and then to the fire that was burning in the fireplace. He picked up the pieces of paper and nodded. He walked over to the fire and threw the pieces inside. Then he came back toward the couch and sat down.

"I'm proud of you," she whispered.

"That's the first time anyone has ever said that to me," he mumbled.

"I'll be sure to say it more often then, because I'm proud of you all the time," she told him.

Kate and Sawyer had the twins at the sceduled time and they each named one. They were identical girls and they named them Elena and Hannah. Sawyer did as much as he was allowed to do to help, but most of the time Kate prefered to do most of the house work on her own because she knew how to do it the way she liked it. Sawyer spent as much time as he could at home, but since having the twins he spent a lot of time at work trying to make the money that his family needed. One day Sawyer came home from work and found Kate standing in front of him in a nice dress (one without baby puke on it), and he smelled the scent of vanilla candles, which he at one point had told Kate was his favorite scent.

"Welcome home dear, I hope that your day was wonderful," she stated in a phony voice.

"This is kinda creeping me out," he said. "Where are the babies?"

"The babies are in their room sleeping. We have the baby monitor if either of them starts to cry, but I think we'll be ok," she replied. "Now, right this way Mr. Ford. We have a special evening planned for tonight. All your favorites."

"You mean barbeque ribs and baked potatoes?" he asked.

She guided him into the dinning room and there was a big plate of barbeque ribs and baked potatoes sitting on the table.

"You're the best," he told her. "What's the occasion?"

She gave him a look. "Hmm..must be something special...I just can't really put my finger on it," he responded. "What's today's date?"

"Sawyer!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

"Of course," he sighed. "I know what it is-um-is it my birthday?"

She glared at him.

"I know," he replied. "It's September 22nd. We met 3 years ago. Seems like much longer."

Later that night they were sitting on the couch. Kate was cuddled up against Sawyer and they were watching some stupid TV show that Kate wasn't really interested in.

She and Sawyer had seen on the news that Jack had saved a woman from a burning vehicle. Neither one of them was surprised that he was in the news for something heroic, but they were surprised to hear his name at all. 3 days after the story about Jack was on the TV the phone rang. Sawyer answered it. It had been two months since Kate had spoken to Jack.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello," Jack mumbled. "It's me." Sawyer held his hand over the reciever and mouthed the words Jack. Kate took the phone.

"Have you been drinking?...Goodbye Jack." Kate started to hang up the phone.

"Woah, woah, wait, don't don't hang up, please," he begged.

"I told you that I couldn't see you anymore," she told him.

"I know what you said," he replied. "I just-I just need to see you, please."

"Same place?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, out at the airport, you know where," he replied.

"Ok," she whispered. "But only for a few minutes."

"Thank you," he answered and hung up. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"He's really drunk," she told Sawyer. "I just have to make sure he's not going to go and do something stupid."

"Ok," Sawyer whispered. "You might want to change your clothes."

He pointed to her dress and she noticed a spot of barbeque sauce that had gotten on her dress.

"Son of a bitch," she mumbled. She stood up and went into the bedroom to get changed. Sawyer chuckled at her use of his favorite phrase. When she came back out she looked at Sawyer.

"You look awfully dressed up," he stated. "For just going to see Jack."

She glared at him.

"Ok sorry. You look great. You look hot. And may I say that for having twins just 2 months ago...damn girl you got your figure back really quickly," he smiled at her.

"Thanks," she laughed. She walked over to where he was still sitting and he stood up and hugged her.

"Can you try to be back in 30 minutes?" he asked.

"What's in 30 minutes?" she asked.

"Hello?" he started. "What day is it Kate?"

"It's Saturday," she replied.

"Hello!" he exclaimed. "It's the season premiere of Saturday Night Live, and it's Hurley's first night."

"Oh yeah," she smiled. "Ok...I'll be sure to be home by 11:30."

**A/N: The stuff in italics are Kate's thoughts**.

As she was driving down the road. _What the hell am I doing? He sounded completly wasted. He better not try anything._ She drove up to the spot and saw his car. She watched him stumble out of his car and sighed deeply. She got out of the car and walked up to him.

"Hey," she started. _He's totally trashed._

"Hey," he replied.

"Saw you on the news. Still pulling people out of burning wreckage huh?" she asked. _What do you want?_

"Old habits," he stated. _He looks terrible_

"You look terrible," she told him.

"Thanks," he nodded.

"Why did you call me, Jack?" she asked. _It's been 2 months, I told you I couldn't see you_

He reached into his pocket and handed her the obituary. She read the name. Juliet Burke. _Crap. I guess I remember hearing about it._ "I was hoping you'd heard, that maybe you'd go to the funeral."  
_Her funeral? Why the hell would I go to her funeral?_

"Why would I go to the funeral?" she asked. She handed him the piece of paper again and looked away from him.

"I've been flying a lot," he told her. _What? Why?_

"What?" she asked.

"That golden pass that they gave us," he said. "I've been using it. Every Friday night I fly from LA to Tokyo, or Singapore, or...Sydney. And then I-I get off and I have a drink, and then I fly home." _He's crazy. He's gone completely nuts._

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I want it to crash, Kate," he replied. _What the hell? Why would he even think that?_ "I don't care about anyone else on board. Every little bump we hit, or turbulance, I actually close my eyes, and I pray, that I can get back." _He wants me to feel sorry for him. He just wants me to come be with him._

"This is not going to change-" she began. _how I feel about Sawyer._

"No, I'm sick of lying!" he exclaimed. _Please don't do this._ "We made a mistake."

"I have to go," she told him. The tears were beginning to fall down her face and she knew that she needed to get back to Sawyer. _I'm so sorry Jack. I'm sorry if me choosing Sawyer did this to you._ "He's gonna be wondering where I am." _He told me that I had 30 minutes. It's at least a 10 minute drive, maybe more._ Jack stepped forward. She was sure that he was going to kiss her so she tried to move away from him. He moved with her, and it almost felt like they were dancing. His breath smelled like tequilla, she liked that smell on Sawyer, but this was overwhelming and gross...almost to the point of pathetic.

"Listen," he said so quietly that she could barely hear him. "We were not supposed to leave."

"Yes we were," she nodded. _We were. I've seen The Butterfly Effect...change one thing, change everything...if we hadn't left I never would have had my girls._ "Goodbye Jack." _This time I mean it. I'm not going to answer your calls any more. I can't. I have to think about my girls._

"We have to go back, Kate," he stated. _What happened to him? He's so desperate, maybe he knows something...No, we can't go back._ "We have to go back!" he yelled. As she drove away the only sound she could hear was the sound of her car on the gravel. She heard Jack yell something, but couldn't make out the words. As she drove back she felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. By the time she pulled into the driveway she was crying pretty hard. She turned off the ignition and forced herself to stop crying. She took a deep breath and wiped her cheeks off. When she looked up she saw Sawyer standing in the doorway of the house. Kate got out of the car and walked up to Sawyer.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"No," she whispered. "I don't know what to do. Something's wrong. He was saying how all he wanted to do is get back. He wants to go back to the island."

"Well you ain't going with him," he told her sarcastically.

"I'm not," she shook her head. "I could never go back there. That island was the best thing that ever happened to me, but...I'm never going back."

"How is the island the best thing that ever happened to you?" he asked.

"Because...if I hadn't been on that airplane I never would have gone through all the wonderful things on that island. I mean a lot of bad stuff happened too, but mostly good," she said. "Even being taken by The Others...those cages. That was the best time and worst time ever. I never would have realized how much I needed you."

"I thought you said that you realized you loved me when I left you up on the mountain."

"No, that's when I realized that I loved you more than Jack. I realized I loved you when Pickett was beating the hell out of you...maybe even before."

"Ok," he whispered. "Let's go inside and you can tell me what happened with Jack."

"Nothing happened," she shook her head. "He just told me that he wanted to go back to the island."

"Kate," he started. "Come here."

He pulled her toward him and brought her into a hug.

"I love you James," she whispered.

"I love you too Freckles," he answered. "Everything is going to be alright. Jack-o...he'll be ok too."

"Do you really believe that?" she asked. "Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"He's going to be fine," Sawyer said again. "We'll help him through it."

"We?" she inquired.

"Yeah," he nodded.

**A/N: Ok so I hope that you guys liked this. Reviews are always a delight to read so please if you have a couple seconds..seriously it takes like 20 seconds to say whether you liked it...unless of course you're Sassy, who gives me kick ass reviews that are like a page, but I'm not expecting that from everyone...anything you can give me I'll appreciate!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope that you enjoy this next chapter. It's going to have some fluff, and some angst with Jack.**

They sat on the couch for a few minutes more until they both heard the babies crying.

"Stay here," Sawyer said standing up. He disappeared down the hall. Kate could hear his voice over the baby monitor.

"Hey my beautiful baby girls," his voice soothed. Kate smiled to herself. "What's wrong Elena?"

Kate stood up and went into the nursery. She watched from the doorway as Sawyer picked up both babies and was talking to them in baby talk. Kate covered her mouth so he didn't hear her laughing. He put Elena back down who had stopped crying. Hannah was still crying so he rocked her gently. Kate walked into the room behind him.

"I told you to stay," he replied, as she put her arms around him.

"I couldn't resist," she told him. He put Hannah down who had stopped crying. He put his arms around her and hugged her.

"We'll take care of Jack," he whispered.

"Ok," she nodded.

* * *

The next morning Kate called Jack's cell phone. There was no answer. She put her head on her hand as she hung up the phone. 

"No answer," she sighed. "What if something happened to him?"

"I'm gonna go find out," Sawyer stated, standing up.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'm going down there. I'm gonna go to his apartment," Sawyer stated. "Are you coming with me?"

"Who's going to watch the girls?" she asked.

"I dunno," he replied. "Why don't you call your friend from work...what's her name? Julia?"

"Julianna," Kate nodded. "Ok."

She called Julianna and she and Sawyer left to go to Jack's apartment. They drove down the road in almost silence until Sawyer reached over and turned on the radio. When they pulled up to the apartment building they both got out of the car. Kate rang the bell to Jack's apartment. There was no answer. Someone was coming out of the building, and held the door for Kate and Sawyer.

"Thanks," Kate nodded. She and Sawyer walked up the steps and found his door.

"I can probably figure out how to pick the lock," Sawyer said.

"Why don't we knock first?" she asked. Sawyer turned pink and let Kate walk up to the door. Kate knocked hard on the door.

"Jack!" she yelled. "Jack! Come on!"

They waited for a minute. Sawyer knelt down in front of the door, examining the door, when it opened. Jack looked at her. It looked like he had taken a shower, and he had a clean shaven face.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Are you ok?" she asked. He nodded softly and stepped out of the way letting Sawyer and Kate in.

They all walked into the apartment and Jack cleared off his couch for them to sit.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We want to make sure that you're ok," Kate whispered. "Jack, last night-"

"Don't," he said. "Just stop. Nothing you say is going to change my mind."

"Why do you want to go back?" she asked.

"Because I want to get it back," he told her. "I'm nothing here."

"What?" Sawyer spoke for the first time. "What the hell are you talkin' about. Didn't you just save some woman from a burning car?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "and it was my fault her car crashed in the first place."

"What are you talking about Jack?" Kate asked.

"I was standing on the bridge," Jack started. "She swerved because she saw me standing on the edge of the bridge."

"You weren't going to jump?" Sawyer asked.

"So what?" Jack mumbled.

"Jack," Sawyer started. "How could you do that to Kate?"

Jack let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Kate," he began. "Completely cut me out of her life. She doesn't care about what I do or don't do."

"Screw you," Sawyer said standing up. "Kate cares a lot about you. She just couldn't handle how depressed you were. You need to get over the fact that Kate and I fell in love. None of it was her fault so you can stop blaming her."

"I'm not...blaming her," Jack scoffed. "I get it...whatever you won."

"Stop it alright!" Kate exclaimed. "Nobody _won_. Just both of you shut up."

"I love you," Jack whispered.

"Dammit," Sawyer whispered. "Get over it...she doesn't love you. She never did. And she never will! She has a life with me and we have twins. Leave her the hell alone."

"Isn't that what I was doing?" he asked. "I hadn't talked to her in over 2 months when I called her yesterday. I just couldn't handle it any more. I needed to see her. To touch her."

"Did he touch you?" Sawyer asked.

"Stop it," she sighed. "I told you both shut the hell up. Stop fighting. Stop fighting over me. Stop yelling at each other."

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed. "You guys came here. You came to me. I didn't ask for this."

"I know," Kate whispered. She could feel the tears moving into her eyes.

"You happy now?" Sawyer asked. "You made her cry."

"Sawyer stop it," Kate sighed pushing his arm that he put around her. "Everyone just cool it. Jack we came here to ask you if you were alright. We want to help you."

"Yeah whatever," he mumbled. She knelt in front of him.

"We do," she told him. "We both care about you and all we want to do is make sure that you're ok."

"I'm fine, ok?" he asked.

"Why do you want to go back, Jack?" Kate asked.

"I told you. Here...I'm nothing. On that island I was something. I was a hero and a leader...but here...I'm nothing," he replied.

"You're something to me," Kate said. "And even though he won't admit it, you mean something to Sawyer too."

"Well," Sawyer began. "She's right. I'd never admit it...Why don't you come home with us man? You can stay with us for a little while."

"Why so that you can keep your eye on me? Make sure I don't do anything crazy?" he asked.

"We need your help," Kate stated looking at Sawyer. Sawyer furrowed his eyebrows. "We need an extra hand to help with the twins. Do you think you'd be able to help us?"

Jack paused for a minute and looked up at them both.

"Ok," he nodded.

**A/N: So Jack will be moving in with Kate and Sawyer for a little while. Will it last? and will he be a help or a hinderence to them? Keep up on those reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, so I'm going to try to add some fluff to this chapter, but there's going to be angst too.**

When they got home, they settled Jack into the guest bedroom and waited. He had been in the room since they got home. Sawyer and Kate sat on the couch waiting.

"This is just temporary," Sawyer whispered.

"I know," Kate nodded. "but did you see that apartment? Jack needs our help."

"If he puts one toe out of line, he's gone," he stated.

"What do you mean?" she sighed.

"If he tries anything," her replied. "If he starts hitting on you and getting you to-"

"That's not gonna happen," she told him.

"What happened with him last night?" he asked.

"I told you. He told me that he wanted to go back," she responded.

"No, I mean...Did he try anything? Did he touch you?" he questioned.

"I don't know," she answered.

"What do you mean you don't know? How do you not know?" he asked.

"He stepped toward me and held out his arms. I think he might have kissed me if I had let him, but I didn't let him. And he's not going to do anything. You can't just kick him out if he tries to hit on me," she said.

"I know," he nodded. "How could he ever help himself? I'm sure that you get hit on 12 times a day."

She scoffed and leaned against his shoulder. Both babies started crying and they both stood up. When they went into the nursery they each picked up a baby and sat in the two rocking chairs. As they sat there rocking, neither of them noticed that Jack was standing in the door way.

"Isn't this picture perfect," Jack mumbled. Kate looked over at Sawyer who looked like he was about to jump from his chair and tackle Jack. Kate sighed and placed the baby she was rocking back into the crib.

"Jack, um-do you want to talk?" she asked.

"No," he responded walking away.

"I'll be right back," she sighed. She followed him out of the room and down the hall.

"Jack wait," she called.

"This was a mistake," he replied. "I can't do this. I have to go."

"Please don't," she said taking him by the wrist. "Stay. We're just worried about you. Don't be mad at us."

"I can't be here Kate," he told her. "I can't be here and watch you and Sawyer be the perfect couple, with the perfect children."

"We're far from perfect," she said.

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled.

"Freckles," Sawyer came out in to the hall. "Banana's crying. I think she's hungry."

"Banana?" Jack asked. "You named a child Banana?"

"No," she scoffed. "Her name is Hannah and from the day she was born Sawyer called her Hannah banana, and then he just shortened it to banana."

"How sweet," Jack said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Sawyer stated.

"Sawyer," Kate sighed. "If she's hungry then make her a bottle. You know how to do that."

"Ok," Sawyer answered. "As soon as I'm done feeding her though, I'm gonna come back out so Jack, you better just leave her alone.

"Well, we both know that I won't be able to do anything she won't agree to," Jack scoffed.

"Both of you just shut up," Kate stated. "You, go feed Hannah," she pushed against Sawyer. "And you, come with me," Kate took Jack down the hall and into the living room. They sat on the couch and Kate sighed as Jack put an arm around her. She ducked from underneath it and stared at him.

"We both care about you Jack," she told him, taking his hand in hers. "Even though Sawyer doesn't act like it. I mean he's the one who suggested you come stay here in the first place. Unfortunately it's not going to be able to last forever."

"I want to be with you," Jack stated. "I'm so incredibly lonely."

Jack put his head on her shoulder. At first she let him do it. She stroked his forehead and then sat up, forcing his head up. She stared at him and closed her eyes. When her eyes were closed she felt his lips touch hers. She pushed him off of her.

"Jack," she whispered.

"Leave her alone," Sawyer stated appearing in front of them.

"Sawyer," Kate started. "He wasn't doing anything."

"Don't try to stick up for him," Sawyer said. "I saw him try to kiss you, and you pushed him off of you. If you don't leave her alone, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Sweetie," Kate stood up in front of Sawyer.

"'Sweetie'," Jack scoffed.

"Do you have a problem?" Sawyer asked.

"Why don't you go get Elena because I think I hear her?" Kate replied.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But only because I trust you."

He looked at Jack, and pulled Kate into a deep kiss. Kate pushed him off of her and scoffed. She wiped her face from the slobber that Sawyer had left there.

"Just go," she sighed. Sawyer reluctantly left the room. Kate turned back to Jack and let out another deep breath.

"Jack," she shook her head. "I want you to stay here, but if you're going to stay, you can't keep coming on to me. Sawyer's gonna kick your ass."

"But you won't let him will you?" Jack whispered, standing up and coming towards her.

"Yes I will," she nodded. "If you can't keep your hands to your self I'm gonna have to let him kick your ass, and then I'm gonna have to kick you out of the house. Sawyer, wants you to be here, but-"

"He doesn't want me here," he scofffed.

"Yes, he does, but he doesn't want you here if you're going to make things hard on all of us."

"Ok," he sighed. "I'll do my best."

"Thank you," she replied.

Jack and Kate sat on the couch in silence for a little while longer, until Sawyer came back in the room.

"Banana is sleeping," he sighed. "Elena is too."

"Ok," she replied. "So what do you guys want for dinner?"

"I don't care," Jack murmured.

"Me neither," Sawyer said.

"Fine," Kate shook her head. "You guys can fight to the death for all I care, I'm gonna go take a shower."

Kate left the room and went into her bedroom. She went into her bathroom and turned on the shower. She stepped out of her jeans and was about to get into the shower when she felt someone standing behind her. She gasped and looked. It was Sawyer.

"Jeez," she sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I was just wondering if you wanted some company."

"I don't care...sure," she chuckled. She stepped into the shower and heard Sawyer undressing on the other side of the shower curtain. He stepped into the shower and brought her into a hug.

"Can you forgive me?" he whispered.

"Yes," she nodded. "I just-you know that I just-I really care about him, and I don't want him to do anything stupid."

"Do you mind not talkin' about the doc right now?" he asked.

"Yeah," she chuckled.

* * *

Over the next several days they all became kind of a family. It was more like Sawyer and Jack were step-brothers that hated each other, but Kate kept them at a distance. Every night when they would sit on the couch and hang out as a 'family' Sawyer would sit in between Kate and Jack and he always had his hand resting on some part of her body. It irritated Kate to a certain extent because she felt like Sawyer was trying to tell Jack that he owned her. She knew he was only trying to keep Jack away from her. During the days Jack and Kate would stay at home with the babies, and Sawyer would reluctantly go to work. It was Friday and Jack had been there for 6 days. He and Kate were sitting on the couch, each of them held a baby. 

"This is strange huh?" Jack asked. He had become less and less depressed as the week went on. Kate wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

"What's strange?" she asked.

"This," he replied. "You and me sitting together taking care of the babies. I feel like we're playing mom and dad."

"Jack," she sighed. "Don't do that."

"What?" he asked. "I mean come on, Sawyer's gone from 7:30 in the morning till almost 6 at night. I think your little girls are starting to realize I'm more their dad than their actual dad."

"Jack!" she exclaimed. "How dare you. How dare you sit there and say that. Sawyer loves these babies more than life itself. He has to work so that we can get money. If Sawyer didn't work, then we wouldn't be able to have this house, or our kids probably."

"That all you care about?" he asked. "Money. Because lemme tell you...doctors make more money then businessmen."

"Well not crazy doctors that don't go into work for weeks at a time and are addicted to pain medication and alcohol. I'm gonna go put the girls down." She stood up and took both babies into their rooms. When she came back and sat down she let out a deep breath.

"Kate, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said about Sawyer," Jack stated. "This past week, I've been trying to figure out why you chose him. I just don't get it."

"Jack, my mom used to tell me all the time, she used to say 'You can't help whoyou love, Katherine.' and I never knew what she meant until Sawyer," she said. "I love him. He loves me more than anyone ever has."

"I know," he nodded. "I just wish things could be different."

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I'm sorry if me choosing Sawyer did this to you. And I'm sorry that you're lonely."

That night when Sawyer and Kate were laying in bed Kate told him what happened with Jack.

"That son of a bitch," Sawyer whispered.

"I wasn't even gonna tell you, but I feel like this is strike one," she stated.

"Are you saying that it's one, two, three, strikes and he's out?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "We'll give him two more chances to be a Jackass, and on the third one, he's gone."

"Ok," he replied.

**A/N: Ok...so I'm actually having kind of a hard time with this story now. Any ideas that could help me would be greatly appreciated. So please please review! I will try to update tomorrow, but I have to think of an idea first.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks so much to Bonboni for this idea. I'm going to change it somewhat, but thanks for the help.**

Jack spent almost every day hidden away in his room. Kate figured it was because he was embarrassed about what he had said. Sawyer came home one day, and helped Kate set the table.

"Freckles, I gotta go away for the weekend," he told her.

"Where are you goin'?" she asked.

"I gotta go to San Diego on business," he replied. "I'm gonna leave Friday and I'll be home Sunday afternoon, unless you call me and then I'll come home sooner."

"Why would I call you?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going away. I'm not gonna be here to make sure that El Jack-o leaves you alone."

"He's gonna leave me alone...don't worry. He wouldn't hurt me," Kate assured him. "Don't you trust me?

"Of course I trust you...it's him I don't trust. I don't trust him for anything. And if he tries anything..." Sawyer said.

"He's not gonna try anything," Kate sighed.

"Why don't you just go get our doctor friend to find out if he's gonna eat with us or not?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah, I am," Jack stated standing in the doorway. "You're going on a business trip?"

"Yeah," Sawyer nodded.

"When are you leaving?" Jack asked.

"I'm leaving on Friday," Sawyer informed him. "I'll be back on Sunday afternoon, or sooner."

"Why would you come home sooner?" Jack asked.

"Because the meetings are going to be over Saturday at 5:00, but I can leave pretty much whenever I want," he replied.

* * *

It was Friday night. Sawyer was gone. Jack hadn't come out of his room all day. Kate went to knock on the door.

"Jack?" she asked. "Dinner's ready."

"I'm goin' out," he mumbled. "I've been stuck in this house for almost 2 weeks now, so I'm going out."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" she asked.

"I'm a grown-up Kate," he answered. "If I want to go out and have a drink I'm allowed to."

"Ok," she sighed. "Do you have a time that you think you're gonna be home?"

"Are you my mother now?" he asked. "I don't know. I'll come back when I'm ready."

"Sorry," she replied. "I just thought it would be good if I knew an estimated time that you would be home."

"I'll be home later," he told her.

He got home around 12:00. Kate heard him come through the door. She could hear voices and laughter. She got out of bed and went out to investigate. Jack was stumbling through the hallway with another girl.

"Do you guys mind keeping it down?" she whispered. "Jack you're gonna wake up the girls."

"Oh, sorry Kate," he replied. "We'll keep it down."

"Actually, I'm not very comfortable with having a complete stranger staying here over night," she told him. "Please could you escort your date out of my house?"

She crossed her arms and waited as Jack said goodbye to the woman and went into his own room.

The next morning she called Sawyer to let him know what happened.

"Do you want me to come home?" he asked.

"No, it's ok," she replied. "I just wanted you to know that it was strike 2."

"Ok," he stated. "Let me know if you need me to come home."

"I don't think I will," she responded. "Need you to come home that is."

Jack came out of his room around noon. Kate was sitting on the couch feeding Elena and watching as Hannah tried to roll over, and wasn't having much success.

"Kate?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, still annoyed by the previous night.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm really sorry," he stated sitting down next to her. "I really didn't mean for that to happen. I wasn't my self and the girl told me that we couldn't go to her house."

"It's ok," she replied. "If it were just me and Sawyer it might be one thing, but even then. I mean come on, inviting a complete stranger to spend the night. She could be anyone. She could have been some serial killer."

"Come on, a serial killer?" Jack asked. Kate glared at him. "Sorry, it was stupid. It won't happen again."

"Jack, I want to let you know something," she began. "Sawyer and I-we decided that it's 3 strikes and you're out. You've already had 2."

"What was the first one?" Jack asked.

"When you said you were a better father than Jack," Kate scoffed.

"Oh come on that was a joke," he told her. "I mean it wasn't, but I didn't really mean it."

"Well you sounded pretty serious to me, and me and Sawyer already agreed that that was one strike," she responded.

"Ok, fine," he stated. "So do you need me to do anything?"

"Actually do you mind going to the store for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," he replied. She handed him the grocery list that she had made, and gave him a 50 dollar bill.

"Ok, I'll be back," Jack said.

Jack didn't come back though. Kate found something random in the fridge for herself to eat for dinner. She put the kids to bed and around 11:30, she herself went to bed. Jack still wasn't back yet. She was sleeping and she heard her door creak open.

"I'm home," a voice said. Kate didn't turn over but she smiled, it kind of sounded like Sawyer. The person got in to bed next to her and put an arm around her. She rolled over and kissed his lips, but then backed away and opened her eyes.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing?" she asked. He didn't answer but kissed her. "Jack, get off."

She pushed him hard enough to get him to fall off the bed. He sat on the ground and covered his face.

"Get out," she told him. "Get out of my house. I told you Jack, 3 strikes and you're out."

Jack didn't move, but just sat there on the floor in tears. Kate reached over and picked up the phone.

"Sawyer," she said quietly. "3 strikes."

"I'm coming home right now," he told her. "I need to get all my stuff, but I should be home in a couple hours."

"Ok," she nodded. Kate stood up and went into the living room. She sat down on the couch and waited for Sawyer to come home. Jack never came out of her and Sawyer's bedroom. He came through the door and put his luggage down.

"Where the hell is he?" Sawyer asked.

"Bedroom," Kate said just above a whisper. She followed Sawyer into the bedroom.

"Get the hell out of our house right now," Sawyer stated. He pulled Jack to a standing position and helped him out the door. He slammed the door behind Jack and locked it. Then he turned back to Kate who's face was tear stained, but her eyes were now dry.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I am yeah," she nodded. "But Jack's not."

"Well you said 3 strikes and he's out, so if you want to change your mind tell me now," he replied.

"No," she said. "I'm done with him. It's done."

Sawyer pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "It never would have happened if I had been here."

"Sawyer, it would have," she nodded. "Sooner or later he would have done something stupid. Maybe during the day. I don't know what's going on with him, but I do know that he's lonely and all he wanted was for me to love him.

"But you don't," Sawyer mumbled.

"Well no," she answered. "I mean...on the island, before you and I-whatever...I would have been with him in a second, but the more time I spent with you, the more I realized that you and I are the same. Me and Jack just aren't. Me and Jack, we don't have anything in common."

"It's going to be alright," Sawyer whispered.

"No," she shook her head. "I don't think it is."

* * *

The next 2 weeks went by with no incident. Sawyer started coming home earlier, and Kate knew that it was probably because of what Jack said, she was greatful to have more time with him. It had been exactly a week since they kicked Jack out of the house. It was late at night and Sawyer and Kate sat watching Saturday Night Live. They both watched it each week now that Hurley was in the cast. He even sent them tickets to come see a show. They would be going to that next weekend. The phone rang. Kate and Sawyer looked at each other. Who would be calling them this late?

"Hello?" Kate answered.

"Is this the Ford residence?" the voice on the other line asked.

"Yes," Kate replied.

"May I please speak to Katherine Ford?" he asked.

"Speaking," Kate stated.

"I have some bad news for you," the man told her. "Do you know Jack Shepard?"

"Oh my god," Kate breathed. "Is he ok?"

"Yes ma'am," the man answered. "Kind of. He was arrested for drunk and disorderly conduct. He needs a place to stay tonight."

"Wouldn't he stay at the police station?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, but he only stays for 24 hours. He was arrested last night. He wanted to tell you that he's sorry about what happened, and he wants to know if you can find it in your heart to forgive him. He said that he would never drink again, and that he would start going to AA meetings, if you would let him come home."

"He has a home," Kate replied. "He has an apartment."

"Yes ma'am, but he was evicted," the man responded.

"Let me ask my husband," Kate sighed. "Jack needs a place to stay. He says he's sorry, and that he will go to AA if we'll let him stay."

"Up to you darlin'," he told her. "If you feel ok about it then ok. But this time he only has one chance."

"Ok," she nodded. "Yes sir, he can come here."

"Alright ma'am, we'll have an officer bring him over. Should be there in 20 minutes."

"Ok, thanks," Kate replied. She hung up the phone and stared at Sawyer. "Are you sure?"

"No," Sawyer shook his head. "But I know that you are. Kate, if he really promises to start going to meetings, and getting his life together I guess we can give him the benefit of the doubt. But if he so much as suggests something, he's gone."

"Ok," she nodded. "I just don't want to say 'no' and then be responsible for something really awful happening."

"If anything happened, it wouldn't be your fault Freckles," he told her. "It would be Jack-o's fault."

They waited for 30 minutes until there was a small knock on the door. Kate walked up to the door and opened it. Jack was standing in front of her, along with a police officer.

"Mrs. Ford?" the officer asked.

"Yes," Kate nodded.

"Ok, I guess we can leave then," the officer replied. "Stay out of trouble Mr. Shepard."

Jack gave a small smile and looked back at Kate. He did honestly look sorry about what happened. Kate led him into the house and to the couch. Sawyer stared at him. No one said anything for a few minutes. It was a very awkward silence til finally Kate broke it.

"We're watching Saturday Night Live, you wanna watch it with us?" Kate asked.

"Sure," Jack gave a weak chuckle. He waited another couple minutes and then started again. "Sawyer, I really am sorry. I'm so sorry. I never should have done or said anything that happened. I just-I dunno. I didn't deserve to be forgiven and I just want to thank you both for letting me come here."

"Jack," Sawyer began. "I want you to let you know that I don't want you here. I hate the fact that you can't keep your eyes or hands off my wife, but for some reason she still trusts you and cares a lot about you, so I'm gonna allow you to stay. But if you do anything else to upset her, you're gone. And this time no second, or third chances."

"Deal," Jack nodded. He held out his hand for Sawyer to take. Sawyer shook it. Kate chuckled and shook her head.

"What?" Sawyer asked.

"Just, you guys," she answered. "I know that you're not too happy right now Sawyer, but you're still brothers."

"I know," Sawyer mumbled.

**A/N: OK. So I decided to do the whole strike 3, and then have a reason to bring him back. I hope that it was ok. I also hope that it was in character. :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yay, people are enjoying this. I'm enjoying it as well. I guess I'll keep going as long as people are asking for more.**

The next day was Sunday. Sawyer and Kate helped Jack get settled. Kate drove Jack to his first AA meeting. When they drove up to the building Kate waited for Jack to exit the car.

"I'm not going," he mumbled.

"Yes you are," she nodded. "You said you would. And if you want to stay with us then you're going to."

"I don't want to be like my father," he told her.

"Well I hate to break it to you hon, but if your father was an alcoholic, and he went to Alcoholics Anonymous then you're exactly like your father," she replied. "Now get out and get better."

"I don't think this is gonna work," he stated. "It didn't work for him."

"Jack, get out of the car," Kate said looking at him seriously.

"Fine," he mumured.

"I'll be back in an hour and a half to pick you up," she responded cheerily.

"Thanks," he said. She waited until he got through the door. She almost felt like she was dropping her child off for his first day of school...only this time it was one of her best friends. She decided that instead of leaving she would wait in the parking lot and read her book. She actually saw another person waiting too, it was a person much younger than herself. In fact it was a boy who couldn't have been more than 17. He was watching as his dad (Kate could only assume that it was his dad), walked into the building after Jack. Kate picked up her cell phone. She dialed home.

"Sawyer?" she asked as he picked up the phone.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I'm just gonna stay here," she told him. "I really think it would be the best thing. I don't want him trying to escape."

"Do you think he would?" he asked.

"I dunno," she muttered. "He's an alcoholic, so anything's possible.

* * *

Jack made his way through the halls and found the right room. He sat down in the circle and watched as people introduced themselves. (It really is like the movies). The circle made it's way around to him. He cleared his throat much louder than he meant to. 

"I'm Jack," he responded.

"Hello Jack," the group chimed. He didn't say anything. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to talk at all. Megan had been sober for a week, they all clapped. Mark had a drink last night, he had been sober for 3 months prior to that. John had been begged by his son to come because he hit him last night. Jack didn't need to be here. Every now and then he had a drink. So what? He looked up at the clock 10 minutes to go. Thank god.

"Jack?" the leader asked. "Do you have a story to tell?"

"Not really," Jack replied.

"Come on Jack, we're not here to judge. This is the one place you can come and everyone will be ok with it. I've been watching you. You've been looking at the clock almost the entire time. Why is that?"

"Because this is a waste of time," he mumbled.

"Why do you think that?" the leader asked.

"Because I shouldn't be here. I should be at home," he replied.

"Do you have a wife and kids?" questioned the man sitting in front of him. Jack knew that he was just waiting to judge him. They don't judge here? Bullshit.

"No," Jack stated. "Someone else has my wife and kids."

"What do you mean by that?" 'he' asked. Jack couldn't rememember his name.

"Another man married my love, and had children with her."

"Did she marry someone else because of your behavior?" the man asked. What did this guy know?

"No," Jack replied. "She was in love with him."

"Why are you here Jack?" the man asked.

"Because she wants me to be. It's the one way that I get to see her. She told me that if I start coming to meetings I could stay with her."

"Do you still love this woman?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Jack said.

"But she still has another family right?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Did you ever do anything to hurt her?"

"I guess," he answered. "I was staying with her a couple weeks ago, and I sort of got in to bed with her while I was drunk."

"And she kicked you out of her house?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"But now she let you back in? Well Jack, I'd say she really cares about you, or she wouldn't have let you come back. You need to respect this amazing person who gave you another chance."

"You're right," he nodded.

"Ok, times up," the man said. Jack looked up at the clock. So it was...everyone clapped and Jack stood up and left the room. Kate was still sitting in the same parking spot as before. She must have stayed the whole time. When he got into the car Kate had a smile on her face.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Stupid," he replied.

"It'll get better," she told him. "The minute that someone has a story you can relate to."

"Well I'm gonna keep going," he said. "If it will make you not hate me."

"Jack," she sighed. "I don't hate you. I just don't like you very much when you come home drunk."

"I know," he nodded.

Over that next week Sawyer would leave the house very reluctantly. Kate assured him that everything would be ok. Jack did end up starting to help out around the house. He would do pretty much anything that Kate asked him to. She refused to let him use the car, for fear of him using it to go to the bar, but other than that...he would help out with cooking dinner, and taking care of the babies. It was Friday afternoon and Sawyer came home from work early.

"Kate are you almost ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what? she questioned.

"You forgot," he nodded. "I knew I should have reminded you yesterday. New York, Hurley. Our plane leaves in 2 hours."

"Saturday Night Live," she gasped. "I did...I completely forgot. There's no way we can find a sitter this soon."

"I'll do it," Jack replied. "Come on, let me do it. You don't have to leave your car keys so I won't leave, and you can call every hour to make sure everything is ok."

Sawyer took Kate by the hand and led her into the bedroom.

"No," he stated. "No, no, no, and I repeat, no."

"I know what you're saying, but can't we just trust him this once?" she asked.

"Come on Kate...it was only a week ago..less than a week ago in fact, that the police called and said he was arrested for being drunk in public."

"I know," she sighed. "But can't we give him the benefit of the doubt just this once. I mean he's always been excellent with the babies."

"Fine," he grumbled. "If anything happens though this is on you, and he's gone."

"Ok," she nodded. "Lemme call Angela and see if she can stop by tomorrow to check on things."

"Alright," he replied. "Do you think she could stay here?"

"I'll check," she chuckled. She dialed her phone and waited till Angela picked up.

"Angie," Kate exclaimed. "What's up?...hey, I was wondering if you were busy this weekend...you're not?...excellent...do you think you could come stay at our house till Sunday afternoon?...yes I completely forgot...I know I was talking about it for weeks...I know...things have been kinda hecktic...yes...Jack's here too, so he'll help you...yeah...thanks so much...ok...bye."

"She's coming?" Sawyer asked.

"Yup," Kate nodded.

"Ok, well we should probably go now so that we can get through security and all that."

"Ok," she replied. They gathered the luggage that was already packed, they kissed the girls goodbye and told Jack that they were leaving.

"Oh and our neighbor Angie's coming too, so that you don't have to do this alone," Kate told him.

"To keep an eye on me?" he asked.

"Well, not really. We just know that 2 babies is hard work, so she's just gonna be here to help you," Kate replied. "but we have to get going. See ya Sunday Jack."

Sawyer and Kate got to New York and were reunited with all the survivors of flight 815. Claire jumped into Kate's arms and gave her a huge hug.

"I got the picture you sent of your family," she told them. "Those girls are so cute. They look exactly like you Kate."

"Except for their blue eyes," Kate and Sawyer said in unison.

"We feel like we're the parents of Harry Potter," Kate said.

"Only Harry looked just like his dad and had his mom's green eyes," Sawyer reminded her.

"I know," she answered. "Geez."

"You guys have read Harry Potter?" Claire asked.

"Of course," Kate replied. "What kind of parents would we be."

"But your girls are only a couple months old," she stated. "Aaron's 3, and he's not asking me to read them to him yet."

"Come on, of course he's not, he's way too young," Kate said. "We read them to each other. It's fun. When we got back to civilization, Sawyer here found out that there were all these books that I hadn't read, and that I had to read them. So we bought a library of books pretty much and began reading every night out loud."

"That's so cute!" Claire exclaimed.

"What is so cute, Claire?" Sayid asked from behind them.

"Sayid!" Claire hugged him tightly. "How are you?!"

"I am alright," he replied. Kate hugged him next, and Sawyer shook his hand tightly. Desmond arrived next, followed by Sun and Jin. Their baby was at the home with a babysitter. Even Rose and Bernard came. Hurley met them outside of the studio.

"Dudes, this is awesome," he said, slightly out of breath. "I can't stay long...but I'm so glad you all came. When the show is over we gotta go out for some drinks. Oh man where's Jack? He told me he was coming."

"He's back in California," Kate told them. "He's alright. He just has a lot of work, so he decided to stay home."

They all nodded, but were very suspicious of her behavior, and Sawyer's too. The show was hilarious, and afterwards, they all went out for drinks. Kate wasn't drinking and everyone thought that she was pregnant.

"Oh come on Kate," Claire replied. "You can tell us. It's awesome if you are."

"I'm not," she shook her head. "Believe me, I just didn't feel like having a drink."

The real reason was because of Jack. She knew that he wasn't with them, but she and Sawyer had promised to give up alcohol with Jack to make it easier on him. However when they went into the bar, Sawyer couldn't help, but order a drink. Kate glared at him, but was alright with it, as long as he didn't over do it.

The next day they all went to the airport together to say goodbye. Claire was living back in Austrialia. Desmond had found Penny again...she was at home (in Florida) with their daughter Amelia. Sayid was living in California too, but he was in San Francisco, while Kate and Sawyer were in Los Angeles. They promised that they would have to get together soon. Sun and Jin were living in New York, they didn't come to say goodbye at the airport, but they hugged everyone and promised that they would come to the next reunion, and bring their son. Rose and Bernard were living in Canada. Hurley came to the airport too, to say goodbye.

"Dudes," he began. "Thanks so much for coming. It was awesome. We gotta get together again soon...and this time with our island leader. It wasn't the same without Jack."

Kate and Sawyer exchanged a look and nodded. When they arrived home, they were happy to find their house still standing and the babies were ok. Angie told them that Jack did a fine job helping her take care of them. He even asked her to take him to his AA meeting on Saturday, which she reluctantly agreed to, but in the end was glad that he was getting the help he needed. Kate and Sawyer were finally starting to see the old Jack coming back.

**A/N: OK...well that was a good chapter for Jack...however you know that it can't last. I think I'm gonna have to have him screw up again. I might wait one more chapter before it happens, but I know that alcoholics have relapses all the time, so Jack's bound to have one sooner or later...just warning all ya'll. The Harry Potter part...haha. I've been reading the books this week, so I have Harry Potter on the brain right now. hah. Anyway please please review review! It honestly takes less than a minute. Even if you were to say 'horrible chapter'...at least I'll know how I'm doin'. Now I'm not talking to my loyal reviewers that review everytime and ya'll know who you are, so you guys are always rockstars, and your reviews make me smile, so keep those up too!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok...so thanks to all my reviewers. I guess that's all for now.**

Over that next month Kate and Sawyer began to trust Jack a lot more, they were actually acting like a family. Jack got much better and was back to his old self. Sawyer still didn't trust him around Kate, and he would take every oppertunity to let Jack know that. Jack continued to apologize for his behavior, but nothing seemed to really ease Sawyer's mind. It made Kate frustrated, but she knew that he was only doing it because he loved her. Every night before they went to sleep Kate would assure Sawyer that nothing ever happened and nothing would ever happen between her and Jack.

"Sawyer," she whispered. "I know that it's going to take some time to trust him, but it's been over a month. He feels really bad."

"I know," he mumbled. "But that doesn't mean that I have to trust the guy. I know that I could never stop fighting for you."

"You don't have to fight for me," she chuckled. "I just really want you to stop rubbing it in his face."

"Can't help it Freckles," he said with a large smile. She sighed, but couldn't help herself and smiled back. Sawyer wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "You mean everything to me, and I'm never going to let Jack take you from me."

"You know that, that would never happen," she told him. "I mean come on. I don't love Jack. And I don't understand why you can't trust that."

"I've told you before, I trust you, it's Jackass that I don't trust," he replied.

"Well you need to start," she stated. "He's not going to do anything, and he's not going to hurt me. And didn't I already agree that if he does do something he's gone."

"Ok," he nodded. "Ok. Fine. I'll try harder."

It was Friday afternoon. Sawyer was still at work. He'd be home in a couple hours. Kate sat in the family room, the twins were sleeping. Kate looked at her watch absentmindedly.

"Kate?" Jack asked coming into the family room.

"Yeah," she answered. "What's up?"

"I just really wanted to say that I'm sorry," he told her, sitting down next to her.

"You're sorry for what?" she asked.

"Putting you in such an awkward position. For telling you that we had to go back, hiting on you."

"It's ok," she assured him. "I mean, I don't really understand what your thinking was, but I know that all we wanted to do is help you through this."

"Thank you," he replied.

"What are friends for?" she stated.

"Do you think I could borrow the car?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded with a smile. She looked at her watch again. It was 3:00. "Where are ya going?"

"I gotta go to AA," he replied.

"At 3:00?" she asked.

"What you don't trust me?" he asked.

"No. Of course I do, I just wondered why you were going so early," she answered.

"Kate, it's cool. I just have a few errands to run before my meeting," he said.

"Ok," she nodded. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah," he cleared his throat and held out his hands for the car keys. Kate stood up and found her keys. She hesitated slightly and then handed them to him.

"Bye," she stated.

"Yeah, bye," he replied.

-------

Sawyer got home at 5:00, his usual time. He quickly came into the family room where Kate was sitting with the twins.

"He took the car?" Sawyer asked. "You let him take your car?"

"Sawyer," she sighed. "He needed to borrow it for a couple hours. He wanted to go do some errands before his AA meeting."

"Freckles...that was really stupid," he told her.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "Look, I know you don't trust him, but I do. I trust him Sawyer, and if you can't understand that, then that's just too damn bad. It's my car, and he took it, and he'll be fine."

"Fine," he replied. "But don't blame me when he comes home completely trashed."

"Why do you think he's gonna come home trashed?" she asked. "He's fixed. He's been doing great."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Because you have been taking him to meetings, and you've been watching him."

"Sawyer I don't want to fight with you," she stated.

"I don't want to fight either," he replied. "But I still don't trust the guy."

"You said you were gonna try," Kate reminded him.

"Why would you give him the damn car?" he asked.

"Because I lo-trust him," she replied.

He put his arms around her. "I know," he whispered. "I know that you love him. I just don't want him to hurt you. And I'm afraid that's gonna happen."

She reached around and put her arms around him too. They waited for Jack to get back together. They ate dinner, and put the kids to bed. It was 11:00 before they knew where he was. The phone rang loudly, or at least it seemed louder than normal.

"Hello?" Kate asked.

"Kate," the voice on the other end sobbed.

"Jack," she gasped. "Where are you? What happened?"

"I'm ok," he told her. "I need you to come get me."

"Jack talk to me what happened?" she asked.

"I didn't drink," he replied. "I didn't drink. I was going to, but I didn't. Please come get me."

"Ok," Kate sighed. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the gas station on Main street," he told her.

"Ok," she whispered. "I'm on my way."

She hung up the phone and looked at Sawyer. "He's trashed?" Sawyer asked.

"No," she quietly answered. "He's ok. He's not drunk. He wanted to drink. But he didn't."

"Good," he whispered. "Hurry back."

She gave him a quick kiss and walked out of the house. She drove down the road, and tried to calm herself down. She believed Jack hadn't taken a drink, but the phone call had shaken her up. As she pulled into the gas station she saw Jack sitting on the curb. She quickly turned the car off and walked over to him.

"Jack," she whispered. "What happened?"

He stood up and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he stated.

"It's ok," she soothed. "You didn't do anything right? You didn't drink."

"I didn't," he replied. "I just-one of the girls in our group...she got into a car accident last night..."

"It's ok," she repeated. "Come here."

She held out her arms again and he hugged her tightly.

On the drive home Kate didn't say anything. Neither did Jack. Oddly enough it wasn't an awkward silence. As they made their way up the walk Jack stopped before they got to the door.

"Thank you," he said.

"Of course," she stated. She opened the door and Jack followed her.

**A/N: Ok so I was totally gonna have Jack screw up again, but I had people tell me not to, so I didn't. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hope that everyone still likes this...hah. I guess I'm gonna keep going, if ya'll still want me to.**

Jack and Kate went through the door. Jack was looking at his feet and didn't look up when Sawyer came into the hallway.

"You alright?" he mumbled.

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "Thanks."

"I'm going to bed," Sawyer stated. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"G'night," Jack said.

"Yeah," Kate sighed. "I think I'm gonna go to bed too...long night. Thank you for calling us. I'm glad you're ok."

"I am," he nodded. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and disappeared into his bedroom.

Kate walked into her own bedroom, Sawyer wasn't in the bedroom, but she could hear the sink running in their bathroom. She walked in and stood in the doorway. He was brushing his teeth.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he mumbled while spitting into the sink.

"For not freaking out," she answered. He turned toward her and smirked.

"Well, yelllin' at him and waking up the girls isn't exactly the best thing right? And I mean he didn't do anything, so it's good that he called us."

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Let's go to bed," he replied, taking her by the hand and leading her into the bedroom.

They laid down in bed, and Sawyer pulled Kate into a tight hug.

"I think we should find Jack a girl," he said.

"I think you should leave Jack alone," she replied.

"Come on," he sighed. "He needs someone."

"Maybe he doesn't want anyone," she answered.

"Oh, but I know that he wants someone, but who he wants is already taken."

"He's not going to go for me any more," she told him.

"Freckles," he began. "Jack may think he's over you, and he might think that he can live without you, but he won't. He's gonna love you till he dies."

"You're not making me feel any better," she stated.

"Sorry, but it's true," he said. "I know that if the situation were reversed...I'd never get over you."

"Well good thing you don't ever have to try," she smirked.

"Anyway I'm gonna set him up with Angie," he replied.

"No you're not," she scoffed.

"Oh come on," he exclaimed. "They're both single, and they both need someone, and I think Angie liked him."

"You're crazy," she answered. "He'll never go for it."

"Well, he won't know," he told her.

"Sawyer, that's cute, but he's not an idiot. He'll catch on," she said. "Just let me talk to him about it first.

Over the next week Kate started asking Jack about his personal life. If he had any prospects, or even wanted a girl friend. Sawyer walked through the door one day with Angie following him.

"Angie," Kate said. "What are you doing here?"

"I ivited her for dinner," Sawyer replied.

"Sawyer," Kate warned.

"Come on I figured this would be the most laid back place they could hang out..and if something happens, then it happens," he whispered.

That night dinner went by completely fine. It was almost perfect. Both Jack and Angie caught on quickly that they were being set up, but neither of them seemed to mind. In fact over the next several months they spent more and more time together. Jack even would spend nights away from Kate and Sawyer's.

3 Months Later

Kate was beginning to feel like crap almost every day. She didn't think much about it, just thought that she had a small bug. She rolled out of bed one day and looked at the clock. It was 11:30 in the morning. She didn't bother changing into normal clothes. She slowly walked out into the living room and watched as Jack sat with the twins. They were going to be a year old next week.

"Mama!" Elena exclaimed.

"Lena," Kate exclaimed back. She sat down on the couch next to Jack and picked up Elena.

"Hey sleepyhead," Jack said.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked.

"I did," Jack replied. "I woke you up around 9:30, and you told me to let you sleep."

"I don't remember that," she told him. "I'm still so tired."

She sat on the couch for about 20 minutes before she quickly fell back to sleep. Jack shook her awake.

"Kate, wake up," Jack said.

"I can't," she mumbled. "I'm too tired."

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Jack told her. "I'm gonna call Angie to come take care of the twins."

"Ok," she whispered. "Can you call-"

"Yes," he nodded. "I'm gonna call Sawyer as soon as we get to the hospital."

When they got to the hospital, they checked Kate into the hospital and told her that they would do some tests on her. Jack called Sawyer, who rushed to the hospital as fast as he could. When he arrived Kate was with the doctors while Jack waited in the hallway.

"What happened?" Sawyer asked.

"She was really tired," Jack answered. "She couldn't stay awake. I thought it would be better if I just brought her here to be safe."

"What are you doing out here?" Sawyer inquired. "Why aren't you in there helping?"

"Sawyer, I'm a spinal surgeon," he replied. "She's got a couple specialists in there with her now."

As Jack spoke 3 doctors came out of the room where Kate was. "Dr. Shepherd, your wife is asking for you."

"I'm her husband actually," Sawyer told the doctor. "Can I go in and see her?"

"Of course sir, I'm terribly sorry," the doctor said.

"Can he come too?" Sawyer asked pointing to Jack.

"Family only," the doctor replied.

"Well good thing he's family then," Sawyer stated. He and Jack both went into the room.

"Sawyer," Kate whispered.

"Hey," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," she answered. "They don't know what's wrong yet. They just did a bunch of blood work and they said that they would have the results as soon as possible."

"That means at least 4 or 5 more hours," Jack responded.

"I'm scared," she stated, with tears sparkling in her eyes.'

"I know," Sawyer took her hand in his. "But you're gonna be just fine. If you can survive everything that happened to us on the island, you can suvive this."

"They said something about cancer," she whispered. "They don't know. They're just testing for everything."

Sawyer bent down and hugged her head against his chest. "Everything is going to be ok," he assured her. He looked over to Jack with a terrified look on his face. Jack looked scared too, but they both tried to hide it from Kate. Jack, Sawyer, and Kate waited for 4 hours. Sawyer kept making small jokes to cheer Kate up, and to keep himself from going crazy. Both Sawyer and Kate told Jack that he could go home. Kate didn't even really want Sawyer there, but he refused to leave. Jack was standing up, getting ready to leave when the doctor walked into the room.

"Mrs. Ford?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," she sat up straighter.

"May I have a word with you alone?" the doctor questioned.

"No," she replied simply. "What ever you say to me both of these men will know. This is my husband and my best friend."

"Well your husband can stay, but we are going to have to ask your friend leave," the doctor told her.

"Doesn't matter," she shrugged. "He's a doctor, and I want him in here so that he can explain to me what you're saying, because honestly I don't speak medical."

"Ok, ma'am, but actually it's nothing to worry about. You're going to be fine," the doctor stated.

"Ok then tell me," she asked.

"Well, you're pregnant," the doctor told her.

"That's all?" she asked. "I'm pregnant and that's all. Then why do I feel like such crap."

"Well, because you also have mono," the doctor replied.

"So what does that mean?" she asked.

"It means that you're going to have to take extra good care of yourself," he answered. "We're actually going to have to ask you to spend the night here tonight."

"Ok," she nodded. The doctor nodded too and left the room.

"Thank god," Jack breathed out.

"Jack can I talk to Sawyer alone?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "I'll wait outside."

Jack left and shut the door behind him. Sawyer looked down at Kate, he noticed that he was still squeezing her hand. Neither of them said anything.

"I love you so much," she sniffled. "I wish I could kiss you."

"Kiss away," he leaned down, and before their lips touched, she pushed him up.

"If you get mono neither of us are going to be able to go around the babies."

"Well, Jack can take care of them," he leaned back down and kissed her. "I love you too."

"I was so scared. I should have known," she chuckled. "Remember how tired I was when I was pregnant with the twins?"

"Yep," he nodded. "I'm just glad that everything is ok."

**A/N: Should I keep going? I didn't get very many reviews last time, so I was just wondering if I should keep it up. Let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12

Kate came home from the hospital the next day and she was beginning to feel somewhat better. The doctor told that she should stay in bed for the next week. She didn't really want to, but both Jack and Sawyer made her. Jack had gotten his job back at the hospital and was working full time. During the week that Kate was forced to stay in bed Sawyer took the time off of work to take care of the kids. Kate stood up out of bed and walked into the living room.

"Kate, what are you doing out of bed?" Sawyer asked.

"I'm going crazy in there," she stated. "I just want to take care of my babies and-"

"Sweetheart," he sighed. "You're sick. You don't want to get the kids sick do you?"

"Well no," she answered. "I just need to do something. I'm feeling a lot better and I just want to be a mom again."

"Freckles, you are a mom. You're just a mom who needs to take a break for a few days."

She sat down on the couch next to Sawyer and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and put his arms around her.

"I'm just...bored," she replied.

"You're supposed to be bored darlin'," he told her. "You're sick."

"No I'm not," she whispered. "I'm feeling much better."

"I've had mono before remember?" he asked. "You have good and bad days. I don't want you getting worse."

"Ok," she sighed. "I'll just stay here on the couch. I don't want to go back in the quarantine room."

Sawyer scoffed but covered them both up with the blanket that was sitting next to him. They laid there together for a few minutes. Both of the babies walked up to Sawyer and Kate and began to crawl on to their laps. Sawyer took Elena from Kate's lap.

"No!" Kate and Elena both whined.

"Kate, you're worse than Elena and she's only 1," Sawyer replied.

"I haven't held them in a week," she continued to whine. "I feel fine. Lemme just hold her for a minute."

"Fine, but when she gets sick don't blame me," Sawyer mumbled. Kate smiled and took the baby back from Sawyer. They played with the babies for about an hour before both babies fell asleep. Kate and Sawyer continued to sit on the couch and watch tv. The phone rang, and Sawyer reached over to pick it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Sawyer," the voice on the other end asked. "It's Angie."

"Hey, what's going on?" he questioned.

"It's Jack," she replied.'

"What's wrong?" he asked. "What did he do?"

"He-well I-" Angie stammered. "He's been spending a lot of time at the hospital. I haven't seen him since Kate was in the hospital last week. And I told him that I wanted to spend more time with him. I told him that I wanted him to move in with me, and he took it totally the wrong way. He thought that it meant I was pregnant. We broke up."

"I'm sorry," he stated.

"Well anyway he was here, but he left," she told him. "I don't know where he went. I'm just really worried."

"It's gonna be ok," he assured her. "We'll find him. Why don't you come on over and we'll go out together to find him."

"Ok," she said. "I'll be there in a minute."

About 10 minutes later Jack came stumbling into the house. He knocked over the small table next to the door and walked into the living room.

"Hey," he slurred. "I'm not drunk."

Sawyer and Kate stared at him. Sawyer stood up and help Jack stand up straighter.

"All right," Sawyer said. "Let's go."

"She dumped me," Jack stated looking at Sawyer. "You ever been dumped? No. Probably not. Who would be stupid enough to dump you?"

"Jack," Sawyer began. "I may not have ever been dumped, but it's because I'm a conning jackass."

"You got the girl though," Jack told him. Sawyer walked Jack back to his room.

"Sleep this off, and then tomorrow you should probably call Angie and try to patch things up," Sawyer said.

"Thank you," Jack whispered. "I don't want to be alone any more."

Sawyer sighed and sat down next to the bed. "Ok," he started. "Now I know that you're probably not going to remember this conversation tomorrow, but you don't have to be alone. Angie wanted you to move in with her, why did you freak out?"

"Cuz then Kate would be alone," Jack answered.

"Dude, she's not alone. She has me and the girls, and another one on the way," Sawyer said. "Just-maybe you should have thought about it for longer before immediately saying no. Angie's actually coming over right now. She should actually be here any minute."

Sawyer stood back up and left the room. When he came back into the living room Kate was sitting on the couch with Angie.

"Is he ok?" Angie asked.

"Yeah," Sawyer nodded. "He's gonna be just fine."

"He's drunk isn't he?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he replied. "He's pretty out of it."

"Do you guys mind if I just stay here so that I can talk to Jack in the morning?" she asked.

"Sure," Kate answered. Sawyer and Kate went back to their bedroom and quickly got into bed.

"He's gotta leave," Sawyer said wrapping his arms around her.

"Sawyer," she sighed. "We can't just kick him out."

"Oh yes we can," he replied. "I told you no second or third chances this time."

"I know," she answered. "But come on. Please just give him another chance."

"Hell no," he scoffed. "He can't keep using us like this. He's lonely and still completely in love with you. I don't want him staying here any more."

"Where the hell is he gonna go?" she asked.

"How about Angie's?" he answered. "She said she was going to talk to him tomorrow, so..."

"And what if they don't get back together?" she inquired.

"Well, then I guess he's outta luck and hey he has his job back at the hospital, so he can buy his own damn place," he said.

"Can't we just-" Kate began.

"No," he interrupted. "I don't want to argue about this with you. I'm standing by my word this time."

"Fine," she replied. "But if he goes then so do I."

"Now you're just being stupid," he said.

"Oh really? I'm stupid? Don't think I won't leave," she stated.

"You're going to leave me because I won't let Jack stay here?" he asked. "Are you still in love with him?"

"No," she sighed.

"I ain't playing with you. Do you love Jack?" he asked.

"No," she repeated.

"Then why are you going to leave me because of him?" he questioned.

"Because I don't like the person you're being right now. I don't like it that you're not going to give him another chance," she answered.

"I already told you...I can't do it. I don't think we should have to put up with it. Jeez Kate!"

Kate rolled over and had her back to him. She didn't move for a minute, but then stood up and went into the bathroom. Sawyer knew that she must be crying and not want him to see it. He stood up and went into the bathroom behind her. She was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Come 'ere."

She let him put his arms around her. She sobbed onto his shoulder.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she sniffled.

"I do," he replied, rolling his eyes. "You were this same way when you were pregnant with the twins. You cried at everything. I'm probably gonna regret this, but I guess he can stay."

"No," she shook her head.

"Damn woman I can't keep up with you. What do you want?" he asked.

"We agreed," she said. "If he screws up again then he's gone. You're right. Jack's a big boy. He can move out."

Sawyer pulled Kate up off the ground and brought her back into the bedroom.

**A/N: Please R & R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

When Kate woke up the next morning she heard yelling coming from the living room. She had no idea what anyone was saying, but she knew that she heard Jack and Sawyer's voices. She got out of bed and went into the living room. Jack, Sawyer and Angie were all yelling back and forth. The twins were sitting on the floor crying. When they saw Kate both of them stood up and ran toward her.

"Loud," Hannah said. Kate squatted down in front of the girls and hugged them both.

"It's ok," Kate soothed. "Hey! Do you guys mind shutting up? You're scaring the girls...and might I ask what the hell you're so worked up for?"

"Jack doesn't think that he's done anything wrong, when it's his fault we broke up in the first place, and then it's also his fault that he went and drank himself silly," Angie answered.

"Ok. Well first of all I'm going to take the kids in the other room," Kate stated. "After that maybe we can all talk like civilized adults."

Kate quickly left the room taking each girl by the hand and leading them back to their room.

"Can you guys play for a little while?" she asked. "I'll come get you when the grown ups are done talking."

"No yell," Elena replied.

"No, we're not gonna yell," Kate chuckled. She went back into the living room and sat down next to Sawyer.

"It's not my fault," Jack mumbled.

"Yes it is!" Angie and Sawyer both yelled.

"Shh!" Kate exclaimed. "I just told the girls that you weren't going to yell anymore. Like I said, we're going to be civilized. Angie you start. Make your case to Jack"

Jack scoffed loudly and sat back in his seat.

"I told you that I wanted to spend more time with you, and wanted you to move in. You completely freaked out and said that there was no way in hell that you were ready to be a dad...and I didn't say anything about being pregnant by the way."

"It was in your tone," Jack whispered.

"And anyway I told you that if we didn't start spending more time together what was the point of staying together?" she replied.

"See...her fault. You know how much I hate ultimatums. I had to get out of there," Jack said.

"Ok...can I ask you both a question? And I want an honest answer out of both of you," Kate started. "Do you love each other?"

"Yes," Angie nodded. "Jack, I love you."

Jack didn't say anything but sighed heavily. He knew that it was now his turn to answer Kate's question.

"Jack?" Kate asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "I care a lot about you yes, but I don't know if I'm ready for such a commitment as moving in together. I mean we've only really been dating for 5 months."

"Well Sawyer and Kate fell in love in less than 3 months," Angie argued.

"That's because they saw each other every day, and they went through hell in back together...that tends to create an unbreakable bond," Jack informed her.

"Well, do you think that we can at least start spending more time together?" Angie asked. "I miss you. We never spend any time together any more, just the two of us."

"You're gonna have a lot of time to do that now," Sawyer muttered.

"What do you mean?" Angie asked.

"Well, I'm sorry Jack, I really am. But when you came back, Kate and I said that we were going to give you one more chance, but if you screwed up again...you had to leave," Sawyer told him.

"Oh come on! I didn't screw up that badly...I just came home a little intoxicated. You do that all the time," Jack answered.

"Ok, first of all I don't do it all the time...I've done it twice maybe in the last year. Second of all this is my house. I live here...it's my family. And I know that you're like part of the family now, but...nevermind, me and Kate, we already talked about it last night. You have to leave," Sawyer said.

"I can't believe that you would just kick me out," Jack scoffed looking toward Kate.

"Jack...stop," she sighed. "We don't want to kick you out, but Sawyer made a good point last night. We made a deal with each other, and I'm sorry, but I have to side with my husband on this one," she replied. "If you hate me forever whatever...but I agreed with him. Now, me and Sawyer will do everything we can to help you find a place, or whatever you need, but you're gonna have to leave."

"When?" Jack asked. "How much time do I have?"

Kate and Sawyer looked at each other. They had never really talked about what would actually happen if they were going to kick Jack out.

"Well since it's short notice you can have a week?" Sawyer asked. "Is that fair Freckles?"

"A week?" Jack protested. "There's no way that I'll be able to find a house in a week."

"No, maybe not, but you might be able to find an appartment," Kate offered. "I don't really know what's fair. I guess a week is fair."

"And when am I supposed to go appartment hunting?" he asked. "I work every day for 9 hours a day."

"I don't know when you are going to be able to search for an appartment Jack...how about today? It's Saturday, you don't have to work," Kate answered. "All I know that by next Sunday you should probably leave."

"I can't believe you're kicking me out," Jack repeated.

"Well, believe it, cuz it's true," Sawyer stated. "Sorry."

"Fine," Jack murmured.

Jack ended up finding an appartment close by. He told Angie that he wanted to stay with her, so he would try to spend more time with her. He still wasn't ready to move in with her, but he still wanted to take things slowly. Jack, Sawyer, Kate and Angie would get together every week or every other week depending on how busy they were. Kate was better and Sawyer went back to work. As much as Kate hated to admit it but things were a lot better without Jack there all the time. Even though she felt guilty for making Jack leave, it really was for the best. Everyone was happier...even Jack. He continued to go to his AA meetings, and didn't have another relapse. It had been 6 months, and Kate was getting ready to have the baby. She was going to have the baby in another month, but she was ready now. She heard the front door open and looked down at the two girls.

"Daddy's home," she gasped. They both stood up and ran into the hallway. When he walked into the living room each girl had grabbed on to a leg.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey," she sighed, trying to stand up, but not having much luck.

"Stay there, I think it's easier if I come to you," he laughed loudly.

"Stop laughing at me," she whined, but she laughed too. "You'd think I was having triplets this time."

"Maybe you are," he shrugged.

"You better hope I'm not," she scoffed.

"So," he began. "What's for dinner?"

"How about a nice foot rub?" she asked him.

"Sounds great," he took off his shoes and put his feet in her lap. She scoffed loudly and pushed his feet off of her, then looked at him with a pathetic pout.

"Alright," he sighed. She smiled widely at him and put her feet in his lap. "So seriously what's for dinner?"

"I dunno," she replied. "I haven't made anything yet."

"Do you wanna just order pizza so that you don't have to do anything?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter," she answered. "I can whip up something."

"Let me make you dinner," he stated. "We can eat in 30 minutes."

"30 minutes?" she asked.

"Yeah, you have all those stupid 30 minute meal cookbooks, by that whacko."

"Rachael Ray is not a whacko," Kate protested. "She's a genius."

"Whatever," Sawyer responded. "Let me make dinner. You go on and relax."

She smiled at him as he went into the kitchen. She looked down at the two girls who were beginning to climb onto the couch. They laid down on the couch and put their heads in her lap. She smiled down at them and put her hands on their heads. She waited for a half an hour...She could hear lots of swearing coming from the kitchen, but every time she would ask to help, Sawyer would refuse it.

"If you say that word again I'm gonna have to spank you, Mr. Ford," Kate called, after warning him for the 4th time that it wasn't a good word to try and teach the girls.

"Promise?" he asked poking his head into the living room. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. After the half hour was up Sawyer came back into the room.

"Ok, dinner is served," he helped Kate to her feet, and took her into the dining room. The table was set complete with burning candles.

"What is all this?" she asked.

"I wanted to do somethin' a little more special for tonight," he answered. He brought in their plates full of food.

"Looks just like Rachael Rays," she smiled.

"Thanks," he said confidently.

They ate their meal, and talked the entire time about their days. At the end of the meal Kate began to chuckle

"What's up?" Sawyer asked. "Why are you laughin'?"

"Cuz," she replied. "I never expected that I would be sitting in a house with you and twin girls...one on the way-"

"You sure it's only one?" he asked.

"Shut up," she scoffed. "Unless my doctor don't know what he's talking about."

"Well, back on the topic of what we expected in life," he began. "I didn't really expect this either...untill the plane crashed."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I knew the minute I saw you that I was gonna fall head over heals," he told her. "I knew we'd end up together."

"And how did you know that?" she smiled.

"Because we hated each other too much not to have that heat and passion turn in to love."

"You're such a sap," she shook her head.

"Yeah, but you love me," he informed her.

"That I do," she nodded.

**A/N: Keep those reviews coming! **


	14. Chapter 14

Kate was a week over due from giving birth. She was really getting anxious. She walked into the other room where Sawyer was feeding the girls breakfast.

"I swear to God," Kate began. "If this kid doesn't come soon I'm going to go completely crazy."

"You're only going crazy because you had the girls about 3 weeks early," he told her. "Don't worry. The baby will come when it's ready...not a moment sooner."

"Well what about what I want?" she asked.

"Don't you want a healthy baby?" he asked. "And I think that's exactly what we're gonna get."

She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She sat at the breakfast table for another 15 minutes and then let out another breath.

"Thank god," she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"I've had 2 contractions within the last 25 minutes," she told him.

"Okay," he nodded. "Let's get you to the hospital."

"No," she laughed. "I'm not gonna sit in the hospital for the next 12-20 hours or whatever while they poke and prod me...I'm gonna stay here till the absolute last minute."

She stood up carefully and went into the living room. Sawyer followed her and sat down next to her on the couch, and they waited.

"You wanna play some poker?" he asked.

"Sure," she chuckled. Sawyer stood up and went to get the playing cards. They sat in the house playing cards, talking, and waiting for another 5 hours, until Kate's contractions were about 10 minutes apart. Sawyer drove to the hospital and on the way called Jack. Kate sat in the hospital bed and waited for the doctor to come back.

"You doin' ok?" Sawyer asked.

"I'm fine," she nodded. He knelt next to her bed and brushed his hand over her forehead. He took her hand gently and kissed it.

"I love you babe," he smiled.

"I love you too," she chuckled.

"You ready to be a mommy again?" he asked.

"Yep," she nodded. "How about you? Ready to be a dad?"

"I wasn't ready the first time, and I'm not gonna be ready this time," he told her honestly. "But I know we'll be just fine."

That evening Kate gave birth to a baby boy. They named him Ryan Charles. Kate was asleep when Jack and Sawyer snuck back into the room. Jack motioned to Sawyer that he was going to leave. Sawyer motioned back to sit down.

"You guys," Kate mumbled. "I'm awake, it's ok."

They both smiled at her and sat on either side of her.

"How are ya?" Sawyer asked.

"Fine," she replied. "I'm a little tired."

"Well yeah," Sawyer nodded. "Ryan is a Ford man, he was big."

"9 pounds 13 ounces," she whispered. "I was there remember?"

"I think I'm just gonna go," Jack replied. "You know...let you two love birds talk."

"No," Kate shook her head. "You both need to leave."

Sawyer almost looked offended.

"I'm just tired," she responded. "I love you both, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Sawyer bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I'll be back first thing," he whispered.

"You better not be," she scoffed. "Look, I love you, and I think it's extremely sweet that you want to be by my side or whatever, but seriously I just need some time a part from you. I mean you've been staying home with me every day for the past 2 weeks. And it's awesome that your work lets you do that, but I just need you to back off of me for a day. Come back tomorrow for dinner...bring me some real food."

"Ok Freckles," he chuckled. He leaned in for another kiss. "Do you want me to bring the girls?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "They can see their baby brother. And by the way, are you sure you don't want to name him James?"

"I told you already...I don't necessarily want my name carried on," he laughed. "I mean come on you refused to use Katherine. Personally I think that Elena Katherine would have been a beautiful name."

"Elena Grace sounds much better," she shook her head.

"Ok," he nodded.

"Ok, but make me a deal...The next kid we have-" she began.

"Next kid?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Our next kid we'll have at least the middle name be James."

"If it's a girl we'll have at least her middle name be Katherine then," he responded.

A doctor walked in to the room, barely acknowledging Jack or Sawyer.

"Are you feeling alright Ms. Ford?" he asked.

"Mrs," she corrected. "And I'm fine."

"Your guests need to leave, you've had a hard day. I'll be back in about 20 minutes, and you can try to feed him."

The doctor left briskly and Kate smiled at Sawyer.

"He must have come from the Jack Shephard school of bedside manner," Sawyer stated.

"Must have," Jack agreed. "Alright...he's right and so is Kate. We really should leave. Kate I'll come by and bring you some real lunch tomorrow."

"Jack," she sighed. "If Sawyer can't come neither can you."

"Hey, I work here and I know how much the food sucks, so I'm gonna bring you some real food whether you want me to or not," he replied.

"Ok," she nodded. "See you tomorrow."

That night Kate slept better than she had in the past 5 months. She didn't wake up once having to go to the bathroom, or having the baby kick...she was glad that he was finally here, and she could just enjoy him. Sawyer on the other hand tossed and turned. He didn't have Kate's soft snoring to lull him to sleep, or her body spooned against his. When he woke up he almost forgot that Kate was in the hospital. He stood up and immediately went into the twins room where he could hear them crying.

"Where mommy?" Elena asked standing up in her crib.

"Mommy is in the hospital with Ryan," Sawyer told her for the 4th time.

"Mommy!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Banana, I told you guys a million times, mommy has to be away for a few days. She's in the hospital with Ryan. You have a new baby brother."

Sawyer went and picked each girl out of their cribs and set them on the ground. They both sat down and pouted.

"Come on!" he exclaimed. "We're gonna have lots of fun without mommy."

That wasn't exactly the case. He tried to feed them breakfast, but they protested. Sawyer brought it down to, that he wasn't doing it the way that Kate does it. He finally got them dressed, which was a complete fiasco. He found out later that the bright pink dress was Elena's favorite, and the pale pink dress was Hannah's. After being alone with them all morning he decided to call in reinforcements.

"Angie hey," Sawyer began. "Do you think that you could come help me out?"

"You mean leave my job, which pays me money to help you out, which pays no money, and which will leave me without a doubt with some kind of stain on my clothes by the end of the day?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered seriously.

"I love you and Kate...I really do, but you're on your own. Sorry. Come on, you're their daddy. You should know what they like," she said.

"Well that's the thing," he began. "I should know...but I don't. I work all day and when I come home I just play with them for a couple hours and then usually it's their bedtime. And don't get me wrong I love them more than anything, but-all they want is Kate. They keep saying mommy over and over. I just wish they were a tad older so they could actually tell me what I'm doin' wrong."

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I can't just leave work though. I'll come during my lunch break to see how you're doing."

"Alright," he replied. "Thanks anyway."

Angie came for lunch time and helped Sawyer feed the kids. Things were going a little bit better and he was beginning to realize what certain words meant. The girls even learned a knew word, which Sawyer quickly told them not to repeat to their mom. At around 4:00 Sawyer decided to go down to the hospital. When they got there both the girls were very excited to see Kate. They ran up to her and both crawled on to the bed.

"Hey my baby girls," Kate cooed. "How are you?"

"Not babies," Elena said. "Ryan baby."

"Yes," she nodded. "I guess you're right. You're not my little babies any more. But you will always be my little girls. Even when you're 18...you'll hate me by then."

"No they won't," he scoffed. "You're gonna be their mom that brings them places and lets them out of the house. I'm gonna be the annoying dad that doesn't let them date till their 21."

"They're dating when their 16," she scoffed.

"No," he shook his head. "18."

"Come on Sawyer!" she exclaimed. "When they're 16 they will have their licenses...they'll be allowed to go out, and some of the people that they go out with will be boys."

"Look," he began. "I just know what I was like as a teenage boy..."

"You're right...home bound till their 21," she agreed.

"I wasn't that bad," he smiled.

"When you weren't conning the teachers and making girls believe that each of them were the prettiest in the school?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "My conning days didn't come till after I would have been out of high school. Thing about it is Freckles, that I didn't exactly go to high school. You know that. Dropped out after junior high."

"I thought you said 9th grade," she said.

"Yeah...junior high was 7-9th grade," he told her.

"Oh," she nodded. "Right. Of course."

"Anyway I figured I'd leave the kids here while I went to get us some food."

"Well I'm ok with that, but I don't know if that's gonna work with my doctors," she replied.

"If I leave now," he stated with a shrug.

"Alright," she nodded. "Go."

While he was gone Kate sang to the girls, and told them a story. Both of the twins were sleeping when Sawyer returned.

"Kate," he said somewhat loudly when he entered the room.

"Shh!" she scolded. "They're asleep."

"Oh," he answered. "Sorry."

"It's ok," she nodded. Kate and Sawyer ate their dinner in almost silence. Nothing needed to really be said. They both knew what the other was thinking. Jack came in to the room with Angie, and to both Sawyer and Kate's surprise Sayid.

"Sayid!" Kate exclaimed. "What are you doin' here?!"

"It is good to see you as well Kate," Sayid answered stepping towards her and hugging her. "I have just been to see the little one. He is adorable. He looks exactly like Sawyer."

"Really?" Kate asked. "I kinda thought he looked like Jack."

She winked at Jack with a playful smile.

"You're cute," Sawyer scoffed back.

"Love ya," she smiled.

"Ryan looks exactly like I did when I was little," he told her confidently.

"Oh, baby," she laughed at him. "Of course he does."

"He does!" he exclaimed somewhat loudly. Elena woke up and hugged Kate closer, and whined.

"Way to go," Jack, Kate, Angie and even Sayid said.

"Sorry," he replied looking somewhat shamed.

"S'alright," Kate chuckled. "She's ok."

Over the next several weeks Sawyer and Kate got used to the fact of having 3 young children in the house. Jack had decided to move in with Angie. He knew that he was beginning to fall in love with her. He had decided to let himself fall in love with her. One day there was a letter in the mail. It was from Hurley.

_Dear all my friends,_

_You are cordially invited to come to my house on the evening of October 31st. It is halloween for those of you who have never seen a calendar...or in Sayid's case..wait do they celebrate Halloween in Iraq? Anyway, you are required to, well I guess you don't have to if you don't want to, but please wear a costume if you so decide. Hope to see you all there!_

_Love Hurley, AKA Hugo AKA Jumbotron AKA damn Sawyer why couldn't you come up with one cute nickname, like you did for Kate._

_PS...Sawyer and Kate, if you don't bring Ryan dressed up as someone or something adorable, you can't come...just kidding...but seriously._

Everyone came to the costume party. Claire came as a cheerleader, and dressed Aaron as a football player. Sayid came as a member of the republican gaurd which they all thought was funny. Jack and Angie came as a doctor and a nurse. Kate and Sawyer walked in to Hurley's house dressed in regular street clothes. Sawyer had a twin on each hip. Elena was dressed up as grapes, and Hannah was dressed up like a Banana (at the request of Sawyer). Kate was holding Ryan who was dressed in normal clothes.

"Alright," Hurley stopped them. "Where are your costumes? What are you supposed to be?"

"Fugitive," Kate raised her hand.

"Con-man," Sawyer raised his hand.

"'nana" Hannah exclaimed. Hurley laughed...he couldn't help himself. He pulled them all into a hug and let them inside.

"May I present the fugitive, the con man, their daughters, who are part of a fruit salad I guess, and-what was Ryan again?"

"Oh, undercover cop," Sawyer stated, acting like he should have known all along.

"Why undercover cop?" Jack asked standing up.

"Why doctor?" Sawyer asked. "I mean come on doc, you gotta be a little more original than that."

"Oh and you two dressing up as what you used to be?" Jack asked.

"Come on...it's original. In fact this is the original shirt I was wearing when Sawyer conned me into kissing him," Kate replied. They all looked at her and indeed she was wearing the same green t-shirt.

Everyone sat down and started talking about their lives. Sun and Jin were going to be having their second child in 3 months. Claire was still living in Austrialia. She had a new boyfriend, and told them all that she thought he'd probably propose soon, and that they all should come out for the wedding. Sayid had found his lost love Nadia, and she was planning on moving to San Francisco soon.

In the plane ride home Kate looked at Sawyer with a soft smile. He smiled back, but his was with seduction.

"Come on," he whispered, pointing his head toward the bathrooms.

"Sawyer," she began. "We have 3 babies. I don't really feel like joining the mile high club today."

"Come on it'll be fun. Exhilarating."

"No," she said. He pouted for the rest of the plane ride and when they landed Kate leaned in and whispered to him.

"Next trip we take...without the kids," she said.

"Ok," he was immediately chipper and happy again.

As they drove up to their house they saw a car in the driveway that didn't belong to anyone they knew. There were two figures standing on the porch. They both turned around. As Kate, and Sawyer made their way up the steps, Sawyer knew immediately who they were, and to his surprise so did Kate.

"Cassidy?" Kate and Sawyer both asked.

**A/N: OK...yikes. What will happen? Eek. Secrets, and lies, and seduction are coming up. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Just a quick re-cap. Kate and Sawyer came home from New York to find Cassidy standing on the porch. They both recognized her.**

Sawyer turned towards Kate with a confused look on his face.

"You know Cassidy?" Sawyer asked. He turned back towards Cassidy. The little girl that was hiding behind her, Sawyer knew that it was Clementine. It had been about 7 years since he was in jail. She looked small for a 7 year old, but she was cute.

"Yeah, how do you know her?" Kate questioned.

"I-" Sawyer began.

"Wait," Cassidy interrupted. "I came here to tell you something James."

"What?" he asked continuing to look at the little girl hiding behind her mother.

"Can I come in for just a minute?" she asked. "I have something really important to talk to you about."

Sawyer nodded, and they all went into the house. Sawyer and Kate took the kids to their rooms and came back out to sit with Cassidy and the little girl, neither of them had been introduced to her yet. Kate went into the kitchen to get drinks.

"Sawyer," Cassidy began. "I really need to talk to you alone. I get that Kate is your wife or whatever but we need to talk before we all get reaquainted."

"Ok," he nodded. When Kate returned she had a fake smile on her face. Both Sawyer and Cassidy knew that she wasn't really happy.

"Freckles, can you give Cass and I a couple minutes?" he asked. She didn't say anything but she nodded and left the room. Sawyer stared at Cassidy, who wasn't saying anything.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I missed you," she whispered. "And I know that you conned me out of a whole lot of money, but I can't help it. The minute I saw you it was almost like nothing had changed."

"Except the fact that you sent me to jail," he muttered. "Look Cass, I'm sorry that I stole all that money from you. You were the only con that I've ever regretted."

"James," she began. She closed her eyes tightly and Sawyer could see tears streaming down her face. He hesitated before putting a hand on her back. She brought her hands to her face and wiped the tears away. She took a deep breath of air before speaking again.

"I need you," she began again.

"Cass," he shook his head.

"No," she interrupted. "Let me finish. Clem...she needs you. She's sick."

"What do you mean she's sick?" Sawyer asked. "She looks fine to me."

"Well she's not," Cassidy replied. "She needs a new kidney. Her doctor told me that it would be best if we tested the closest family members first. I'm not a match."

"Would they really be able to use one of our kidneys for her?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "They don't take the entire kidney, but we would really appreciate it if you'd get tested. Can you do that...if not for me, for your daughter?"

Sawyer looked down at the little girl. Her eyes were blue and she had small dimples. Her hair was darker than it was when Sawyer saw the picture of her.

"Of course I will," he whispered. Cassidy looked at him greatfully and placed her hand on his. They both turned toward each other. Cassidy started toward Sawyer. He hesitated slightly and then let her kiss him. He kissed her back and then backed away quickly.

"Cassidy," he pushed her further away. "I can't."

"I know," she nodded. "I love you James. Did you love me?"

"Don't," he said.

"I need to know," she replied. "Please, just tell me that it wasn't just for the money. I want to know if you ever loved me."

"I was starting to," he mumbled. "Kate is my first real love, but if I had stayed any longer with you...I never would have been able to do it. And let me tell you somethin' Dimples, I almost didn't. My life was threatened so I ruined yours."

"I don't regret anything," she told him. "As pissed off as I was at you...Clementine is the best thing that has ever happened to me and without you, well she wouldn't be here."

Kate came out of the bedroom and walked back into the living room. She waited until they felt her there and then walked further toward Sawyer.

"I'm going to go to bed," Kate said. "The kids are all sleeping already. Night."

She bent down and kissed Sawyer on the lips. She lingered for longer than she would have if Cassidy wasn't sitting there.

"No Kate," Cassidy started. "We're done talking alone, please stay. And in fact I think now you should be in on it."

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

"Kate," Sawyer began. "Clementine needs a kidney. I'm going to go get tested."

"When?" she inquired, she sat down next to him and stared into his eyes.

"I don't know," he said matter-of-factly. "I guess as soon as possible."

"And if you're a match, you're going to give a girl who you don't even know a kidney? Come on. That's ridiculous."

"Clementine is mine," he told her. "I thought you would have figured that out."

"Oh," she nodded. "You're the guy who conned her. You left her pregnant with nothing."

"I screwed her over big time," he answered, with a nod. "But I didn't know that she was pregnant."

"Neither did I," Cassidy replied with a small smile. "Till it was too late. And I know you didn't know Sawyer, but be honest back then would that have really stopped you from taking all my money."

"To be honest I dunno," he sighed. "But I guess there's something to say for everything that happened...I've always said that everything happens for a reason, and who knows if I had gone to Sydney and met Kate if even one thing had changed. And I don't regret that for a single second."

"Do you love her?" Kate asked.

"No," both Cassidy and Sawyer said.

"But I have to do this for Clementine," he replied. "I mean she's only 7, right?"

"Yeah," Cassidy nodded.

"Clementine deserves to have some kind of life," he stated. "So I have to see if I can save it."

"Ok," Kate answered.

"Thank you," Cassidy whispered. "Should we come here tomorrow morning and we'll all go to the hospital together?"

"Yeah," he replied. He stood up and began to walk them to the door. The little girl had stopped hiding behind her mom and now was looking up at Sawyer.

"Clementine," Cassidy started. "I want you to meet Mr. Ford. He's-Can I tell her?"

"Yeah, plus she's 7, I think she's probably already figured it out," Sawyer said.

"This is your daddy," Cassidy told her.

"Hi," Clementine whispered. She held out her hand and Sawyer took it. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Ford. Daddy. Which do you want me to call you?"

"It don't matter," he said.

"Doesn't matter," she corrected. "My teacher told me that 'don't' is bad english."

"Yes," he nodded. "It is. Anyway it's nice to meet you too Clementine."

"Who's she?" Clementine asked, becoming less shy by the minute. She was now looking at Kate who had followed them to the door.

"This is my wife Kate," he told her. Kate shook her hand and smiled too.

"She's really pretty. You're really pretty Kate," Clementine said.

"Thank you," Kate smiled. "You're pretty too."

"Why didn't you marry my mommy?" Clementine questioned, turning back toward Sawyer.

"I wanted to," he replied. "I was just not a very good person a little while ago. I hurt your mommy's feelings so we broke up."

"Oh," she nodded.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Cassidy stated.

"Ok," Sawyer said. They left the house quickly and Sawyer locked the door behind her. He turned back towards Kate and she quickly left the room.

"Kate," he called after her and followed her into the bedroom.

"I'm just tired Sawyer. We've had a long day...the time change is screwing me up, and I just want to go to bed."

She climbed into bed and faced away from him. Sawyer sighed and crawled into bed next to her. He put an arm around her middle and kissed her temple.

"Please," he whispered. "I have to do this."

"I know," she nodded. "It's just weird. I don't want to have to think of you happy with another woman."

"Believe me, we weren't happy," he told her. "It was all an act. I cared about her and like I told her, I almost couldn't go through with conning her, but I did. And then I denied our daughter. But I can't deny her any more...I can't just let her die."

"Did you love her?" Kate turned and faced toward him. "Just tell me the truth."

"No," he answered. "I didn't love her nearly as much as I love you."

"I didn't ask you who you love more," Kate scoffed. "I asked you if you loved her."

"No," he repeated. "Don't you remember when we played I Never? I told you that I've never been in love and it was the truth."

"Ok," she whispered. "So you're going to the hospital tomorrow?"

"Yep," he nodded.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"If you want to then of course you can," he answered. She smiled at him again, this time it was a real smile and she kissed him and fell asleep against him.

**A/N: Please please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Cassidy and Clementine arrived at the house at 9:00. Clementine began questioning Sawyer immediately. She wanted to know about him. She had decided that she would call him Mr. Ford for a little while anyway because the word dad sounded weird. Sawyer insisted that she call him Sawyer or James because Mr. Ford was what his boss called him.

"What's your real name?" Clementine asked.

"My real name is James," he chuckled. "But I went by Sawyer for so long, it's hard to go back."

"You look like a James," she replied.

They all got into the car and began to drive. On the way to the hospital all of them were pretty quiet. Clementine asked Sawyer to turn on the radio, and began singing along with it. There was tension enough for all of them and Kate finally broke the silence.

"What happens if you're not a match?" she asked.

"I have to be," he murmured.

That was the only thing anyone said the rest of the way to the hospital. When they arrived everyone got out of the car and went up to the 3rd floor. Sawyer was taken into a room where he would have the tests done. Kate, Cassidy, and Clementine waited out in the waiting room.

"Kate?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah," Kate looked over at her.

"Where are your babies?" she asked.

"They're at home with a babysitter," Kate told her.

"I could babysit," Clementine said. "I could."

"I know you could," Kate nodded. "But I think maybe you're a bit too young for such a big resposiblity."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because they're very little," Kate stated. "Elena and Hannah are only a year and 4 months. And Ryan is only a couple months old."

"Yeah," Clementine began. "I don't like diapers."

"Me either," Kate chuckled.

"Kate, I'm sorry," Cassidy sighed.

"Why are you sorry?" Kate asked.

"I know that you're not thrilled about Sawyer having surgery to save my daughter, but..."

"I wasn't thrilled about it when I didn't realize that Sawyer was her dad. I know that he has to save her. I just...I never expected for Sawyer to have a second family. I guess I always imagined him being only with me."

"He loves you," Cassidy assured her. "The way that he looks at you...he loves you."

"I know he does," she nodded.

"He just wants to save our daughter," Cassidy stated.

"I know," Kate repeated. "Believe me, I have nothing against Clementine. None of this is her fault. I just didn't know what to do. I didn't even know that either of you existed...it's just gonna be hard for me, at least for right now."

The rest of the time was spent in silence. Sawyer appeared at the door and sat down in between Kate and Cassidy. They both looked at him.

"We just have to wait now," he told them. "They're going to compare the test results. I guess it's gonna be about an hour."

About an hour later a young woman in a lab coat came into the room.

"James Ford?" she asked. "You and your family can follow me."

They all stood up and followed the woman. When they were sitting in a second room the nurse sat down in front of them.

"You're a match," she said. "We can do the surgery as soon as possible."

"When?" Cassidy asked. "Can we do it today?"

"Well ma'am we have to do some paper work and make sure that everything else is in order, but I would say in a couple days we can do it," the nurse answered.

2 days later...

Kate stayed at home with the kids while Sawyer went to the hospital. She promised that she would come by later that night. She sat on the floor playing a game with Elena and Hannah. They were used to Sawyer being at work all day so they weren't asking any questions. At around 4:00 Jack came over to take care of the girls so that Kate could leave. As she left the two girls clung on to her, and Ryan began to cry, knowing that his sisters were upset about something.

"I'll be back soon," Kate told the two girls setting them down and kissing both of them. "I'm gonna go see daddy."

Both girls let her go and looked up at Jack. He nodded and smiled at them.

"We're gonna have fun," he replied.

As Kate walked through the halls of the hospital she began to search for Sawyer's room. She was told he was in room 405. When she finally found the room she knocked softly and then entered the room. Sawyer was in bed, and Cassidy was leaning over him, kissing him. He was kissing her back. Kate normally would have stepped out of the room silently and not bothered starting a confrontation...but something made her stay. She cleared her throat loudly and crossed her arms over her chest. Cassidy stood up and gasped quietly. No one said anything for a minute. Kate stared at them, with her arms still crossed. Still nobody said anything. Kate sighed and shook her head.

"You wanna tell me what all this is about?" she asked. No answer. It was really starting to piss her off that no one was saying anything. It was making her more nervous than ever that maybe Cassidy and Sawyer weren't as over as any of them thought.

"I know that you guys are connected through Clementine or whatever," Kate began. "But _this_ is not ok with me. What the hell were you doin'?"

"We're getting back together Kate," Cassidy said.

"Over my dead body," Kate answered. She took a step toward Cassidy. "You better be glad we're in a hospital."

"Kate," Sawyer sighed. "Just stop. We need to talk, alone."

"What so you can dump me without her here?" she asked. "Screw you Sawyer. I came to see you, to see if you were doing ok. I told you that I was already uncomfortable with this, and you went and kissed her?"

"She kissed me," he mumbled. "And believe me, I didn't necessarily want her to."

"Then how come you were kissing back?" she asked. "I didn't see you pushing her off of you."

Kate began to walk out of the room. Sawyer yelled after her. She began to walk quickly down the hall. She heard Sawyer yelling her name in the hall. He was standing in the hall leaning against the wall for support.

"Kate," he gasped. "Stop."

She turned toward him, to face him and began walking toward him. She stood in front of him with a frown on her face. She wanted to cry, but she forced herself not to.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "But she was lying when she told you we were getting back together. We're not. I love you, Kate. I don't love Cassidy."

"What were you doing?" she frowned. "Why did you let her kiss you?"

"She was greatful," he replied. "She told me it was just a thank you kiss, but it ended up being more than that."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I could see that. Why? Why did you kiss her back?"

"I dunno," he answered. "I just-it just felt good, and I kissed her back. I'm so sorry Kate. It's not going to happen again, I can promise you that. I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered. She leaned toward him and kissed him.

"I just want to know one thing...do you want her?" she asked. "I mean I know that you already said you don't love her, but do you feel anything? Do you want to be with her at all?"

"No," he answered quickly. "No. I promise. She means somethin' to me, and I suppose she always will...but only because we're connected through Clem. I really need to go back and lay down."

"Oh," she nodded. "Of course. Let's go."

She helped him back in the room and ignored Cassidy who was apologizing and pleading with Kate. Sawyer got back in his bed and Kate sat next to him, holding on to his hand.

"Cassidy, why don't you go see how Clementine is doin'?" Sawyer asked. "Kate came to be with me, not you."

"I'm sorry," Cassidy stated.

"And we're not getting back together Cass...I don't know where you got that idea, but you're crazy if you think I'd ever leave Kate or my kids. You know that, right Kate?"

Kate didn't say anything, but looked at Cassidy with restored confidence.

"Stay away from my family," Kate said.

"Freckles," Sawyer began. "It's gonna be kinda-"

"No!" she exclaimed. "I don't want to negotiate about this. She's not to come anywhere near us."

"Stop it Kate," Sawyer sighed. "Look...it's like I said in the hallway...I love you. I love you so much and sometimes I feel like I'm living in some kind of dream world with you...but Kate, Clementine is going to stay in my life, and Cassidy comes with that package."

"I hate this," she muttered.

"I know," he stated looking at her and reaching his hand up to touch her face. "But you love me, right?"

She didn't say anything, but she nodded and squeezed his hand.

"I am going to go now," Cassidy said.

"Good," Kate scoffed, softly, but loud enough so that both Cassidy and Sawyer heard it.

Cassidy left the room and closed the door behind her.

"So how was your day honey?" Sawyer asked, with a small smirk.

**A/N: Ok...so I think that I'm going to have more Sawyer/Kate/Cassidy drama, b/c it's the best haha. Please review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yeah so I am just gonna tell you right now that the whole Sawyer/Cassidy thing is far from over.**

The next day Sawyer went to see Clementine. Kate wheeled him down the hall in a wheelchair. When they got to the room Cassidy was there already sleeping in the chair next to Clementine's bed.

"Can you give me just a minute?" he asked. She glared at him and looked from Cassidy back to Sawyer.

"Yeah," she nodded and waited in the hallway. Sawyer wheeled himself over to the side of Clementine's bed.

"James," she whispered.

"Hey," he smiled at her. "How are you?"

"Mommy's sleeping?" she asked looking over at Cassidy.

"Yeah," he answered. "Mommy's sleeping."

Sawyer and Clementine sat talking for a few minutes. Cassidy began to stir and she woke up. She watched Sawyer and Clementine as they talked. She stood up and walked over to where Sawyer was sitting.

"Can we talk?" she asked. He nodded and she took the wheelchair by the handles.

"We're gonna be right back baby," Cassidy told Clementine.

"Ok," she replied. Cassidy wheeled Sawyer from the room and down the hall. Neither of them noticed that Kate was sitting on the floor outside the door. Cassidy wheeled Sawyer into an empty lounge.

"Clem and I are moving to LA," Cassidy stated.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I want her to be near you," Cassidy replied. "And let's face it...I want to be near you too."

"Cass," he started.

"I love you," she whispered. Sawyer felt the goosebumps raise on his arms and sighed heavily.

"I know," he nodded. "But what about Kate?"

"What about her?" she asked. "She doesn't have anything to do with us. With what you and I have."

"She is everything to me," he told her. "She's my life."

"That's right," Kate stated, appearing at the door. "You may sit there with tears in your eyes and make Sawyer feel sorry for you, but he loves me, and you're not going to take him from me. You may even try and I get that, but you're not gonna win."

"I don't have to fight for something that was never yours to begin with. He was mine first, and he loved me first," Cassidy replied. "He will always love me."

"He never loved you," Kate replied. "And he'll always love me."

"Ladies!" Sawyer had been trying to interrupt since the beginning of Kate coming in. "Stop it. Both of you are acting like you're in high school."

"Sawyer," Cassidy squatted down in front of him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Kate rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Do you have a problem?" Cassidy asked.

"Not a problem in the world," Kate answered. "Let's go baby."

"Baby?" Sawyer inquired. Kate didn't say anything but took the wheelchair and began walking down the hall. She was walking much faster than normal.

"Do you mind slowin' down Freckles? What the hell is your problem?" he asked.

"What's my problem?" she stopped suddenly and came in front of him. "My problem is Cassidy. I don't like her and I don't want her in our lives. You belong to me, not her."

"I do belong to you Kate. My heart will always be yours Katherine Austen," he told her.

"Then how come you look at Cassidy the same way you used to look at me," she whispered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. "How do I look at her?"

"Like she's the most beautiful woman in the world, and like you can't live without her," Kate muttered.

"I don't-" he began, but didn't know what to say. "I love you now Kate. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Of course it does. But I don't want to stand by and watch the two of you become closer and closer, and fall in love and take care of your new daughter."

"Kate you really need to just stop," Sawyer's voice was beginning to get louder and angrier. "I can't do this! If you don't trust me, how the hell do you expect me to-just forget it. And if you bring up Cassidy again then you're really gonna regret it."

"What are you gonna to smack me?" she asked folding her arms across her chest. Sawyer stood up and took a step forward.

"I dare you," she said through her teeth.

"I told you I wasn't going to let that happen again," he told her. "I love you and I'm never going to hurt you again. I'm not going to hit you."

He sat back down on the wheelchair and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," Kate whispered. "I just can't...this is just really horrible...Cassidy can't take you from me."

"I thought you said that you weren't going to let that happen," Sawyer smirked. He stood back up and wrapped his arms around Kate.

Sawyer came home a few days later. He told Kate that Cassidy and Clementine would be moving to LA to be near to them, which caused another fight.

"She's such a slut!" Kate screamed. "I can't believe her."

"She just wants Clem to get to know me," Sawyer explained.

"You're actually gonna sit there and defend her?" Kate asked. "Seriously. The only reason why she wants to be in LA is for her own benefit."

"I really don't think you're being fair," he answered. "She would do anything for Clem. Everything she does is for Clementine."

"And you honestly believe that!?"

"Yeah Kate, I do," he sighed. "Because I know that you'd do anything for our little rugrats."

"I would," she nodded. "But you're blind if you don't think that she still wants you. She loves you and she's going to stop at nothing to get you to give in to her. I don't want you to see her"

"I'm not going to tell her not to move here. I want to get to know my daughter," he stated.

"I get that but I want that little bitch out of our lives," she said.

"Don't call her that," he replied. "She's not a bitch. She just wants me to know Clem."

"She loves you!" Kate exclaimed. "She's admitted to it so many times and you still see her. Are you going to still see her?"

"I have to," he answered. "Of course I'm going to see her...she's the mother of my daughter."

"I'm the mother of your daugthers and your son!" she said. "I can't stand this Sawyer!"

"Then maybe you should just leave!" he stood up with a little bit of difficulty. "GO!"

"That's what you want isn't it!?" she asked. "So then you can call up Cassidy and she can make it all better!"

"Screw you Kate!" Sawyer screamed back. "I don't know what else I can say. I still love her!"

Kate smacked Sawyer across the face hard, and stared at him, slightly shocked at her own action. They both stood there breathing heavily. Sawyer sat back down, but didn't lose eye contact with her. Behind her she heard sobbing. Elena was crying and looking at both Sawyer and Kate. Kate sighed and bent down picking Elena up.

"What's the matter?" Kate asked calmly.

"You and daddy yell," she said.

"I know," Kate nodded. "I'm sorry if we scared you. Can you give daddy and I a couple more minutes?"

Elena nodded silently and went back to her room.

"If you want me to leave I will," Kate quietly said. "But just so you know, I'm taking the kids and you won't ever see them again. You can have your family with Cassidy and be done with our family."

"Kate," he whispered and stood back up. "Of course I don't want you to leave. I love you and our babies so much and I don't want you out of my life at all."

Suddenly Kate began to sob. She fell on the floor and cried harder than Sawyer had ever seen. He bent down in front of her and took her in his arms. She pushed him off of her and walked quickly back to the bedroom.

"Kate," Sawyer sighed. He stood up and followed her. She went into the bedroom and fell against the bed still sobbing. Sawyer came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders

"You still love her?" Kate repeated Sawyer's words, through a sob. "So you were lying when you said you never loved her?"

"I loved her," Sawyer nodded. "And I guess part of me still does, but Kate, you have to believe me...I love you, and I want you to be with me. I don't want Cassidy. Clementine is my daughter and that means they both have to be in my life."

"But I don't want her to be," Kate whined slightly, acting like a child. She had stopped crying, but her face was still damp from the tears.

"Freckles," he stepped foward with a smile on his face. "You can't always get what you want."

"I know," she nodded and allowed him to put his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair with his hand.

"I love you so much," he told her. "I'm sorry about yellin'."

"Me too," she sighed puting her arms around his neck.

**A/N: So the next chapter will definitely have more Cassidy in it. She will be coming for dinner (totally against what Kate wants).**


	18. Chapter 18

Sawyer had gone back to work. It had been about 3 weeks since the surgery. Sawyer had been going to see Clementine at Cassidy's apartment once a week so far. Kate hated it. She and Sawyer would fight almost every time he'd go over there. She didn't mind that he wanted to get to know Clementine, but she was worried about what would happen with Cassidy. Considering that he told her that he still loved her, this was what created most of the fights. Sawyer was getting ready to go eat dinner at Cassidy's house. Kate never went because she didn't want anything to do with it.

"I hope you have fun," Kate said sarcastically.

"Kate," he sighed. "You said that you were ok with this. This is the third time that I will see her since the surgery and every time you make me feel like crap for going."

"Well," she started. "What should you feel like? You have two families and I hate it."

"I don't have two families," he sighed. "You, Elena, Banana, Ryan...you guys are my family."

"Whatever," she scoffed. He gave her a kiss on the lips and left the house.

Kate waited for him to come home. It was almost 8 o' clock. She had put all 3 kids to bed by herself and was determined to stay up for Sawyer. It was 11 o' clock and he still wasn't home. Whenever she called his cell phone it went straight to voice mail. Finally at 11:30, Sawyer came through the door. She was sitting on the couch with her head resting on her hand. She was staring into the air...just waiting for him.

"Hey," he said. "Did you wait up for me?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"That's sweet," he replied coming up to her and kissing her hard.

"You've been drinking," she stated pushing him off of her.

"I love you baby," he told her. He laid down on top of her and began to kiss her neck. He started to lift her shirt over her head.

"Sawyer stop," she said. "Why are you acting so weird?"

"Because I need you," he responded. "I want you."

"I'm too tired," she answered. She pushed him off of her and went back to the bedroom.

Over the next several months Kate and Sawyer continued to have problems. She refused to have sex with him when he would come back from Cassidy's, but it was the only time he would ever try to seduce her. Kate's worst fear was that he was having an affair with Cassidy, but she never asked. She was too afraid of the answer.

It had been 3 more months. Kate sat on the ground with Elena and Hannah. It was their 2nd birthday. She was waiting for Sawyer to get home. He was supposed to be home in an hour but Kate wasn't sure that would happen. Ryan came crawling over to Kate and put his arms up telling her that he wanted to be picked up. She smiled widely at him and brought him to her lap. Kate heard the key in the door and it opened. She could hear voices. Kate stood up quickly, still holding Ryan and went to the door. Cassidy and Clementine were standing with Sawyer.

"Hey Freckles," Sawyer stated walking over and kissing her.

"What are they doing here?" she asked.

"Well Clem wanted to see her sisters and brother," he replied. "So I figured tonight would be good."

"Actually Sawyer it's not good," she answered. "Tonight isn't good. I made dinner for the two of us, but since you didn't-"

"Don't worry, we ordered pizza on the way home," he interrupted.

"Do you know what day it is today?" she asked.

"Did I forget our aniversary?" he inquired sarcastically. "No. That's in October. What day is it then?"

"Birfday!" Elena exclaimed.

"Shit," he whispered softly enough for the girls not to hear. Kate rolled her eyes and looked at him. 

"You forgot that today is Elena and Hannah's birthday?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm sorry. I just-they came to see me at the office and I just got excited and completely forgot."

"Well since they're already here and pizza's already on the way I guess they can stay," Kate sighed.

At the dinner table, Sawyer doubted whether he had ever had a more awkward meal with anyone. Cassidy continued to tell stories about the 6 months that they lived together. Sawyer would laugh at the funny parts, but he knew that Kate hated it. Kate stood up and began to clear the table. Sawyer stood up and began to help her.

They were in the kitchen and Kate sighed as she rinsed off the plates and put them into the dish washer.

"You alright?" Sawyer asked.

"No," she quickly answered, with a small scoff following. "What did you think would happen Sawyer? We're having dinner with a woman who 4 months ago you claimed to still love...and if anything the time you've spent with her is making you fall even deeper."

"I'm not falling out of love with you though," he told her.

"But you still love her right?" she asked. "I mean unless you were lying just to piss me off."

"I don't know," he whispered. "Can we please talk about this later?"

"Fine," she scoffed. "Forget it."

She went into the other room and began to get the kids ready for bed. She had been in the twins room for 10 minutes when she heard a small voice behind her.

"Ms. Kate?" she asked.

"You can just call me Kate honey," Kate stated turning toward Clementine.

"Ok," she nodded. "I just want to say thank you."

"For what?" Kate asked.

"For letting James come to see me," she said.

"Well he's your daddy. He should come see you," Kate replied blankly. Kate left the room and walked toward the kitchen. Sawyer was standing in the kitchen talking to Cassidy. Kate waited on the other side of the wall listening to what they were saying.

"I told you that we can't do anything," he whispered.

"We both know that if we don't kiss soon, we're both going to explode," she replied. Kate couldn't hear them talking any more. She looked around the corner and Sawyer was slightly stepping away from Cassidy who was coming toward him. Cassidy was able to reach his lips and they touched ever so slightly before Sawyer stepped away from her and walked toward where Kate was standing.

"Kate," he whispered.

"You're having an affair aren't you?" she asked.

"No," he responded. "I swear. We're not having an affair Kate."

"Yes we are," Cassidy stated.

"Shut the hell up!" Kate yelled. "I don't want to hear your voice! Get out of my house now!"

"Kate," he began. He walked toward her and took her by the hands.

"Don't touch me," she threw his hands off of hers and walked back to the bedrooms.

"Cass, maybe you should leave," Sawyer stated. "I'll talk to you soon."

Clementine came back into the kitchen after hearing Kate yelling. Sawyer bent down and hugged the little girl goodbye and walked them both out. He went back to the bedroom where Kate was packing a bag.

"I can't stay here tonight," she sniffled. "I can't do this."

"Kate wait," he pleaded.

"No," she replied. "I'll be back tomorrow morning to take care of the kids, but I can't sleep here."

"Please-" he started.

"You're not allowed to beg me or be upset with me right now."

"We're not having an affair," he told her.

"Then how come the only time you ever want to be with me is after you come home from _her_ house?" she asked.

"I am so sorry if that's the way you feel," he said. "But it's not true. I guess the reason why I have been doing that lately is because after being at her house I realize how much I love you. You're the love of my life. Please don't leave."

He took her suitcase from her and brought her into a hug. "I can't," she stated, she had tears in her eyes. "I guess I'll stay here tonight, but only because I don't want to leave the kids hear without me. But I'm not sleeping in here tonight. I just can't."

Kate left the bedroom and went to lay down on the couch. She turned her body so that her face was toward the back of the couch. Sawyer came up behind her and laid down next to her.

"Please know that I love you," he whispered into her ear. "I could never cheat on you. I'm going to tell you about it right now. You don't have to listen if you don't want to, but please just hear me out for a second."

She didn't say anything but she didn't push him away either. He had wrapped his arms around her middle and was hugging her closely.

"I've seen Cassidy a lot lately. But I've stopped going every week right? But I'm not going to pretend that she hasn't been trying, because she has, but I promise that I have never given in, and I never will. When I told you a 4 months ago that I love her, it's not in the way that you think. I love her because of Clementine. I don't love her like I love you. You and I are the same. We have to be together and we have to stay together. I never want to lose you babe. And I promise promise that I'll never cheat on you."

"Promise promise?" she asked. Whenever Sawyer and Kate really meant something they would say it twice.

"Promise promise," he repeated. "And I love you forever forever."

"I love you too," she sighed. "I'm sorry. I really need to learn how to trust you."

"Well as much as I hate to admit it," he began. "It did look really bad. But you can always trust me sweetness."

She turned over and hugged him back.

**A/N: I hope ya'll are still enjoying this. Lemme know how I'm doing...or if you have any cool ideas for me, because suggestion are always welcome!**


	19. Chapter 19

Kate was holding Ryan on her hip and trying to gather some of the girls toys. She continued to look at the clock. Sawyer wasn't there, she had been waiting for him to return home. He came through the door quickly and kissed her.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked "We were supposed to be at Jack's 20 minute ago."

"Crap," he whispered. "I totally forgot. I can't go."

"What do you mean you can't go?" she asked.

"I promised Clementine that I would come to her girl scout party."

"Fine, whatever, I'm late and I'm leaving," Kate took Hannah by the hand and guided her and Elena out the door.

"Freckles," he began.

"I'm late," she stated. "See you when you get home whatever Sawyer...do what you want."

As Kate drove down the road she brushed the tears from her eyes. When she pulled into the driveway Jack came out to greet her.

"Hey," he exclaimed. "Where's Sawyer?"

"Busy," she mumbled. She stood up and he pulled her into a hug. She began to cry and he hushed her softly.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"We haven't been getting along very well," she told him. "We keep fighting about the whole Clementine thing."

"What about the Clementine thing?" he asked.

"I mean he promised me that he wasn't going to cheat on me. And he promised me that he loves me, but he loves her too. And-"

"Cassidy," he nodded.

"Yeah," she whispered.

Kate ate dinner at Jack's house. When she returned home Sawyer's car was already in the driveway. She came into the house. Ryan was sleeping. The girls followed her closely behind.

"Hey," Sawyer said loudly when they entered the house.

"Shh!" Kate exclaimed, motioning to the sleeping Ryan. The damage had been done and Ryan was crying. Kate brought him closer to her and bounced him.

"Oh, I'm sorry buddy," Sawyer stated walking toward them and reaching his hand out to touch the baby. Kate moved past him and didn't let him touch Ryan. She walked back to Ryan's bedroom and Sawyer followed.

"Elena, and Hannah can you go wait in your room for a minute?" Kate asked. "I'll be in, in a minute to tuck you in."

"OK," Hannah said. Both twins ran to their bedroom and waited.

"I can go tuck 'em in," Sawyer offered.

"No," she replied. "It's fine. I'll do it."

She went into the nursery and placed Ryan in his crib. She kissed him on the forehead. He had already settled down and was back to sleep with his thumb in his mouth. Sawyer went to the crib and was about to reach into the crib when Kate pushed him away silently.

"If you wake him up again..." she whispered. They walked into the girls bedroom and Kate quickly lifted them both into their cribs before Sawyer could even try to help.

"Big girl bed," Hannah said.

"Yeah," Kate whispered. "Tomorrow we're going to get your big girl beds."

She quickly hugged and kissed each child and left the room. Sawyer followed her into the living room.

"Kate, what the hell is going on?" he asked.

"I dunno what you're talking about," she replied blankly.

"Yes you do," he nodded. "You've been ignoring me since you got home. And you didn't let me tuck in the kids."

"That hasn't mattered to you the past 4 nights in a row that you've been doing stuff with Clementine," she stated. "You know...you already knew how I felt about this whole thing, and this week you've been spending every night with her."

"I know," he answered. "But that's going to stop."

"No it won't," she chuckled. "You're not going to stay away from them. I know that. So don't try and get my hopes up."

"I've told you before that it's all about her," Sawyer replied. "It's about Clem. It has nothing to do with Cassidy. I don't want her. I don't need her. I don't even really like her any more. But I do love and care about Clem. I don't love Cassidy any more, but I have a confession."

**FLASHBACK-3 hours ago**

Sawyer went into the house. Clementine jumped into his arms excitedly.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed. "I'm glad you're my dad."

"Me too," he laughed. He kissed her on the forehead and looked up to Cassidy. There were 8 other 7 year old girls running around the house. Their parents were standing near by. Sawyer only saw one other dad, but he didn't care. Clementine invited him and he thought it was cute so he couldn't say no. He walked over to where Cassidy was sitting and sat down next to her. They both kept looking at each other, until finally Cassidy stood up and dragged him into the other room. They were in a bedroom. Cassidy pushed him down on the bed and shut the door.

"Cass," he whispered.

"Yeah?" she asked crawling onto the bed next to him.

"This isn't a good idea," he told her. She rolled on top of him and smiled.

"Of course it is," she stated. She kissed him and he kissed her back. They had been kissing for only a few seconds before Sawyer and Cassidy were starting to take off each others clothes. Sawyer ripped Cassidy's shirt as he lifted it over her head. He looked at her and saw a flash of Kate. Cassidy began to unbuckle his belt. He pushed her hands away.

"Wait," he said. "No. Stop. I can't-I can't do this."

He stood up and quickly put his shirt back on. Cassidy quietly and shamefully put her shirt back on and left the room before Sawyer could. He left the room and then hugged and kissed Clementine and left the house quickly.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Kate didn't say anything. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was air. She tried 2 more times to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Ok," she whispered. "I want you to get out."

She pointed at the door.

"Kate, I-" he began.

"No," she breathed heavily. "Get the hell out of my house."

"Your house?" he asked. "Who's paying for it? All you do is stay at home making no money."

"_All_ I do?" she asked. "I cook, and clean, and take care of our three kids!"

"I know," he nodded. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

"Well I did mean it...get the hell out of the house," she said.

"Cass-Kate," he started.

"Cass!?" she screamed. "Get out now!"

"Kate," he corrected himself again. He knelt in front of her. "Freckles, I'm so sorry. I didn't do anything though. I stopped it. I couldn't-"

"You told me that you promise promise that you weren't going to do anything."

"And I didn't," he whispered.

"But you were going to, Sawyer," she replied.

"Sweetheart, I know," he hugged her toward him and whispered into her ear. "Forgive me, forgive me, I love you, I love you."

She stood up and pushed past him. "If you won't leave then I will," she mumbled. She took her car keys and left the house without another word. As she drove down the street, she knew she should be driving. She knew it was a mistake to drive when you're that upset. That was one of the first things her mom taught her about driving...never drive when you're crying. Well Kate was definitely crying and not paying much attention to what she was doing. She was headed to Jack's. She was 3 blocks away from Jack's house. Turning the corner she heard squealing tires and a horn.

**A/N: IS everyone still enjoying this? I do wanna keep going, so I think I will, but ya'll gotta gimme some more reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

After Kate left the house Sawyer kicked the coffee table over with his foot in frustration. He could hear crying coming from Ryan's room so he sighed before standing up and going into Ryan's room.

"Dada," Ryan sobbed when Sawyer entered the room. He picked the baby up and sat in the rocking chair near by. Ryan went back to sleep almost immediately which relieved Sawyer greatly. As he sat there with Ryan sleeping in his lap his cell phone started vibrating. He quickly reached into his pocket, carefully enough not to wake Ryan. Without looking at the caller ID he answered.

"Kate?" he gasped.

"It's me," Cassidy stated.

"Hi," he replied clearing his throat. He stood up and placed Ryan in his crib. Then he walked from the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hey," she chuckled.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know why you left?" she asked. "You just walked out without even saying a thing."

"I know," he nodded, knowing that she couldn't see. "I'm sorry. I just got freaked."

"Um-" she began. "I'm sort of sitting outside of your house."

"You can come in," he told her. "Kate's not here."

"I figured when her car was missing," Cassidy answered. "I'll be in, in a second."

Sawyer swallowed hard. For some reason he was really nervous. He didn't know why. He heard the front door open. He hadn't locked it after Kate stormed out of the house. Cassidy was standing in the hallway and before she could say a thing he pulled her into a passionate kiss. He stepped back and began to laugh.

"Oh my God," he gasped. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Maybe you just need someone who may be understanding?" she offered. "Lately Kate hasn't really been too understanding of your relationship with Clementine."

Sawyer led her into the living room and they sat down.

"She's more upset at my relationship with you," he told her. "She thinks I still love you."

"Sawyer, what were you doing tonight?" she asked. "You kissed me back, and if I'm not mistaken you tore my shirt."

She pointed to the small rip in the arm of her t-shirt.

"Sorry," he chuckled slightly. Cassidy didn't wait another minute before leaning toward him and bringing him into a kiss that started soft and tender, and became more passionate. As soon as the kiss began to pick up some speed the phone rang.

* * *

Kate opened her eyes and saw red, the world was turned upside down. Literally. She realized that the car was turned over on the roof. She glanced around and became very dizzy before passing out again.

* * *

"Hello?" Sawyer answered the ringing phone. 

"Mr. Ford?" the man on the other end asked.

"Who is this?" Sawyer asked.

"This is Eddie," Eddie replied. "I work at County Hospital. Is your wife Katherine Ford?"

"Yes sir," Sawyer stated.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but she's been in a car accident."

"What?" Sawyer gasped. "Is she ok?"

"She's in the operating room right now," Eddie told him.

"Ok, well I'm coming right now," Sawyer stated. He hung up the phone and put his head down.

"Is everything ok?" Cassidy asked.

"Kate was in a car accident," he mumbled. "It's all my fault."

"No," she whispered. She placed a hand on the back of his neck and he jerked away quickly.

"I have to go to the hospital, and you have to leave."

"I can stay here with the kids," she offered sweetly.

"I don't think that's the greatest idea. I think Kate would probably never want to see me again if I let that happen," he replied. He dialed the phone quickly.

"Angie," he stated, as Angie answered the phone. "Hey, um-can you come over and watch the kids?"

"Why what happened?" she asked.

"It's Kate," Sawyer told her. "She was in a car accident."

"Oh my god," she whispered. He heard Angie tell Jack and Jack start to ask more questions.

"I don't know anything else," Sawyer stated before she could start interrogating him.

"Ok," she nodded. "I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Thanks," he said. He hung up the phone and turned toward Cassidy.

"You have to leave," he responded.

"Ok," she answered. "I'll be back tomorrow with Clementine."

"Are you psychotic?" he asked. "I can't do anything with Clem tomorrow...my wife, the woman I love more than anything else in the world, is in the hospital."

"You promised Clem that you'd take her shopping since I can't," Cassidy reminded him.

"Well it's time that she learned that you can't always get what you want, even if I did promise, I have to break that promise. Kate means everything to me and if I lose her, either physically or emotionally I-I can't lose her."

"You're never going to see me again are you?" she asked.

"Unfortunately Cass I think that's an impossibilty considering that I'd like to continue to see Clem...but I'm not going to be able to do things with the two of you any more. I have to try and save my marriage," he told her.

Cassidy nodded and quickly left the house. 10 minutes later Angie arrived. Jack was with him and he insisted on going to the hospital with Sawyer. They drove to the hospital almost in silence. Sawyer was driving 20 miles over the speed limit. He was weaving in and out of traffic. He just wanted to get to Kate.

"Sawyer slow the hell down," Jack stated. "Look...I know all you want to do is get back to Kate, but I don't think it will help matters if we're dead."

Sawyer nodded and slowed down. When they pulled into the hospital, they both got out of the car quickly and ran into the Emergency Room.

"Katherine Au-Ford," Sawyer breathed coming up to the front desk. "Do you have any information about a patient named Katherine Ford?"

"Let me see," the office assistant stated looking at the files. She was looking through a chart and she sighed deeply. "I'll go find a doctor so that you can talk to someone."

Sawyer went over to the waiting area and sat with his head down so low it was almost between his legs.

"She'll be ok," Jack told him. He shook his head.

"If she dies," Sawyer whispered. "I can't-"

After about 10 minutes a doctor came up to both Jack and Sawyer.

"Is there a Jack Shepard here?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jack stood up and nodded.

"She's asking for you," the doctor stated.

"What about me?" Sawyer asked.

"What's your name sir?" the doctor asked.

"Saw-James Ford," Sawyer replied.

"I'm sorry sir, she told me not to let you come near her," the doctor told him. "She doesn't want to see you."

Sawyer stood there and blinked, slightly shocked that he wasn't able to see her. Jack and Sawyer both followed the doctor to a room. Sawyer waited outside while Jack went in.

When Kate saw Jack she smiled. She had cuts and bruises on her face. Her head was wrapped with gause. Her shoulder was bandaged heavily and her leg was in a cast.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hi," Jack tried to smile. He came up next to the bed and took her hand. She reached up with her good arm and pulled him toward her. She kissed him and tried to slip her tongue into his mouth and he backed away.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was coming to see you," she told him. "I want to make love to you Jack."

"First of all," he began. "I don't think that you're in any condition for that. And secondly...I was planning on asking Angie to marry me tomorrow, so I don't think that it would be too good if anything happened between the two of us. Plus, I mean come on...you love Sawyer."

"He slept with Cassidy," she said.

"No he didn't," Jack half laughed. "He told me what happened. And he also told me how sorry he is. He's not with Cassidy. In fact he isn't ever going to see her again...well that's kind of a lie...he's going to see as little of her as possible. Only for a couple minutes every time he hangs out with Clem. He's here."

"I never want to see him again," she stated.

"Kate," Jack sighed. "That's going to be pretty difficult seeing as you love him."

"Not any more. I don't love him," she said.

"Just let him come in here and see that you're ok. He was really worried about you."

"I don't care," she stated. "He should have thought of that before-"

Sawyer came into the room at that minute and sat down on her other side.

"Get out of here," she replied looking at him. The heart monitors that she was hooked up to began to beep more rapidly.

"Please Kate," he whispered. "Baby, I'm sorry. I just want to get us back."

"How is that possible when we have that slut in our lives?" she asked.

"She's not going to be in our lives any more darlin'," Sawyer assured her. "I told her that I couldn't see her any more. I don't want to see her any more. I just want to get us back."

"No," she shook her head. "You can't just expect me to forgive you just like that."

"I don't Freckles," he replied. He hesitated before taking her by the hand and squatting in front of her. "I just want to try and make us work. I won't lose you or the kids."

"You already have," she said turning back to Jack. Jack glared at her and raised his eyebrows, not believing what she had just said. She sighed before letting her glance move back to Sawyer who had two streams of tears running down his cheeks.

"Ok," she whispered. "Maybe you haven't lost me completely. But I swear Sawyer...I've given you way more chances than I ever wanted to...but I guess when you love someone it's hard to just let them go, even if it is you who is hurting. I love you, but right now I really don't like you."

"I didn't sleep with Cassidy," he said.

"I know," she nodded. "But I do know that you invited her over after I left tonight."

"How?" he asked.

"First of all, your lips aren't that color of pink. And secondly I don't think that you wear women's perfume."

"Alright, well after you left she came over...uninvited I'll have you know, but I was just freaking out so much that I invited her inside and I kissed her, but that's all I promise."

"So while I was getting in my car accident you were almost having another affair. Perfect Sawyer."

"Dude," Jack began. "Why did you even tell her?"

Kate scoffed loudly and turned her gaze to the ceiling...not wanting to look at either man.

"Because I don't want to hurt her, and she always has said that she would rather me tell her the truth, then have me lie and then find out about it later. My head was just all messed up Kate. I don't know what possessed me to even invite her in the house. But as soon as I got the call that you were here, I kicked her out."

"I'm surprised she's not at home with the kids," Kate stated.

"I wasn't going to let that happen," he assured her. "Angie's there with them."

Kate nodded.

"Jack, can you give Sawyer and I a couple more minutes so that I can talk to him alone?" she asked.

Jack simply nodded and left quickly.

"Before I forgive you I want you to tell me that I'm the most beautiful intellegent woman that you've ever met," Kate began.

"You're the most beautiful, intellegent, wonderful, amazing woman I've ever met," he repeated (obviously adding some of his own words.)

"Nice touch," she forced a small grin. "And Cassidy is now and will forever be only the mother of Clementine and mean nothing else to you."

"Cassidy is only the mother of Clementine and will never ever mean anything more to me than that," he stated.

"You will also be doing the house work for a month as well as all the child care when you are at home so that you can know just how hard it is to be a house wife, and that even if I'm not having any income I still have a harder job than you ever will."

"Baby, I know you have a harder job than me," he told her.

"Well that's good, but you're going to actually do my job because I'm going to have this cast for at least a month and a half and I'm gonna need your help around the house," she said.

"Ok," he nodded. "You got me...I'll do all the house work and child care when I'm not working. Can I please just kiss you and hug you now?"

"You may," she sighed. He kissed her gently on the lips and gave her a small hug.

"Well, if you're gonna hug me, then hug me bitch," she stated sarcastically.

"Bitch?" he asked. "Is that my new nickname?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Now give me a real hug."

He leaned back down and gave her a tight, but still gentle enough not to hurt her hug.


	21. Chapter 21

Kate had been home for a week. Sawyer did what she asked and did all the housework. During the day he would go to work, but the minute he got home he would take care of the kids and do any housework that Kate asked him to do. One day while Kate was sitting on the couch there was a knock on the door and then it swung open. It was Jack. He sighed deeply and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked shifting in her seat and making her leg more comfortable. She still had the cast on it. It was only broken in one place, which the doctors told her was a miracle.

"Angie," he whispered. "She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Kate asked.

"She left," he stated. "She told me that she couldn't marry me, and she left."

"Jack," Kate began. "I'm so sorry."

She reached around him and pulled him into a hug. After a few minutes Kate stopped the hug and looked into his eyes. She pulled his face toward her and kissed him.

"Kate," he looked at her. "This isn't what you want. I know Sawyer hurt you, but you don't want to hurt him back do you?"

"No," she answered. "I just don't want you to be hurting either. You're important to me too."

"Well, thanks for saying that," he said. "But I think I'm just going to go."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "You just got here. Stay. Just sit here with me. Sawyer should be home any minute with chinese food and we always have like way more food for just the two of us...so please, stay."

"Ok," he nodded.

Sawyer came home about 20 minutes later. He brought with him chinese food and Clementine. Kate was upset that he hadn't bothered to call or let her know in anyway that he was going to be bringing Clementine with him. Dinner was pretty awkward, and Jack offered to take Clementine home. After Jack and Clementine left Kate went back to the bedroom to sleep. Sawyer came in 15 minutes later after putting all 3 kids to bed. He laid down next to her and let out a deep breath.

"Sawyer," she began. "I really don't want to fight tonight."

"Well then why are you starting shit?" he asked.

"You know that I understand about Clem. I mean she's your daughter, and I didn't expect you to want to stop seeing her," Kate stated. "It just would have been nice if I had had a phone call or something. I mean...forget it. I don't think that you're ever going to understand how I'm feeling about this."

"Freckles, I'm sorry," he began. "I already told you though...my cell phone died, and I couldn't let you know. It was spur of the moment. Cassidy called me and asked if I could pick Clem up from girl scouts, and then my phone died."

"How convenient," she mumbled.

"Why the hell would I lie to you at this point?" he asked. "You've given me a second and a third chance, and-I can't...sweetie I just want to get us back, and that won't ever happen if I'm going to lie to you, so I promise you that I won't ever lie."

"Ok," she nodded.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Jack drove Kate to the hospital to get the cast taken off of her leg. Sawyer was at home with the kids. He had told her that Cassidy was going to bring Clementine over. Kate absolutely hated the idea of Cassidy coming to the house when she wasn't there, but she didn't really have another choice. When she and Jack pulled into the driveway Cassidy's car was there. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but almost immediately she felt like something was wrong. When she came into the house she saw Clementine sitting on the couch reading a story to the twins. Ryan was sitting in her lap playing with her hair.

"Clementine?" Kate asked. "Where are your mom and dad sweetheart?"

"Out back," she stated not looking up from the book. "Mom said she needed to talk to him alone."

Kate stepped onto the porch where Cassidy was trying to seduce Sawyer. It wasn't working, and anyone with two eyes could see that he was pushing her away, but Kate decided that, enough was enough.

"I'm leaving," she stated. "I'm gone. And I'm taking the kids to Jack's."

Jack was standing behind her trying to calm her down.

"I can't do this!" Kate exclaimed. "It's just too hard. Cassidy y-you can have him."

Kate went back inside and picked Ryan up off of Clementine's lap.

"Come on girls, we're going to have a sleepover at uncle Jack's," Kate stated. The two girls hopped off the couch and walked to where Jack was standing.

"Goodbye Sawyer," Kate said.

"Stop it Kate," Sawyer stated grabbing her arm. He took Ryan from Kate, and handed him over to Jack who was still standing there and then he led Kate back to the bedroom. She struggled against him the entire time, and began to yell at him and call him every name in the book. Jack took the kids out back to 'play', but really he didn't want them to hear Kate and Sawyer yelling at each other. When he finally was able to get her into the bedroom and close the door Sawyer walked with her over to the bed.

"Just leave me the hell alone!" she screamed.

"Kate," he whispered. "Just settle down."

"No!" she exclaimed. "I don't have to settle down. I was lenient in the hospital because I was on some heavy duty pain medicine. Under normal circumstances I would have left you in an instant. And now I come home to you making out with her on the patio?"

"Kate you're hysterical," he told her. "We weren't making out. Far from it. In fact in case you weren't paying any attention...I was pushing her away and saying 'no'."

"You want her! Just say it and get it over with. You already admitted to loving her!" Kate shouted.

"Well I changed my mind again. I don't love her," he responded quietly. "And I've told you that."

"I don't believe you," she replied simply.

"I don't. I don't love Cass, I love you," he stated.

"If you loved me you wouldn't be sleeping with that skank!" she yelled.

"I'm not!" he screamed back. "I am not sleeping with Cassidy!"

"Yes you are!" she exclaimed. "Just admit it!"

"Screw you! I haven't done anything wrong! And I've been doing everything for the past month!"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Including Cassidy!"

"You know what," he replied. "Fine. Sure. Believe what you want."

"I'm done," she said shaking her head. "Go and do what you want. Whatever you want Sawyer. I'm leaving tonight. I don't know what's going to happen, but I'm not sleeping here tonight, and I'm gonna take the kids with me."

Sawyer didn't say anything, but let Kate leave the bedroom. Jack was waiting for her and took her by the shoulders.

"You sure you're gonna just leave?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I can't sleep here tonight."

"Ok," he answered. "Let's go."

That night Kate laid in her bed at Jack's. She was wide awake and in no mood to sleep. Ryan was sleeping in a small crib on the floor and the two girls were sound asleep next to her in the bed. She carefully got out of the bed and tiptoed into Jack's room. She walked over to the bed and looked at him. He was sleeping. She crawled into bed next to him and kissed his lips. He woke up and kissed her back. She rolled on top of him and began moving on top of him. She could feel him through his thin boxers and moved his boxers off of him.

"Wait," he grunted.

"For what?" she breathed.

"I know that you're only doing this because you're upset about Sawyer."

He pulled his boxers back on and stared at her. She nodded slightly and put her hands to her face, and began to cry. Jack put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Momma!" Elena came up behind her. She was crying.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"Bad dream," Elena sobbed. Kate picked up the 2 year old and sighed deeply.

"Sawyer's the only on who can get her to calm down," she whispered.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Daddy isn't here," Kate said.

"Daddy," she repeated.

"I'm sorry," Kate whipsered. "Daddy isn't here."

"Daddy daddy daddy," Elena chanted. After 20 seconds Hannah had come into the room and joined.

"Did you have a bad dream too?" Kate asked.

"No," Hannah responded. "Daddy!"

Kate sighed and looked at the girls, who had started to chant daddy again.

"Shut up!" Kate exclaimed. "We're not going to see daddy tonight."

Both girls began to cry and Kate sighed deeply. She didn't mean to get mad at the kids...she was more mad at herself and Sawyer.

"I'm sorry babies," she whispered. She went to pick them up, but they ran from her.

"Jack can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Do you want me to take the girls home?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "They're gonna be fine."

"Can you just make sure that I'm awake tomorrow before 10?" she questioned.

"Sure," he nodded.

The next morning Kate was awake at 9 and she decided to go home. When she pulled into the driveway Sawyer's car was still in the driveway. He usually left the house at 8, so this surprised her. The girls were still mad about Kate yelling at them. When they got into the house Kate saw Sawyer sleeping on the couch. She looked at him for a minute but then went into the kitchen to make coffee. She sat down at the kitchen table and drank her coffee. Sawyer came into the kitchen and looked at her.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Are you gonna stay home?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I can't."

She stood up and left the room. Sawyer followed her quickly and watched as she began to pack a suitcase.

"Don't do this," he begged, reaching for the suitcase.

"I'm done," she stated.

"Can you at least leave the kids here tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah sure...Elena had a bad dream last night and they both wanted to come home."

"And you didn't bring them?" he scoffed.

"I don't want to fight," she replied. "I just want to go."

"You gonna be staying with Jack?" he asked.

She nodded and left the room. She went to find the twins and hugged and kissed them goodbye. She picked up Ryan and hugged him.

"Bye," she whispered to Sawyer.

"Wait," he stated.

"No," she answered. "I'm gone."

"Kate, I have to go to work. I can't watch the kids today," he said.

"Ok," she sighed. "The kids can sleep here tonight. I guess we can figure out what to do with the kids when you get home."

"Why don't we just talk about-" he began.

"I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled.

"So you're just gonna leave me and that's it?" he asked.

"I don't know, but right now I can't be here," she replied.

"Ok," he nodded. "But please, just think about it before tossing our entire marriage out the window."

"I don't want to throw us out the window either, but I just need some time by myself," she told him.

"Ok," he whispered.

**  
A/N: How was that? I hope that ya'll enjoyed it. Don't worry Kate and Sawyer aren't over...but neither is the drama.**


	22. Chapter 22

Kate sat at the house taking care of the kids. When she heard the front door open she gathered her purse and car keys. She squatted down in front of Elena and Hannah and took them both into her arms.

"I'm gonna go spend the night at uncle Jack's again," she stated. "You guys are gonna stay here with daddy."

"Ok mommy," Hannah said. Kate kissed each twin on the top of the head and stood back up. She went back to Ryan's bedroom. He was sleeping in his crib. She picked him up out of the crib and hugged him tightly.

"I love you baby," she whispered. "I'm gonna see you tomorrow ok?"

She kissed him and set him back down in the crib. She walked back out to leave and Sawyer stopped her.

"Wait," he whispered. "Please, just...stay."

"I can't," she answered. "Not tonight. I guess I'll come back tomorrow before you go to work."

"I love you Freckles," he quietly stepped toward her.

"I love you too," she replied with a sniffle. "But right now, I just can't do this. I have to get out."

She quickly and quietly left the house and got into her car. As she drove down the street she kept thinking about her accident that had happened a month and a half ago. She didn't speed. She made herself stop crying so she could concentrate on driving.

When she pulled into the driveway Jack wasn't there. She went up to the house and found the house key. When she went inside she went into the kitchen and began to make dinner. She wanted to forget any of this week ever happened.

Jack came home after Kate had already eaten. He was exhausted from his double shift at the hospital so he ate a small meal and went straight to bed. Kate decided that she would go to bed too. She wasn't sleeping. It was 10:00 at night, when she heard a loud knock at the door and the doorbell ring.

Kate got out of her bed and went to the door. She opened it and two figures jumped into her arms.

"Mommy," both of the twins cried.

"What's wrong my darlings?" she asked, slightly concerned. Neither of them answered but ran into the house.

"They wanted to see you," Sawyer mumbled. He was holding Ryan who was fast asleep.

"Nuh uh daddy you," Elena stated. Kate looked at him with a sad frown.

"What does that mean?" Kate asked.

"Daddy said 'let's see mommy!" Hannah told her before Sawyer could say anything.

"Daddy woke us up," Elena said.

Sawyer and Kate looked at each other, but didn't say anything.

"Momma?" Hannah's small voice questioned.

"Yes baby," Kate knelt down in front of her.

"Hug and kiss dada," she requested. "Daddy miss you."

She looked up at Sawyer who still had a heartbroken expression on his face.

"She's right," Sawyer mumbled. "I can't sleep without you next to me."

"Me neither," she stated standing up to face him.

"Elena and Hannah are telling the truth. They were sleeping and I woke them up to tell him that I wanted to come see you...it was all me," he told her.

"Sawyer," she whispered.

Sawyer walked further into the house and gently put Ryan down on the floor. He took Kate by the hands and sat down on the couch with her.

"I love you so much," he told her. "And I promise...me and Cassidy, we're over. What you saw yesterday..."

"I know," she nodded. "I saw you pushing her away. I just-I found out something that day."

"Well what?" he asked.

"It's why I freaked out," she told him. "It's why I couldn't stay. It's why I came back here tonight. I can't face it."

"Just tell me," he urged.

"I-I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"That's all it is?" he sighed with relief and began to wrap his arms around her.

"I can't do this right now," she told him. "We don't have the money or anything to do this right now."

"We'll figure it out," he assured her. "Kate, we're going to be just fine. You and me...we'll be ok."

"So you're really ok with this?" she asked.

"Of course I am," he stated. "We're having a baby."

She began to cry, quite hard and Sawyer began to laugh at her.

"Oh I love it when you're a crazy overly emotional pregnant lady," he chuckled hugging her tighter.

"I don't," she sniffled. He kissed her and then looked at her face.

"I have an idea," he began. "Why don't we go somewhere?"

"Like where?" she asked.

"I dunno," he shrugged. "Anywhere you would like. How about Austrailia?"

"Funny," she said.

"Let's just figure it out tomorrow my love," he whispered, holding his hands out.

"Ok," she nodded. She took his hands that he was offering. She bent down and picked up Ryan carefully, as to not wake him up. She followed Sawyer back to the guest bedroom. Elena and Hannah didn't follow...they were both fast asleep on the floor in the living room. As Kate and Sawyer laid down in the bed Sawyer began to put his arms around her, but then stopped. He turned her over on her back and lifted her shirt up. He placed small kisses on her stomach and then moved up to her lips.

"We're gonna be ok Freckles," he said. "Maybe we should start to work out our problems."

"You mean like therapy?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Well kinda," he answered. "Just, minus the therapist. I mean like set aside time to just talk. I know we're busy with the kids, but we can talk at night before we go to sleep."

"Ok," she grinned. "I guess that's probably a good thing to do...I hate Cassidy."

"I know you do," he told her. He stroked her hair with his hand and wrapped his arm tighter around her with the other. "All I want Freckles, is for you to trust me."

"I know," she nodded. "I'm going to try harder I promise."

"And I'm not going to see Cassidy any more," he said.

"How is that going to be possible?" she asked.

"Because Cassidy is moving," he replied. "She told me today."

"Today?" Kate asked.

"While I was at work she came by. I told her that she needed to leave, and that I couldn't see her. She said that it wasn't going to be a problem any more because she's moving out east."

"What about Clementine?" she asked. "She's going to take her away from you?"

"Yep," he stated, in a 'there's nothing I can do about it tone'.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Yeah, well I've only known her for a few months anyway," her responded. "Cassidy told me that she was going to let Clem call me once a week. I dunno if it will happen...I guess we'll see."

Neither of them spoke for a while. They just laid there holding each other and listening to each other breath. Finally as Kate was just dozing off she heard Sawyer clear his throat, telling her that he was going to say something.

"How many months pregnant are you?" he asked.

"The doctor said I was about 7 weeks," she answered.

"But that was when?" he asked.

"Two days ago," she scoffed. "It's been 2 days since our fight."

"Well I know technically I only spent one night alone, but it seemed like a life time."

"I missed you too," she told him. "And I'm sorry that the kids had to go through that too."

"They're young enough. Hopefully they won't even remember," he replied.

"I'm sure they won't," she said.

**A/N: Please please please review! I'd really appreciate it! I know this chapter was a little shorter than most of them. But please take a few seconds to review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Ok so this is a little graphic. I just had this idea, and so yeah. It's horrible...and I know that people aren't going to 'like' it, but it's definitely going to add lots of angst.**

Kate walked around the grocery store. She had left the kids at home with Jack, who had the day off. Cassidy had moved to Maine. She had been gone for about a month, and Clementine had only called Sawyer once. Kate could tell that it bothered him, but he pretended that it didn't. As she walked out to the car, she kept feeling like she was being followed. When she got to the car she did feel someone behind her. They pushed her against her car and she felt the cold metal of a gun against the back of her neck.

"Shut up," the man whispered into her ear. She whimpered softly. "You're going to take me somewhere ok?"

She nodded softly, still terrified and got into the car. The man came around the other side of the car and got in.

"Where am I taking you?" she gulped.

"Just drive and I'll tell you where to turn," the man responded.

She took a deep breath and began to drive. They had been driving for about 15 minutes. The man telling her when to make turns. They came to a secluded area. She looked around and watched as he got out of the car. He went to her side of the car and told her to open the door. She shook her head, still terrified. He held the gun against the window and she quickly opened the door.

"As long as you do as I say, I'm not going to hurt you," the man stated. She sighed deeply and nodded.

He stepped toward her and pushed her against the car.

"Please," she sobbed. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to hurt you," he told her. "Tell me your name, sweetheart."

"Ka-Sarah," she said.

"Ok Sarah," he whispered. "Now you get into the backseat of your car."

"No," she replied. He reached back and hit her hard in the face. He forced her back into the car and began to pull her jeans off of her.

"Please," she whispered. "I'm pregnant."

Kate was laying on the couch with an ice pack on her eye. She had told Jack that she opened the car door into it, but that other than that she was fine, so he left. She heard the door open, but didn't move. Sawyer saw that her hair was wet, telling him she took a shower and she had ice on her eye.

"Kate!" Sawyer exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she answered half cheery. "I opened the car door into my eye."

He took her face in his hands and looked at it.

"Kate, I'm not an idiot," he replied. "That isn't from any car door. Someone hit you, and I know that it wasn't me, so what the hell happened?"

She immediately began to cry and leaned against Sawyer's shoulder. He sighed heavily and rubbed her back. He hushed her and rocked her as she cried. She was crying too hard to actually tell him what happened, but Sawyer stayed calm and continued to comfort her.

"Sweetie," he whispered. "Please, just talk to me...tell me what happened."

"I-I can't," she said.

"Yes you can," he told her. "Just talk to me...please."

"I was raped," she whispered.

"Oh my God," he replied, holding on to her tighter. "We have to go to the hospital." She pushed him away and looked at him.

"I know you're only trying to help," she started. "But I just really want to be alone."

"Kate, you gotta get checked out," Sawyer said.

"It doesn't matter now," she replied. "I already took a shower so any evidence is washed away. I have to just be alone now ok?"

"Ok sweetheart," he watched as she flinched at the nickname.

"Don't call me that," she whispered.

"I call you sweetheart all the time," he stated.

"Just don't," she said.

She stood up and went into the bedroom. Sawyer left her alone for 20 minutes while he made her a cup of tea. When he went into the bedroom she was not in the bedroom, but he could hear the shower running. Sawyer set down the mug of tea and went into the bathroom. Kate was sitting in the bathtub with the water running down her body. She looked freezing, Sawyer didn't see steam coming from the water and put his hand out to touch it. The water was freezing cold. He quickly turned the water off and took the towel off the towel bar. He silently wrapped Kate in the towel, picked her up and brought her back into the bedroom. He sat her upright on the bed and dried her off. He helped her into some comfortable clothes and put her in bed. She was still shivering from the cold water. He laid down next to her and put his arms around her, rubbing her body to warm it up. She swallowed hard and began to cry again on to his shoulder.

"Mommy," a small voice said coming into the room.

"Elena," Sawyer began. He stood up and walked over to the little girl. "Mommy doesn't feel good ok? So we're gonna let her rest for a while."

"Ok," she took Sawyer by the hand and began to lead him back out.

"Just one second," he told her. "I'm gonna see if she needs anything first and then I'll come out and play with you and Banana ok?"

"'k daddy," Elena said happily. She skipped from the room and Sawyer closed it gently behind her. He walked over to the bed and looked down at Kate, who was awake.

"You need anything sweetheart?" he asked.

"I told you, don't call me that!" Kate exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I forgot...It's what he called you isn't it?"

She nodded slightly. He knelt on the bed and bent down to kiss her. He gave her a gentle kiss on the temple.

"Do you need anything?" he asked again.

She shook her head, and watched as Sawyer left. He walked down the hallway with clenched fists. Before he got to the living room he turned toward the wall and punched it hard. His fist went through the wall. He could feel the blood trickling down his knuckles. He slowly took his hand out of the wall and looked down at it. It was bleeding and hurt like a son of a bitch, but he didn't care.

"Daddy owie?" Hannah asked. She was standing in front of him as he held his hand in the other.

"Yeah Banana," he whispered.

"Me make better," Hannah replied.

"It's ok," he told her. "I'm ok."

Sawyer went into the bathroom to get something to wrap his hand in. When he finished dressing his wound he went into the living room and sat on the floor with Hannah and Elena. They played for 30 minutes, and then Sawyer heard Ryan crying. Sawyer stayed with Elena and Hannah for a couple minutes, and then decided to get up and see why Ryan was crying. When he went into Ryan's room he saw Kate sitting in the rocking chair, trying to rock Ryan, but he wasn't settling down.

"I can't get him to be quiet," Kate said, she was crying almost as hard as Ryan.

"Here," Sawyer whispered kneeling in front of her. "Give him to me."

Kate handed Ryan over to Sawyer who immediately got him to quiet down. Kate put her head down in her hands and then looked back up at Sawyer.

"Oh baby," he whispered. "Come here."

He set Ryan down, who started to cry again, but Sawyer didn't care. He pulled Kate to a standing position and hugged her tightly.

"We're gonna find this jackass and I'm gonna kill him."

"I couldn't even tell you what he looked like," she whispered. "I closed my eyes. I don't know what he looks like."

"Would you know if you saw him?" Sawyer asked.

"I don't know," she answered.

"Well what color hair did he have?"

"I don't know!" she yelled. "I can't-I don't-I just want to forget everything!"

She collapsed onto the floor and clutched her stomach. She was sobbing so hard that she had stopped breathing.

"Kate," he whispered kneeling at her side. "Darlin' you gotta take a breath. You're ok."

"No I'm not," she sobbed. "Sawyer something's wrong. Something's wrong with the baby."

Sawyer helped Kate to her feet.

"Ok," he said. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

Sawyer called Jack and told him to come over. Jack only lived 5 minutes away so was there quickly. Without another word Sawyer and Kate left the house. Jack tried to keep his cool, but was scared and didn't know what was going on.

When they got to the hospital Sawyer wasn't allowed to go with Kate back to the hospital room. He waited impatiently in the waiting room. Every 5 minutes he'd get up and ask the desk clerk what was taking so long, or if she could give him an update. Her answer was always the same. 'As soon as I know anything, you'll be the first to know'. She stayed remarkably calm and never raised her voice. Sawyer was sitting in one of the chairs staring at a woman who was holding a small child on her lap. The child was holding a blood soaked cloth against his forehead. Sawyer only guessed that the child had fallen off of his bike because he kept saying 'no more bike'. The woman holding the child smiled at Sawyer.

"His dad tried to teach him how to ride a two wheeler," the woman explained.

"Yeah," Sawyer mumbled and turned from the woman.

"I'm sorry," the woman continued. "I'm sure that you're waiting for a worse injury than a bump on the head."

Sawyer stood up, not trying to be rude or mean, but trying to find answers.

"Can you tell me anything about my wife?" Sawyer asked the desk clerk.

"What was her name?" the clerk asked.

"Katherine Ford!" he yelled. "I've told you 10 times."

"I know, I'm just trying to lighten the mood...plus it's procedure, we have to ask every time. Actually the doctor is done seeing her, you can go back there. Room 4."

"Thank you," he replied, in a not so thankful tone. He walked past 3 rooms before he got to Kate. The first room had a man sitting up with something sticking out of his leg. Sawyer thought it looked like a fire poker. A very disgruntled woman was sitting next to him. The second room had a small boy who looked like he was about to throw up. The third room had a woman who looked like she was about 7 months pregnant, she was saying 'it's too soon' over and over. Sawyer came to room four and saw Kate looking toward the door.

"Sawyer," she exclaimed when she saw him.

"Hey," he whispered. "You ok?"

"No," she shook her head. "Not really."

"What about the baby?" he asked.

"Sawyer," she whispered. She reached out and took his hand. She didn't say anything else. After they sat for a few minutes neither of them said anything. Kate didn't have to say anything. Sawyer already knew. The doctor walked in after a few minutes and looked down at Kate.

"Katherine, we're going to have to give you a roommate," he told her.

"When can I go home?" she asked.

"I've already told you ma'am we're going to have to keep you over night to see if the babies will be ok."

"What?" Sawyer asked. "Back up. First of all babies? Secondly _if _they'll be ok? What is going on?"

"Oh," the doctor began. "I would have thought Mrs. Ford would have told you. You're having twins. Congratulations."

"Ok, well that clears that up, but what do you mean by_ if _they'll be ok?" he asked.

"You're wife has started to have contractions," he replied. "Since she's only three months along if the contractions don't stop she's going to lose them."

"So do whatever you can," Sawyer answered. "Save them."

"Sir we _are_ doing all we can," the doctor stated. "We're going to move your wife to a real room in a couple hours but we want to keep her in the ER for now just in case something happens. You're roommate will be coming in, in a few minutes."

"What are we getting as a roommate?" Sawyer asked.

"A man. He was hit by a car," the doctor said.

A few minutes later a man was wheeled into the room. His face was scratched up and he had a broken leg and a broken arm.

"He was hit by a car," Kate whispered. "I wonder who could hit a person with a car and live with it."

"Me," a woman stood at the door. She had a fat lip and a black eye. "He raped me, and when he got out of the car I ran him over. He's going down."

Kate took a deep breath and looked over at the man. She closed her eyes trying to see the man who attacked her, and then opened them again to look at the man next to her. After repeating this action several times she gasped.

"It's him," she whispered. "He's the guy that attacked me."

"You're sure?" Sawyer asked. She didn't say anything, but nodded her head.

"Bastard," the woman standing in the doorway replied.

"Do they know?" Kate asked. "Do they know that he attacked you?"

The woman nodded, and then stepped into the room. She walked over to the man who was beginning to wake up.

"You are a discusting bastard," the woman told him stepping even closer.

"Oh God," the man mumbled. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me."

"Too late," she stated. She looked at him in the eyes and then brought her fist back and punched him hard in the nose. The blood trickled down his face, but he began to cough, telling all of them that he was beginning to choke on his own blood. The woman continued to stare at the man and she brought her arm back again. This time Sawyer stopped her.

"Thank you," the man answered, through a cough.

"Let me," Sawyer stated. "You raped my wife. You're going to pay if anything happens to her or our babies. In fact I think you should pay right now."

Sawyer took the man by the throat and began to strangle him. Just then a doctor entered and began to yell for him to stop. The doctor came behind Sawyer and began to pull him off of the man. Sawyer was stronger than the doctor and it didn't do anything. A few seconds later more doctors came in. It took three men to get Sawyer off of the man he was choking, but eventually it worked. A police officer came into the room and handcuffed Sawyer's hands behind his back. Sawyer was dragged out of the room, while Kate looked on. She was crying and not settling down.

"Kate you have to calm down," the doctor stated after Sawyer had been taken. "Calm down, for the health of the babies."

Kate did start to calm down but she looked over at the man who attacked her and then back at the doctor.

"You need to take him out of here," she said. "That is the man who attacked me. He raped me and if you don't take him out of here now, I'll finish the job that my husband started."

The doctor nodded and took the man out of the room. A few minutes later two more doctors came into Kate's room. They sat down next to her and didn't say anything at first.

"Mrs. Ford we're going to have to examine you," the first doctor stated.

"I already was examined for the rape. I don't want to do it again," she answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was told that we needed to examine you," the doctor replied. "Let me check your chart."

He looked at the chart that was attached to her bed, and then he nodded.

"You're right," he nodded again.

"No shit," she said.

"There's no need for that kind of talk," the doctor responded.

"No," she began. "I can talk how ever I want. I have been through hell and back today. And I just watched my husband being taken away because of the man who did this to me so you don't get to tell me how I should be talking."

"You're right," he nodded. "I'm terribly sorry. Just to tell you, I don't think that he's actually been put under arrest. They only handcuffed him so that he is restrained. They took him down the hall. He can come back now probably. I'll go see what I can do."

The doctor left, and sure enough a few minutes later Sawyer walked through the door and sat down next to Kate's bed.

"They're not going to let me stay," he whispered. "They said that when they come to get you to bring you up to your actual room I'm gonna have to leave."

"So they dropped the charges?" she asked.

"Well they never charged me with anything," he replied. "They just talked to me. It was kind of weird. I think they decided that I had a momentary lapse of insanity or somethin'."

About 15 minutes later they came and got Kate. Sawyer went home and on the way there he got a phone call.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Sawyer?" Kate asked on the other line.

"Yeah," he replied.

"He's dead," she stated. "That guy. You know the woman who began to hit him before you choked him?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Well she came back. She killed him," Kate told him. "She's in jail, but she killed him and he's gone."

"Wow," he whispered.

"Yeah," Kate responded.

"Ok," he said. "Now that that's out of the way, all you have to do is concentrate on getting better and keeping those babies in side of ya."

"I'm sure gonna try," she stated, her voice now very quiet and sad.

"I'll come see you tomorrow," he told her.

"Don't you have to work?" she asked.

"Well I'll come before work, at my lunch hour, and after work. Just to see how everything is going."

"Thank you," she whispered, with a half chuckle.

"Bye babe," he said.

"Bye."

When Sawyer got home Jack was pacing in the living room. When he came into the living room Jack frantically walked over to Sawyer.

"Is she ok? What happened?" Jack asked.

"Oh man," Sawyer whispered. "I'm sorry. I should have called you and told you what was happening."

"Elena kept saying that 'mommy is sick'. What happened?" Jack asked.

Sawyer started from the beginning and told Jack everything that happened. Jack's eyes kept getting wider and wider.

"Is she ok?" Jack asked.

"Not really," Sawyer replied. "We might lose the babies. I don't know what she's going to do if that happens."

"Well, it's going to be really tough," Jack answered.

"I realize that Jack," Sawyer stated. "I just-you know she was worried about having a child now anyway because our kids are all so young still. I mean we have 2, two year olds, and then there's Ryan who's only 5 months old. By the time the babies are born he'll be 1 and the girls will be almost 3 or something, maybe they will be 3, but that's still really young, and then we're gonna have 5 kids all under the age of 4."

"Kate's gonna be ok," Jack replied. "And so are your babies. I mean Kate's a fighter. And so are you for that matter, so I would think any kids of yours would be too."

"Thanks man," Sawyer nodded.

"I know that doesn't make you any less worried, but I'm sure that they're going to be ok," Jack repeated.

Elena and Hannah both came running into the living room and jumped on Sawyer and Jack's laps. It was 11:00 at night.

"What are you two doin' up?" Sawyer asked. He turned to Jack and said, "I knew those big girl beds were a bad idea."

"No daddy. Big girl beds good," Elena told him.

"Alright, if you say so," he scoffed.

"Daddy, where mommy?" Hannah asked him.

"Oh," Sawyer began. "Mommy is having a sleep over."

"Jack's?" Hannah questioned.

"No," Sawyer chuckled and shook his head. "Remember when mommy had Ryan and she had to stay away for a day?"

"No," both girls shook her head.

"Figures," he stated. "Well mommy is gonna be gone for tonight, but she'll be back tomorrow."

"Read story," Elena requested.

"Didn't Jack already read you a story tonight?" Sawyer asked.

"No," Hannah shook her head and jumped from Jack's lap to Sawyer's.

"Yes I did," Jack reminded them. "I read you guys Green Eggs and Ham."

"'nuther story!" Elena exclaimed.

"Ok," Sawyer agreed. "But it's very late, so only one story and then it's bedtime."

"Ok daddy," Hannah said. "I love you."

"I love you too my little banana," he told her and kissed her on the nose.

"I love you too daddy," Elena stated.

"Well I love you Elena," he picked up both girls and Jack began to follow.

"Nah," Sawyer whispered. "I got this. They don't need you there making them all extra excited."

Jack smiled and went back to his spot on the couch. After Sawyer was done reading them a story he placed both girls in their own beds and kissed them goodnight. When he came back into the living room Jack was sitting on the couch with his head resting against his hand. He was sleeping, and snoring softly.

"Jack," Sawyer said. Jack didn't move or wake up. Sawyer sighed and walked over to him. He touched him on the shoulder to wake him up. Instead of waking up Jack laid down on the couch and began to snore louder.

"Alright," Sawyer sighed. "Nighty night doc."

**A/N: ok so I know I'm a horrible evil person. haha. Please don't hate me! haha. Ok so anyway I just have a quick question for all you wonderful people that review me. Should Kate lose the babies or not? Lemme know what you thought of the chapter, and if you could tell me what to do next that would be delightful. Thanks a million. PLEASE R & R!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I hope that you guys aren't mad at me...haha jk. I just didn't get too many reviews last time. I guess I'll keep going, let me know if I should.**

Sawyer walked down the hallway of the hospital. He sighed deeply as he came to Kate's hospital room. When he opened the door he expected to see Kate, and instead saw a bleach blonde bombshell staring back at him.

"You're not Kate," he muttered, mostly to himself, but loud enough for the woman to hear him.

"Well you aren't exactly who I was expectin' either tiger," the woman stated.

"Sorry, I just meant...this is my wife's room," he told her.

"Not any more baby," she replied.

Sawyer nodded and left the room. He walked back down the hallway and toward the information desk. When he got to the desk there was no one around. He saw a small silver bell sitting on the desk and rang it loudly.

"Can I help you sir?" a nurse came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes," he nodded. "Can you please tell me where I can find Katherine Ford?"

The woman quickly went behind the desk and nodded. She looked through a few files and then looked up at Sawyer.

"Looks like she checked out. In fact, it couldn't have been 20 minutes ago that it happened."

"And how the hell could that happen?" he asked. "She was going into labor yesterday, she was supposed to stay here all day for observation."

"Well it looks like she stopped having contractions at-hmm," she looked through the chart. "Midnight, and they released her this morning at 8:30."

He sighed deeply and took out his cell phone. He didn't have service, but he walked out of the hospital and toward his car. Once he got into the car he dialed Kate's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"I just came to see you at the hospital and you weren't there," he stated.

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I didn't want to stay there any longer. I'm home already. The girls were estactic to see me."

"Well I'm sure that's true, but do you really think that it's a good idea?" he asked.

"What?" she questioned.

"Do you think it's a good idea for you to be home so soon. The doctor recommended for you to stay till tomorrow."

"I know," she sighed. "But I just-I was sick of being there. And I didn't have any problems."

"Ok, well promise me that if anything starts happening you'll call me," he said.

"Yeah," she responded. "I will."

Sawyer had a hard time concentrating at work. He knew that Kate was ok, but he didn't really. He was still worried that something might happen. He went through the entire day without a call. As he drove into the driveway at home he saw Jack's car, but not Kate's. He lept from the car and ran into the house. He could hear all 3 kids crying and Jack speaking softly to them.

"Daddy!" Elena and Hannah both yelled and jumped into his arms.

"Oh my babies," he whispered. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Momma," Hannah sobbed.

"Where is she? Where is she Jack?" Sawyer asked frantically.

"She's fine," Jack said. "She went to go pick up food."

"Why are you guys crying then?" Sawyer asked still squatting next to the girls.

"She left," Elena said.

"What do you mean she left?" Sawyer inquired.

"They're upset because they were taking a nap when she left," Jack explained. "So when they woke up they thought they were alone because they didn't see you or her...I happened to be in the bathroom at the time. Anyway I told them that she'd be right back, but they didn't believe it."

"Why didn't you go get the food?" Sawyer asked.

"Because she wouldn't let me. I mean, you know how she is. She doesn't ever give up."

"I know," he nodded. Sawyer stood up and went into Ryan's room. He was screaming and crying. Sawyer picked him up, and craddled him close to him.

"Shh, buddy it's ok," Sawyer whispered.

"Dada," he sobbed.

"Yeah," Sawyer continued to whisper. "Daddy's here. And mommy will be home soon."

When Kate got home the girls weren't very excited to see her. Their sadness had turned to anger and they were pissed that she hadn't been there when they woke up. They clung to Jack and Sawyer the rest of the night.

Later that night after the kids had all gone to bed Jack, Sawyer, and Kate were sitting on the couch flipping through a baby name book.

"I still want James if we have a boy," Kate said. Sawyer sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he replied. "But just the middle name."

"You don't want a little Jamie?" she asked.

"No," he answered honestly.

"Fine," she sighed.

"Oh how about Isabella for a girl?" Jack said quickly. "We need to find 4 names right...2 girl names and 2 boy names?"

"Nice change of the subject Jack," Kate chuckled.

"I actually think that I'm gonna get going," he replied. "I need to get up early in the morning so..."

"Ok," Kate stood up and kissed Jack on the cheek. Jack gave her a small squeeze and then shook Sawyer's hand.

After he was gone, Sawyer and Kate flopped back down on the couch to continue to look through the baby name book.

"I like Isabella," Sawyer told her.

"Me too," she nodded.

"Laura," he said suddenly.

"Laura?" she asked.

"Yeah, look," he pointed to the name in the book.

"Laura," she said again. "I love it."

* * *

It had been 3 more months. Kate was 6 and a half months pregnant and she still insisted on doing everything on her own. She refused to accept help with the kids from Jack or Sawyer for that matter. Sawyer was at work. Most days he would check in with Kate hourly to make sure that everything was ok. Today however he was swamped with paper work and constant phone calls so he was unable to call her. The phone rang and he picked it up, exasperated.  
"Ford," he stated. 

"It's me," Kate whispered.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sobbed. "I'm at the hospital."

"What happened?" he asked.

"I started to have contractions," she told him. "They're starting me on some drugs to stop them, but as of right now it's not working."

"Ok. Just sit tight, and I'll be there. I'm gonna leave work now," he stated.

"Ok," she sighed.

"Don't worry babe. I'm definitely worried enough for the both of us," he said.

Sawyer walked down the same hallway that he had a few months before. He sighed as he came up to the desk.

"Hi," he mumbled. "Katherine Austen."

"I remember you," she said. "She's not here right now."

"Don't tell me that she was released already," he asked.

"No sir, she was just taken down for some more testing," the woman told him.

"Please, can you tell me anything about what's happening?" he asked.

"Let me check sir," the woman was discustingly friendly. About 3 minutes later the nurse came over to where Sawyer was sitting with his hands in his head.

"She's back," the nurse told him. "You can go in and see her."

"Is she ok?" Sawyer asked as the nurse led him to where Kate was.

"She will be," the nurse tried to assure him.

Sawyer went into the room where Kate was. She was talking to the doctor, who was trying to settle her down.

"Everything is going to be ok Mrs. Ford," the doctor calmly stated.

"How can you say that?" she wimpered. "I can't do this without him."

"I'm here Kate," Sawyer said coming into the room and pushing his way past the doctor. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Thank god," she whispered.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing has worked," she sighed. "I have to give birth today."

"It's gonna be ok," he told her. He continued to hold her hand, and with his other hand he brushed her forehead.

"Sawyer," she sobbed. She put her hands on her stomach and looked at him sadly. "What's going to happen?"

"You're going to have the babies, and everything is going to be ok," he told her.

"But it's too soon," she sniffled. "I can't-"

"Baby, first you just gotta settle down so that you can do this. I know you can do this and I'm going to be right there with you," he said.

"Ok," she whispered and nodded. She took a few deep breaths and forced herself to calm down.

A few minutes later they were in the delivery room. She was having a c-section. Both Kate and Sawyer were concerned when they didn't hear crying right away, but the doctors and nurses assured them that it was normal.

"Hold on," one of the doctor's said. "There's another one."

"What?" Sawyer asked. Right then the heart monitors attached to Kate started beating rapidly. The nurses escorted Sawyer from the room.

"What's happening?" Sawyer asked.

"Well Mr. Ford, you had triplets, instead of twins. Did you guys have names picked out?" she asked.

"Well what did we have?"

"Two girls and a boy," the nurse responded.

"Isabella Marie, Laura Michelle, and James Edward," he told her.

"Those are all really nice names," she told him.

"Kate picked them out. Is she gonna be ok?" he asked.

"I'll come get you as soon as I have more information Mr. Ford," the nurse stated.

"Ok," he nodded, and sat down against the wall, outside of the room. He had been sitting there for 15 minutes when he felt a figure standing over him. He looked up and it was Jack.

"You alright?" Jack asked. He sat down next to Sawyer.

"I can't lose her man," Sawyer replied quietly. Jack put a hand on his shoulder. He could feel Sawyer tense under it, but he didn't move.

"She'll be ok," Jack whispered. Sure enough not 2 minutes later the doctor came out of the room and looked down at both men.

"We're taking her up to a room," the doctor replied.

"Is she ok?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "She's sleeping now. You will be allowed to go in to see her as soon as we get her settled. How 'bout you two go down to the cafeteria and get a cup of coffee, and then everything should be done."

Sawyer and Jack both stood up and walked away from him. As they made their way down to the cafeteria neither of them said anything.

"Who's watching the kids?" Jack finally broke the silence.

"Neighbor," Sawyer mumbled.

"I have an idea," Jack began. "Why don't we go see the babies?"

Sawyer smiled weakly but changed directions with Jack to go to the nursery. When they got to the nursery, both men looked through the window of the nursery and looked at the 3 babies. They were all very tiny, but cute. After about 20 minutes they both left and walked back to where Kate's room was. When they went inside she was still sleeping. Jack gave Sawyer a hand shake and decided to leave. Sawyer sat down next to her and took her hand carefully without waking her up. He put his head on the bed beside her body and watched as she slept. Eventually he fell asleep too. When Kate woke up Sawyer was still sleeping. She brushed her hand across his hair and he gently woke up.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she chuckled.

"I wanted to stay with you till you woke up," he told her. "You feeling ok?"

"I'll be fine," she nodded. "But you look exhausted. Why don't you go home?"

"So that I can go home to 3 munchkins by myself?" he asked. "No thank you. I'd rather just sit here with you."

"Well you know that you're going to have to go home at some point," she replied. "They're not going to let you stay the night with me."

"I know," he nodded.

That night he reluctantly went home. When he got there the babysitter was sleeping with Ryan curled on her lap, and the two girls laying on the floor next to the couch.

"Zoe, I home," he whispered. She groaned and stretched.

"Ok," she muttered.

"You can go home then," he replied with a small smile.

"Is Kate ok?" she asked.

"She's fine. She had triplets," he told her.

"Wow," she whispered. "I don't think that I'll be babysitting by myself anymore."

"I don't think that Kate and I will be going anywhere anytime soon, leaving 6 kids with one babysitter...that would be crazy," he muttered.

"6 kids," Zoe repeated. "I remember when you guys were worried about having just the twins."

"Yeah," he nodded with a chuckle. "Me too."

**A/N: OK so I know that was a little lameish haha. But it needed some fluff and some good things to happen. I really hope that the last chapter didn't deter people from reviewing. I didn't get as many reviews as I normally do. I'll keep going for a couple chapters probably, but if you want more you gotta review...and the quicker I get reviews, then the quicker I will update**.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This chapter is going to jump around a lot, so just warning you ahead of time.**

It had been a few months. The triplets were doing great. They were 2 and a half months early, so they were still very tiny, but the doctors let them go home after being at the hospital for a month. Kate and Sawyer accepted pretty much any help they could get from anyone. Jack was over a lot to help out. Sawyer was working a lot, which annoyed Kate, but she understood. She was sitting on the couch sleeping when Sawyer got home from work. He could hear crying, but Kate was too tired to hear it. He walked into Ryan's room, and he was standing up in his crib crying for Kate.

"Hey," Sawyer said looking down at Ryan. He bent down and picked him up out of the crib.

"Daddy!" Elena exclaimed coming up behind him and clinging to his leg. "Me next."

Sawyer sighed, but bent down and picked up the 3 year old too. He walked back into the living room and set down the two kids.

"Where's Hannah?" Sawyer asked Elena.

"Jack's," Elena replied without looking up from the toy she was playing with.

"What do you mean she's at Jack's?" Sawyer asked.

"Jack took the triplets and Hannah," Elena informed him.

"Why?" Sawyer asked.

"We have chicken pix!" Elena exclaimed. Sure enough Sawyer looked at Elena and Ryan and they both had pink dots covering their arms and legs.

"Kate," he whispered.

"Yeah," she groaned and woke up.

"Do you have the chicken pox too?" he asked.

"No," she whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder. He reached up and felt her forehead, which was burning up. He sighed deeply and helped Kate to her feet.

"I have to feed James," she whispered.

"James ain't here darlin'," he told her.

She immediately stood up straighter.

"Where is he?" she asked, slightly alarmed.

"Jack came and got 4 out of the 6 kids," he stated. "You, Elena, and Ryan have the chicken pox."

"Oh," she nodded. "Ok."

She leaned her body back against him and let him help her into bed. As he gathered the other two children and put them into their beds the phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Sawyer," Jack asked. "I'm coming back over with Hannah. She's got them too."

"You gotta be kidding me," Sawyer sighed. "Ok. I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yep," Jack hung up the phone, and Sawyer felt a tugging at his arm. He looked down and Elena was standing their looking back at him.

"What is it?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Will you read me a story?" she asked quietly.

"Yes baby," he bent down and picked her up.

Over the next week Sawyer took care of Kate, Elena, Hannah, and Ryan, while Jack took care of Isabella, Laura, and James. The doctor's told Kate and Sawyer that the chicken pox would last about a week and then the other children could come home. So on the 8th day Jack brought the babies back.

"I hold Lala!" Hannah exclaimed (Both Elena and Hannah couldn't pronouce Laura so they called her Lala, so even the adults called her that.)

"Me first!" Elena chimed in.

"No me," Kate said walking over to Jack and Sawyer who were carrying the babies into the house. "I think they've gotten bigger," Kate continued.

"That's just cuz you haven't seen them in a week," Sawyer explained. "Although I swear Bella gets heavier every day. Kate and Sawyer spent the next 10 minutes cooing over the babies. Elena and Hannah both jumped onto the couch next to them to get attention.

"Me!" Elena said pushing against Sawyer's shoulder.

"In a minute," he replied.

After a couple more minutes of Elena and Hannah trying to get their attention, they gave up and sat down on the couch to pout. Ryan crawled from his spot on the floor and pulled himself to a standing position on the couch and tapped Sawyer's leg.

"Uppy?" he whispered. Sawyer chuckled and picked him up.

"Hey!" Elena exclaimed. "My turn!"

"Ryan is only a year and a half, Lena," he explained. "He needs more attention."

"Nuh uh!" Elena screamed. She jumped off of the couch, ran into her room and slammed the door shut. Sawyer and Kate could hear her screaming and crying. Kate sighed and stood up.

"Just let her throw her little tantrum," Sawyer mumbled.

"Sawyer, she and Hannah deserve just as much attention from us. They probably feel really left out," Kate said.

Sawyer nodded and watched as Kate went into Elena and Hannah's room. Hannah was still sitting on the floor. She looked up at Sawyer with a frown. Sawyer lifted Ryan off of his lap and waved Hannah over.

"Me?" she asked quietly. Sawyer smiled and nodded. Hannah jumped up from her place on the floor and jumped onto Sawyer's lap.

"You, know that mommy and I love you very very much right?" he asked.

"Right," Hannah answered.

"And just because we have a new baby-" Sawyer began.

"Free!" Hannah exlaimed holding up three fingers, not very well.

"Yes, three," he continued. "Just because we have new babies, doesn't mean we love you any less. Understand?"

"Yep," she said. But she shrugged her shoulders, so Sawyer didn't know if she really did understand.

"You and Elena are our first little babies, and you always will be."

"First is best?" Hannah asked.

"No," Sawyer chuckled. "But first is definitely special."

"Specialer than Ryan?" she asked.

"No," Sawyer repeated, and was still laughing. "You're just special. Mommy and I are sorry if you feel ignored."

"'nored," she repeated and nodded.

"Ok," Sawyer stated. "Then tonight mommy and me will read you guys a story and we'll make sure you feel special."

After sitting with Hannah on his lap for a minute, he could still hear Elena yelling in broken english. Suddenly he had an idea.

"You know what Banana?" he gasped. "I just thought of something that will make you and Elena feel like you're special."

"How?!" she asked in excitement.

"Photo album," he told her. "Now I know that we tried to take as many pictures of Ryan as we did of you and Elena, but there are way more pictures of you and Elena than any one else."

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yup," Sawyer stood up and went to the book shelf where the photo albums were kept. He brought down two and placed them on the coffee table. Then he brought Hannah back into his lap and began to show her that there were two full photo albums for Hannah and Elena, and only one for Ryan. Plus Hannah and Elena were in a lot of pictures with Ryan in his photo album.

A few minutes later Elena came back out with Kate. She crawled onto Sawyer's lap which was now available.

"I sorry daddy," she said taking his face in her hands.

"I love you baby," he told her kissing her and hugging her tightly.

"Love you too daddy," she replied. Sawyer then showed Elena the photo albums and explained that the first born always has more pictures. Elena was cheered up before he told her about this, but now she was elated, and began teasing Ryan with it. Since Ryan was only a year and a half, he didn't really care, and was much more interested in how far he could get his hand in his mouth than listening to what Elena had to say.

* * *

The next couple months went by pretty smoothly. Sawyer and Kate tried to spend equal time with each child, but it was very difficult considering the triplets were still small and young. Whenever the twins felt left out they'd say so and crawl onto Kate and Sawyer's laps. One day Jack showed up at the front door with the neighbor Zoe. 

"Ok," Jack stated when Sawyer opened the door. "We are stealing your children."

"All of them?" Sawyer asked.

"Yup. Well actually we're not stealing them, but we're kicking you and Kate out of the house for a few hours."

"Why?" Kate asked coming to the door, holding James.

"Because you're parents and that's all you are right now, and it seems to me that you haven't done anything for yourself in 5 months," Zoe retorted, practically interrupting what Jack was going to say.

"So get out," Jack finished the thought. Kate smirked and handed James carefully over to Jack.

"Let us just say goodbye to the rest of the kids," Sawyer said.

Sawyer and Kate went out to a movie. They both promptly fell asleep, and stayed asleep during the entire movie. When they woke up the lights were turning on and people were muttering about how great the movie was. They stood up and left the theater. As they walked to the car Sawyer heard a very familiar voice.

"Dad!" the voice exclaimed. He turned toward the voice, and Clementine was running toward them.

"Mom took me out for my birthday," she told him. He hugged her and lifted her off the ground.

"Oh, happy birthday," Sawyer sighed. "I was going to call you today, but I just-"

"Busy with all them kids?" she asked.

"Yeah," he chuckled.

"How is it that a guy who never wanted kids ended up with 6?" Cassidy appeared in front of them.

"Shut up Cassidy," Sawyer stated.

"No really," she continued. "You never wanted anything to do with your first daughter and now you have 6 kids...I mean...seems kinda fishy to me."

"Cassidy, you better back off," Kate stepped toward her. "You do not want to mess with me today."

"Oh and you must be so proud. You have 6 kids from the most dead beat dad you could meet," Cassidy replied.

"Mom!" Clementine exclaimed. "Seriously just shut up."

"You don't talk to your mother like that!" Cassidy yelled back. Sawyer reached forward and brought Clementine toward her to shield her from Cassidy's wrath.

"You can talk to her like that if you want to baby," Sawyer said into Clemetine's ear.

"She is not your baby," Cassidy replied. "Do you even know how old she is today?"

"Well, let's see," he began. "She had her 8th birthday when you still lived here. You left right before I found out Kate was pregnant, so that was 9 months, and then it's been about 5 months. So I'd have to go with 9."

"Good math dad," Clementine chuckled.

"So what brings you back?" Sawyer asked.

"Job," Cassidy said quietly. "They transferred me."

"Well, I think we're gonna get going," Sawyer said, feeling Kate shift nervously.

"Ok," Cassidy nodded. "Here, lemme give you my number so that you can call, when you want to hang out with your real daughter."

"My real daughter?" he asked. "Do you really have to be like that?"

"No," she sighed. "I'm just jealous that you picked her."

"Well I hate to break this to you Cass, but I picked Kate way before you came back into my life, and I'm going to stay with her whether you're in my life or not."

"I know," she whispered. "I just wish that you had been in Clem's life for the first 7 years."

"Well...I kinda wish that too, but I wasn't a very stable person then, so you both were probably better off without me."

"I don't think so," she shook her head. "I loved you so much. I would have much rather had you in my life than not. Even if you were unstable."

"Ok, well we're not having this conversation any more. Especially not in the middle of a movie theater parking lot."

"Bye dad," Clem whispered as Cassidy pulled her away and toward their car.

"Bye," he muttered, but he was sure that Clem hadn't heard him.

"I need to know something," Kate sighed as she got into the driver's seat of the car.

"Anything," he replied sitting next to her and looking at her.

"Did you love her, and do you still?" she asked. "I trust you, and I know that you love me, so don't make that as an excuse, but I just want to know."

"I cared a lot about her Kate," he replied. "And like I told you before I don't really think I ever loved her loved her...because if I did, I never would have been able to con her. I don't love her now, and seeing her tonight and the way that she treated both of us...I know that I made the rigth decision in choosing you. Because I know how much I love you."

"Ok," she nodded.

The next day when Sawyer came home, there was one car in the driveway. It wasn't Jack's or Kate's. He realized immediately that it was Cassidy and Clementine. They weren't sitting on the front porch, telling Sawyer that they were obviously waiting inside. He opened the door and went into the living room. It was Cassidy, but Clementine wasn't with her.

"I just-" Cassidy began.

"What the hell are you doin' here, and where the hell are Jack and Kate?" he asked.

"They took the kids. I needed to talk to you alone, and oddly enough Kate understood."

"Ok...so talk. What do you want?" he asked.

"First I wanted to apologize," she began. "I've put both you and Kate through hell and back, and I really do feel bad about that."

"Really?" he asked, not believing her at all.

"I do," she repeated. "I never should have...Everything I ever said or did was just to try and get you back. I wanted you to realize that you made some huge mistake, and come back to me...but I know now that you didn't make a mistake at all...you're with Kate and I do get that."

"So what you said last night was supposed to make me realize that I'm completely in love with you?" he asked.

"Well no," she shook her head and chuckled somewhat. "Yesterday I was just being a bitch."

"You can say that again," he scoffed.

"I know," she nodded. "I'm sorry. You're a great father. I've seen the way you interact with all your kids...well except of course the newest ones. Are you guys planning on stopping any time soon by the way?"

"I definitely think that 6 kids all under the age of 4 is definitely a stopping point for both of us, yes," he couldn't help but chuckle.

"So yeah," Cassidy sighed. "I really am sorry for the things I said yesterday. Clementine made me realize how much of a bitch I really was being. It's just hard sometimes, seeing how happy you are with her. You were able to see all those kids be born and begin to watch them grow up from the start. Clem and I, well it was just us. She never had a daddy in her life."

"You never met any other guy?" he asked.

"Well, unfortunately I was completely in love with you, and after you conned me out of $500,000, well I had a little trouble ever trusting another guy."

Sawyer nodded and looked at his feet.

"How's this," she began again. "I'll forgive you, if you forgive me for all the crap I've put you and Kate through?"

Sawyer nodded again, and this time looked up at her. There was really no need for words. They came to a silent understanding. It was going to take a lot of time, but eventually they both knew that they would forgive each other.

"So you were saying how you had a bunch to ask me?" he quickly changed the subject.

"Right," Cassidy cleared her throat and continued. "Clementine, just wants to be in your life. She wants to be able to spend at least her weekends with you."

"Ok," he nodded. "She's welcome here any time."

"Thanks," Cassidy whispered. "I already talked to Kate about this next thing, but she said that she wanted me to check with you first."

"What?" he asked.

"I know that you're kind of struggling with all the kids, and I want to help."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I want to help you guys like once or twice a week," she answered.

"And you have no ulterior motive?" he questioned.

"No," she shook her head. "I just want to help you guys. I mean even with Jack, 6 kids and 3 adults is still a lot to deal with, so I just want to help."

"Well, ok," he nodded. "I mean I'm not completely crazy about the idea, but if Kate says it's ok, then ok."

"Thanks," she whispered again. "I'm gonna go now. Can I bring Clem by this weekend...Friday after work?"

"Sure," he replied softly.

* * *

The next several months went by without any incidents. Clementine came over pretty much every weekend to spend Friday through Sunday with Sawyer. Cassidy would come over on Friday's to help take care of the kids. As all of the kids got older it got harder, not easier. The triplets were about to turn 1 and were beginning to walk. Kate was a nervous wreck watching them try to walk alone the couch. She was always afraid they were going to fall until one day, Sawyer showed her that it wasn't a big deal if they did fall. He was holding Lala's hands and he let go of them. She took 3 steps before she fell on her bottom. She looked up at Sawyer somewhat surprised. Kate gasped and started to walk over to comfort Lala, but before she could move, Sawyer put a hand up, telling her to stop. 

"You're ok," he said soothingly looking down at the baby. Lala continued to stare up at Sawyer in amazement that he let her fall, but she didn't cry. Sawyer looked back at Kate and gave her an I-told-you-so look.

"What if one of them falls and cracks their head open on the coffee table?" Kate asked.

"Well then it's a life lesson," he scoffed, half joking. "Kate, everything will be fine. You weren't this nervous when Elena and Hannah started walking, and they were crazier. I mean they would run toward us and fall smack on their face."

"Yeah, but they were also bigger," she reminded him.

"Well, that's cuz there was only two of them," he retorted. "The doctors warned us right after the triplets were born that for the first couple years, they will seem small because of them being premature...but they'll catch up."

"Ok, but if all three of them are trying to walk at the same time I think we should both be in the room."

"Ok, ok," he sighed. "I think that you worry too much."

"If I don't worry then who will?" she scoffed.

Kate and Sawyer sat down on the couch and they both let out deep breaths of air. Ryan was sitting on the floor next to Lala and trying to show her how to walk. His legs were still wobbly too so it was pretty funny looking.

"We're going on that trip," Sawyer mumbled.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Remember before you had the triplets we talked about going on a trip?" he questioned.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Well, I think we should go," he told her. "Jack can stay with the kids. Maybe Cassidy will come help."

"I don't want to leave them yet," she whispered.

"You haven't spent any time away from any of the kids in a year," he told her.

"Yes I have," she scoffed. "Don't you remember when I had the chicken pox?"

"Well, yeah, but other than that," he stated.

"I really think that they're too young to be without us."

"I really think you're just being over protective and crazy," he chuckled.

"Where are we going?" she asked smiling up at him.

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this. I'm gonna write probably 1 or 2 more chapters...depending on reviews.**


	26. Chapter 26

Kate and Sawyer walked through the airport. Kate reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"What are you doin'?" Sawyer asked.

"I'm just checking in," she told him.

"Checking in for what?" he asked. "We only left the house an hour ago. Jack, Zoe, Cassidy, the kids...everyone is ok."

"I'm still calling," she stuck her tongue out and dialed the house number. When Jack answered the phone she could hear yellling and crying in the back ground.

"Kate?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Of course," he responded.

"I hear yelling and crying," she replied.

"Well, that's what you get when you cross 6 kids and their parents are both gone," he laughed.

"Do you think that we should come home?" she asked.

"No," Sawyer interrupted. "We're not going home. Gimme that."

He grabbed the phone from Kate.

"Goodbye Jack. See ya in a week."

"Bye man. And tell Kate everything is going to be just fine," he said.

"Yep. Bye."

Sawyer hung up the phone and took the battery out of it. Kate scoffed loudly.

"If we need to call someone then I will give you the battery back...but until then I'm keeping it," he told her. She scoffed again, but didn't protest.

They decided to go to New York again. While they were there the visited Sun and Jin, and Hurley. Kate forgot all about wanting to call home every hour. They both had a great time and nothing went wrong. On the way home there was so much tubulance that Kate started to freak out. Sawyer did everything he could to calm her down, but nothing was working.

"Kate," Sawyer whispered. "It's ok. It's just a little turbulance. We're both going to be ok."

Kate sighed deeply and forced herself to calm down. When they landed Kate got a lot of confused looks.

When they drove up to the house Kate saw that Cassidy wasn't there, but Jack was. They walked into the house and heard silence. This was highly unusual. Jack came running into the hallway quietly.

"Shh," he said, holding his finger up to his lips.

"What's going on?" Kate whispered.

"They're all asleep," he whispered back. "It took me about 3 hours to get them all to quiet down, but they're finally all sleeping."

"Jack, you're the best," Kate flung her arms around him, greatful that he was able to get all 6 kids to go to bed.

"Where's Cassidy?" Sawyer asked. "I mean, I thought she was supposed to stay here and help you."

"She left...I told her that it would be ok," Jack stated. "I'm gonna get going too."

"Thanks Jack," Kate whispered. She kissed him on the cheek and Jack left. Kate walked to the back of the house with Sawyer following her closely. She carefully opened the door to the twins' room. She looked at both girls, who were evidently sleeping.

"Mama?" Elena asked as Kate began to close the door again.

"Yes baby," Kate whispered. "Daddy and I are home."

"Where Jack?" Elena asked.

"Jack went home," Kate said.

"No!" Elena exclaimed. Hannah rolled over in the bed next to Elena and looked over to where Kate and Sawyer were standing by the doorway.

"I want Jack!" Elena yelled.

"Sweetheart Jack had to go home," Sawyer said calmly coming into the room. He tried to hug Elena, but she pushed him away.

"You left us!" Elena said.

"Yeah!" Hannah replied sticking out her tongue and facing the wall. Kate stepped into the room and hugged Hannah. Hannah scooted as far towards the wall as she could and curled up into a ball so Kate couldn't give her a real hug.

"You don't love us any more," Elena stated, with tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

"Of course we love you," Kate gasped. She stood up off of Hannah's bed and went over to Elena's.

"Daddy and me just needed some time alone," she explained.

"To make more babies?" Hannah asked.

"Where did you get that?" Kate asked.

"Cassidy," Elena and Hannah both said.

"Cassidy told you that's why we went away?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah," Elena nodded.

Sawyer shook his head and left the room. Kate explained to the girls that they only needed a break from all the kids. At first this wasn't a help at all, but Kate continued to explain.

"Daddy and I," she started again. "We love you more than anything in the entire world. You and your brothers and sisters mean the world to us. But sometimes we need to just be with out all you guys. It's hard work."

"But Jack helps," Elena stated quietly.

"Yes," Kate nodded. "Jack does help...but we just needed a vacation. Me and daddy work very hard."

"I know," she whispered.

"But even though we left, it doesn't mean we weren't thinking about you the entire time."

Sawyer called Cassidy and asked her about what the girls were accusing her of. She admitted to saying that they were going on vacation to make another baby, but swore that it was only a joke. She said she had been talking to Jack and the girls ended up over hearing her. Sawyer understood, but told her that she needs to watch what she says since any of the kids could over hear it.

Sawyer and Kate had been back for about a week. It was the twins 4th birthday. Cassidy took them to get ice cream with Clementine. Sawyer was at work. Kate was at home with Jack, and the other children. The triplets were all crawling around on the floor and babbling. Some of the words actually made some sense like mama and dada, but other than that it didn't. Kate told Isabella to stand up and walk toward her. Isabella looked at Kate and noticed that she had her favoirte toy in her hand. She eagerly pulled herself up from the coffee table and started to walk toward Kate. When she made it she picked her up and chuckled.

"Good girl," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around Kate and stayed there. The other two were jealous and began to make their way to the couch too. Each of them crawled up on to the couch and sat on Kate's lap. Ryan walked over too with his thumb in his mouth. He was 2. He would be 3 in a couple months.

"Me too," Ryan said, with his thumb still in his mouth. Ryan walked over to the couch and crawled next to Kate. He made room for himself on Kate's lap, crushing one of the triplets legs, who immediately started to whine.

"No!" Lala exclaimed pushing against Ryan.

"Me sit mommy too!" Ryan stated pushing back. Lala began to whine louder. Both Lala and James pushed against Ryan, and Ryan fell off the couch and clunked his head on the coffee table. Immediately Ryan began to scream and cry.

"James Edward and Laura Michelle, there is no pushing. You hurt Ryan," Kate said fimly. She put all of the triplets on to the floor and picked up Ryan. His head was ok, but it did have a big bump on it. Kate sat on the couch craddling Ryan and rocking him to calm him. Jack stood up and went to get ice for Ryan.

"Head owie," Ryan said. "Head owie."

Ryan continued to say this until Jack came back with the ice. Kate gently placed the ice on Ryan's head, but it didn't seem to help. In fact if anything it hurt worse. Finally Ryan fell asleep in Kate's arms. Her arm was beginning to feel numb, but she didn't want to move Ryan and wake him up.

"Kate," Jack started. "You're going to have to wake him up in about 30 minutes to make sure that he doesn't have a concussion. If he doesn't wake up, you're going to have to take him to the ER."

"Great," she mumbled.

Sawyer was sitting in his office when he got a phone call.

"Sawyer," Cassidy whispered on the other line.

"What?" He asked. "What's wrong Cass?"

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm so sorry."

"What happened Cassidy?" he practically yelled.

"He took her, and it's all my fault," she told him.

Sawyer didn't wait for any other explaination. He stood up from his desk and immediately drove home. When he drove up into the driveway there were 2 police cars with flashing lights sitting in the driveway. He bounded out of the car and into the house.

"Sawyer," Kate sobbed. Sawyer grabbed Kate into a hug as he came through the door.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She's gone," she said. She was beginning to panic.

"Who's gone?" he asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I don't know. I don't KNOW!"

Her breathing was unsteady and she was shaking her hands out. Sawyer grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What happened?" he asked again, still calmly.

"She's gone," she sobbed looking into his eyes.

"Ok," he whispered and pulled her into a hug. "Shh."

He rubbed the back of her head with his hand and closed his eyes tightly.

"Who's gone?" he asked.

"Elena," she sobbed. "Cassidy took Hannah and Elena out for ice cream. I don't know what happened...I wasn't there. The police are questioning her right now."

She was now sobbing again and leaning against Sawyer's shoulder.

"It's all my fault," she whispered. "It's their birthday! She should be home with us."

"Sweetie calm down," he told her quietly. "Shh. It's not your fault at all babe. It's going to be ok. We'll get her back."

"H-how?" she asked looking up at him. "We have no clue who took her or where she were taken."

"We'll find her," he replied.

Jack walked over to Kate and sat her down on the couch. Sawyer followed close behind and sat down next to her. She placed her head in his lap and let the tears stream down her face. Sawyer stroked her hair absentmindedly.

"It's going to be ok," he whispered.

"How do you know?" Kate asked. She sat up and looked at Sawyer. He took her face gently in his hands.

"Because it has to be," he stated simply.

"Mama?" Ryan came walking over to Sawyer and Kate. "Head owie."

"I know," she whispered. "Come 'ere."

She lifted Ryan on to her lap.

"What happened?" Sawyer asked, noticing the bump on the back of Ryan's head.

"He fell off the couch," Kate mumbled.

"Lala and James push me," Ryan protested and pouted.

Kate sighed and looked from Ryan to Sawyer and then down at the triplets who were sitting on the floor playing a game amongst themselves, having no idea what was going on.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Lala and James pushed him."

She pulled Ryan closer to her and leaned back against Sawyer's shoulder. Ryan wriggled out of Kate's tight grip and hopped over to Sawyer's lap instead. Sawyer gently examined the bump on Ryan's head.

"You're a tough guy ain't ya?" Sawyer asked.

"Head hurt daddy," Ryan said, placing a hand on the back of his head.

"I know, but I'm sure that James and Lala feel bad about pushing you," he told him.

"No," Ryan shook his head. "Me push them."

Ryan tried to get off of Sawyer's lap but Sawyer held him there.

"No," Sawyer answered. "There is no pushing. And you are much bigger than James and Lala so you might really hurt them."

"But me hurt," Ryan replied.

"I know," Sawyer nodded. "But they're littler than you."

Ryan ended up being able to get off of Sawyer's lap. He walked over to where the triplets were sitting and began to play with them. Lala stood up and kissed Ryan on the head.

"What do you say Lala?" Sawyer asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry," Ryan answered for her. "Say sorry Lala."

"Sowy," Lala repeated.

"Ok," Ryan said.

Kate shifted in her spot and looked over at Sawyer.

"What are we going to do?" Kate asked.

"Honey I don't think there's really anything we can do except for wait for the police to handle it," he told her honestly.

Just then the phone rang. Sawyer practically jumped on it and picked it up.

"Hello," he answered frantically.

"Daddy?" Elena's small voice was on the other line.

"Elena!" he exclaimed. "Are you ok?"

"No," Elena sobbed.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "Bad man took me."

"How?" he asked. "How did he take you from Cassidy?"

"He says he wants a million dollars daddy," she told him.

"Why? Did he tell you why he took you?" he asked her.

"No," she whispered. Suddenly Sawyer heard her cry out. The phone was obviously taken from her.

"Get us the money by tomorrow at 8:00am," a new voice stated.

"What are you going to do?" Sawyer asked.

"You better not find out," the man responded. The phone went dead and Sawyer sighed deeply.

"Where are we going to get a million dollars?" she asked.

"Good thing we just visited our good friend Hugo," he answered.

**A/N: Ok...well I think that I'm gonna do 2 more chapters haha...I keep saying that don't I? hah...but if I end up getting a lot of reviews, then I might still continue**.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sawyer and Kate get Elena back and much more. This chapter is pretty long actually, and a lot happens. **

"We can't take more money from Hurley," Kate whispered.

"Dammit Kate!" Sawyer slammed his hand on the coffee table making her jump, and Ryan began to cry. Sawyer sighed and looked at her apologetically. "How are we going to do this then?" he asked quietly.

Cassidy came into the living room with the police following her. The police left to do more investigation, and to search for where Elena may have been taken.

"What happened?" Sawyer asked, angerly at Cassidy.

"I don't know," she sniffled. "I'm so sorry Sawyer. I'm so sorry."

"Tell me what the hell happened now," he said again.

"I was standing in line, and I turned my back on them to pay for the ice cream," she began quietly. "Clementine came up to me and told me that someone came and took Elena and never came back."

"Why?" he asked. "Who has a vendetta against you?"

"Sawyer please," she sighed, with fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"No!" he yelled. "They took my daughter! Why? Why would anyone take her!"

"I owe money," she whispered. "A lot of money."

"So they thought that Elena was your daughter and they took her," Sawyer nodded. "Perfect."

He grabbed Cassidy by the shoulders roughly and stood her up.

"If anything happens to Elena, you're going to regret ever coming back to LA," Sawyer told her. Just then Clementine came out of the back room. She had been watching the triplets.

"Dad chill," Clementine stated.

"Chill?" he asked. "Are you kidding me? My daughter is gone!"

"I know," she nodded. "But it wasn't mom's fault."

"How wasn't it mom's fault?" he questioned. "Wasn't she supposed to be watching her?"

"No," Clementine shook her head. "I mean yeah she was, but that's not what happened. Mom went up to the counter and we were sitting on one of the benches. This guy came up to us and said that he knew mom. He said that he wanted to take Elena out to his car because he had a present for her birthday."

"So you just let him take her?" Sawyer asked.

"Well, he sounded like he was telling the truth dad. I'm sorry," Clementine answered and began to cry. "I'm so sorry. I wish he had taken me instead. They're so little. I'm so sorry daddy."

"It's ok sweetie," he whispered. He pulled her into a hug. "It's not your fault. Your mom should have been paying attention.

Kate stood up, having overheard the conversation. She walked over to Cassidy and Clementine.

"You better hope that my baby comes home in one piece," she sniffled. "I don't want you, to be around my children."

"Kate, I'm sorry," Clementine said, thinking that Kate was talking to her.

"I wasn't talking to you sweetie," Kate replied. "I know that you're going to have to keep coming here to hang out with Sawyer and your siblings, but I don't want your mother to go anywhere near near my children again."

"I'm sorry Kate," Cassidy told her.

"I know, but I can't-" Kate nodded and then shook her head. "Elena is 4 years old today and instead of eating birthday cake and opening presents she's with a complete stranger."

Just then the phone rang again. Kate ran over to where the phone was resting next to the couch. She picked up the phone and almost dropped it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Ms. Phillips?" a person on the other line asked.

"No, this is Kate Ford," Kate trembled.

"Oh is a Ms. Phillips at this phone number?" the man asked.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"This is Dr. Johnson," the man answered. "We have Ms. Phillips daughter in the ER."

"Elena?" Kate asked.

"Yes," the doctor stated. "I believe that's what she said her name was when she arrived."

"She told you her name was Elena Phillips?" Kate questioned.

"No...her father told us that her mom was Cassidy Phillips," the doctor replied.

"Well her so called father isn't her father. Her mom and dad are here and it's me and my husband James."

"Ok ma'am well your daughter then is here, and we wanted to let you know that," the doctor said.

"We're coming right now," Kate sighed. She hung up the phone.

"Elena's in the ER," Kate told Sawyer and Cassidy. "Jack, will you stay here while Sawyer and I go down there?"

"Of course," Jack answered with a nod.

When Kate and Sawyer arrived at the hospital they both ran up to the front desk.

"Elena Ford," Kate gasped for air. "Where is our daughter?! Elena Ford. Tell us what happened."

"We don't have an Elena Ford checked in," the woman at the front desk responded without looking up.

"Fine, then Elena Phillips," Kate sighed. "Tell us where our daughter is!"

"Well, we need to see ID to make sure that you're the child's parents," the woman replied.

"No!" Sawyer yelled. "Our daughter was kidnapped. We got a call telling us she was here. The man that kidnapped her told you that her last name was Phillips."

Before the woman could respond Cassidy came up behind them.

"They're telling the truth," Cassidy breathed. "I owed a man a lot of money so he kidnapped their daughter because he thought she was mine."

"Ok," the woman finally nodded. "Follow me please."

Sawyer and Kate followed the woman down the hall. As they walked the woman told them what was happening.

"You're daughter was in a car accident," she told them. "She doesn't have any broken bones, but she does have internal bleeding. It sounds serious, I know, but the doctors are taking care of it. She will most likely have to stay here for a couple days of observation, just to make sure nothing goes wrong."

As they came to a door the nurse stood in front of it and stopped them from going in.

"She has a lot of scrapes and bruises on her face, so she doesn't look like herself. I just want to warn you before you see her. Also she's in a lot of pain, so we gave her some pain medication that has made her a little loopy, so she may not know who you are right away either."

The nurse stepped away from the door and opened it to let Kate and Sawyer inside. Elena did have a lot of scrapes and bruises on her face, but they could still tell that it was her.

"Oh baby," Kate whispered. She sat down next to Elena and took her hand.

"Mama?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, and daddy's here too," Kate whispered. Sawyer gave Elena a weak smile.

"Mama," Elena repeated. This time she actually realized that Kate and Sawyer were there. She stood up in the bed, which Kate didn't know if it was a good idea, but she didn't really care at first. She hugged Elena who started to cry. Kate was crying too.

"Are you ok?" she asked. "Are you ok?

"Yeah," Elena said quietly and nodded. "I'm ok."

"Did he hurt you?" Kate asked. "Did the man who took you hurt you?"

"No," Elena sobbed. "No."

"Was he nice to you or mean?"

"He was nice," Elena replied "When he found out that you were my mom he started to bring me home. I was so scared."

"Baby, it's gonna be ok now," Sawyer said hugging her too. "You're gonna get to come home with us in a couple days ok?"

"Ok daddy," she whispered.

Kate and Sawyer sat with Elena who had fallen back to sleep. They were both just so happy to have her back that both of them stared at her for the next couple hours. After they had been there for 3 hours there was a knock at the door and before they could answer the door, it swung open.

"I'm sorry," a man stated, standing in front of them. "As soon as I found out that Elena was your daughter...I was bringing her home. I never meant to hurt another family. I just assumed."

"You took our little girl?" Kate asked. Before the man could answer Sawyer had stood up and shoved him against the wall, with his arm to the man's throat.

"I'm sorry," the man repeated. "I am so sorry. But I promise I was trying to get her back to you."

"Why did you take her?" Sawyer asked. "What did Cassidy do to you?"

"She stole a lot of money from me and my family," the man answered. "She was also the nanny to our son, who was kidnapped and murdered while under her care."

"Back up," Sawyer responded. "Cassidy was your nanny, and your kid was kidnapped and killed?"

"Yes sir," the man answered.

"So you decided to kidnap a kid who you thought was hers?" he asked.

"Well like I said, she also conned us out of a ton of money...$500,000 to be exact. I only took her so that she would get me the money," he stated. "I never meant to hurt another family."

"You already did!" Kate sobbed. "If it weren't for you she wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed!"

"I know," the man nodded. "I am very sorry."

"Why did you only take one of them?" Sawyer asked. "There were 3 girls."

"Because I figured it would be a whole lot easier to only take one."

The man quickly left the room leaving Kate and Sawyer in shock. Sawyer pulled Kate toward him and hugged her tightly.

"Everything is going to be ok now," he whispered.

"Somehow everything seems to go wrong Sawyer," she answered quietly. "I just feel like it's never gonna end."

"Mama," Elena asked quietly.

"Yeah," Kate sniffled and wiped her tears from her eyes. She walked over to the bed and sat next to Elena's bed.

"I wanna go home," Elena stated.

"I know," Kate whispered. "But we have to stay here for a couple days ok? The doctors are here to take care of you."

"Dr. Jack?" Elena asked.

"Maybe he'll come see you tomorrow," she said with a smile. "Right now he's at home."

"My birthday," Elena replied.

"Yeah, it's your birthday," Kate nodded.

"Presents," she whispered.

"I'll bring them tomorrow," Kate chuckled.

"Banana too?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, we can bring Banana," Sawyer responded. "She'd want to come see you."

"Ok," Elena nodded.

* * *

The next day Sawyer and Kate brought Hannah to visit Elena. They opened presents and after a couple hourse Elena was complaining that she wanted to go home. 

"Lemme go talk to the doctor," Sawyer said standing up and leaving the room.

"Mama?" Elena asked looking up at her.

"Yeah," Kate answered.

"Are we going home soon?" she questioned.

"Daddy's going to check right now," Kate replied.

"I want to go home," she repeated for the 4th time.

"I know," Kate sighed. "I want you to come home too, but if the doctor says you have to say then we have to listen."

"Ok," Elena said.

A few minutes the door opened. They were all expecting Sawyer, but instead Jack came through the door.

"Jack!" Elena and Hannah exlcaimed.

"Hey girls," Jack smiled. "How are you feeling Elena?"

"I'm sick," Elena answered.

"You said that you felt better and you wanted to go home," Kate reminded her.

"No...I'm sick of being in the hostibal," she giggled.

"I'll be right back," Jack stated. He quickly left the room and a few minutes later Sawyer came back.

"Can I go home daddy?" Elena asked.

"The doctor wouldn't tell me anything," he mumbled.

"Jack just went to check," Kate told him.

"Oh El Jacko is here?" Sawyer asked.

"Well he does work here," Kate said with a small chuckle.

A few minutes later Jack came back and told them that they could all go home. When they got to their house Kate saw Cassidy's car in the driveway. She practically jumped out of the car while it was still moving and bounded up the steps to the house. She flung the door open.

"Mama!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Hey buddy," Kate whispered. "Is Cassidy here?"

"Lala," he replied.

"Is she with Lala?" Kate asked.

Ryan nodded and held his arms up to her telling her to pick him up. Kate sighed, but bent down and picked him up. She walked back to the triplets room. She could hear crying coming from the triplets room, but it wasn't any of the kids. She walked faster and entered the room. Cassidy was sitting on the floor crying. Zoe was patting her back, and talking to her.

"Cassidy, I know you're sorry, but I really think that Kate wants you to stay away and to be honest you probably should listen to her," Zoe said.

"She's right," Kate said. "I want you to leave. You can come and drop Clementine off on the weekends, but I want you to stay away from our family. Honestly I didn't even really want you to come near us before, but I let you, because, well I felt bad...but now...you're going to stay away from my family."

Cassidy nodded and began to stand up. Sawyer had come into the house with the girls and the three of them were standing in the doorway.

"Elena!" Cassidy gasped. "Are you alright honey?"

"Leave me alone!" Elena yelled. She ran from the room and they all heard her bedroom door slam.

"Your fault," Hannah stated, and ran from the room too.

"Get out," Sawyer spat at Cassidy. Cassidy quickly left the house. Zoe looked at Sawyer and Kate.

"I know that you're pissed at Cassidy, and I don't blame you," she began. "But she really does feel bad. She feels really guilty and she wanted to do everything she possibly could to help you get Lena back."

"I don't care," Kate sighed. "I need her to stay away from our family."

"I do understand," she answered. Zoe's cell phone rang and she held up a finger to answer it.

"Hello?" Zoe said. "Clem?...yeah he's right here."

Zoe handed Sawyer the phone.

"Clementine?" he asked.

"Dad?" she whispered.

"What's going on?" he questioned. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she replied still whispering. "Um-That guy that took Elena, he's here."

"At you and your mom's house?" he asked.

"Yeah," she responded. "They said that they were going to keep me hostage till we got them their million dollars. Please dad, you have to help me. When mom gets here they're going to hold her hostage too, and I know that you're mad at mom right now, but please just help us, for me."

"Ok," Sawyer nodded. "I'm gonna help you guys ok?"

"Thanks," she answered. "Oh. I gotta go he's coming back."

"Ok," Sawyer said. "Hang on hon. I'll think of something."

Sawyer snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Zoe. He told both Kate and Zoe what Clementine had said. Kate sighed deeply and left the room.

"Kate!" Sawyer exclaimed. "This is my daughter."

Kate was sitting on the couch dialing the phone.

"Cassidy," she sighed. "Come back...it's going to be ok, but Clementine is being held hostage and if you go home you're going to be held too...I know...no believe me I'd be doing the same thing, but I really think you should just come back here and we'll all figure out how to get Clem back...ok, we'll see you in a few minutes."

Sawyer stared at Kate for a minute before coming and sitting next to her. He put an arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Clementine didn't do anything wrong," Kate stated. "I'm not gonna let her suffer because of something her mother did."

Kate stood up and went to the back of the house. Sawyer heard a door close, and was certain that she had gone into one of the kids rooms. After about 10 minutes there was a knock at the door. Cassidy came through the door and collapsed into tears against Sawyer. He hushed her and stroked her hair gently.

"What are we gonna do?" she sobbed.

"We're gonna go right now to your house and we're getting our daughter back," he told her. He walked briskly down the hall and bumped into Zoe.

"Zo, tell Kate that I left with Cassidy to go get Clementine back," Sawyer stated.

"Um, o-ok," Zoe stuttered.

"Over my dead body!" Kate's voice exclaimed. She came out of the twins room and pushed against him.

"Kate, I have to go get my daughter back," he whispered.

"Please, don't leave," she said. "What if something happens to you? We finally got our family back. I can't lose you."

"You won't," he assured her. He pulled Kate into a tight hug and didn't let go.

"I love you so much," she sobbed. "What if something happens?"

"Nothing is going to happen," he told her. "I'm going to get my daughter back. I have to."

"Can't we just give them the money that they need?" she asked. "I don't understand why you have to go there."

"What if it had been Elena again, or Ryan, or one of our kids," he mumbled. "We both would be doing the same thing that Cassidy and I have to do."

"Then I'm coming too," she answered.

"No you're not," Sawyer sighed. "You're going to stay here. The kids need you ok?"

"Please, just be safe," she whispered. He pulled her into a deep kiss and hugged her shoulders tightly.

"I'll be back soon ok?" he told her. She nodded and went back into the twins room.

"Zoe, can you stay here till we get back please?" he asked. "I think Kate's gonna need your help."

"Of course I will," she nodded. "I would have stayed anyway."

When Sawyer and Cassidy pulled up to the house there were police cars and an ambulance. They both ran up to the house and past the police tape. There were two police officers standing at the door.

"You can't go any further," the first police officer stated.

"This is my house!" Cassidy screamed.

"Is our daughter ok?" Sawyer asked.

"Do you both live here?" the second police said.

"No this is her house," Sawyer began. "But our daughter is here."

The police both stepped aside and let them into the house. Clementine was sitting on the couch talking to two more policemen.

"Mom, Dad!" she yelled. She hopped up from the couch and ran towards Cassidy and Sawyer. They both hugged Clementine close.

"What happened?" Cassidy asked. "Are you ok?"

"I stabbed him," she whispered.

"What?!" Sawyer exclaimed. "You stabbed him?"

"He came into the living room and he had a knife," she sobbed. "I was so scared. So I went into the kitchen and found the biggest knife I could find. I stabbed him in the leg. He's gonna be ok, but I stabbed him."

"Are you ok?" Cassidy asked again. Clementine nodded, and hugged both Sawyer and Cassidy again. Sawyer stayed with them for about an hour. When he got home, he was greeted three small bodies that all clung on to his legs. He bent down and picked up two of the three triplets.

"Me daddy!" Lala exclaimed.

"Come over to the couch," he said. "I'll hold you too."

He sat down on the couch and the three kids climbed onto his lap. The twins were sitting next to Kate and Ryan was sitting on her lap. She seemed to be in the middle of a bedtime story. Sawyer kissed Kate and stared at her.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

Sawyer told Kate the whole story. She gasped in all the right places, and at the end she gently took his hand.

"I'm sorry," she sighed.

"Not your fault Freckles," he mumbled.

"Mommy story!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Oh of course," Kate said. "And they lived happily ever after. Now, it's bedtime!"

"No!" Hannah yelled. "That's not the end of the story. Cinderella didn't even meet the prince yet."

"Well it's too late now," Kate stated. "Please be good girls and go to bed."

"You gotta tuck us in!" Elena reminded her.

"Oh yeah, how could I be so silly," Kate scoffed.

Kate took the twins into their room, with Ryan walking after her. Sawyer stood up and carried two of the three triplets into their room, and lifted them into their cribs. He hugged and kissed them all goodnight and then went into Ryan's room.

"Daddy?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah," Sawyer said.

"Can you read to me?" he questioned.

"Mama already read to you," he stated.

"You read," Ryan answered.

"Tomorrow I'll read you two stories ok?" he responded. "But tonight it's too late."

"Ok," he whispered.

"Night buddy," Sawyer replied. He kissed Ryan on the nose and stood up. He went into the twins room last and they were both crying because they weren't tired and didn't want to go to bed. Kate was trying to settle them down.

"Kate," Sawyer started. "How about you go say goodnight to the rest of the kids. I'll take care of the twins."

Kate looked at him greatfully and stood up.

"No, we want mommy!" Elena exclaimed.

"Too bad. You got me instead," Sawyer replied sitting on the floor between the two beds. Elena jumped out of bed and onto Sawyer's lap. She began to hit him on the shoulders.

"I want mommy. I want mommy," Elena chanted. Hannah had joined in, but was still sitting on her bed. Sawyer stood up and put Elena back into her bed. She got up again and began to hit him again.

"Stop hitting," he sighed. "Now, you're going to get your little tushies into bed. I love you and goodnight."

He left the room and held the door closed. He could hear both of the girls pounding on the door to let them out. Kate came out of Ryan's room and stared at Sawyer.

"What did you do to them?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything," he scoffed. "I'm just locking them in till they settle down."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" she questioned.

"Got a better one?" he asked. She smiled at him and shook her head. After only standing there for 10 minutes Sawyer and Kate heard silence. They both sighed and went to their bedroom. They both laid down and grabbed each other into a hug.

"I'm glad everything is alright," Kate whispered.

"Everything is fine," he answered. "In fact it's more than fine."

**A/N: Ok...so I'm gonna do one more chapter. It's probably gonna take place in the future, but just to kinda do a final wrap up. Unless of course everyone begs me to continue haha.**


	28. Chapter 28

**OK so I normally don't thank my reviewers individually...and in fact I haven't been thanking you guys lately anyway so, I'm going to do individual thanks this time because you guys rock!   
_Leif of Rohan_-You are awesome. Thanks for all the support and I'm glad that you've been enjoying my story.   
_LOSTinharrypotter_-First of all kickass screenname! Second of all you've been with me through a lot of my stories so your reviews are always great to read.   
****_Abby_-thank you so much for that review...it really meant a lot to me. I'm glad that you and your Skater friends have been reading this and enjoying it. I'm glad that us Skaters can always stick together.  
_Sassy_-You know that you always rock my socks! Haha. I enjoy your reviews every time.   
So anyway because of the reviews that I got today, I'm decided that I'd try to do 30 chapters...which will be 3 more...well 2 after this chapter actually, but anyway you know what I mean. I decided that I should make it an even 30 so yeah...cool. I hope you enjoy this chap!**

The next day was a Saturday. Sawyer was sitting on the couch with Ryan. The triplets were taking a nap and the twins had gone to the store with Kate. Ryan and Sawyer were watching some inane preschool show which Sawyer couldn't stand, but Ryan seemed to be enjoying. Sawyer was reading a book instead, but every so often Ryan would ask him a question, and Sawyer would pretend that he had been paying attention to the program. The phone rang, and Sawyer was almost afraid to pick it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Sawyer," Kate's voice sounded. "I'm at the store, can you check if we have milk?"

"Yeah," he answered. He stood up and went to the fridge. While Sawyer was at the fridge Kate had him check for other items to make sure she didn't forget anything.

"I'll be home soon," Kate said. They both hung up the phones. Sawyer went back to the couch and heard the triplets all whining. He decided that he would give them 5 minutes. But in 5 minutes, they hadn't given up. He stood up and Ryan watched as Sawyer went to get the kids.

"Where you going daddy?" Ryan asked.

"To get the babies," Sawyer told him.

"Oh," Ryan nodded. Sawyer went into the triplets room and found that Lala had figured out how to climb out of her crib.

"Laura!" Sawyer exclaimed. When she was called Laura, she knew she had done something wrong. She looked up at Sawyer and walked toward him.

"Sowy dada," Lala stated.

"It's ok," he sighed. "But that's not safe. Don't do that ever again ok?"

"Ok dada," Lala replied. Sawyer lifted the rest of the babies from their cribs, and walked with them back to the living room. The phone rang again, and Sawyer sighed deeply.

"Kate," he answered it. "You have everything on your list-"

"Dad?" Clementine sobbed.

"Clem," he gasped. "What's wrong?"

"It's mom," she said.

"What? What happened?" he asked quickly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "Mom told me not to tell you, but I have to. She's dying."

"What do you mean, she's dying?" Sawyer asked.

"She has cancer," Clementine said. "The doctors told her that she had 6 months, but that was over a year ago. It's one of the reasons we moved here. She wanted you to get to know me again because she knew eventually I would have to move in with you."

"Well is she ok right now?" he questioned. "I don't understand what's going on."

"She took a turn for the worse," she replied. "It hit her all the sudden and we're at the hospital. The doctor just told me that it would be a few days or even hours...literally."

"Do you want me to come get you?" he inquired.

"No," she responded. "I want to stay here with her. I just thought you should know. I'm gonna need to come to your house tonight though."

"Of course you're staying here tonight," Sawyer sighed. "Listen Kate's at the store right now, but as soon as she gets back I'm gonna come and be with you at the hospital."

"Ok," she whispered. "I have to go now anyway, the doctor is back, and he's going to explain to me in the child's version of what is happening with mom."

Kate came home about an hour later and looked like she wanted to pull her hair out. She was talking a mile a minute and Sawyer could barely understand what she was saying. Something about how the girls fought the entire time with her and each other. Something else about how they spent 20 minutes trying to pick out one package of cookies because they each wanted a different kind. Sawyer kept trying to interject in the conversation. He kept trying to say 'freckles', but all he could get out each time was 'Freck, or Fr'.

"Kate stop!" Sawyer said loudly.

"Sorry," she chuckled. "Did you have a good time here with the other kids. No broken bones, or bumps on the head?"

"Everything here was fine," he mumbled. "Except..."

"Except what?" she asked.

"Clementine called," he frowned. Kate couldn't remember the last time he had looked that sad.

"What happened?" she asked, feeling really concerned.

"It's Cassidy," he began.

"She's not coming here," she scoffed. "I think we were both perfectly clear on that."

"No Kate, she's not coming here, she's dying," Sawyer snapped.

"I'm so sorry," Kate whispered. "I didn't-"

"Forget it, you didn't know, and neither did I. Clementine just called, she has cancer," he answered. "I'm going down there though so that Clementine doesn't have to be alone."

"Of course," Kate nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's arlight," he replied. "I mean, it's not, but...it's ok."

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"You can say that it's ok that Clem stays with us tonight," he answered.

"Of course it is," she stated. "Of course."

"We should be home around 7," he mumbled.

"Ok," she nodded. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him. "See ya when you get home."

Sawyer was right, at 7:00 exactly she heard the car in the driveway. She was just setting the table when the door opened. Kate went to greet them at the door.

"Hey," she whispered. She looked down at Clementine. "You ok honey?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's ok," she replied. "She's gone."

"What?" Kate asked. She looked over at Sawyer.

"She passed away about 3 hours ago," he mumbled.

"That was really fast," Kate gasped.

"Yeah," Sawyer nodded.

"Are you hungry Clementine?" Kate asked. "I was just getting ready to feed the other kids."

"No," she shook her head. "I'm not really hungry. Can I just go lay down? I just want to be by myself."

"Yeah," Kate answered. "That's fine."

"Dad?" Clementine asked.

"Yes," he cleared his throat and looked down at her.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" she asked. "I know I sleep on the couch when I stay here during the weekends, but that's not where I'm gonna sleep all the time right?"

"No," he shook his head. "I dunno what we're gonna do yet, but we'll find a place for you."

He took her by the hand and led her toward the back of the house. He put Clementine in the twins room so she could sleep. He came back out and sat at the table.

"Can I do anything?" Kate asked quietly.

"Not really," he responded. "In fact, I'm not really hungry either."

He cleared his throat and pushed away from the table.

"Family dinner daddy," Elena pouted.

"It's ok," Kate whispered. "He had a really bad day."

"Family dinner is to talk about bad days," Hannah replied.

"Well I gaurantee you that daddy isn't going to want to talk about his bad day," Kate stated. "You can go ahead."

"No!" Ryan yelled. "Famy dinner!"

"They're right," Sawyer mumbled. "I'll stay."

"Tell story daddy," Ryan requested.

"What story?" Sawyer asked.

"When you met me and Hannah!" Elena exclaimed.

"You mean the day you were born?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hannah chimed.

"Ok," he forced a smile. "The day you were born was 1 of 3 of the greatest days of my life."

Kate cleared her throat loudly.

"Oh sorry," he smirked. "1 of 4."

"Tell us what all 4 are," Kate said.

"Ok," he began. "First was mommy and daddy's wedding day, second was the day that Elena and Hannah were born, third was the day Ryan was born, and then fourth of course was the triplets being born."

"Bella, Lala, and Jamie," Hannah looked at the three babies in their high chairs. "Daddy loves you 4th best."

None of them really knew what was going on and why Kate and Sawyer both gave her a bad look.

"I love you all the same," Sawyer replied.

"Nuh uh," Elena stated. "Clementine is first born so she's first favorite."

"How many times do we have to tell you that we love you all the same amount?" Kate asked. Hannah started counting on her fingers.

"23 42," she stated. Kate and Sawyer chuckled. They talked for another few minutes before they both heard a small voice coming from behind Sawyer. Kate saw Clementine standing there.

"Dad?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered turning around in his seat.

"I'm kind of hungry now," she said quietly.

"Well we have an extra seat right here," he replied. He pulled out the empty chair and Clementine sat down. Kate started to stand up.

"I'll get her some food," Sawyer told her. "Don't worry about it."

"So dad, who do you love the best?" Clementine asked with a smile.

"You over heard our conversation?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I was standing in the kitchen. I didn't mean to listen, but I...I don't know."

"It's fine," Kate smiled.

"Anyway, dad, you still haven't answered my question," Clemetine said.

"I love James the best because he doesn't say much," Sawyer replied.

"Daddy," Elena started. "If we didn't talk, it would get boring!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that," Sawyer chuckled.

"So who dad?" Clementine urged.

"I love you all the same, and I ain't saying it again," he sighed.

"I bet I can get him to say it again," Clementine whispered to Elena. Elena started chuckling.

"Me too," she answered.

"So who do you love most?" Elena asked again.

"None of you," Sawyer replied, somewhat angerly. He tossed his napkin on the table and stood up.

"Girls," Kate raised her eye brows. "That wasn't nice."

"Why not?" Clementine asked. "He'll get over it."

"It's not good to make him mad," Kate replied. "Believe me, he doesn't love any of you any more or less than the other."

"Well I know that," Clementine said.

"I don't," Hannah stated.

"What do you mean Banana?" Kate asked. "Of course daddy loves you all the same. We've talked about that many times."

Kate stood up and went to find Sawyer. He was sitting on the couch with his head resting on his hand. She sat down next to him and took his hand in hers. A few minutes later the 7 kids came into the room.

"Sorry Dad," Clementine began.

"We're sorry too," Hannah and Elena said in unison.

"Sorry daddy," Ryan stated as he climbed on to Sawyer's lap.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Sawyer chuckled.

"I still sorry," he repeated. James, Lala, and Isabella came walking over to them too. The crawled up onto the couch. Elena and Hannah got up on the couch too and sat on the back of it.

"Hold that!" Clementine exclaimed. "Don't move."

She ran into the twins room where all her stuff was and came back with a camera.

"It's a good family picture," Clementine stated. She took a picture and smiled.

"Is there a timer on that thing?" Sawyer asked.

"No dad, it's just a throw away camera," she responded. "Why?"

"Because if it's a family picture, you should be in the picture too," he told her.

"Well next time Jack comes over we'll take an official family picture," Kate offered.

"Unco dack in famy too!" Ryan said.

"He's right Freckles," Sawyer replied. "If Jack's here we'll have to have him in the picture too."

Right then there was knock at the door. Clementine walked over to the door and opened it.

"Jack," she exclaimed. "Oh."

Jack had pulled her into a hug. He walked into the living room and without speaking sat down in the chair next to Sawyer and Kate.

"What are you doin' here doc?" Sawyer asked. "I mean, you're always welcome here, it's just that this is kind of a surprise."

"I just found out about Cassidy," Jack mumbled. "I wanted to see if you and Clementine were ok."

"Yeah," Sawyer nodded. "We're ok."

"I'm sad, but when I was at the hospital there was a little girl who's mom and dad got into a car accident. They died too," Clementine began. "She was only 5 and her mommy and daddy weren't gonna be around for anything. I got to have 9 and a half years. And I have a new family with a mom and a dad and 6 brothers and sisters."

"That was very mature to say Clem," Jack stated.

"And I also have a Jack," Clementine smiled. "I'm gonna miss my mom so much, but I know that I will always have people that love me."

Sawyer lifted Ryan off of his lap and waved Clementine over. He pulled her onto his lap and gave her a hug.

"You are loved," he whispered. "And your mom loved you a lot."

"I'm really tired," Clementine stated. "I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

"I know a few other children that need to go to bed too," Kate replied.

"Mommy where is Clementine gonna sleep?" Elena asked. Kate looked at Sawyer interested because she didn't know the answer.

"I have an idea," Sawyer began. "How about if Clementine sleeps in Elena and Hannah's room?"

"But there's only 2 beds," Hannah protested.

"I know," Sawyer nodded. "You and Elena will have to share a bed till we can come up with something better."

"Ok!" Elena said excitedly.

Kate and Sawyer gathered all the kids and got them ready for bed. They started a new system where it was like a race and whoever was in bed sleeping the fastest was the winner. It took 2 hours, which was better than most nights. They both came back out to the living room and sat back in their places on the couch. Jack was still sitting in his chair.

"Rough day," Jack said looking up at them.

"Yeah," Sawyer sighed. He looked over at Jack, and then to Kate, who was giving him a warm smile. Sawyer took her hand in his and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna get goin'," Jack replied. "I'm not working tomorrow so I can come back and help out with the kids if you want."

"Sure, you know that you're always welcome here," Kate answered. She stood up and hugged Jack as he left.

"Sawyer," Kate sighed and sat back down. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah Freckles, I'm just fine," he responded. "I just can't believe that this happened."

"I know," she nodded. "She's just so young. She shouldn't have lost her mother."

"She's a year older than I was when my daddy killed my momma and himself," Sawyer mumbled.

"Oh," she whispered. "Sawyer, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he answered. "It was a long time ago."

"I didn't-" she began.

"I know," he nodded. He kissed her lips and brushed his hand through her hair.

"Is everything going to be ok?" she asked.

"I dunno," he stated. "I'm afraid to say that everything is ok, because it seems like everytime things are ok, they tend to go wrong again."

"But we'll help each other through it right?" she asked.

"Always," he nodded, and kissed her again.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. You guys are awesome. I might just have to keep going lol. I'm going to wait for a couple days till the next chapter to see if I can get any more ideas, and if I do then I'll do more than 30 haha. I just hate to end it when everyone still wants me to continue.**

It had been a month. Things were beginning to get back to normal. Kate tried her best to love Clementine like her own, but it was hard. Most of the time Clementine made things easy for Kate and she didn't argue with her, but today was different.

Sawyer walked into the house and he heard crying, screaming, and pots and pans banging in the kitchen.

"Daddy," Lala came into the hallway with tears streaming down her cheeks. He picked her up and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong Lala?" he asked.

"Too yowd," she said holding her hands up to her ears.

"Your such a brat!" Kate screamed.

"I don't care!" Clementine yelled back. "At least I have an excuse! What's yours!?"

"I'm tired of you using Cassidy as an excuse for your behavoir," Kate replied loudly.

"Mommy stop yelling," Elena said. Kate slammed the pot that she was holding onto the stove and stomped out of the room.

"Freckles," Sawyer whispered. "What is going on?"

"Your daughter is a bitch," she answered quietly.

"I am not!" Clementine screamed. "You are! And you're not my mom so you can't tell me what to do!"

Clementine ran from the room and slammed a door. Kate sighed deeply and went into the living room. She sat down on the couch and put her head down. Sawyer watched the tears falling to the ground. He sat down next to her and put his hand around her shoulder. She shrugged him off and looked up at him.

"Kate," he started.

"I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled. She stood up and went down the hall. Sawyer thought that she was going to their room, but the next moment he heard Clementine screaming.

"Get out of my room!"

"This isn't _your _room!" Kate yelled back. "This is my daughter's room too and you know what? It's my house!"

Sawyer hurried into the hallway and pulled Kate away from him and went into the room. Before Sawyer could stop her she slammed the door and he heard it lock.

"Open the door!" Sawyer yelled.

"No!" Kate yelled back.

Sawyer sighed. Elena and Hannah had come into the hallway.

"Mommy's mad," Hannah told him.

"Yeah," Sawyer nodded. He could hear Kate and Clementine yelling back and forth. "Hannah and Elena can you go into Ryan's room with everyone else?"

"Sure," Elena nodded and skipped into Ryan's room. When he heard the door shut, he started pounding on Clementine's door as hard as he could.

"Open the door right now!" he screamed. Kate came to the door and opened it hard.

"What!" she yelled.

"I'm not going to let you shut yourself in this room so you can scream at my daughter. What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kate mumbled.

"Oh," he began. "How silly of me...I come home and you two are screaming at each other, scaring the other kids half to death, and nothing is going on? Just tell me."

"Kate thinks that she owns me," Clementine stated.

"Oh bull sh-" Kate started.

"Kate," Sawyer interrupted her before she could get the rest of the word out. "Now I want each of you to calmly tell me what happened...I don't like being yelled at, and both of you know that, so you both keep your cool. Kate you go first."

Clementine scoffed loudly and folded her arms across her chest. She rolled her eyes as Kate sat up straighter and cleared her throat.

"I told her that she needs to clean her room and then help set the table and she freaked out," Kate started.

"Whatever," Clementine sighed.

"Clem, you'll have your chance, now let Kate finish," Sawyer replied.

"Anyway she told me that I always have her do everything because the rest of the kids are too little," Kate said. "Which I guess is somewhat true because I'm not going to have any of the other kids set the table because they are too little."

"Ok, are you done?" he asked. Kate nodded and Sawyer gestured to Clementine that it was now her turn.

"I was in my room listening to music and Kate came in here on a rampage tellng me that I need to clean my room now, and then set the table because she was too busy. She's having a complete freak out."

Sawyer looked around the room and noticed that it desperately needed to be picked up.

"Do you wanna know why?" Kate asked. "Elena came in to the kitchen and told me that she hurt herself in her room because she couldn't get to her bed. And when I asked nicely Clementine said she'd do it later, and I told her that I wanted her to do it now...that's when we started to yell at each other."

"Clem I think you need to clean your room ok?" Sawyer asked.

"Why can't Elena and Hannah do it...it was their room first anyway?" Clementine asked.

"Because all this junk is yours," Sawyer answered calmly.

"Fine!" Clementine yelled. "Then get out so that I can get to my stuff!"

"Clementine I am being very calm, you need to stop yelling at me and Kate, you're scaring your brothers and sisters," Sawyer sighed.

"I don't care," she scoffed. "They're not my brothers and sisters anyway, and Kate's not my mom."

"Listen," Sawyer began. "I know that Kate isn't your mom, but she is your stepmom and you need to respect her. When she tells you to do something you need to listen to her."

"Fine, whatever," Clementine sighed.

"Dinner's gonna be ready in 5 minutes," Kate mumbled and stood up.

"I'm not eating," Clementine replied.

"Well if you don't eat with us then you can't eat," Kate stated. "So don't come crawling for food when you get hungry."

"It doesn't matter," Clementine started. "Dad will feed me, he won't let me starve."

"Sure he will," Kate nodded. "I'm gonna throw away the extras anyway."

"Kate just stop it," Sawyer sighed. "Clementine, you need to come eat dinner with the family."

"And if I don't?" she asked.

"You know what," he said. "Fine. Do what you want, but if you ask me you're both being immature brats."

Sawyer stood up and left the room. Kate stood up too and followed Sawyer. She grabbed him by the arm and turned him to face her.

"Kate, just stop," he scoffed. "I'm going to get the rest of the kids ready for dinner."

He got all the kids into the kitchen to lift them up and wash their hands. They all did as Sawyer said except Elena. When she put her hands in the water she splashed Sawyer in the face with the water. He chuckled and set her down. When he did she held on to his neck.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm glad you're not mad daddy," she told him.

"I'm not," he whispered. "I'm sorry that mama and Clementine scared you guys."

"It's ok daddy," she answered, and he took all of the kids into the dining room and helped them into their seats. He went back into the kitchen to start serving the food. Kate came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He turned to face her and sighed. He handed her two plates to bring into the dining room.

After everyone was sitting at the table eating. Sawyer silently forgave Kate. Clementine didn't come to the table. Sawyer was mad that she wouldn't come, but he tried not to let it ruin the rest of his night. Clementine didn't come to the table at all, and after dinner when Sawyer and Kate were doing the dishes, they both heard yelling coming from the back of the house. Kate sighed and set the dish she was cleaning down.

"I'm gonna kill that kid," she mumbled.

"Kate, just stay here," Sawyer sighed. "I'll take care of it."

He stomped to the back of the house and into Clementine, Elena, and Hannah's room.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Elena threw all my stuff off of my bed," Clementine told him.

"Why did you do that Elena?" he questioned.

"I want my bed back," she whined. "It's no fair! Hannah kicked me."

"Hannah!" Sawyer exclaimed in shock. "Why did you kick Elena?"

"In her sleep," Elena explained further.

"Oh," Sawyer nodded.

"I need my own room anyway," Clementine scoffed.

"I know," Sawyer replied. "I'm sorry that we don't have a bigger house, but for right now we're going to have to figure something else out. You girls are driving your mother crazy."

"She is NOT my mother!" Clementine yelled.

"I know she's not your mom," Sawyer sighed. "But right now, she's kinda the only thing ya got. She loves you."

"No she doesn't," Clementine scoffed.

"Yes she does," he replied. "I know it might not seem like it sometimes, but she do. She's doing the best she can. She knows that you're always going to miss your mom, and she doesn't want to replace her at all...she's just doing the best she can."

"I wish that she was still here," Clementine said. "I just-I know I pretended to be ok, but I'm not dad. I miss her. I just want her to walk through the door and hug me."

"Oh darlin'," Sawyer whispered. "I know."

He pulled her into a hug and she began to cry on his shoulder. Sawyer scooped her up in his arms and brought her into the living room. He sat with her on the couch and hushed her.

"Sawyer what happ-" Kate began coming into the living room. She breathed in and sat down next to them. She put her hand on Clementine's back and patted it.

"Do you really love me?" Clementine asked sitting up slightly and looking toward Kate.

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "I care a lot about you, and eventually I'm sure we'll both feel like this is your home."

"Where am I gonna sleep tonight?" Clementine asked. "I'm not sleeping in Elena and Hannah's room any more...they hate me."

"They don't hate you," Kate assured her. "They're just-it's a change for them. All of our kids have been pretty spoiled, and they aren't really used to sharing."

"But they're twins, they always share everything," Clementine replied.

"Well yeah, but they've only ever had to share with each other...not ever anyone else," Kate explained.

"Can I read you guys something?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah, what?" Sawyer asked.

"Hold on. It's in my-I mean the twins room," she stated and left the living room quickly. She came back just as quickly holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"I wrote this while I was in the hopsital with mom. Before you came dad. _Dear Dad and Kate, I know that I'm not technically your daughter, I mean that dad, you weren't there for the first 7 years, and Kate, well the same thing pretty much. I can be a brat a lot of the time. I love you and I hope that you can love me. Love Clementine Phillips_. I know...it was kind of short, but I didn't know what to say really."

"We do love you," Sawyer said pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry Kate," she sniffled. "You were right, I was being a brat. And I'm sorry that I said you weren't my mom."

"Well I'm not," Kate stated.

"Yeah Kate, you kinda are," Clementine nodded. Kate stared at her for a second, not really believing what she was hearing.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"I mean that you've been my mother for the past month," she replied. "You've been trying to treat me just like the other kids...And I know that you're trying."

"I am," Kate nodded.

"So I guess I'll just sleep on the couch tonight," Clementine offered.

"We're gonna figure something else out in the morning," Sawyer stated.

That night Sawyer and Kate were laying in their bed, trying to sleep. Neither of them were having much success. Kate was crying softly enough for Sawyer not to realize. He reached over and put his arm around her. A tear fell from her nose and landed on his arm.

"Freckles, why are you cryin'?" he asked. She turned over and sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, but stayed silent. After a couple minutes of her crying onto her shoulder he tried again.

"What's wrong?"

"It's stupid," she said, letting out a small chuckle.

"Kate why are you crying," he replied. "Just tell me...it must not be that stupid because you're still crying right now."

"Clementine," she answered.

"What about her?" Sawyer asked.

"I yelled at her," Kate responded.

"Well I'm sure that Cassidy has yelled at her before," he told her.

"I know," she nodded. "But I told her not to use her mother as an excuse for her behavoir...she should be using that as an excuse...I mean it was her mommy."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you," he said. "And I'm also sure that she was being a royal pain too."

"I just feel bad," she answered. "I mean Cassidy isn't going to be there for any of the major moments in Clem's life...those moments she's just going to be wishing that her mom was there."

"Sweetie, she'll be glad to have you there," Sawyer whispered.

"No," she replied with a small sob. "I don't think she will care if I'm there. She'll want her mom. I was 25 when my mom died, and it sucked that she wasn't there for me on our wedding day or on any of the days the kids were born, and I've missed her through everything...I can't even imagine what Clem is going to go through."

"Clem is going to be ok," he replied. "We're both gonna be here and she'll be ok...I promise. I'm sure that she's going to have hard days, but she'll be ok."

"I think we should move," she said.

"That was random," he chuckled.

"I know," she nodded. "But we should move...get a bigger house. Clem needs her own room, and the triplets need a bigger room for when they get their real beds."

"You want to move?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

**A/N: So yeah...I think I am gonna keep going with this haha. I might have to jump ahead a few years for the next chapter because it's kind of hard to write while all the kids are so young still. Anyway I'm gonna take a couple of days to write the next chapter so that it can be really good:)**


	30. Chapter 30

**7 YEARS LATER**

Sawyer and Kate had moved into a bigger house. They lived 3 doors away from Jack, who was over almost everyday after work for a beer with Sawyer. Clementine still had more fights with Kate than any of the other kids, but she was much more respectful of her. She was 16 and was getting ready to get her drivers liscence. Elena and Hannah were 11 and they bothered Clementine constantly. Sawyer found it funny most of the time. Ryan was almost 10 and he tried his best to annoy his big sisters too. The triplets were going to be 8 next week, and they were throwing a big birthday party.

Clementine bounced down the stairs wearing a skirt and a tank top. Her hair was put up in a messy ponytail. Kate was sitting at the dinner table with the rest of the kids.

"Sorry Kate," Clementine sighed as she sat down.

"Dinner was ready 10 minutes ago," Elena said. "Where were you?"

"Shut up Elena," Clementine replied.

"Well mom did call you 10 minutes ago," Hannah chimed in. "You should have been here."

"Well at least I don't almost miss the bus everyday because I can never find my shoes and have to have my mommy find them for me."

"Are you making fun of me because _you_ hide my shoes all the time?" Elena asked.

"Hey girls, I think you're giving mom a headache," Ryan told them. Kate was sitting with her head resting on her hand.

"Shut up Ryan," Clementine, Elena, and Hannah said.

"All of you be quiet," Kate sighed.

"Oohh," the triplets all said.

"Where's dad?" Lala asked.

"I don't know," Kate answered. "I called him and he said he'd make it home in time for dinner."

"Maybe he's cheating on you," Clementine offered. Kate sighed and looked down at her plate. She moved the food around her plate instead of eating it.

"Are you gonna eat that mom?" James asked, eyeing the piece of bread on her plate.

"Of course she is!" Sawyer exclaimed coming into the room.

"Where were you?" Kate asked blankly.

"I have some amazing news," Sawyer said.

"What?" Kate questioned, trying to be more excited.

"One word," Sawyer started. "Promotion."

"What kind dad?" Elena asked.

"What kind?" he repeated. "I am now the boss."

"What does that mean?" Isabella asked. Kate started smiling now and watched Sawyer's smile get wider too.

"Well it means that I am the president of the company," he told the table. Kate smiled wider and took a deep breath.

"Kate thought you were cheating on her," Clementine stated.

"I did not," she scoffed.

"Then how come you got all quiet when I said that?" Clementine asked.

Before she could answer there was the sound of a horn in the driveway.

"That's Jared," Clementine started. "I have to go...oh thanks for dinner Kate."

Clementine started towards the door when both Kate and Sawyer followed her.

"You ain't goin' no where dressed like Shannon," Sawyer told her.

"Shannon? Who the hell is Shannon?" Clementine asked.

"She was a-Nevermind, go change," Sawyer stated.

"No," Clementine responded. "I'm leaving. I'll be home by 1:00."

"Curfew is midnight Clem," Kate reminded her.

"Please Kate," Clementine begged. "We're going to dinner and a movie and the movie doesn't start till 10:30...so it'll probably get out at 12:30."

"12:00," Kate replied.

"Fine," Clementine sighed. "I have my phone just in case it's gonna be later."

Kate sighed and looked at Sawyer.

"I can't believe you let her leave the house like that," he stated.

"Don't look at me," she scoffed. "She wouldn't have listened to either of us."

"Does she at least help you out more with the kids?" he asked.

"No," she chuckled. "But it's not really her responsibility. She shouldn't have to do anything...they ain't her kids."

"Well that's true," Sawyer nodded.

"Dad?" Ryan asked behind them.

"Yeah," Sawyer turned toward him.

"Danny's dad wants us to go play football with them tomorrow will you come?"

Kate began to laugh and walked out of the room.

"Why was she laughing?" he asked. Sawyer followed Kate into the kitchen and stared at her.

"You know why," Sawyer stated. "I don't do football."

"I know...I just thought it would be something fun we could all do," Ryan replied.

"Ask mom...maybe she'll take you," Sawyer responded. Kate rolled her eyes, but looked down at Ryan and gave him a smile.

"No," he shook his head. "She's a girl."

"I know," Sawyer nodded. "It's my favorite part about her."

Sawyer wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Gross dad," Elena and Ryan both exclaimed.

"Are they making out again?" Hannah asked taking some of the dishes to the sink.

"Yeah," Ryan scoffed.

"We were not," Sawyer responded. "I'll show you real making out."

"Oh god," Elena rolled her eyes and left the room. Kate shoved Sawyer off of her and put the rest of the dishes in the dishwasher.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Kate asked.

"We really don't want to be in here for this conversation do we?" Hannah asked. She and Ryan quickly left the kitchen.

"Alone at last," Sawyer growled.

"Sawyer," Kate sighed. "I don't think we're ever going to be alone, with 6 kids running around here."

"What the hell were we thinking?" he asked.

"Well it was supposed to only be 4 remember?" she asked. "I mean Elena and Hannah were unexpectedly twins, and the triplets were unexpected too...that was only supposed to be one kid too."

"Well we already have 7 kids, what's one more?" he asked as he lifted her on to the kitchen counter.

"I'm way too old for this," she told him.

"For what, sex on the counter top, or another kid?" he asked.

"Both," she chuckled. Sawyer kissed Kate and she slid off of the counter. They walked into the living room where the kids were all arguing over what to watch. Sawyer sat down in his normal spot on the couch and took the remote from Elena.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Who's TV is it?" Sawyer asked.

"Mine," she argued.

"Oh did you pay for it?" he asked. "Because please, by all means."

"Fine," she sighed.

"I'm bored," Kate replied.

"You wanna go on another adventure Freckles?" he asked. "Because it could be arranged."

He gave her a interested look and put his arm around her. She shoved him off of her, but gave him a smile.

"Mom when can I start dating?" Elena asked.

"In a few more years," Kate told her. "Now did everyone do their homework."

"It's a friday," Elena scoffed.

"Plus I need help with mine," Hannah replied. "We have to read this stupid book. I hate to read."

"She musta gotten that from you," Sawyer said.

"I don't hate to read," she protested.

"Well Kate, what would you rather be doing, going into the jungle? or reading a nice book?"

"Just because I had a sense of adventure and wanting to help people doesn't mean I don't like a good book...and besides that was like 12 years ago anyway."

The family sat in the tv room for the rest of the night. Each of them having separate conversations, while the tv was on in the back ground. At 10:00 Sawyer slapped his hands together and turned off the tv.

"Bed," he said.

"I'm not tired," Lala whined.

"Me neither," James agreed.

"Well I am," Kate said, with a slight yawn.

"Liar," Elena whispered.

"Well you don't have to sleep, but you guys all need to get up into your bedrooms ok?" Kate asked.

The kids all reluctantly stood up and went up to their bedrooms. Kate sat with Sawyer for a little bit longer, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I really am tired," she whispered. He looked at her and smiled. Then he stood up and held out his hands for her to take. She pulled herself up and then pouted at him.

"I ain't carrying you up the stairs," he chuckled. "Remember that thing about you being too old...I'm older."

Kate chuckled and followed Sawyer up the stairs. When they got to their bedroom the triplets were all sitting on their bed watching something. All three of them hopped off the bed and began to leave the room.

"Hold it," Kate put her arm across the door frame, blocking them in the room. "What were you doing?"

"We just wanted to finish watching the movie," Isabella explained.

"What time is it over?" Sawyer asked.

"11:00," James said confidently.

"You guys need to go into your rooms," Kate told them. "Go to bed. It's late."

"Clementine is still out," Lala complained.

"Clementine is also 8 years older than you," Sawyer stated. "She's older so she can stay up later."

"When can we?" James asked.

"When you're 16," Kate sighed. "Now...bedtime."

"Ok," they all mumbled. Each of them stood on their tiptoes to say goodnight to their parents. After the room was empty (aside from Kate and Sawyer) Sawyer walked toward the door and closed it behind him. He raised his eyebrows and began to stalk toward Kate.

"Don't," she said, smiling and getting ready.

"Don't what?" he asked walking slower towards her. He pushed her on to the bed gently and crawled on top of her.

"Didn't I say that I'm tired," she chuckled.

"Well come on," he whispered. "The kids are all in their rooms, entertaining themselves. It's only 10 o' clock at night."

Kate smirked, but sat up half way and kissed him. Over the years they both learned to keep quiet and would moan softly enough so that no one could hear. Kate had fallen to sleep quickly. Sawyer smiled to himself. _I guess she really was tired_. He lay with his arm around her and examined her features carefully. She looked the same as she did when they had met 12 years ago. She had a few more lines, but she was still beautiful. He fell asleep, watching Kate breathing. At about 12:45 the front door slammed and there was loud giggling. Kate jerked awake, and so did Sawyer.

"What was that?" she half whispered, half groaned.

"I dunno," he mumbled. He began to get out of bed.

"Shh!" someone out in the hallway was still giggling. There was a loud thud and then the sound of someone going down the stairs and the front door slammed shut again. Sawyer stood up the rest of the way and pulled his pants on. He looked out of the bedroom door and saw Clementine trying to open her bedroom door, which she always kept shut. It wasn't locked or anything, but she was staring at the door knob like it was a puzzle.

"Oh dad," she whispered loudly. "Hi."

"Can't get into your room?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "I think that someone locked it."

Sawyer walked up to the door and opened it easily.

"Oh thanks dad," she fell into the room and stumbled toward her bed. He closed his eyes and followed her into the bedroom.

"Dad!" she said loudly. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I'm tryin' to figure out how a 16 year old got alcohol," he replied.

"Oh it's easy!" she exclaimed. "I mean-"

"Save it," he snapped. "The next time you come into my house shitfaced will be the last time. If you have to puke, make sure you aim for the trash can."

He slammed her pink flowery trashbin next to her bed and stalked out of the room. When he made his way back to the bedroom and laid down, Kate stared at him, waiting for a reason for all the comotion.

"What was it?" she asked.

"She's drunk," he exclaimed softly.

"What?!" Kate practically yelled. "And you didn't even care? You're not gonna do anything?"

"Freckles, there ain't no point," he said. "She's so piss ass drunk that it won't make a difference if I talk to her tonight because she won't remember it tomorrow. Don't worry...I'm gonna make her wish that she never drank at all tomorrow."

"As long as you know what you're doing," she sighed.

"I do," he nodded.

The next morning Sawyer sat on the couch and waited for all the other kids to get up. After they were all downstairs, he called them into the living room.

"What dad?" Elena asked.

"You wanna do somethin' fun?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hannah answered, with her eyes getting wide.

"You know how your mom and I keep telling you to leave you sister alone?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you don't really mean it," Ryan replied. "You think it's hilarious."

"Yeah, but mom doesn't know that," he said quietly. "Ok...here's what I want you to do...go up to Clem's room and make as much noise as you possibly can. Be extra loud."

"Can we go too?!" Lala asked.

"Of course...this is a family thing."

Sawyer stood up and went into the kitchen. He picked up the biggest pot he could find, and a metal laddle.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"You'll see," he stated casually. "You get to come too. Come up stairs."

He made his way to the bottom of the stairs where all the kids had gathered.

"Ok, we have to be really quiet before we get there because we don't want to wake her up before we get there," he whispered. They all nodded and held their fingers up to their mouths.

"Sawyer," Kate pulled Sawyer's arm back. "This is really mean."

"Hey, you wanted me to teach her a lesson...so I'm teachin' her a lesson," he scoffed.

"Did she get drunk last night?" Elena asked quietly.

"Yes she did," Sawyer answered, while nodding his head. "And if any of you ever come home drunk, this is what will happen to you...now let's go...but remember, quietly till we get to her door."

They all crept up the stairs and made their way quietly to Clementine's bedroom door. Sawyer stood at the door with one hand on the door knob and the other counting. He mouthed the words...one...two...three...As he opened the door all mayhem broke out. Sawyer banged the pot as loud as he could and the kids all ran into the room...some of them were singing obnoxiously, some of them were jumping onto her bed. Clementine had sat up in her bed and was groaning loudly, but not able to yell to get them to leave. She had her hands to her ears and on her forehead.

"Ok!" Kate exclaimed, with her hands now covering her ears. They all ran from the room except for Sawyer. Kate stood in front of Clementine with her arms folded across her chest. Clementine scoffed and rolled her eyes, then laid back down and closed her eyes. Sawyer walked out of the room.

"That's it?" Kate asked. "You woke her up obnoxiously and that's all she gets as a punishment."

"I'm not done," Sawyer answered and shook his head. Kate waited for him in the hallway, as Sawyer went down the stairs. He came back 5 minutes later with a glass of water and the bottle of Tylenol. He went back into Clementine's room and Kate followed him. He sat down on Clementine's bed and Kate sat in the desk chair.

"Sit up Clem," Sawyer demanded. Clementine moaned and groaned, but sat up and looked at Sawyer. She shrugged her shoulders as he stared at her.

"Here," he sighed. He handed her the medicine and the water.

"That was really mean," Clementine whined. She rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand, and pouted at Sawyer.

"Well are you ever gonna drink again?" he asked.

"You want the truth right?" she asked. "This family is always all about the truth, so I'll just say yes. Of course I'm gonna drink again. But I won't make the mistake of coming back here."

"We want you here," Kate whispered.

"What was that?" Sawyer asked.

"I mean wouldn't you rather her come here and be drunk, than go home with some guy and end up with a bigger problem?" Kate asked.

"Yes," Sawyer muttered, not really wanting that to be his answer. "But...I have more experience being drunk than anyone in this house-"

"Not more than Jack," Clementine interrupted.

"Well, I will know if you're hung over, and I will make it miserable for you...and then I'll give you pain medication."

"Sorry dad," she said quietly.

"Be that as it may, you know that I'm gonna have to ground you right?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked. "You know, you don't have to ground me."

"Well I think that's how it goes...when your kid does something wrong then they get grounded right?" he looked towards Kate for confirmation...he had grounded the kids before, but he always looked to Kate to make sure that it was a fair punishment.

"I think it's fair," Kate nodded.

"I don't think she should count," Clementine answered. "You should do the punishing...not the step mother."

"Clementine, you're grounded for a month," he replied quietly.

"A month!" she exclaimed. "But dad at the end of the month it's my birthday."

"Oh well," he shrugged. "You won't be getting drunk."

"I don't think that's fair!" she yelled.

"Well I do," he answered. "I mean you're not old enough to drink anyway."

"Oh come off it dad," she scoffed. "Don't tell me that you didn't drink when you were my age."

"That's not the point," he stated. "I don't want you to end up like me."

"I do," she said quietly. "I want to be just like you."

"Well you look like me," he chuckled. "But nice try with the sweet talk. You're still grounded for a month."

"What does that mean dad?" she asked.

"No going out," he replied. "And no parties here to weasel your way out of it."

"Now, will you go to the store with me to get stuff for the triplet's party?" Kate asked.

"Am I allowed to go out?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah...as long as you're not going to have fun," Sawyer answered.

"Oh," Clementine nodded. "Well good thing I hate going shopping."

"Not that kind of shopping Clem," Kate answered. "I mean the grocery store."

"Kate I love the grocery store," Clementine said.

"Ok, well then you can stay here and help your dad take care of the kids."

"They don't need help being taken care of," she scoffed. "They're older now...they can take care of themselves and wake up their hungover sister. Can I just go to sleep? Please?"

"It's ok with me if you just sleep this off, but ask your dad," Kate sighed, leaving the room.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Sleep. I'll come get you when lunch is ready...or dinner...which ever."

"I really am sorry dad. I'm really embarrassed that you found me last night," she stated.

"Do you remember that?" he asked.

"I vaguely remember stumbling into the house. Carrie helped me up the stairs and then I saw you standing in the hallway. But besides that I don't remember anything you said or I said."

"I just told you to puke into the trash can if you could...and that you're going to regret ever coming home drunk."

"I do dad," she nodded.

"Ok," he sighed. "See ya later!"

He yelled the last part, and she flinched. When Sawyer got downstairs Kate was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. The kids were all arguing over who got to go shopping with her.

"Ok!" Sawyer exlcaimed. "Back away from your mother."

Kate lifted her head and chuckled.

"I feel like I came home drunk last night," she stated. Sawyer stepped toward her and felt her forehead.

"You're burning up Kate," he told her.

"I can't be sick," she replied. "I have too much to do before the party."

"Let me do something then," he answered.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I'll go to the store first of all," he responded. She nodded slowly and watched him leave the house with Elena and Hannah.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah baby," she nodded. She went upstairs and walked into the master bathroom and puked. She sighed deeply.

"I can't be pregnant," she whispered to herself.

**A/N: Ok...so I'm gonna keep going, but I don't know how much longer I'll be able to go. Also I won't be updating every day like I normally do, so just bare with me...I have to come up with more ideas. Anyway R & R please and let me know how you liked the chapter. Is Kate pregnant? I dunno (well actually I do, but you're gonna have to wait till next chapter to find out.)**


	31. Chapter 31

Kate went into the bedroom and laid down. James came in the room 5 minutes later with a glass of water.

"Here mom," he whispered.

"Thank you," she smiled. "When dad gets home can you send him up here please?"

"Yep," he quickly left the room and she heard him bounding down the stairs.

Kate fell asleep and waited for Sawyer to come home. She felt some one shaking her awake and looked toward the figure.

"Jack," she said.

"Hey," he replied. "The kids said you weren't feeling well."

"I've definitely been better," she chuckled, sitting up.

"What are your symptoms?" Jack asked.

"Can you just be 'friend Jack' for a change instead of 'doctor Jack'?" she questioned.

"Ok," he nodded. "Just this once."

He kissed her on the forehead and stared at her.

"Kate you have a fever," he told her.

"Thanks," she answered sarcastically. Suddenly Sawyer came running into the room.

"Hey," he whispered. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," she sighed. "Jack can you give us a second?"

Without saying anything Jack left and closed the door behind him.

"James said you wanted me to come up here," Sawyer stated.

"Ok don't freak out ok?" she asked.

"I won't," he said. "What's going on?"

"I'm having the same symptoms that I had every time I've been pregnant," she said quickly. Before he could say anything she continued. "I don't know for sure, but-"

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

"I just said that I'm not completely sure, but-" she started.

"You're pregnant?" he questioned again.

"Sawyer stop," she breathed. "I don't know."

"It's gonna be alright," he whispered. He pulled her into a hug. "I'll be right back," he said.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked.

"I'm going back to the store to buy a pregnancy test," he replied, leaving the room. Kate began to follow him and took him by the hand.

"I'll come with you," she whispered.

She followed him down the stairs and looked into the living room, where Jack was sitting talking to Elena and Hannah about how Clementine was still sleeping off her night. He smirked while they told him how they woke her up this morning.

"Jack," Kate began. "Sawyer and I are gonna go out for a few minutes is that ok?"

"Oh sure," Jack nodded. "The girls were just telling me about Clementine."

Sawyer rolled his eyes, but smiled. Kate and Sawyer both left the house and headed to the car.

They were standing in front of the pregnancy tests. Kate picked up one of the boxes and walked toward the check out.

"I'm going to take it right now," Kate whispered. She went into the bathroom and Sawyer started to follow her.

"Sawyer," she started. "This is a public bathroom."

"Oh yeah...right," he sighed. He turned a deep shade of red and waited outside.

After what seemed like forever, but was only 5 minutes, Kate came out of the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"So?" he asked.

"It's negative," she said.

"Oh thank god," he sighed and brought her into a hug.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know," he replied. "Let's go home."

She nodded slowly and they left store. On the way home Kate was completely quiet.

"Are you ok Freckles?" Sawyer asked as they turned the corner into their driveway.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"No you're not, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Kate," he sighed. He looked over at her and took her hand in his. "Just tell me."

"I didn't want to be pregnant," she said quietly.

"Well you're not," he reminded her.

"Lemme finish," she scoffed. "I didn't want to be, but it-I dunno, I kinda convinced myself that I was, and now that I'm not I jus-"

"Uh-oh," he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"Sounds to me like you're having a mood swing," he chuckled.

"I don't know what to do," she said. She sniffled quietly, and Sawyer reached over and put his hand on her cheek.

"Don't worry about it right now," he stated. He kissed her on the nose and stared at her.

"I guess there's really no point on worrying about it untill I actually know," she responded.

"I don't think you are," he replied. "But so what, I mean what ever happens we'll figure something out."

Kate smiled and stepped out of the car. Sawyer followed her and before they reached the door he pulled her toward him.

"I love you," he whispered. He kissed her and she smiled at him. She took him by the hand and walked through the door. Jack was sitting in a chair with bows in his hair, and Elena and Hannah hovering over him.

"What did you do to Jack?" Kate chuckled.

"He let us!" Elena exclaimed. "Ryan wouldn't let us, so Jack did."

Jack spent the rest of the day at their house, at one point he mysteriously left, but came back quickly. Around dinner Sawyer started up the stairs.

"Are you going to wake up Clem?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Sawyer nodded.

"Let me go," Jack offered. "I have some stuff to talk to her about."

Jack went upstairs and knocked on Clementine's door. He heard a groan that sounded like 'come in' so he opened the door.

"Jack," she said. "What are you doin' here?"

"I'm here for dinner," he replied. "It's ready. You wanna come down?"

"Yeah," she sighed, sitting up.

"Ok, but first," he began. "This."

He handed her a picture of a crashed car.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's a picture of a car that crashed because the driver was drunk," he answered. "The girls in the car both died."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"I'm not your dad, so I won't give you some big long lecture, that not only is it illegal, but it's stupid for you to drink," he began. "But I am going to tell you that you need to be smart about it. Did you at least have a sober person drive you home?"

Clementine didn't say anything, but sighed.

"No," she finally answered. "Usually I don't get into a car with a drunk driver, but I had to...she was my only ride home...and I would have gotten in even more trouble if I had stayed."

"Well I'm sure that both Kate and your dad would have rather you stayed at the party than get into a car with someone who had been drinking," Jack sighed.

"Are you gonna tell them?" she asked. "I'm already grounded for a month."

"No," he shook his head. "I won't tell them, but remember next time you choose to drink, that you need to be smart about it."

"Ok," she nodded. "I promise, I'll be safer."

"Good," he stated. "Now...let's go get some food."

* * *

The next day Kate went by herself to the store. Sawyer had forgotten half of the items on her list. As she turned the corner she bumped into a person. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kate chuckled. "Are you alright?"

The man looked up at her.

"Monica!" the man exclaimed. "Monica is that you?"

"I think you're mistaking," Kate replied quietly. She started to walk past Kevin, but he grabbed her arm gently.

"Monica, what are you doing?" he asked.

"My name isn't Monica," she answered. "It's Kate."

"I still remember," he called after her as she walked away. She turned back toward him and sighed.

"I'm sorry Kevin," she mumbled.

"Why didn't you let me help you?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want you to lose your job," she answered.

"Did you even love me?" he questioned.

"Yes," she nodded. "I loved you, that's why I couldn't stay. I couldn't let my mistakes hurt you."

"It killed me Moni...Kate," he mumbled. "When I saw you on TV after you had come back...it killed me that you didn't let me help you."

"There wouldn't have been anything you could have done," she responded.

"Well, anyway what's going on in your life now?" he asked. "I see that you're married."

She looked down at the ring on her finger and played with it.

"Yep," she nodded. "I see you're not."

"Nope," he shook his head. "Never found anyone like you."

"Don't do this," she whispered.

"Anyway...happy marriage?" he asked. "Kids?"

"7 of them," she nodded.

"Monica...I mean Kate Austen had 7 kids?" he asked.

"Well one of them is a step daughter, but yeah," she answered. "Anyway...I should probably get going...their dad is all alone with them."

"How old are they?" he asked.

"I have twins that are 11, a boy who's 10, and the triplets are 8...Clementine is 16," she sighed.

"I take it, that she's the step kid?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kate replied shortly.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"Elena, Hannah, Ryan, Isabella, Laura, and James," she scoffed. "Can I go now?"

"Sure Kate," Kevin nodded. "I missed you."

She was walking away as he said the last part, but she didn't want to go back. She couldn't look back...Kevin was a different part of her life. It was awkward to see him, but even though Kate didn't want to admit it...some of those feelings were definitely still there. A small part of her wanted to jump into his arms and hold on tight.

"I missed you too," she whispered, and kept walking.

That night she stood in the kitchen making dinner and she could feel someone standing behind her. Sawyer put his arms around her before she could turn around. She smiled and turned around.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" she asked. "I'm making dinner."

"You alright?" he questioned.

"If you ask me that one more time I swear I'm gonna lose it," she sighed.

"You just seem really upset about something," he told her.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I promise."

"Ok," he nodded. "If you're sure."

"I am," she answered. The phone rang and Sawyer went to pick it up.

"Hello?" he asked. He held the phone out to Kate. "For you."

"Hello," she said.

"Kate," Kevin stated.

"How did you get this number?" she asked. "I never told you my last name, or my husbands name."

He didn't say anything.

"I'm serious Kevin, how did you find me here?" she inquired.

"I was behind you in the line, and I heard the woman call you Mrs. Ford," he mumbled.

"Why are you calling me?" she asked.

"I just wanted to know if we had anything left," he stated.

"You're pathetic," she responded. "I already told you that I'm happily married."

"Actually you just said you had 7 kids," he said. "That doesn't mean that you're happy."

"Well I am," she scoffed. "Please don't ever call me again."

Kate hung up the phone and looked at Sawyer who was still standing in the kitchen.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"A friend," she replied.

"A friend?" he questioned. "Maybe an ex boyfriend? That wasn't just a friend Kate."

"I ran into my ex-husband," she said quickly. "He was just asking about my life."

"And he looked you up?" he asked. "He's still hung up on you after over 12 years."

"Actually it's been more like 14, but yeah I guess," she answered with a small frown.

"Well I would be too," he told her stepping toward her. She smiled at him and put her arms around him.

"Ok, so change of subject," Sawyer sighed. "What's for dinner?"

"Well, I'm making Clementine's favorite," she answered. "Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Why are you making her favorite, she's grounded," he replied.

"She's grounded from going out...not from eating," Kate chuckled. "I dunno, she asked me to make it, and no one else had any ideas."

"So is it ready?" he asked.

"It will be in 5 minutes, go tell the kids to wash their hands."

"Ok," he answered.

That night after dinner Kate started clearing the table and Clementine stopped her.

"Let me do the dishes Kate," Clementine offered.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sawyer asked.

"Well I feel like a jerk," she answered. "I just want to do something to help."

"Ok," Kate nodded. "Thank you. Elena and Hannah can you help her please?"

"No!" Elena exclaimed. "I hate doing the dishes."

"It's ok Elena, I don't need any help," Clementine replied. She skipped from the room and Sawyer stared at Kate.

"Was that really our daughter?" Sawyer asked.

"Looked like her," Kate shrugged. "Maybe she just feels bad."

"Maybe," he nodded.

That night they were all sitting in the living room. Jack had come over for desert and was playing a bored came with the triplets. Clementine was upstairs listening to music and Elena and Hannah were trying to keep Ryan out of their room.

"Kate ran into her ex-husband today," Sawyer stated.

"You were married before mom?" James asked.

"Yes, but it was a long time ago, and way before I knew your dad," she answered quickly. She smacked Sawyer on the shoulder and scoffed.

"Why did you divorce him?" Lala asked.

"Because we were too different," Kate sighed.

"You didn't love him any more?" Isabella asked.

"No," Kate replied.

"What's his name?" James questioned.

"What's with all these questions?" Kate inquired.

"Just wondering," James replied.

"His name is Kevin...that's the last question you get," she responded.

"One more?" Lala asked.

"Alright," Kate nodded.

"Did you love him more than you love dad?" she questioned. Kate looked at Sawyer out of the corner of her eye. He gestured her to answer the question.

"No," she stated. "I loved Kevin, but that was past tense."

"But who did you love more?" James asked.

"Dad," she replied. "I love your dad more."

Sawyer smiled at Kate, who now looked annoyed. She didn't say anything as Sawyer began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing dad?" Lala asked.

"Mom's mad," he said, still laughing.

"I'm not mad," Kate responded. "I'm just-it was just weird seeing him again."

"I would like all 8 year olds to go upstairs now," Sawyer said.

"Aww. Come on!" Isabella protested.

"No. Dad's right," Kate replied. "Go to bed. We'll come hug you goodnight in a little bit."

"What's going on Kate?" Sawyer asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied.

"Yes you do," he said.

"I'm just gonna get going," Jack stated quietly. They both looked up and watched Jack leave.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied. "There is nothing going on. I just saw him and it was weird. He's from Maimi...I never thought I'd see him again."

"Do you still love him?" Sawyer asked.

"Now you're just being-" she began.

"I'm not being anything Kate," he replied. "I'm asking you if you still have feelings for him."

"No," she shook her head. "I love you Sawyer. And I was telling the truth when I said that I love you more. A lot of feelings came back when I saw him and it was awkward, but now I'll never see him again and everything will be fine."

Sawyer nodded. He still didn't believe her, but he kept his mouth shut. That night as they laid in bed Sawyer put his arms around her and pulled her closer than normal. Kate figured that it was because he felt like she was his. And she was. She was his and he was hers.

**A/N: Ok...so how was that chapter? I liked writing it and I thought it was ok, but I definitely thought it could have been better...I was just a little stuck. Next chapter will have more drama..lol. I honestly don't know how much more I'm gonna be able to do, but I'll sure try!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: So here is another chapter for you guys! It involves some Clementine/Kate bonding.**

It had been the month since Clementine got caught drinking. She promised that she wasn't going to come home drunk anymore, but Kate and Sawyer were still a little skeptical. Kate was going to pick up Clementine from school. She drove up to the high school and watched as Clementine leaned against her boyfriend, Jared. She was laughing at something he had said. Clementine looked up and kissed the boy and then rolled her eyes when she noticed Kate's car. She gave the boy one more kiss and ran over to Kate's car.

"Hey," Clementine sighed.

"Hi," Kate replied. "How was your day?"

"Fine," Clementine answered. Kate looked at Clementine for another 20 seconds. "Do you mind driving?"

"What do you mean by that?" Kate asked, putting the car into drive and beginning to drive away from the school.

"I just hate sitting in the car for 5 minutes before leaving. I like it when dad picks me up because he just goes."

"I hardly think we were sitting there for 5 minutes Clem," Kate sighed.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes. They had been driving for 2 minutes, and Kate saw a small parking lot. She quickly turned into the parking lot and turned off the car.

"What are you doing?" Clementine asked.

"Do you want to drive?" Kate questioned.

"You mean, I get to actually drive? On the roads?" Clementine asked.

"Sure," Kate stated. "I think your driving permit is in the glove box, so why not? I mean how else are you ever going to get your liscence?"

"Cool!" she exclaimed. Kate and Clementine switched places and before Clementine started the car she looked over at Kate and smiled.

"Ok," Kate began. "You've driven before...so you know what to do...put the car into drive, and let's go."

As they drove Kate let Clementine listen to her favorite radio station. She only said something when Clementine started to do something wrong.

"Ok, now slow down just a little bit," Kate said. "The speed limit here is 40, so you need to slow down."

"You always go 45 down this road," Clementine protested.

"Well I know, but if by some random chance we end up getting pulled over, that would be pretty scary for you right?" Kate asked.

"I wouldn't care," Clementine chuckled.

"Well I'm pretty sure that your dad would. And so would I. Just slow down," Kate said.

Clementine did as Kate said and slowed down. She turned the corner at the next street, and forgot to use her turning signal. Moments later there were blue and red lights flashing behind them and a short siren.

"Oh, shit," Clementine said. She looked at Kate with wide eyes.

"Ok," Kate began. "It's ok. Just slow down and pull over."

Clementine slowed down and pulled to the side of the road. She turned the car off and put her hands on the steering wheel. The police officer came to the window and tapped on it with his knuckles.

"Roll the window down Clementine," Kate whispered. Clementine rolled the window down.

"Do you know why I pulled you over miss?" Kevin's voice said. Kate didn't look up. She tried to hide her face, but knew that it was only...

"Kate," he said.

"Hi," she looked up and gave him a small smile.

"You must be Clementine," Kevin replied.

"You know Kate?" Clementine asked.

"Yes," Kevin nodded. "Anyway...I pulled you over because you failed to use a signal back there."

"Yes sir," she whispered.

"Can I please see your liscence and regestration?" Kevin asked. Kate leaned forward and took the small pouch which held the car's regestration and Clementine's permit. She handed both to Clementine and Clementine handed it to Kevin.

"I'll be right back," he replied.

"Is that your ex-husband?" Clementine asked.

"How did you know?" Kate questioned.

"I dunno," she shrugged. "The way he was looking at you. It was kind of awkward there for a little bit."

Kevin came back to the window and handed the regestration and permit back to Clementine.

"I'm going to let you off with a warning this time," he told her. "But you need to pay attention ok?"

Clementine nodded. "Thank you officer."

"Kate, can I actually talk to you for a minute?" he asked. "I promise it'll just take a second."

Kate took a breath and looked at Clementine. Clementine raised her eyebrows and smiled. Kate let out a small chuckle and got out of the car. Kevin walked over to her.

"I just wanted to say that I don't want to stop seeing you," he responded. "I mean I totally respect that decision, but I don't want to just quit seeing you M-Kate."

"You can't even say my correct name," she replied.

"Well it's not my fault that you told me that your name was Monica and we were together for almost 6 months before I knew that your name wasn't Monica," he scoffed.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Me too," he stated. He leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back, and then immediately pushed him away.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Kate," he replied. "I just-"

"It's ok," she whispered. "I'll see you around."

He gave her a small smile and quickly went back to his car. Kate walked back to her own car and got in.

"Do you want to drive now?" Clementine asked.

"I don't care," Kate whispered. "If you want to drive you can."

"Ok," she nodded. "We're almost home anyway."

They spent the rest of the drive quiet, except for the song that was playing on the radio. Clementine pulled into the driveway and turned off the ignition.

"That was quite an experience," Kate chuckled.

"Yeah," Clementine nodded. "At least I talked my way out of my first ticket."

Kate let out a chuckle and nodded. Kate and Clementine both went into the house. Clementine quickly ran upstairs and Kate let out another deep breath. She looked at her watch and realized that it was time to pick up the rest of the kids.

"Clem!" she yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah!" Clementine yelled back.

"I'm going to get the other kids!"

"Ok! Hey Kate," Clementine came to the top of the stairs. "Can Jared come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure," Kate nodded.

"Cool," Clementine replied. "He's actually on his way here now, is that ok?"

"I guess," Kate stated. "Just-keep your bedroom door open."

Clementine scoffed and rolled her eyes. She went back up the stairs, and Kate heard Clementine turn her music up loud enough for the entire house to hear.

"Bye!" Kate called. She didn't hear a reply but figured it was because Clementine didn't hear her.

When Kate came home from getting all the other kids she started to make dinner. The kids went to their seperate parts of the house...Elena and Hannah went outside to go swimming in their pool. Ryan went upstairs to the computer room to play some game that Kate had no clue what any of it meant, but it was some roll playing game that all Ryan's friends played. Isabella, Lala, and James went into the living room to play a game of poker. Kate didn't want her children gambling but Sawyer insisted that gambling was a part of life and wanted to start their kids playing poker pretty much before they could talk. Kate hadn't heard any noise coming from Clementine's room for quite a while so she headed upstairs. Clementine's door was closed and Kate knocked softly before opening the door. Clementine and Jared were laying on her bed making out.

"Get out!" Clementine shouted.

"No," Kate answered. "Clemetine I remember specifically telling you to keep this door open."

"We were just kissing," Clementine sighed.

"Jared do you mind going downstairs for a few minutes, I'd like to talk to Clementine," Kate stated.

"Sure Mrs. Ford," Jared turned bright pink, and quickly left the room.

"Kate, that was totally embarrassing!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I'm sorry that I embarrassed you, but I can tell you that I'm definitely pretty embarrassed too."

"God, you were so cool this afternoon what happened?" Clementine asked.

"Look," Kate began. "I know that this is going to sound totally lame and cliche, but I do want to be friends with you."

"Yeah right," she sighed.

"No, it's true," Kate stated. "You are my step daughter, and I always promised myself if I ever had a step kid I wouldn't be an evil stepmom that the kid hated. I mean...I don't think you hate me, or I hope you don't, but I know that we're not the best of friends."

"Well, that's because you treat me like I'm not your kid," Clementine replied. "I mean one minute you're all fakey and wanting to try to be my friend, but then the next your all dicipline and all you want to do is be my mom. And I know that you sort of are my mom and you have to punish me when I'm bad and everything, but..."

"I get what you're saying," Kate nodded. "I do. I'm sorry if you feel like I treat you differently than the other kids. I really try not to, but it's hard. But honestly it's getting easier. The more time I spent as a sort of parent, the easier it's getting to love you like you're my own."

"Thanks Kate," Clementine responded. "I feel like you're my mom too...but with a really cool car. Not one of those soccer moms."

Kate chuckled and sighed. "So...this whole Jared in your room thing," she began.

"Please don't tell dad," she said quickly.

"Ok, well before we get to that...I still don't think you should be up here with the door shut, but I'm not going to punish you or anything...it's perfectly normal," Kate responded.

"Are you gonna tell dad?" she asked.

"Is that all you're worried about?" Kate questioned.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Ok," Kate began. "I won't tell him...but there's a catch. You have to promise not to tell him about Kevin."

"Well if I told him about Kevin, then I'd have to tell him that I got pulled over, and I really didn't want to tell him that either," Clementine replied. She began to laugh and looked up at Kate.

"What's so funny?" Kate asked.

"I think we're supposed to hug now," Clementine answered, still laughing. Kate laughed to and then held her arms out. Clementine hugged her and then stood up.

"I'm gonna go find Jared," she whispered. Kate nodded and followed her down the stairs. Kate touched her lips and sighed. _Why did I let him kiss me?_

"Mom!" Lala exclaimed.

"What is it Lala?" she asked.

"Clementine turned the channel on the tv," she whined.

"Well, aren't you guys playing poker anyway?" Kate asked.

"We're doing both," Lala responded.

"Go into the dining room and play poker...let Clem and her guest watch tv," Kate sighed.

"Fine," she scoffed and quickly left the room. Kate went back into the kitchen to check on dinner. She heard the triplets walk out the back door. Then she heard Clementine's voice asking Jared if he wanted to go outside and lay on the hammock. She was now alone in the house, except for Ryan who was still upstairs on the computer. Her mind kept wandering back to her kiss with Kevin. It didn't even mean anything. She didn't even know why she kept thinking about it because Kevin wasn't part of her life any more. Kevin is like a ghost...he was a part of Monica's life, not Kate's. She heard the front door open and quickly walked towards it, before Sawyer could call out that he was home. She saw him standing in front of her and jumped into his arms. She wrapped her legs tightly around him and kissed him.

"Woah," he mumbled through her mouth.

"Hi," she sighed, still clinging on to him.

"Nice welcome home Freckles," he replied. She kissed him again and he walked with her still attatched to him, into the living room.

"Are we alone?" he asked dropping her onto the couch.

"Not technically," she whispered. "They're outside."

He laid down on top of her and continued to kiss her lips and neck. She put her hands up his shirt and he began to lift up on her shirt.

"Wait," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"We can't just do this right here," she giggled. "They could walk in at any second."

"Who cares?" he questioned. He stood up and locked the back door. Kate glared at him, and he unlocked it again. He walked over and sat down next to her. He put his arm back around her and started to kiss her again. She smiled through the kiss and laid back down, pulling Sawyer with her.

They both sat up suddenly and looked over when they heard yelling.

"Mom!" Elena screamed. She came into the house quickly, with Clementine following her. Jared was carrying Isabella into the house. She didn't look like she was breathing.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Kate gasped. "What happened?"

"I fell," Isabella sobbed and took a deep breath from crying so hard.

"Oh thank god," Kate sighed, when she realized that Isabella was conscious and breathing.

"My head!" Isabella yelled. "I hit my head."

"We're just happy you're alive darlin'," Sawyer replied. "I'm gonna go get you some ice."

Sawyer ran into the kitchen and was back within 30 seconds. Kate was holding Isabella on her lap rocking her, and examining the gushing wound on Isabella's forehead.

"What happened?" Sawyer asked as he carefully placed the towel of ice on her head.

"I fell," she repeated.

"How did you fall?" Sawyer asked.

"Dad, just shut up for a second," Clementine stated. "We have a pool. We've all been pushed in, we've all jumped in, and I'm pretty sure we've all fallen in. This time it was just a freak accident. She fell in the shallow end. She just slipped, and she fell. I think she hit her head on the step."

"I've always told you guys to be carefull," Kate sighed. "We're you running?"

"Yes!" Isabella exclaimed. "Of course I was running. And I don't need some stupid talk, about how it's bad to run around the pool...I already know that. We were playing marco polo, and I got out of the pool and was running away from James. I slipped, and I fell."

"I just need to know if you're ok," Kate whispered.

"I am, but stop squeezing me so hard, and dad ease up on the putting ice on my head, it's cold, and your pressing really hard. Sawyer let go of the ice, and Kate loosened her grip. The rest of the kids were standing around dripping wet. James was sobbing and walked over to Kate.

"I'm sorry mom," he sobbed. "It was all my fault."

"Oh, sweetie, no it's not," she said quietly. She let go of Isabella the rest of the way and hugged James.

"I'm hungry," Lala stated.

"How can you even think about your stomach at a time like this?" Hannah scoffed. "You ok Bella?"

"Yeah, I think," she nodded. Ryan came running into the room after hearing all the comotion. He was filled in with everything that happened and sat next to Isabella who was now sitting up next to Kate. She was holding a towel up to her forehead.

"Why don't the rest of you go change?" Sawyer asked. They all ran out of the room and Isabella stood up.

"You ok hon?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm gonna change too. Clem will you help me put a bandage on my head?"

"Sure Bella," Clementine chuckled. They left the room and went up the stairs.

Kate sighed deeply and looked up at Sawyer. Sawyer held out his hands and pulled Kate into a standing position.

"I'm gonna go change," she whispered.

"Why?" Sawyer asked, placing his hands on her hips. "You look great."

"Bella got me all wet, I'll be right back," she said. She began to walk away, and Sawyer took her hand and pulled her back toward him.

"She's ok," he assured her.

"I know," Kate nodded. He kissed her softly and squeezed her hands. She let go of his hands and headed upstairs. She closed the door and took of her wet t-shirt, and tossed it aside. She didn't even hear the door open or close, but the next moment she felt arms envelop her. She quickly spun around and Sawyer moved his hands down on her hips

"Sawyer what are you doing?" she whispered. He smirked at her and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back, and then walked away from his grip.

"I need to get dressed," she told him.

"What's the point?" he asked, stepping back toward her.

"Because I don't want to eat without my shirt on," she chuckled, picking up a shirt and putting it over her head. Sawyer stepped back toward her. She smiled and took his hands in her own before he had a chance to take her shirt back off.

"Later," she said. "The kids are waiting for us."

She began to leave the room and he took her by the hand.

"Just one more," he whispered, pulling her into a kiss.

"Mom! Where are you!?" Elena yelled up the stairs. Kate let out a sigh and started toward the door.

When Kate and Sawyer got downstairs Jack was there greeting all of the kids. He shook Sawyer's hand and hugged Kate softly.

"I just heard about Bella's fall," he said. "Is she alright?"

"She says she is," Kate shrugged.

During dinner everyone was paying attention to Isabella and making sure she was ok. She kept insisting that she was fine, but no one listened and kept asking what they could do.

"Guys, it's a small bump," Isabella said. "I was crying because it hurt, and it was scary, but I'm fine now. I mean, my head kind of hurts, but I'm fine, so just stop it."

"Bella's right," Clementine replied. "She's ok. She'll be fine."

"Please let us know if you feel dizzy or anything ok?" Jack asked. Bella slammed her fork down and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Isabella!" Kate exclaimed. "We're just worried about you. Jack is always in doctor mode when someone is hurt, and that's what he's supposed to say."

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll let you know if I feel dizzy and then everyone can make an even bigger deal of things. I'm fine."

After dinner things got a lot less tense. The kids all went upstairs and Kate, Sawyer, and Jack went into the living room to talk.

"Guess what?" Jack started.

"What?" Kate asked. He pulled a envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her. She took a letter out of the envelope. It was from Hurley. He was going to be moving to California and was having a house warming party. Kate and Sawyer hadn't recieved their invitation yet.

"So you gonna go?" Jack asked.

"Of course," Sawyer answered quickly. "Is everyone else gonna go too?"

"Sayid is going for sure, but I don't know about everyone else," Jack replied.

"So do we bring kids to this thing?" Kate asked.

"Um, it doesn't say, but I'm sure that they will be more than welcome," Jack answered.

"I don't want to go if the kids have to come," Sawyer scoffed.

Kate chuckled and smacked Sawyer on the shoulder. Jack smiled widely and nodded.

"Well I guess you could ask Claire, and Sun if they're gonna bring their kids," Jack replied.

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "I think I'll call them tomorrow. I haven't talked to either of them in a really long time."

"I think they understand," Jack stated, noticing Kate's sad face. "You've been a little pre-occupied for the past 11 years."

Kate chuckled and nodded again. They spent the next two hours talking about basically nothing, but having fun anyway. Jack stood up at 11:00 and started to leave.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Sure," Sawyer nodded.

"Can I bring someone?" he questioned.

"You got a new love interest Doc?" Sawyer inquired.

"Kind of," Jack smiled and nodded.

"Be nice Sawyer," Kate warned, seeing Sawyer begin to open his mouth, no doubt to say something rude.

"See you tomorrow Doc," Sawyer stated with a large smile. After Jack left Sawyer locked the door behind him and turned toward Kate.

"I thought he'd never leave," Sawyer said, stepping toward her. Kate chuckled softly and stepped toward Sawyer.

**A/N: Please R & R! I'm really gonna try to keep updating because it seems like everyone wants me to continue forever so I'm really gonna try lol. I definitely am gonna need a couple days to come up with a good idea...and seriously as always criticism and ideas are always welcome guys!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: You guys are great. Haha. I absoulutely love my reviewers...I also love those of you who have kept reading this from the beginning and are continuing to read it. Everytime I get a new review it makes me smile and happy and I'm really not just saying that. I sit at my computer giggling b/c I'm so happy for the reviews. And I now have 200 reviews so that's pretty awesome too So anyway here's another chapter for ya'll. This takes place where the last chapter left off.**

"I thought he'd never leave," Sawyer said, stepping toward her. Kate chuckled softly and stepped toward Sawyer. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her. Kate smiled widely and they both ran up the stairs, practically falling on the way up. They went into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. Sawyer and Kate began to kiss. He reached his hand behind him and fumbled with the lock on the door. He thought he locked it, but he didn't. Kate and Sawyer made their way to the bed. She chuckled as he pushed her over and began to kiss her lips and neck.

"Dad can I-" Clementine's voice sounded. "Oh, sorry."

Both Kate and Sawyer sat up suddenly and looked up at Clementine.

"I thought you locked the door," Kate whispered, with a short chuckle.

"You are such a hypocrite," Clementine scoffed. She started to leave the room. Kate stood up and walked after Clementine.

"Clem, stop," Kate said.

"I can't make out with my boyfriend, but you can make out with dad, while we're all here?" Clementine asked. Kate took a breath and started smiling almost.

"Clem," Kate began. "You're dad and I are married, and we were in our room with the door shut, so you could have knocked."

"Well you could have knocked too," Clementine argued. "Just because Jared and I aren't married doesn't mean that we can't make out and be in love."

"You're right," Kate nodded. "I should have respected your privacy too. But Clem-"

"Whatever," she sighed. "It's fine. I'm sorry that I barged in. I was just gonna ask if I could have some money."

"For what?" Kate asked.

"Jared and I are going to the movies and it's my turn to pay," Clementine stated. Kate nodded and went back into the bedroom.

"Clementine Ford," Sawyer started.

"What dad?" she asked with a sigh.

"I'm sick of you treating Kate like crap," he answered. "You just cool your jets."

"I'm sorry dad," she replied.

"How much do you need?" Kate asked.

"$20?" she asked. Kate sighed and handed her some money.

"Have fun," Kate said.

"Thanks Kate," Clementine whispered. Kate sat down back on the bed after Clementine had left.

"I can't believe that you gave her money after the way she just talked to you."

"Sawyer, it's fine," she shook her head. "Clem and I...we had a moment of bonding today and I don't want to ruin that by getting mad at her. She made an honest mistake. Next time maybe we'll remember to lock the door."

"What kind of bonding did you do?" Sawyer asked.

"Nothing," Kate chuckled. "Girl stuff."

Kate laid down next to Sawyer and snuggled against him. Sawyer sat up quickly and ran to the door. He shut the door and locked it. He checked the door 3 times before he came back to the bed. She smiled at him and kissed him.

"So did you ever figure out why you had those weird symptoms?" Sawyer whispered.

"No," she replied. "Probably just a bug."

"But you're feeling better now?" he asked.

"Definitely," she nodded. Sawyer rolled over on top of her and kissed her again.

"Mom!" there was a heavy knock on the door. The door knob jingled, and the person on the other side continued to pound on the door. Kate looked at Sawyer sympathetically and bounced off the bed. She opened the door and Isabella was standing in front of her.

"Yes my dear Bella," Kate said. "What do you need?"

"You and dad didn't come say goodnight to us," she informed her. Kate nodded and looked back at Sawyer.

"We're horrible parents," she sighed. "We didn't say goodnight."

"Goodnight!" Sawyer yelled. "Sleep tight!"

"Dad...mom is reading us a book. We read a chapter a night," Isabella replied.

"Ok. I'll be in, in just a minute ok?" Kate asked. Isabella ran from the room and Kate walked toward Sawyer, who looked very disappointed.

"I'll be right back," she said.

"Hmm, I might as well come in and hear the story too," he sighed. He stood up and they both went to the triplet's room.

"What are we reading?" Sawyer asked.

"To Kill A Mockingbird," Kate answered.

Sawyer and Kate read one chapter of the book and then they both left the room. On their way out of the room Elena and Hannah were sneaking out of the computer room.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"We were just-" Elena began.

"Go to bed," Sawyer interrupted.

"Duh dad, that's where we were going," Hannah said.

"Ok," Sawyer sighed. "Goodnight girls."

The girls ran into their room, and Sawyer and Kate went into their room. Sawyer closed the door behind him and locked it.

"You can't seriously still be in the mood," Kate scoffed, as she unmade the bed and fluffed her pillow. Sawyer came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Baby, I am always in the mood," he whispered.

"Shoulda known that was going to be your answer," she chuckled turning towards him. He kissed her and spun her around before throwing her back onto the bed. She giggled and he crawled on top of her. There was a knock on the door, and Sawyer groaned loudly.

"What?" he asked, without getting up.

"My head hurts," Isabella said.

"Ask Elena to get you medicine," Sawyer called.

"Sawyer, give it up," Kate sighed. "This isn't going to happen tonight."

"Nevermind!" Isabella called. Kate and Sawyer looked at each other and sighed.

"Moment ruined?" Sawyer asked.

"Kind of," she scoffed. Sawyer kissed her gently and rolled over. Kate chuckled, and rolled on top of him. They weren't interrupted for the rest of the night, which made them both happy. It was around 1:00 in the morning and Kate was laying with Sawyer's arms wrapped tightly around her. The phone rang and Kate tried to answer it. Sawyer groaned loudly and tightened his grip further.

"The phone is ringing," she said quietly.

"Who cares?" he asked.

"It could be something really important considering it's 1:00 in the morning." Sawyer groaned again and let go of her. She reached over and picked the phone up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"This is officer Callis is Kate Ford available," Kevin's voice sounded.

"Kevin?" she asked.

"Oh hi," he replied nonchalantly.

"'oh hi?' What's going on?" she questioned.

"You're daughter is here," he answered.

"What?!" Kate exclaimed. "What happened?"

"She was caught driving under the influence," he responded. "She's going to have to stay here over the night, but you can come get her in the morning."

"Is she ok?" Kate asked. "Did she get into a car accident or anything?"

"No," he said quickly. "Nothing like that. She's absolutely ok."

"She won't be," she quietly stated.

"She's scared, but she'll be ok," he replied.

"Thanks Kevin," she answered.

"Goodnight Kate," he said. Kate hung up the phone and stared down at Sawyer, but didn't say anything.

"What?" he asked. "Are you gonna tell me what all that was about?"

"Our darling Clementine is in jail," Kate responded.

"What?!" he yelled. "What the hell is that about? What happened?"

"She drove drunk," she stated.

"She doesn't even have a liscence," he said.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I know."

"She's grounded," he responded.

"Well, I don't know what's going to happen. She's probably going to have to do some kind of community service or something," she sighed. "Getting caught drinking is pretty serious."

"That really pisses me off," he sighed.

"Me too," she nodded. "She obviously didn't learn anything from the last time."

"I say we teach her a lesson she'll never forget," he smirked.

**  
A/N: Ok...so kinda short chapter, but the next one will be soon. I'll prolly post it tomorrow. Thanks for all your support! Keep those awesome reviews coming!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: So I was totally going to post this today (Saturday) after I was done writing it, but my internet stopped working...poo! Anyway it's here now and I hope it was worth the wait.**

The next morning Sawyer went to picked up Clementine from the police station. He didn't speak to her at all on the way home. She kept asking questions about what her punishment was going to be, and he continued to give her the silent treatment. When they got home Sawyer went into the back yard where the kids were. Kate was sitting at the table reading a book.

"Oh hey Sawyer," she said.

"Hi," he replied.

"Dad, are you gonna come swimming with us?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, if your mom does," he answered.

"Dad!" Clementine exclaimed. "Talk to me. Yell at me if you want to, punish me, please."

"You're not punished Clementine," Kate stated.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well we grounded you last time, and that didn't do anything, so we're not doing anything," Kate responded.

"What?" Clementine questioned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're not grounded," Kate replied.

"Can I use the car tonight then?" she asked.

"Are you completely crazy Clementine?" Hannah asked before she jumped back into the pool. When her head emerged from the water she let out a breath and looked at Clementine. "That's a dumb question," she continued. She ducked her head back under the water and swam toward where Ryan and Elena were standing, throwing the triplets in the water.

"Kate?" Clementine asked.

"What she said," Kate replied. "You're not using one of our cars. And you don't have a license anyway so you can't drive."

"Well can I go out tonight?" she asked.

"Um...that's up to your dad," Kate answered.

"Actually not tonight," he mumbled. "Kate and I are going out to dinner and we'd like you to stay here and make sure that your brothers and sisters stay safe."

That was the only thing that Sawyer said to Clementine the rest of the day. Later that night Kate was upstairs getting ready to go out with Sawyer and she heard sobbing coming from Clementine's room. Kate walked into Clementine's room and saw her laying on her bed. Kate sighed and sat down next to her.

"Clem," Kate whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"Why are you crying?" Kate asked.

"Why do you think?" Clem questioned. "Dad won't even look at me. He's treating me like I'm invisible."

"He's angry," she responded. "He doesn't know how to react. You're his first daughter, and you could have killed yourself last night."

"I know," Clem sniffled. "I'm so sorry Kate. I'm so sorry."

Kate sighed and put her arms around her. She held Clementine for a couple minutes and then heard Sawyer calling her downstairs.

"We'll be back later," Kate said.

"It's my punishment isn't it?" Clem asked. "Dad ignoring me."

"Part of it," she nodded.

"Well you can tell him that it's working," she sighed.

"Ok," Kate replied. "See you later."

Kate stood up and started to leave the room. She turned back towards Clementine and looked at her.

"Try not to kill your brothers and sisters while we're gone," she said. Clementine nodded and followed Kate down the stairs.

Sawyer and Kate went out to dinner and met Jack there. They both drank, and had Jack bring them home. Neither of them were actually drunk when they came home, but they both were going to act like it. It was 11:00. All the kids were in bed, but Clementine was sitting on the couch watching TV. Jack went inside first to make sure the other kids were sleeping, or at least out of the room.

"Jack, what's going on?" Clementine asked, when he came into the living room with a sigh.

"They're drunk," he sighed.

"What?" she asked, with a small smile.

"Your parents got drunk," he stated. "They both just kept drinking."

"Where are they?" she questioned, with a smile still on her face. "Don't tell me...they're in jail?"

"No," Jack shook his head. "They're still trying to figure out how to get into the house quietly enough not to wake up the kids. I told them that they had to stop laughing before they were allowed in the house."

At those words the door opened just a crack and Kate's voice came through the hall way.

"Jack!" she quietly yelled. "Can we come in yet?"

Jack stood up and walked toward the door. "Shh, Kate, you're going to wake up the kids," he replied.

"Shh! Sawyer you're going to wake up the kids!" Kate said.

"Who's kids?" he asked stumbling in after her.

"Ours," she whispered.

"Oh yeah," he stated. "We got kids. We're bad parents."

"No you're not," Jack said. "But you are going to wake your kids up if you don't be quiet."

"Yeah we gotta be quieter Sawyer," Kate giggled. "Quieter...Sawyer that 'Sex on the Beach' was good."

"I know," he nodded. They both looked up and saw Clementine standing at in the hall.

"Shh! Ferkels...Ferkels it's Crem...Crementine...Clementine," Sawyer whispered loudly.

"You said ferkels," Kate chuckled.

"Nuh uh..Ferkels!" he messed up again on purpose.

"Dad, I think you mean Freckles," Clementine stated.

"Crem, that's what I said," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Ferkels. Why aren't you in bed Crem?"

"Because it's only 11:00," she answered. "I don't go to bed till at least 11:30."

"Well get to bed Crem, we have to have sex on the couch," Sawyer whispered.

"Dad gross!" she exclaimed. "I think you need to go to bed."

"Yeah," he replied. "Maybe we do."

When he said this Clementine realized that it was all an act. She sighed deeply and stared at them.

"Why can't you be like nomal parents and just ground me?" she asked.

"Because Clementine, nothing that we've ever done has been normal," Kate responded.

"So you're not really drunk and stupid?" Clementine asked, reassuring herself again.

"No," Sawyer stated. "The next time you go out and get drunk...I'll just leave you at the police station."

He patted Jack on the back and walked up the stairs.

"Kate, I already told you that I'm sorry. I don't know what else I'm supposed to do," Clementine said quietly.

"How about showing us that you're sorry," Kate replied. "You're not getting your license now till you're 18, but that isn't our doing...that's the court's doing. You need to quit being an immature brat."

"Kate, I hate to tel you this, but this is what kids my age do, it's not immature...everyone does it," Clementine answered.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that your dad did it too, but under the rules of this house, we won't tolerate you coming home drunk, or not coming home drunk as the case may be. So the next time you go out and drink, think twice about what you're doing. Goodnight Jack."

Kate went up the stairs, leaving Jack and Clementine at the bottom. Jack smiled weakly at Clementine, who looked as if she might cry.

"Clem," he began.

"You don't have to say anything," she sniffed. "I know that I screwed up. I tried to apologize to dad in the car and he didn't say a word to me, I just-they weren't there. They don't know what happened."

"Well then tell me what happened Clem. And then tomorrow you can tell them," Jack said.

"They won't care," she sighed.

"If you have a good reason then maybe they will," Jack stated. He guided her over to the couch and sat down next to her. "Tell me what happened Clem."

"Ok," she started. "I was at this party with Jared. And I was drinking, I won't deny that...Anyway Jared led me up the stairs, and we were kissing. That all we ever do, and he started to go too far. I told him no, but he was drunk and he wasn't listening. So I finally got away from him and my only friend there with a car was Kristi and she was way too drunk to drive, and I thought that I could drive so..."

At that moment Kate and Sawyer reappeared in the doorway. Sawyer walked over to Clementine who was now crying. He knelt in front of her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry dad," she sobbed. He sighed, and continued to hug her. Kate came up behind her and hugged her too.

"I'm gonna kill him," Sawyer murmured.

"Dad, just leave it alone," Clementine said.

"No," he argued. "If that jackass forced you to do anything that you didn't want to do, then I'm gonna go kick his ass."

"I'll be right behind you," Jack nodded to Sawyer and placed a hand on Clementine's head.

"Guys, it's really not a big deal," she replied. "He was drunk. Nothing happened. He didn't know what he was doing. I mean, thanks for caring about me and all, but I'll be fine."

"Don't tell me that you're going to stay with that loser," Sawyer said.

"I love him," she said quietly.

"No you don't," he chuckled. "You only think you do."

"Just because it took you 20 years to find Kate, doesn't mean that I can't be in love at my age," she scoffed. She folded her arms across her chest and waited for him to respond. "I love him dad."

"Ok...well if you love him so much why didn't you let him have sex with you?" Sawyer asked.

"James!" Kate exclaimed.

"It's ok Kate," Clementine began. "I'm sorry dad, that I don't screw every guy I like, and steal their money. I guess we can't all be like you."

Clementine left the room quickly. Kate and Jack noticed the tears gleaming in her eyes, but Sawyer didn't.

"Sawyer," Kate started. "Look. I know she screwed up, and I know that you're pissed at her right now, but was that really necessary?"

"I'll go talk to her," he sighed. He stood up and followed Clementine. Kate looked at Jack and sighed too.

"She'll be ok," Jack replied. "Sawyer is going to fix things."

"I thought that was your job," Kate chuckled softly.

* * *

Sawyer knocked softly on Clementine's door.

"Go away!" she yelled. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Clem," he started softly. "Clem, I'm sorry. Please, just let me in so we can talk."

"No!" she screamed. "Just leave me alone!"

"Clem, shh, you're gonna wake up your brothers and sisters," Sawyer said, still quietly.

"I don't care!" she yelled. "Go away!"

Sawyer carefully opened the door and went inside her room.

"What part of leave me alone do you not understand?!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I just-"

"Save it," she interrupted. "I don't want to talk to you tonight, or ever again."

"Sweetie," he started.

"I'm not your sweetie!" she screamed. "Just go away."

She laid down on her bed and faced away from him. She knew full well that he wasn't going to leave, but she pretended that he wasn't there. Sawyer made his way over to the bed and sat down.

"I love you Clementine," he whispered. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry if I hurt your feelings, but when I found out that you were caught drinking and driving...I didn't know what to do Clem. We had already grounded you for a month the first time that you were caught drinking, and so we wanted to teach you a better lesson."

"I already did learn my lesson," she sniffled. She sat up and faced him. "I'm so sorry dad."

"I know you are," he nodded. "Come 'ere."

He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"I wanted to tell you something," she said. "I didn't have sex with Jared last night for a couple of reasons. First and foremost, we were both drunk, and I didn't want that to be my first time. Secondly...I'm not ready for that."

"I'm sorry that I said that. I never should have. It was horrible of me," he replied. "I'm sorry."

"Ok," she nodded. "I forgive you. But do you forgive me for getting drunk?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Are we ok now?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm gonna try to do better, and I'm gonna try to treat you and Kate better."

"That's good," he whispered.

"But just so you know, I can use what you just said to me in arguements," she chuckled slightly.

"Fair enough," he smiled.

"Goodnight dad," she replied.

"'night," he kissed her cheek and left the room. Kate was standing in the hallway with her arms crossed.

"S'everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Jack went home," she stated.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't apologize to me," she answered. "You didn't make me cry."

"I know," he replied. "I lost it. Nothing we were saying was getting through to her."

"Yeah," she nodded. "But don't blame me if she ends up having sex now, and getting pregnant."

"She's gonna be fine," he responded. "We talked about it, and she told me that she wasn't ready."

"Well, of course she's going to say that," Kate said.

"She feels bad," he told her. "I think she's going to try to do better."

"If you ever say that to any of our kids ever again-" she started. "Well I'm not quite sure what will happen, but you better hope that you don't."

"I won't Kate," he whispered. "I already feel bad enough as it is."

"Ok," she said. She turned her body toward him and brushed the hair out of his face. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Goodnight Ferkels," he whispered. She chuckled and leaned against his chest.

**A/N: Please R & R!**


	35. Chapter 35

When Kate woke up in the morning she could hear comotion downstairs. She wasn't sure if it was good comotion or bad, but she groaned and put her robe on before going down the stairs. When she got down stairs the kids were all up already and cleaning. Clementine was in the kitchen looking at a cookbook and reading off ingredients to Sawyer. Sawyer was checking the cabinets for the items, and when there was something that they didn't have he would write it down on a list he had started.

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

"We're trying to help you," Clementine said. "Dad and I are gonna make dinner tonight."

"The rest of the kids are going to clean the house," Sawyer stated. Kate let out a small chuckle.

"Mom, you're supposed to sit and watch TV," Isabella told her. She took her arm and led her into the living room. She smiled as Isabella guided her to sit on the couch.

"Stay there till we're done cleaning...and even then, no moving. Relaxing."

"Mom can we get a dog?" James asked staring at her.

"James!" Elena exclaimed. "This is mom's day of relaxation. Leave her alone about the dog question till tomorrow."

"Come here," Kate said holding her arms out.

"Ma, I can't. I gotta work," he answered.

"No you don't," she said. "Who's the boss today?"

"You are of course," he laughed.

"Then come here," she stated. He walked over to her and let her hug him. "Just sit here with me for a minute."

"James. What are you doing?" Hannah asked. "Everyone else is busy, you should be too."

"I told him to," Kate told her.

"Alright, you get 5 minutes, but after that you gotta help Bella and Lala," she replied.

"Hannah relax," Kate sighed. "You guys don't have to be so structured and crazy."

"Why not?" she asked. "You are when you clean."

Kate let out a breath, but continued to sit with James sitting next to her.

"We can get a dog," she whispered. "We just have to ask dad about it."

"Yes!" he exclaimed. He jumped up off the couch and ran out of the room. Kate went to stand up, but Elena gave her a look, and she sat back down. Sawyer walked into the room a few minutes later and sat down on the couch.

"How's your day off so far?" he asked.

"Exhausting," she answered.

"Why?" he chuckled.

"Watching the kids run around here like they're on speed or something," she replied. "I just want to do something. Sitting here is boring."

"Well, I just came in here to tell you that Clem and I are going to the store," he told her.

"Can I come?" Kate asked.

"No Kate!" Clementine called. "C'mon dad!"

"Please let me come," Kate said.

"You gotta stay here and make sure the rest of the kids keep the house in one piece," Sawyer told her.

Sawyer and Clementine left. Kate sat on the couch, and watched the kids clean. She got up at least 4 times and was immediately scolded by one of the children to sit back down. By the end of the day the whole family was sitting in the living room relaxing.

Kate and Sawyer were sitting on the couch watching the movie that Clementine picked. It was some bloody horror movie, that Kate wasn't interested in at all, but Sawyer seemed to be enjoying. Elena and Hannah were playing a game of chess, and the triplets were hiding their faces from the scary movie.

"Do you really think that they should be watching this Sawyer?" Kate asked.

"Oh they'll be fine," he answered. "It's not that scary."

"It's not scary," Kate replied. "It's just discusting. Clementine why do you like these movies?"

"Because they're good," Clementine answered.

"Dinner was really good tonight by the way," she told her.

"Thanks Kate," Clementine nodded. "Can I go out tonight?"

Everyone in the room looked at her like she was nuts and she began to laugh.

"I'm kidding," she said. "I know. I'm not planning on going anywhere for a while."

"I want to thank you all for being so helpful today and cleaning the house," Kate stated.

"You're welcome mom," Elena replied. "Well we came up with a system. We each have a chore to do so you don't have to do all the house work any more."

"The only thing that we didn't divide up is cooking. We all just love your cooking so much that it would be bad if anyone else did it," Hannah said. Clementine looked at her with her arms crossed. "Except today. Your cooking was really good Clem."

"Thanks," Clementine chuckled. "I do know what you mean though. Kate's the best cook I know."

"Wow," Kate exclaimed. "That's quite a compliment."

"Not really," Clementine began. "You're the only cook I know. Jared's mom doesn't cook, and his house is the only place I ever go for dinner."

"Did you talk to dad?" James asked. "About the D-O-G?"

"Gee Freckles, I wish I knew how to spell," Sawyer said, mockingly.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet, no," Kate replied.

"Dad can we?!" Elena asked. "All my friends have dogs. I'm the only person I know that doesn't have a pet."

"I dunno, dogs are awfully annoying," Sawyer answered.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked. "They're cute, and loyal, and smart. Can't we please get one."

"They smell, they're a lot of responsibility, and they need to be taken out at 4 o'clock in the morning," Sawyer argued. "And I know what's gonna happen. You guys are gonna say that you'll take care of it, and maybe you will for a few weeks...but then you're gonna get sick of it and me and mom will be responsible for it."

"Who will be responsible?" Kate asked. "You're not gonna do anything. It's gonna be completely on me."

"We'll take care of it we promise!" Lala exclaimed. "Please!"

"Give us the night to talk it over and we'll let you know tomorrow," Sawyer answered.

"That means yes," Hannah whispered. "The more time they take, the better, because it means that they're fighting about it."

"Well mom said yes, so that means yes because she's the boss," James replied. Kate began to laugh and so did Sawyer.

That night after they had said goodnight to all the kids Kate and Sawyer went into their room to sleep. Kate laid down next to Sawyer and wrapped her arms around him.

"So this dog thing," she whispered. "Should we get one?"

"I dunno," he sighed. "They're obnoxious...it'll give the neighbors another thing to hate about us."

"Sawyer, all the neighbors have dogs too," she told him. "And they don't hate us."

"I saw all the looks we got when we moved in. We have 7 kids for crying out loud," he replied.

"Yeah, well, we love all 7 of them," she stated. "It's gonna be ok. We'll just get something small."

"No, if we're getting a dog, then we're getting a big dog," he replied. "Like a bullmatsiff or a great dane."

"I don't want anything that big," she chuckled. "We're gonna have to clean up after the thing, and that's-"

"Ok, we'll ask the kids what they want," he responded.

"Well I know that Ryan and James both want a chocolate lab. But the girls all want golden retrievers," she said. Sawyer sighed and closed his eyes.

"We'll just have to compromise," he whispered.

The next morning Kate got all the kids off to school. Sawyer had gone into work early that morning. Kate now had the house to herself. Something about having a dog to keep her company during the day was comforting. She only worked 3 days a week from 10-2:30, so that she would be home for the kids the rest of the time. She decided that she would go down to the pet shop just to look, and later that week they could actually pick a dog. When she walked into the pet store she went directly to the cats and dogs section. There was a puppy jumping in his cage, getting Kate's attention. Kate knelt in front of the cage and looked at the puppy. It was a black lab and was wagging it's tail at Kate. She smiled and continued to look at all the cats and dogs. As she was making her way out of the store she heard a voice in her ear. Someone grabbed her by the back of the neck, and she felt the cold metal of a gun against her neck...a feeling that was all too familiar. She put her arms up and breathed in deep.

"Get on the ground," the voice growled. She laid down on the ground, and watched as the man robbed the store. She had been laying down on the ground for about 10 minutes when she heard sirens. 3 officers came into the store and arrested the man.

"Ladies and Gentleman I'm officer Callis. I know you are all probably shaken, but we'll need to take statements from you."

The small group of people stood up and walked out of the store. Each of the people was interviewed by a different officer. When it was Kate's turn she hoped that it wouldn't be Kevin who she had to talk to. Unfortunately he waved her over to where he was sitting with a pad of paper.

"Hey Kevin," she sighed.

"Kate," he started. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "A little shaken, but I'm ok."

"Small town huh?" he asked.

"Actually L.A. is a pretty big 'town', so chances of this are...well chances of a robbery are ok, but-anyway-" she stuttered.

"Kate I didn't know that you were going to be here," he told her.

"No, I know that," she nodded. "It just seems like we've been running into each other a lot lately. I mean you pulled my daughter over-"

"I thought she was your step-daughter," he interrupted.

"Yeah," she answered. "Whatever. Anyway then you called to tell me she was in jail, and now you respond to a robbery that I just happen to be a part of. It just seems like a major coincidence."

"What you think I set up the robbery? I some how knew you'd be there?" he asked.

"No," she sighed. "It's just weird. This whole situation is just strange. I never thought I'd see you again Kevin. I _was_ in love with you, but I met someone else, and-I mean I have a whole new life."

"I know," he nodded. "I do too."

"I thought you weren't married," she said.

"Just because I'm not married doesn't mean that I don't have someone in my life," he replied.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I guess you're right about that. So what...girlfriend?"

"I have a son," he told her. "His mom died about a year ago. That's why we moved here. It was too painful to stay in Florida."

"I'm sorry Kevin," she whispered.

"When I saw you again Kate, it was like nothing had changed. I fell in love with you all over again," he stated.

"Kevin," she started.

"Wait, just let me get this out," he sighed. "I know that you're married. I know that you're happy. You look happier than you ever did with me...I just really missed you. I miss what we had."

"You were the only person that I ever tried to make anything work with," she told him. "Till Sawyer."

Kate left the scene and went home. Clementine was waiting on the front porch when she got there.

"Clementine, what are you doing here?" Kate asked.

"I got home like 10 minutes ago," she replied. "I lost my key."

"Oh," Kate nodded. She opened the house and they made their way into the living room. Kate flopped down on the couch and sighed.

"What happened?" Clementine asked. Kate told Clementine what had happened, and Clementine began to laugh at the end of the story.

"Officer Callis was there?" Clementine asked.

"Yes," Kate sighed. She laughed too and shook her head.

"Do you think we have to leave now, so that we're out of his vacinity?" Clementine asked.

"No," Kate scoffed. "It's just weird."

"I know what you mean," Clementine started. "I have to see Charlie almost every day when he walks past my locker."

"Who's Charlie?" Kate asked.

"The ex," Clementine said.

"The ex?" she asked. "I thought Jared was your first boyfriend."

"Well Charlie and I went out in the 8th grade. He's still bitter that I borrowed Jimmy's pen instead of his."

"Wow," Kate nodded. "You really do know exactly how I feel."

She was obviously making fun of the comparison, and both Clementine and Kate chuckled

"Oh come on Kate!" she exclaimed. "I never get to have adult conversations like this. Please just let me have this moment with you."

"Ok," Kate smiled.

"So other than running into Kevin again, are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," she answered. "I'm kinda thinkin' twice about getting a dog."

Clementine let out a chuckle and shook her head. She looked just like Sawyer when she did that.

"I have an idea," Clementine started. "My friend Pam's dog just had puppies. She's trying to get rid of them...she actually told me I could have one for free if I wanted one."

"When?" Kate asked. "I mean how long will we have to wait?"

"Couple weeks I think," she replied.

"What kind of dog?" she questioned.

"A golden lab," Clementine stated.

"Sounds good. Let her know that we'll take one," Kate nodded.

That night the kids were all playing in seperate rooms. Kate didn't hear any arguing which was highly unusual, but which she was greatful for. Kate was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of hot cocoa. She heard the front door open and close. Sawyer walked into the kitchen. He was holding a box.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Shh," he put his finger to his lip. He opened the lid to the box and a black lap puppy jumped out and jumped on to Kate's lap. It was the same puppy from the pet store earlier. Kate was visibly upset and stood up.

"Kate," Sawyer started.

"Why?" she asked. "I thought we were gonna think about it for a few more days."

"And I thought we had already made the choice," he replied.

"We were supposed to ask the kids what kind of dog they wanted," she answered. "I just told Clementine that we would take one of her friend's puppies."

"So we'll just have to tell her we already got a dog," he said.

"I went to the pet store today Sawyer," she stated. "I had a gun pointed at my head."

"What?" he asked.

"I saw that same puppy. I can't believe that they reopened the pet store when it was robbed earlier today," she whispered.

"Are you alright?" he inquired.

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm just fine."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry that I bought the puppy without telling you."

"It's ok," she sighed. "I'm sorry that I got mad. It was a stupid thing to get mad at."

He spun her around and kissed her. She kissed him back, and then the timer on the oven went off. They both sighed and they heard steps that sounded more like a stampede as the kids all came into the kitchen to get their food. James stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the puppy.

"A puppy!" he exclaimed. "Dad got us a puppy!"

"Mom and dad got you a puppy," Sawyer replied.

"Yeah right," Elena exclaimed. "Mom doesn't want a dog. It was all you dad."

"No it wasn't," he argued. "Mom told me to get a dog on my way home. In fact she saw this puppy earlier today and told me all about it."

The kids all hugged Sawyer and Kate and went into the dining room. Kate stared at Sawyer for a minute and then kissed him.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Any time Freckles," he stated. "Especially if you're gonna give me a kiss like that again."

She smiled and kissed him again.

"Will you two sickos get in here so we can eat?" Clementine's voice hollered into the kitchen.

**A/N: You like it? Ok...so I'm getting low on ideas, so I don't know when I'm gonna update, but I promise that I will update sometime soon. Also if any of you guys have any ideas lemme know! And as always R & R please!**


	36. Chapter 36

Sawyer drove down the road and dialed his cell phone. Clementine was at Jared's house and Sawyer was late picking her up. She had gone there after school. Ever since the prom which was around 2 months ago Clementine was acting strange. She would say she wanted to go to Jared's but she always came home more upset than when she went there.

"Clem," he said when Clementine answered her phone.

"Dad where are you?" she asked.

"I'm almost there," he sighed. "I should be there in a few minutes."

Sawyer threw his phone on the passenger seat and drove the 5 more minutes to Jared's house. Clementine was waiting on the front porch when he got there and ran towards Sawyer's car.

"What's the matter?" Sawyer asked as Clementine got into the car and was crying.

"Nothing dad, just go," she answered. As they drove down the road Sawyer kept asking what was wrong. He had asked her 4 times what was the matter and each time she changed the subject.

"Clem just tell me what happened," Sawyer stated.

"No dad," she answered. "I just want to go home and sleep."

"C'mon," he replied. "We're always so honest with each other."

"I'm pregnant ok," she finally stated. Sawyer squealed around the corner and a car slammed into the side of their car. Sawyer coughed and groaned. He looked over to where Clementine was sitting.

"Clem," he murmured. "Clem are you ok?"

She was knocked out cold and didn't look like she was breathing. Sawyer tried to open the door but couldn't. He moved his leg and realized that it was broken and he couldn't move it without a enormous amount of pain shooting throughout it.

**FLASHBACK**

Clementine floated down the stairs. She was wearing a light pink prom dress. Jared was waiting at the bottom of the stairs wearing a tuxedo. He was taking Clementine to the junior prom. Sawyer thought she was too young to go to the prom, but Kate insisted that they trust her.

During prom it was boring for the most part. The after party was the best part. The party was at Jared's house. Clementine and Jared were sitting on a chair kissing and they were interrupted by someone handing them each a beer. Clementine shook her head and looked at Jared.

"I know that this is prom, and I should be having fun or whatever, but Kate and dad trust me not to drink. Plus-" she stopped her self from talking and Jared urged her to continue.

"Can we talk J?" she asked.

"Of course," he nodded. He stood up and took Clementine by the hand. They went into his bedroom. She smiled to herself. She had been in this room so many times before, but now things were different. She continued to look around the room and then looked at Jared.

"Clem, what's going on?" Jared asked.

"I love you," she told him.

"Well I love you too," he replied.

"I just thought-" she began. "Since it's prom-"

"You wanna?" he asked. She nodded slowly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she turned towards him and kissed him. He kissed her back and they laid on the bed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sawyer was being pulled from the car gently and placed on a gurney. He heard sirens around him. He must have passed out before the ambulences had got there.

"My daughter," he whispered. "Is my daughter ok?"

"We don't know sir," the EMT answered. "You need to relax though."

"We were fighting," he continued.

"It's ok," the same man stated. "Just calm down sir, we're going to take care of you and your daughter."

"Kate," he whispered.

"Is that your daughters name?" he asked.

"No...my wife," Sawyer said. "Call her."

* * *

When Kate got to the hospital she ran through the halls. She bumped into someone and whoever it was held her back at arms length. 

"Kate are you ok?" Kevin asked.

"Terrific," she mumbled. "I'm just dandy. Do you know where Sawyer is? Or Clementine?"

"They're both in surgery Kate," he told her.

"Dammit," she whispered.

"Come 'ere," he said. He hugged her and she let him. She didn't know what to do or think. A doctor came up to the two of them and looked at Kate.

"Mrs. Ford?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "You're daughter is still in surgery. She has a punctured lung and a lot of bumps and bruises."

"What about Sawyer? James?" she asked.

"He is in surgery as well. I'm actually not sure of his injuries because they haven't filled me in on him yet. He didn't look good ma'am. I just want to prepare you for the worst."

"He's gonna live though right?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know ma'am. I know this is hard to hear, but I his chances are about 50/50."

"How do you know that if you don't know his inguries?" Kevin asked.

"I'm just telling you what I saw and heard from some of the other doctors," the doctor answered.

Kate nodded and breathed in deep. The doctor walked away from them and Kate turned toward Kevin. She didn't know what she was doing, but she just needed to feel some kind of comfort. She leaned against him and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"It's ok," he whispered. "They're gonna be ok."

She nodded and then backed away from him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have-"

"Kate, it's ok," he told her. "I'll stay here with you."

"Don't you have to get home?" she asked. "I thought you had a son."

"He's ok," he replied. "He'll be fine. He's with the nanny."

"You have a nanny?" Kate chuckled.

"Yes," he nodded. "I have to have a nanny. I never know when I'm gonna be home and since his mother is dead."

"Kevin, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't-"

"It's fine. I'll be fine and so will my son."

He took her hand gently and held it. She pulled it away carefully and folded her hands in her lap.

"Kevin, I'll be ok," she said. "You can go home."

"I don't want to," he stated. "I want to make sure that your family is ok before I leave you all alone."

Kate sighed, but didn't protest other than that. They sat there for a few more minutes and the same doctor from before came over to them.

"Mrs. Ford?" he asked.

"Yes," she stated.

"Clementine is out of surgery. She's alright," the doctor told her. "She's actually asking for you. Well technically she said mommy and daddy, but I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

"What about my husband?" she asked. "Is he alright?"

"Why don't I take you into see Clementine?" he inquired.

"Tell me right now about my husband," she said panicking. "Tell me right now!"

"Ma'am calm down," the doctor stated.

"I would answer her question if I were you sir," Kevin said.

"Ok," he nodded. "But ma'am I need you to calm down and please take a seat."

"I don't really want to," she replied. "I can take anything you throw at me and if I do faint, no big deal cuz I'm in a hospital. Just tell me about my husband."

"There were some complications during surgery," he told her. "The doctor working on him slipped and he cut his liver."

"Oh my god," she whispered. She lowered into the seat behind her. "Well is he ok?"

"The doctors were able to repair the damage and he should be alright, but he's now in surgery for his broken leg. He should be in surgery for another half hour or so."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Would you like me to take you to your daughter?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "Please."

The doctor led Kate into the recovery room where a nurse was talking to Clementine. She couldn't tell what they were talking about, but she knew that it had to be something semi serious because Clementine was crying and nodding.

"Clem, are you ok?" Kate said taking a seat next to her.

"I'm not pregnant!" she exclaimed and smiled.

"You're not what?!" Kate yelled.

**A/N: Ok so I have had a couple people tell me I should do a pregnancy scare, and I thought it was a brilliant idea so I did it. I hope ya'll liked this chapter. I know it was kinda short, but I'll make the next one longer.**


	37. Chapter 37

"Clementine, answer me. What the hell are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"It's why we got into an accident," she sighed. "I told dad that I was pregnant and he crashed."

"So you thought you were pregnant, but you're not?" Kate asked.

"No," she answered. "The nurse just told me."

"Are you alright?" Kate questioned. "I mean other than that?"

"I'm good," she nodded. "I feel much better considering I'm not pregnant."

"I bet," Kate chuckled.

"Mrs. Ford?" the nurse started.

"Yeah, I'm Kate," she answered.

"Your husband is out of surgery," she replied.

"Is he ok?" Kate asked.

"He's stable," the nurse nodded. "But he's still unconcious. He should be waking up soon, but we're really not sure."

"So is he in a coma?" she asked.

"Well we're not calling it that yet, but if he doesn't wake up within the next few hours then there may be some things to consider."

"C-can I see him?" Kate inquired.

"Of course," the nurse nodded again. Kate looked down at Clemetine, somewhat apologetically.

"It's ok, go," Clementine smiled. "I'll be fine."

"I'll come back in a few minutes," Kate told her.

"No, take your time," Clementine said. "I think that Jared's coming soon anyway."

"Alright," Kate smiled at Clementine and shook her head.

Kate followed the nurse into the room and saw Sawyer. His face had bumps and bruises and scrapes on it. It looked like he had been in a fist fight rather than a car accident. He had a breathing tube in his mouth. Even though Kate knew it was going to be bad, she hadn't been prepared. She gasped loudly and choked back a sob.

"C-can I t-touch him?" she asked.

"You can hold his hand," the nurse said quietly. "I'll give you some time. I will be back in a few minutes to check some of his vitals."

"Ok," she nodded. She sat down next to Sawyer and took his hand gently in hers.

"You have to be ok," she whispered. Kate remembered the words that the doctor had said. The doctor who operated on Sawyer made a mistake. He slipped. She had to know who the doctor was. She stood up and took the chart off the front of the bed. She scanned it, but didn't have time to find the doctor's name.

"What are you doing?" a woman behind her asked.

"Oh," Kate half sobbed. "I just-I was looking to see...who his doctor was."

"The one that made the mistake?" a new nurse from the previous one asked.

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "I just-I needed to know."

"Dr. Shephard," the woman replied.

"Wait," Kate started. "Dr. Jack Shephard?"

"Yes ma'am," the nurse answered, and quickly left. Kate sat back down in the chair next to Sawyer and took his hand.

"Dammit Jack," Kate whispered. She put her head down on Sawyer's bed and began to sob. She heard the door open and close. She looked up and saw a nurse checking the chart and then checking some of Sawyer's vitals. Her pager went off and she looked nervous but continued to check on Sawyer.

"Nurse Jackson!" a new doctor peeked his head in. "We have a code blue in room 5."

"That's my daughter," Kate gasped standing up. The nurse quickly left without saying anything. Kate chased her down the hall and tried to come into the room, but was held back by someone.

"Stop. Let go. That's my daughter!" she yelled.

"Shh, Kate, it's ok, it's me," Jack said into her ear.

"Get off of me!" she shoved him away. "If Sawyer dies Jack, I'll never forgive you."

"What?" he asked.

"He might die," she whispered. "And it's your fault. He didn't-you cut his liver. And now-How could Clem-she was fine! She was fine. I was talking to her 5 minutes ago. We were just talking and laughing, and she was telling me how relieved she was to not be pregnant, and now she's not breathing."

"Who told you that I cut Sawyer's liver?" he asked.

"The nurse," she answered. "She told me you were operating on him. What happened?"

"I wasn't operating on him Kate," he told her.

"Why would the nurse tell me that then?" she demanded.

"Because I'm sure it was my name on the chart. I responded first, but when I realized it was Sawyer I gave it to a collegue of mine."

"So you didn't mess up?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "And I promise it was just a mistake. Dr. Peterson wasn't drunk or anything. He just slipped. It can happen to the best of us. He told me that there was just a lot of blood and he couldn't see."

"Sawyer has to be ok," she sobbed. Jack put his arms around her and she cried on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna go check on Clem," he whispered. She nodded and wiped her cheeks off. Jack disappeared into the room and Kate heard the heart monitor beeping. She knew that they were still trying to revive her. She sighed and walked back into Sawyer's room. She sat down and took his hand again.

"The doctors are going to fix Clem," she whispered. "They're gonna fix you too."

She looked at him and noticed that his eyes were fluttering open.

"Sawyer?" she asked. "Blink once if you can hear me."

He slowly blinked his eyes closed and open again. She smiled and breathed in deep. She squeezed his hand in hers and stood up.

"I'm gonna go get a doctor ok?" she asked. She started out of the door, but then came back in. She decided to talk to Sawyer about Clementine not being pregnant now, so that he didn't try to yell, because she knew with a tube down his throat he wouldn't be able to yell.

"Sawyer," she began. "I talked to Clem," she started. "She's not pregnant. I know that it's one of the reasons you crashed. And I just wanted to let you know that everything is good and she's fine."

She bent down and kissed Sawyer on the forehead. Then she left the room and tracked down a doctor. The doctor followed her back into the room and took the tube out of Sawyer's throat.

"Mr. Ford you're going to have to take it easy for a while. We're going to keep you in the hospital over night. We'll even move your daughter in here with you. You're not going to be able to talk for a while, but you can whisper. We don't want you to strain your voice," the doctor explained.

"Kate," he whispered.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"She's not pregnant?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "She's not."

"But she did have sex," he said.

"Sawyer, drop it," Kate sighed. "I'm sure you were right around her age when you had sex."

"Actually I was 15," he stated.

"Ok, well you heard the doc. Don't strain your voice," she instructed. "But I'll sit here with you and hold your hand."

He nodded and closed his eyes. Kate sat with him for another 15 minutes and then a doctor came in.

"We have an update for you Mrs. Ford," he stated.

"Ok," she swallowed and nodded. "On Sawyer or Clementine?"

"Oh, Clementine," he replied.

"She's ok right?" Kate asked.

"She had to go back into surgery," the doctor told her. "Her lungs are not doing very good."

"Oh my god," she whispered. "She's gonna be ok though right? She has to be ok."

"I think you need to talk to Mr. Ford about it. I'm sure he won't be very happy if he wakes up and his daughter is-well."

"It's really that bad?" she asked. "She could die?"

"Well ma'am yes," he nodded. "We always want to give people the worst case senario just in case."

Kate stayed silent after the doctor left. She turned toward Sawyer and rearraged her hand in his.

"Sawyer," she started.

"I know," he whispered. "I heard your conversation. Clementine is gonna die."

"No she's not," Kate replied. "No she won't. Clementine is going to be ok. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," he said.

"Ok," she nodded. "But I do know that the doctors are going to do everything they can, and I also know that Clementine is a fighter, just like her dad, and she's going to be ok. Because she has to be ok."

"Kate," he started. She looked down at him and saw him crying.

"Sawyer, it's gonna be ok," she whispered. She took him by the hand and they waited.

They waited for around 3 hours and a doctor came into the room.

"Are you Clementine's parents?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Sawyer answered sitting up in his bed. "Is she ok?"

"She's going to be alright," he nodded. "She's in recovery. She's still pretty out of it, but I'm sure she'd be glad to see at least one of you."

"I'm going," Sawyer said sitting up further.

"No," Kate whispered. "Sawyer you need to stay in bed."

"She's right Mr. Ford," the doctor replied.

"Well get me a wheel chair or something, because I'm going to see my daughter," he stated.

The doctor nodded and left to get him a wheelchair. When he came back Sawyer got into the wheelchair and Kate went with him to see Clementine. When they got there Clementine was sleeping soundly. They each got on either side of Clementine and took a hand.

"I told you that she would be ok," Kate whispered, and gave Sawyer a small smile.

"I know," he nodded. "And she is. She's gonna be just fine. She's gonna be more than fine."

**A/N: So kinda sappy, but lots of angst? Anyway I hope that you liked it. I'm gonna need a little time to think up another idea hah...but I'm gonna keep going.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Thanks so those of you who have continued to review! You rock. **

Kate and Sawyer were back in his room, letting Clementine sleep. Neither of them were saying much, until Kate cleared her throat and stood up.

"I have to go home," she said. "The kids are going to be wondering how you guys are."

"Mr. Ford?" Kevin's voice stated in front of them.

"Yes," he answered.

"I need to take a statement from you of what happened," he replied. "The driver that hit you was drunk."

"Of course," he sighed and chuckled.

"You alright Kate?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Now that my family is going to be ok, I'm fine."

"How do you know Kate?" Sawyer inquired.

"Oh we-" Kevin began.

"It's my ex-husband," Kate interrupted.

"Wow, small world," Sawyer mumbled.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Kate told Sawyer. She bent down and kissed him. Then she quickly disappeared through the door.

"So you and Kate?" Sawyer asked.

"It was a long time ago," he defended himself.

"Oh I know," he nodded. "I also know that it didn't last long. What did you do to her?"

"What did I do to her?" Kevin asked. "I didn't do anything but love her. She drugged me. The only thing I remember is the room spinning, and the next thing I knew I woke up and she was gone."

"Well there had to have been a reason," Sawyer stated. "Maybe she drugged you because she was afraid you wouldn't let her leave."

"That's ridiculous. She told me all about it. She killed her father and she didn't want me to lose my job and get hurt," Kevin replied.

"You seem to keep showing up don't you?" Sawyer asked.

"Well I moved here, and I ended up finding her," he answered

"How convenient," Sawyer mumbled. "You keep seem to run into her on some fluke. What's really going on? You best tell me the truth boy."

"Alright," Kevin sighed. "I saw her on TV when you guys were rescued."

"That was over 12 years ago," Sawyer said.

"I know," he answered. "I moved to LA about a year and a half ago after my girlfriend died."

"And you came to persue Kate?" Sawyer asked.

"Kind of," Kevin replied. "You have to understand that I loved my girlfriend very much. We had a son and we were going to get married, but she passed away before the wedding ever could happen. I just-I was offered a job in LA and I just wanted to see her again."

"And?" Sawyer questioned.

"I'm still in love with her," Kevin stated.

"Well in case you didn't know we are a happy family. I want you to stay away from her," Sawyer said.

"And if I don't?" Kevin asked.

"Well then we're gonna have a big problem," he responded.

Kate walked down the hall and before she got to the doors leading to outside she collapsed onto the ground and fainted. When she woke up she was laying in a hospital bed. She was still in her normal clothes.

"She's awake," a man next to her stated. She turned her head toward the voice. It gave her chills. She recognized the voice.

"Hey Maggie," he said.

"Jason," she whispered. She looked at him and noticed that his wrist was handcuffed to the bed.

"What are you doin' here?" he asked.

"My husband-" she began.

"Someone married you?" he interrupted. "Who the hell would marry such a violent criminal?"

"Actually 2 people would," Kevin replied, entering the room.

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

"Well I don't know," he answered. "This is actually the man who crashed into your husband, so I need to get a statement from him as well."

"Great," Kate whispered.

"Mrs. Ford, you're awake," a doctor entered and looked at her. "You fainted in the hall. We think that it's from all the stress that you've been dealing with."

"Ok," she nodded. "So can I go?"

"Actually we really don't advise you to drive so we've called you a cab."

"I can take her home," Kevin offered. "As soon as I finish. Shouldn't be more than 10 minutes."

"I can drive my damn car," Kate sighed. "I mean I just-I need to get home to my other children. There's one person watching all 6 of them so I would like to get home right now."

"Ma'am calm down," the doctor said quietly. "I think it's a good idea if Officer Callis takes you home."

"Fine," she answered crossing her arms over her chest. "Just let me know when you're ready I guess."

"Hey Mags," Jason began. "You're still gorgeous, even after all these years. Even if you're violent."

Kate rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed.

"I'm sorry I shot you," she whispered. "My name is Kate."

She walked away and out of the room. Kevin followed her and they walked silently to his car. They drove quietly for a few minutes.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Old boyfriend?" he questioned.

"Kind of," she chuckled.

"You really love him don't you? Sawyer?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "Of course I do."

"Ok," he said. "I'll leave you alone Kate."

"Wait, did you follow me here? Did you track me down here?" she asked.

"Kind of," he answered. "After my girlfriend died I got transferred to LA. I kinda looked you up. I just wanted to see if we still had anything. I guess we don't, but I just had to know."

"Kevin, you have to know," she started. "I did love you. I did."

"Why did you leave me then?" he asked.

"For you," she answered. "I didn't want you to get hurt. I already told you that. I don't know if you believe me, and I don't know if you ever will but I did love you a lot."

"Um-I'm going back to Maimi," he said. "My son...he misses his friends. So I'm going back."

Kate nodded. She kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car.

"Kate," he started. "There's probably going to be a hearing for Jason. Sawyer will most likely have to testify."

"Why?" she asked. "It was just a case of drunk driving."

"Jason was fleeing the scene of another crime," he told her.

"Perfect," she nodded. "Actually you know...it's almost predictable. All this crap that happens to us. We always get screwed. Next thing ya know one of Sawyer's old cons will be moving in next door."

Kate went inside and all of the kids ran toward her. They were all talking at once asking questions.

"Guys," Kate said above all their talking. "Let me pay Julia and then I will talk to you."

"Kate you don't have to pay me," the babysitter Julia said. "We just all hung out. Nothing happened. No one got hurt. And it was an emergency. I just have to know if Clem and Mr. Ford is ok."

"First of all," Kate said with a chuckle. "You know that 'Mr. Ford' prefers to be called Sawyer. And both Sawyer and Clem are ok. They're gonna need to stay at the hospital for at least a night, but other than that..."

Juilia left and the kids all crowded around Kate to get more information. Elena was crying. Hannah smacked her on the shoulder.

"Stop crying you're gonna make me and mom cry too," Hannah said, trying to choke back her own tears.

"Hey," Kate whispered. "Dad and Clem are both gonna be fine."

That night they had a sleepover in the living room. Kate spread blankets on the ground and make popcorn and built a fire. The entire family slept in the living room together. Over the next couple days Sawyer and Clementine had to stay at the hospital to make sure that everything was ok. It was the day that Sawyer could come home. They didn't know if Clementine would be able to come home or not, but Kate was going to the hospital to pick them up. Her car was at the hospital still because Jack had been taking Kate to and from the hospital each day. That morning Kate had a hard time getting all the kids to go off to school. Elena and Hannah said that they would be too worried about Sawyer and Clementine to concentrate in school. Kate didn't buy it and sent them off to school anyway. Ryan told her that he stayed up too late the night before, but she told him that, that was his own fault. The triplets all told her that they wanted to be home for when Clementine and Sawyer got home. After lots of whining Kate got everyone to go to school. Called Jack and had him bring her to the hospital so that she could pick up her car.

"I'm sorry Kate," Jack said. "I'm sorry that you've had to go through all this crap."

"It's ok," she answered. "It's not your fault."

"I sort of feel like it is," he replied. "I should have done something."

"There wasn't anything you could have done Jack," she sighed. "I'm just glad that they're ok."

"So, uh, that guy Jason," Jack started.

"Don't tell me that he has some spine thing and you're his doctor," she chuckled.

"Actually kind of," he answered. "Not really. He did have a spinal injury and I just did a consultation with him. He's ok. He's gonna leave LA."

"Wow, two exes leaving in the same day. I must have some affect on people."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" she inquired. "Jason is my ex-boyfriend. Kevin is the police officer that responded to the scene of Sawyer's accident. He's my ex-husband, and he's leaving too."

"Do you not want them to leave?" he asked.

"No of course I do," she replied. "Well-honestly I don't really care. Whatever. It doesn't matter anyway because I love Sawyer. Those other two guys don't matter."

"You might want to tell Sawyer that," Jack sighed. "Jason...well he told Sawyer about how he used to date you. Sawyer isn't feeling very sure of himself."

"Sawyer is my husband," she said. "He has been for the past 12 years. I love him."

"I know you do," Jack smirked. "And I know that Sawyer knows too...but he just might need a little bit of a reminder."

Kate and Jack went their separate ways when they arrived at the hospital. Kate went into Clementine's room first since it was the first one.

"Am I getting out of here?" Clementine asked.

"I dunno," she whispered. "I know that your dad can come home today, but I don't know about you."

"Ok," she nodded. "Go talk to dad. I know you want to."

Kate went into Sawyer's room and he was already fully dressed and seemed to be gathering some of his stuff.

"Hey Sawyer," Kate said.

"Hey," he stated. "You're here to bring me home?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "But first."

She shut the door and stepped toward him.

"What are you doin' Freckles?" he asked. She didn't answer him, but she kissed him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you James Ford," she whispered.

"I love you too Kate," he said.

"I just thought that you should know," she chuckled. "You've had a hard couple of days...and you were just in a car accident."

"Oh, so you heard that I met Jason?" he asked. "Yeah he was a real charmer. Told me all about your days together."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He told me about how when you lived together he would screw you every night," he mumbled.

"God," she whispered. "What an ass. I want you to know that it never meant anything."

"Oh that's good to know," he nodded. "Yeah. You were just having sex with him, meaningless. That kind of makes you a slut."

"Did you really just call me a slut?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "Those were his words. See either way you put it, it's gonna sound bad. If you loved him-"

"I didn't," she said quickly. "I was using him."

"Hmm, that sounds kinda familiar," he said. "But just let me finish. If you did love him, then that means yo-"

"Just stop," Kate replied. "I know what you are going to say. If I didn't love him, then it's just as bad...but what about all that awful stuff you did before you met me. You conned people out of their money. You would make women fall in love with you just so you could get to their money."

"I know," he nodded. "Our pasts are screwed up Freckles. Let's try not to screw up our futures."

"Well that's why I'm telling you that I love you," she stated. "Because it's true. I love you."

"Good," he answered. "I love you too."

Kate let out a gasp that made Sawyer jump.

"What?" he asked.

"Hurley's party," she said.

"What about it?" he asked.

"It's tonight," she reminded him.

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm coming home today. I can take a shower and get ready for the party."

"Do you really think it's a good idea for you to come to the party when you're still trying to recover?" Kate asked.

"No," Jack answered for her and came into the room. "It's a terrible idea. Sawyer why don't you stay at home with the kids, and me and Kate will go and vouche for you."

"I don't need anybody vouching for me...I'm gonna go," he replied.

"Sawyer, he's right. You're not going."

That night Kate and Jack were driving to Hurley's new house. Sawyer stayed back reluctantly and decided to take care of the kids. He argued with Jack and Kate about it for a good 30 minutes before finally giving in and deicding to stay. On the way to Hurley's house the car was quiet, but it was a very comfortable silence.

"So Jack, whatever happened to that girl?" Kate asked. "She came to our house that one time."

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "I'm still with her. We're kind of taking things slow. I mean we care about each other, but I don't think that either of us are in love yet."

That night at the party everyone was asking about each others lives and kids. Claire came to the party with a new fiance and telling all of them that they were going to be invited to the wedding. Kate and Jack stayed until around midnight, and then Kate said she should get back to Sawyer and make sure that he was still ok. When they drove up into the driveway Kate smiled at Jack and thanked him for the ride. She went into the house and all mayhem broke lose. All the kids were still awake and running around the house. Sawyer was sitting on the couch with his head resting in his hands.

"Hold it!" Kate yelled. "What are you guys doing awake?"

"I'm not tired mom!" Lala exclaimed loudly. "Dad let us each have 3 sodas!"

"Sawyer!" she said. "Ok. Everyone get upstairs now."

"Aw but mom," James began.

"Now!" she exclaimed.

"Ok," all of them knew she meant it. They all went upstairs and Clementine was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kate asked.

"Dad had no clue what he was doing, without you here," she answered.

"Ok," Kate sighed. "Go up to bed Clem."

"Oh come on I'm almost 17, I think I can pick my bedtime."

"Well you'd think that," Kate chuckled. "But it ain't the case. Now go upstairs. I don't care if you sleep, but go upstairs."

"Fine," Clementine sighed and went up the stairs. Kate stood in front of Sawyer with her arms crossed.

"They definitely know how to get what they want," Sawyer stated.

"They totally took advantage of you didn't they?" she asked. He nodded and frowned at her.

"Don't leave me alone with the again," he begged. Kate let out another chuckle and helped Sawyer to his feet. They went upstairs to bed. Kate told him about the party and he said he was glad that he didn't go. He was sad that he missed it, but he was still in pain and knew that he would have been miserable the entire time.

"Goodnight Freckles," he whispered.

"'night," she answered.

**A/N: Ok so to Leif of Rohan thanks for the idea of bringing Jason into it. It ****was a great idea. I didn't want to have him be around for to long, but I did ****think it was a good idea to incorperate him somehow. And to geekmage I ****completely forgot about the party. So I added that in there for you. Thanks ****for all the continued reviews guys.  
**


	39. Chapter 39

The next day Kate was helping Sawyer with some of his physical therapy exercises. He wasn't having much fun and he kept complaining that he was fine.

"Sawyer," she sighed. "You have to get better and this is the only way that you will get better."

"You make me feel better Freckles," he told her. She laughed out loud and stood up out of his reach.

"Ok...well then here's what we'll do...I will stand here and you can walk toward me," she said.

"Like when the kids were learning how?" he asked.

"Exactly," she chuckled.

"So what do I get?" he questioned. "What do I get for a reward Freckles."

"Well if and when you make it to me," she began. "Then I guess you get me."

Kate stood up and walked aproximately 4 feet away from him. He walked toward her carefully, and she backed up farther. She continued to tease him by walking further away from him. She finally allowed him to reach her and he kissed her softly. She giggled as he grabbed her ribs and tickled her.

"Mom, dad!" Elena yelled running down the stairs and stopping in front of them.

"What Lena?" Kate asked.

"It's Clementine," she answered. "She said that her chest hurts, and she can't breathe."

Kate and Sawyer went upstairs quickly and ran into Clementine's room. She was laying in her bed and clutching her chest and breathing shallowly. Sawyer pushed past Hannah and Ryan who were standing in her room. He put his hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up," he whispered.

"Something's wrong daddy," she told him.

"Ok," he said. "Everything is going to be ok."

He picked Clementine up and walked with her down the stairs. Kate followed him out of the house and they silently got into the car. Sawyer didn't say anything as Kate got into the driver's seat. Kate drove to the hospital no one said anything, but every so often Kate heard Sawyer whisper 'It's gonna be ok'. Kate continued to swallow and try to make herself believe that what Sawyer was whispering was all the truth. When they arrived at the hospital Sawyer carried Clementine into the building and through the doors. He was yelling that he needed a doctor, but even Kate couldn't understand what he was saying, because his accent had suddenly become very strong, and he was mumbling worse than ever.

"Excuse me sir, calm down," the nurse replied. "What happened?"

"She's having trouble breathing," Sawyer answered. Kate looked at the girl in Sawyer's arms. She wasn't having trouble breathing anymore because she wasn't breathing, but Sawyer refused to believe that. The nurse quickly led Sawyer into a room and he put her down in the bed. Sawyer and Kate stood around while the nurse put a tube down Clementine's throat so that a machine could breath for her. They continued to watch and ask questions, till finally another nurse came into the room and escorted them to the waiting room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ford we're going to take care of your daughter," she told them. "We will come talk to you as soon as we have more information."

Kate sat next to Sawyer in silence. She didn't hesitate at all and reached her hand over to hold his hand. He sighed and turned his head to face her.

"I can't lose my little girl," he whispered. "I know that she's not so little anymore, but she's-I just can't lose her Kate."

"I know," Kate nodded. Sawyer leaned his head on Kate's shoulder. She let go of his hand and turned toward him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She rocked her body slowly. They both heard someone clear their throat softly. Kate looked up but didn't let go of Sawyer until he sat up too, forcing her arms from around him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ford?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Kate nodded. "How's Clementine?"

"She's in surgery," he answered. "We may have missed something the last time she was here. I know she only came home yesterday, but we think that there was a small tear in her lung that we didn't see because it was very small, but it got bigger."

"Oh my god," Kate whispered. She put her hands to her face and looked at Sawyer.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sawyer asked quietly.

"I don't know yet," he answered honestly.

"Stop that," Kate scoffed. "You're a doctor...you're supposed to give people hope that everything is going to be ok."

"Well ma'am, we can't give people hope when-" he began.

"No!" she yelled. "Our daughter has to be ok."

The doctor gave her a remorseful look and then walked away. Kate grabbed Sawyer's hand again and squeezed it hard. He took a breath and resumed his position on Kate's shoulder. They waited for a few hours with no answers. Kate was getting angrier by the minute. She tried to stay as strong as she could for Sawyer, but it was getting hard. Sawyer was pretty unresponsive. He was staring into space, not saying anything. Kate's cell phone rang. She quickly reached into her pocket. It was playing the Can-Can song and Kate fumbled with it before the ringer turned off. She looked at the caller ID. It was Jack.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Kate, I came over," Jack said. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I'm sorry Jack, I've been a little preoccupied," she scoffed.

"Of course you have been, I'm sorry," he answered. "I'm gonna stay here with the other kids till you guys come home."

"I'm not sure we are coming home," she whispered. "It's pretty bad."

After she hung up the phone she saw the look on Sawyer's face. She opened her mouth to apologize and he shook his head. He took her hand again and squeezed it. Finally after waiting for 3 and a half hours a doctor came walking toward them. Kate couldn't tell from his expression what happened. She stood up.

"Ma'am," he began. "I'm going to speak with you and your husband in a private room."

"Well that answers our questions," she whispered. "I think you should just tell us right now what happened and how hard you worked to save her."

"She had a rip in her lung like I told you before," he began again. "Ma'am I really think you should sit down."

Kate reluctantly sat down and took Sawyer's hand for the third time.

"We did everything we could to save your daughter," he continued. "During the surgery there were complications and we couldn't. She didn't suffer."

"How can you say that!?" Sawyer finally spoke. He stood up and took the doctor by the collar, and shoved him against the wall.

"She couldn't breathe!" he yelled. "I drove her to the hospital and I could hear her wheezing in the back seat. She couldn't breathe! And believe me doc I know what it's like to not be able to breathe, and I know that she suffered."

"Sir, please remove your hands from me," the doctor said. Kate stood up and took Sawyer by the arms.

"No Kate!" he screamed. "You can't! You can't make this better!"

Sawyer roughly let go of the doctor and ran from the hospital. Kate took a breath and looked at the doctor.

"He just needs some time to deal with this," she quietly said. "It's going to take a long ass time. But please, c-can I see her?"

"The doctor is still working on her," he answered.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked. "I thought you said that she didn't make it."

"Ma'am she didn't," he replied. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't care!" she yelled. "Just let me see my daughter."

"Ma'am the doctor is making her more presentable. I think it would be best if you saw her the way that you will always remember her."

"Fine," she sighed.

"Follow me," he said. They walked down the hall and he brought her into a private room. She sat down in a chair and put her head in her hands. She began to sob violently. After a few minutes she felt someone come into the room. Jack was standing there with a very distraught Sawyer. Kate stood up and wrapped her arms around Sawyer. Jack stood next to both of them and hugged them both.

"Where did you go?" she sobbed.

"I went home," he quietly said. "I just got into the car and drove home."

"When he got there Kate," Jack began. "He didn't have to say anything. I brought him back."

Sawyer, Kate and Jack stayed at the hospital for another hour and a half. When they got home Jack said that he was going to stay with them for a few days. As they walked up the steps all three of them stopped.

"What the hell are we going to tell all the other kids?" Kate asked.

"We'll each take a group," Sawyer whispered. "I'll take Elena and Hannah."

"I can take the triplets," Kate replied.

"Ok, well I can take Ryan," Jack said.

"Sawyer," Kate began. "I think Jack should take the girls. You just go on upstairs and I'll be up in as long as it takes to hug the kids."

"Kate's right Sawyer," Jack nodded. "I'll take the girls."

Sawyer didn't say anything. They both knew that he was silently agreeing with them. Kate wiped her cheeks and looked at Jack.

"How do I look?" she sniffled.

"You look like you've been crying," Jack said matter of factly. Jack took his sleeve and wiped her face. He then hugged her and whispered that everything would be ok. Kate forced herself to look presentable and put on a fake smile. When they walked into the house Sawyer went up the stairs quickly before any of the kids could see his face. Elena and Hannah ran into the room first.

"Is Clem ok?" Hannah asked.

"When can she come home?" Elena questioned.

"Um-" Kate started. "Why don't you go into the kitchen and Jack will help you make some hot chocolate for everyone."

"Ok," Elena said quietly, and confused. Hannah went with Jack and Elena into the kitchen. Jack turned back.

"I'll talk to Ryan and the others," she whispered. Jack nodded and went through the kitchen door.

Kate walked into the living room and saw the kids all sitting there.

"Mom!" James exclaimed. "Is Clemie ok?"

"Guys, come here," she began. "I need to tell you guys something."

"What mom?" Ryan asked more curious than the other three.

"Clem," she breathed in deep. "Clem was really sick you guys. And the doctors they did a lot to try to save her, and-"

"What stop," Lala said. "You said try."

"Yeah babe," she nodded. "They couldn't save her."

"What!" Isabella yelled. "What do you mean?"

Kate didn't say anything else, but all 4 kids walked over to her and wrapped their arms around her. They were all sobbing and Kate began to sob top.

"Dad," Lala stated. "Is dad ok?"

"Not really," Kate sniffled. All 4 of them stood up from where Kate was standing and ran to the stairs. Kate walked after them and saw Elena and Hannah running up the stairs too. All of the kids ran up the stairs and Jack and Kate followed them. They went into Sawyer and Kate's room and piled onto the bed. Kate went to the bed too and they all hugged each other and Sawyer.

"I'll leave you guys alone," Jack whispered.

"No Jack," Sawyer sniffed. "You're family too."

Jack came over to the bed too and sat down on the edge. There were 9 people laying and/or sitting on the bed.

"Mom," James began quietly. "Can we have another sleep over in the living room? We can talk about all our good memories."

Kate didn't say anything. The other kids were agreeing sadly.

"I'll sleep down there with you guys," Jack said.

"I will too," Kate nodded. "But daddy probably-"

"No," Sawyer interrupted. "I think it's a good idea."

**A/N: Don't hate me! haha. I actually had this idea when the accident first happened, but then I thought against it...but then Sassy offered that as a suggestion so I took it. I hope that you guys are ok with it. Please R & R!**


	40. Chapter 40

That night they were all laying on the floor together talking about the things about Clementine that made them happy. Sawyer was sitting on the couch with his head resting on this hand. He wasn't saying anything and looked angry.

"My favorite moment was when she saved my life," Isabella said quietly. Kate smiled at her and brushed her hand across Isabella's hair.

"This wasn't a good idea," Sawyer mumbled.

"Dad, yes it is. Clementine would want us to remember the good times," James told him.

"I don't care!" Sawyer yelled. "I just want her back! I'm going."

He stood up and started out of the house. Kate sighed and followed him. She got a hold of him before he could make his way down the front steps.

"Sawyer," she whispered "Please don't leave."

"I have to Kate," he said. "I'm going crazy here. I just-I have to be alone."

"Well then stay out here all night and sleep in the car, just don't go anywhere and do something stupid."

"I have to go," he answered. "I have to get away from this stupid house and stupid happy memories. I hate this house now."

Kate breathed in deep and pulled him into a hug. He tried to hide any and all of his tears, but it was too late and Kate was kissing his cheeks and wiping his tears gently.

"No," he said. "Just leave me alone for now. I know that you're trying to help, but you don't know what this is like."

"She was like my own daughter," Kate whispered. "I loved her too Sawyer."

"Don't give me that!" he screamed. "You have no clue! She-"

"Sawyer, I know," she nodded. "I know that I don't know what it's like to lose a child, but all I'm saying is that I loved her like she was my own...and I've known her for as long as you have."

"Shut up," he scoffed. "Just shut up. That's not making me feel any better. I know that I didn't know my baby girl for pretty much the first 7 years of her life, but she was my baby girl. When I was in jail Cassidy came and gave me a picture of her. I didn't take it with me but the guard somehow got a hold of it and when I was let out of jail he gave it to me. So I may not have known her, but I knew that she existed. And you know that makes it even worse, because I didn't do anything to try to meet her or get to know her...all I did was leave her a measely amount of money. If I had just gone to see her, written her a letter like her mom wanted me to do...but I couldn't even do that...now she's dead."

"Sawyer, you've been in her life now for 10 years," she comforted (or atempted to.) "She knew that you loved her.

"I don't care. I'm done-I'm leaving," Sawyer pulled himself away from Kate's grip and walked down the steps. He got into the car and sped out of the driveway. Kate went back into the house and sat back down on the couch. Jack was sitting with the kids gathered around as he told a story of the island.

"So we were walking through the jungle and we all heard a snapping sound. Locke, your dad and I all stopped. About 20 torches lit up all around us."

"You're not gonna scare them before they go to bed are you?" Kate asked.

"No, I'm just telling the story about how their dad is a hero," Jack winked at Kate, and she smiled. "Anyway so then your mom was pushed out from the trees. She was tied up and your dad immediately stepped forward to try to save her. Of course he didn't know that stepping forward could have killed her, but all he wanted was for her to be safe. Anyway we all gave the bad men our guns and your dad put his down and grabbed your mom...well the bad guy pushed your mom into him, but he untied her and made sure she was ok."

"What about you uncle Jack?" Hannah asked. "Did you ask her if she was ok?"

"Yeah I asked her, but I was pretty angry with her," Jack said with a smile.

"Do you love mom?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, but not in the same way that your dad does," Jack replied. "I love her like you guys love each other."

"Like we loved Clementine," Elena whispered.

"We love Clementine. You say loved like we're gonna stop loving her Lena," Lala said.

"Lala's right," Kate nodded. "We will always love her."

"You know what I was thinking," James started. "Even though we will miss her a lot, now she's with her mom. Her mom is in heaven too so she'll be able to be with her again."

"That's right James," Hannah responded. "Clementine and Cassidy can be together again."

"She's never gonna be able to go to another dance," Isabella whispered. "Or marry Jared. She used to sneak into our room late at night and tell us about what she wanted her wedding to be like."

"Jared," Kate sighed. "All her friends. What the hell are we gonna tell them?"

"Me and Hannah can tell them," Elena began. "We see them all the time since the middle school and the high school are so close. A lot of her friends come to the middle school to pick up their little brothers or sisters."

Kate looked at her watch. It was 9:00pm.

"I think we should call Jared now," she responded. "He should know."

Kate reached over and picked up the phone. Her hands shook as she dialed the phone.

"Jared?" Kate asked. "Hi Jared it's Kate. Yeah Mrs. Ford...I need to tell you something...I would actually prefer to tell you to your face so can you come over here?...Ok hon...alright I'll see you in a few minutes."

Kate breathed in deep and hung up the phone.

"Jared's coming over?" James asked.

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "Now, here's what I want you to do. Go upstairs and wait there until I come get you."

"I'll go up there with you guys," Jack stated, standing up.

"Can we watch TV in your room mama?" Isabella asked.

"Yes," Kate nodded. They all made their way up the stairs, with Jack beginning to tell the story of how Sawyer and Kate kissed for the first time. They had heard the story at least 10 times from Sawyer, as it was his favorite story to tell...besides the cage story, which Kate always made him change a little bit, because she didn't think the kids were old enough to hear the whole story. Kate smiled weakly and waited for Jared to get there. She heard a car door shut. She stood up and went to the front door. Jared was walking up the front walkway.

"Mrs. Ford?" Jared asked.

"How many times have I told you to call me Kate?" she asked.

"At least 20," Jared smirked.

"Come in," she whispered.

"Where's Mr. F?" he asked.

"He went for a drive," she replied. "Jared, I need to tell you something."

"Is Clem here?" he asked. "I thought she was supposed to come home yesterday."

"Jared just-" she began. "I need to tell you something. Clementine did come home. But there were some complications. She started having some problems this morning. And-Jared I'm sorry. Clem passed away this afternoon."

"No," he shook his head. "We had a date this weekend. She was better. I talked to her yesterday and she said she was coming home."

"Jared I'm so sorry," Kate sniffled. "I know that she was getting better, but she-she got worse today and-"

"Where is she I want to talk to her," he said. Kate closed her eyes and breathed in deep.

"Didn't you hear the lady," Sawyer began standing in the doorway. "She's dead."

"Sawyer!" Kate exclaimed, half happy to see him back, but half because of the way he just talked to Jared. Kate stood up and walked in front of Sawyer.

"I'm going to bed," he mumbled.

"The kids are up there," she told him rubbing her eyes.

"Well then they best leave right now, because it's my room and I'm going up there to go to bed," he stated. Sawyer went up the stairs and Kate stayed at the foor of the stairs watching him. She could hear the conversation between Sawyer and the other kids.

"Go to your rooms," Sawyer demanded going into his own room.

"Dad, mom said we could sit in here till Jared left," Isabella argued.

"I don't care what mom said," he stated. "Get out of my room and Jack you can go with them."

"Ok," Jack nodded. "Come on kids. Lets go down stairs... we can see if Your mom is ready for us."

"She told Jared if that's what you're wondering," Sawyer said loudly. Kate could hear the footsteps of all the kids and Jack, and then she heard the door slam. She then heard a blood curdling scream from Ryan and bounded up the steps.

"Mom!" Elena exclaimed. "Ryan!"

Ryan held out his finger which was bent strangly and bleeding.

"Oh shit," Kate breathed. "Come here hon."

She quickly brought Ryan into the bathroom and examined it further. Jack was staring at it, looking like he wasn't a doctor.

"Jack what do we do?" Kate asked.

"We have to take him to the hospital," Jack said, snapping out of his daze. "It's definitely broken."

As they walked back down the stairs Kate stopped at the bedroom door.

"Ok, I'm taking Ryan to the hospital, with Jack too," she told the kids. "You guys stay here with dad."

Then she wrenched the bedroom door open and quickly entered the bedroom.

"Just so you know you've broken our son's finger," she told him.

"Great Kate, give me something to feel worse about," he mumbled.

"Sawyer, look, I know that you're hurting and you just want to be left alone, but you need to calm the hell down. Slamming doors on our son's finger isn't going to help you feel better."

"I didn't know that his finger was there," he muttered.

"I'm sure you didn't," she sighed. "I know that you would never do anything to intentionally hurt the kids, but you have to calm down...if not for me, at least for the kids. They're just as sad and upset and they need you to be somewhat strong so that they don't freak out."

"Tell Ryan I'm sorry," he whispered.

"How about you tell him Sawyer?" she asked. Sawyer reluctantly followed Kate down the stairs. Lala flinched as he reached out to pet her head.

"I'm sorry I scared you Lala," he whispered.

"Dad you should see Ryan's finger," Elena exclaimed. "It's totally contorted. I thought Hannah was gonna puke. It was awesome!"

"Lena," Kate sighed, but let out a small chuckle. Jared was standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring into nothingness.

"Jared are you alright?" Kate asked.

"I'm fine," he stated. "I think I'm just going to go home."

"Ok," she nodded. "Can you drive?"

"Yeah," he said. His eyes were gleaming with tears. Kate let out a breath of air and hugged Jared. He hugged her back for a minute and then let go. He wiped his face off and walked quickly from the house. Kate headed out of the house too and toward the car. Sawyer followed close behind. They could both hear Ryan still crying. Jack was helping Ryan buckle his seat belt and then got into the front seat. Sawyer walked over to the car and opened Ryan's door.

"Ry," Sawyer began. "Ryan I'm sorry."

Ryan turned his body away from Sawyer. He held his finger gingerly up to Sawyer...it just so happened to be his middle finger. Sawyer let out a small chuckle and nodded.

"I deserve that," he said. Sawyer reached into the car and put his hands on Ryan's shoulder.

"Get away from me," Ryan sobbed. "Leave me alone!"

"Ok," Sawyer nodded. "But I love you ok. I didn't see your finger in the way of the door."

"Maybe next time you'll look before you freak out on all of us," Ryan said still crying. "I know you're sad dad, but we are too...you don't have to get mad at us for being in your room."

"You're right," Sawyer replied. "I'm sorry ok?"

"Alright he knows you're sorry, now we gotta go before he bleeds all over my backseat," Kate said. She gave Sawyer's hand a squeeze and got into the car.

When Kate got home with Jack and Ryan, Ryan was sleeping. The doctor gave him a heavy duty pain medication that made him go to sleep. The Jack carried Ryan up to his room. Kate went into the living room where all the kids were still awake and talking quietly.

"Are you gonna sleep down here with us mom?" James asked.

"If you want me to," she answered. All the kids agreed that they wanted Kate to sleep downstairs with them.

"Ok," she nodded. "Let me just go say goodnight to your dad."

She went upstairs and into the bedroom. Sawyer was laying wide awake in the dark. Kate crawled onto the bed and laid down next to him.

"Is he ok?" Sawyer asked with a blank expression.

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "It was only broken in one place actually...and it was a clean break so he won't need surgery or anything. He was really lucky."

"I'm so sorry Freckles," he said quietly. His voice was raw and sounded like he had been crying, which Kate was sure was a pretty safe bet. "I never wanted Ryan to get hurt."

"I know," she whispered. "And you're allowed to be upset and angry, as long as you don't take it out on the kids. I'm gonna go sleep downstairs with everyone else."

"Ok," he replied.

"Do you mind if I leave the door open so if Ryan needs something you hear him...cuz I probably won't hear him downstairs."

"Yeah," he stated. "You can leave the door open."

Kate kissed him gently and left the room.

"I love you Sawyer," she told him.

"I know," he mumbled. "And I love you."

"I know," she said with a small smile.

**A/N: I know that I'm a horrible person. I hope you guys liked this chapter...well not liked, but liked...you know what I mean? Ok anyway R & R please!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I think it's pretty funny because 10 chapters ago I was gonna end this story but I just kept going...as per ya'lls request. Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It's a long one.**

Kate was sitting on the bathroom floor sobbing softly. It was around midnight. Sawyer had finally gone to sleep after not sleeping for 3 nights, so she didn't want to wake him up.

"Get it together Katherine," she whispered. She took a deep breath, wiped the tears from her cheeks and walked from the bathroom, back into the bedroom. When she laid down she felt Sawyer stir. _Shit, I woke him up_.

"Where'd ya go?" he mumbled, still half asleep.

"Just to the bathroom," she whispered, and tried not to let him know that she had been crying. He didn't say anything which told Kate that he was either asleep again, or he bought her story. She gently put her arms around him, and he moved away from her.

"Stop," he said, moving toward the edge of the bed. Kate sighed and turned her back toward his. There was a large space between them in the bed, and Kate only saw it getting bigger.

Over the next few days things with Sawyer didn't get any better. He stayed in the bedroom most of the time, and when he did come out all he did was yell at the kids to stay out of his way. He wasn't going to work, but they told him that he could take as much time as he needed. Kate came home from the grocery store one day and she knew something was wrong before she even went into the house. Jack's car was there, so she was hoping that he had things somewhat under control.

"Mommy!" Lala came running over to Kate and grabbed her around the middle. She was acting more like a 5 year old instead of an 8 year old. Kate put the bags of food down and hugged her back.

"What happened?" Kate asked, slightly exasperated.

"Dad started screaming at all of us. It was so scary," Lala told her. "I thought he was-I didn't know. Elena called Jack because we were all so scared."

"Why didn't you call me?" Kate asked.

"Because you were shopping," James answered going through one of the bags.

"Yes, I was shopping, but if you called me I would have come home. If you were scared."

"Jack's closer than the store," Hannah told her, helping bring the bags into the kitchen. Kate sighed and went into the living room where Ryan was sitting on the couch. He was crying. It was the 4th time that she had seen him cry in 3 days, and Ryan was the tough one.

"What's the matter?" she asked. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No," Ryan sobbed. "He was just yelling and he got even more mad when Jack came over. I was talking to Jack about how scary it was and he flipped out."

Kate let out a large amount of air, as everyone gathered around her and were hugging her. Kate tried comforting all the children before going upstairs.

"Stay here with Jack," she said. "Can you tell them a funny story or something?"

"Ok," Jack nodded. "So this one day...your dad got stabbed in the arm."

"Cool!" James exclaimed. "Did he cry?"

"No," Jack answered. "He was pretty tough."

Ryan started laughing, and that got everyone else laughing. Kate knew that Jack would continue to tell stories about Sawyer getting hurt, and she also knew that it would cheer the kids up considering it was his fault that they were all upset and scared. Kate opened the door to the bedroom and stood in front of Sawyer with her arms crossed.

"Hmm...I wonder what I did now?" Sawyer mumbled.

"Sawyer," she started. She uncrossed her arms and walked over to the bed. "I know. I know how much this sucks, but-this isn't making it any easier."

"Oh well we wouldn't want to complicate things...for you," he said.

"Do you know how hard it is taking care of six children all by myself?" she asked. "It sucks. And it sucks even more that you're making things worse. Screaming at the kids isn't going to make you feel any better."

"Everyone gets mad at me when I stay in here, and then if I come out of the room I get mad...I don't know what to tell ya."

"Ok," she nodded. "You know what...just stay in here. I'm sure that Clementine would love it if you missed out on the rest of the kids lives."

"Shut up!" he yelled. "Clementine ain't here! I am gonna miss the rest of her life!"

Instead of arguing even further Kate sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She could feel him begin to fight her, but she refused to let him. She hugged him until she could feel him shaking with sobs, and he let her hug him. After laying in silence for a few minutes, Kate broke it.

"So you yelled at Ryan for talking to Jack?" she whispered.

"He was saying that I was scaring the crap out of everyone. I think I only really scared Lala."

"James," she started. "I really do know what you're going through. I do. I know that you don't believe me, but I loved Clementine like she was my own daughter. And I miss her a lot. Unfortunately I have six other kids to think about. They all need both of us. And you can stay in here and grieve...I don't think that any of them are going to hold that against you, but please try not to take it out on them. They're still little."

"They ain't that little," he scoffed.

"They're 11, 10, and 8," she scoffed back. "They're still to young to really know how much you're hurting. But I guess the good thing about you screaming at them is that they'll probably leave you alone now. They probably won't even come near you."

"I'm sorry Kate," he whispered.

"I know," she nodded. "Now, do you mind if I go down and see how they're doing?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Go ahead."

She kissed him softly on the lips and left the room. She walked past Clementine's room, heading for the stairs. She went inside and shut the door quietly. She sat down on the bed and took in a deep breath. She picked up a small notebook on Clementine's bedside table and opened it. She noticed that it was a diary and began to read.

_Dear Diary,  
Kate is such a bitch. She thinks she can control me and tell me what to do, but she can't. She's not my mom. My mom's dead. Sometimes I wish that I could just die so that I could be with her again._

Kate closed her eyes and then began to close the diary. She flicked through a few more pages, not bothering to read them, but just wondering what the last entry said.

_Dear Diary,  
I'm home from the hospital today. Kate has been so nice to me...I should get injured more often. My chest still kind of hurts, but I'm not going to say anything. Dad and Kate have enough on their minds without my complaining. Kate really has kind of become my mom. I mean I love my real mom and I miss her a lot, but Kate has been my mom for 8 years so I think that it's safe to say that she's my mom. Jared is coming over tomorrow to see me...I haven't told him the great news that I'm not pregnant. I want to see him squirm a little more._

Kate chuckled and sobbed at the same time. She closed the notebook and put her head down in her hands. She sobbed as quietly as she could, but it was too late. She heard someone clearing their throat. She looked up and saw him standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" he asked. His voice was so cold. Kate could understand why the kids were so scared.

"I-I'm," she know what to say.

"Are you snooping?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "I'm just-I miss her too Sawyer. She was my daughter. I know that you and her didn't think of me as her mom, but I did. I loved her a lot Sawyer. Now I really am going to go downstairs before either of us say something we might regret."

She stood up and pushed past him. She turned back and watched as he hesitated to go into the room. He nodded slightly at her, telling her that everything was still ok. (As ok as it was gonna be). As she was going down the stairs she could hear Elena and Hannah giggling. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs to hear the rest of Jack's story.

"Well, she was worried about him," he continued. "So she waited with him for an entire day. I don't even think that she slept. When she was gone to get him food he was mumbling something."

"Dad was mumbling?," Isabella asked sarcastically. Kate could hear all 6 kids' laughter, along with Jack's soft chuckle.

"Yeah," Jack chuckled. "Anyway I bent over him to hear better and he was whispering...'I love her'."

"That's really cheesy!" Elena exclaimed.

"What do you expect he almost died," Hannah replied. "You always realize who you love when you're gonna die."

"That's what makes it cheesy," Elena stated. "He should have told her before he almost died. It would have made it more real."

"Well he didn't actually tell her till...well till the cages," Jack told them.

"Yeah, and if I remember from what dad has said he almost died there too...it was like the day before he was supposed to die right?" James asked.

"I can't believe that he told you that story," Jack laughed.

"Mom doesn't like him to go into details, but when she's not there...well let's just say he tells us way more than we even want to know," Hannah said. Kate let out a chuckle. She stood up and went into the living room.

"Did you know that dad said he loved you to Jack before he told you?" Lala asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Jack has told me that. I think that dad has told me that too actually."

"Do you love dad?" James asked.

"James that's a dumb question!" Ryan exclaimed.

"No Ryan, there's no dumb questions...just dumb people," Elena corrected him and looked at James.

"I'm not dumb!" James yelled.

"Ok, calm down all of you," Kate sighed. "And yes of course I love dad."

"I'm so pissed at him," Hannah said.

"He's such a jerk," Ryan shook his head.

"Ry," Kate began. She sat next to him on the couch and looked down at his cast which was now filled with get well notes from his siblings, he hadn't been back to school...since it had only been 4 days, and 2 of the days were the weekend. "Dad doesn't mean to be a jerk," she continued.

"Jack said that it was in his nature, and he's always been a jerk," Isabella said.

"Well," Kate chuckled. "He not a jerk...he's just sarcastic. It's all in good fun. Right now he's not being sarcastic, he's just really upset and when he gets upset he shuts people out. And the way he shuts people out is by being mean so that they won't even try to help. But I will say this...he loves all of you so so much. I know he'd never intentionally hurt you or scare you. He's just really hurting right now."

"You said that he shuts people out by being mean," James began. "Was he ever mean to you?"

"There was only twice that I can think of...when he was really mean," she said.

"Tell us!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Ok," she chuckled. "Well the first time was the day that he made me kiss him. You guys know that story."

"Mom we know all the island stories, but they're still fun to hear," Elena told her.

"Alright," Kate nodded. "Well it was after he got stabbed in the arm by uncle Sayid. I went to visit him...you know to tell him that he was a dumbass pretty much. Anyway I found something out about him."

"That his dad killed his mom and himself?" Ryan asked.

"Yep," she continued. "He yelled at me to get out of his tent. He just wanted to be alone."

"So did you?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "Thinking back on it, I should have just stayed anyway...if nothing else to piss him off."

"What was the second one?" James asked.

"It was after the cage...and the tent," she said, blushing slightly.

"I can't believe you snuck into his tent because you were jealous of Jack and Juliet," Elena scoffed. "That's pretty pathetic mom."

"I know," she murmured. "I'm a horrible person. But that's not my story. So I went to talk to him. He had come back from the jungle with Locke and I knew something had happened-"

"When he killed the real Sawyer!" Isabella interrupted.

"Are you gonna let me tell the story?" Kate asked. "Anyway so I was talking to him and he kept calling me Kate."

"But he only calls you Kate when he's mad or serious about something," Ryan replied.

"That's right," Kate nodded. "So I asked him what was wrong. He refused to talk to me so I reminded him that I might be pregnant."

"Uh-oh, this is the mean part," Lala said. They all had heard this story many times, but they always listened to it like it was the first time it was being told.

"What did he say mom?" Hannah chimed.

"Hold on," Kate chuckled. "He said...(She cleared her throat and put on her best southern accent) Well let's hope you're not."

"Dad didn't want any of us did he?" Isabella asked with a frown.

"No," Kate gasped. "No I mean, of course he did. He was just really scared on the island. He didn't know if we were even together. I didn't have any of you till after your dad and I were married. So of course he wanted you."

"But he was scared," Ryan whispered. "He didn't know if he wanted to be a dad."

"I was scared too Ry," Kate replied. "Dad and I both had really bad pasts so neither of us knew if we'd be good parents."

"Well you are," James told her.

"So is daddy," she chuckled. "I promise. He loves all you guys so much. You just really have to give him some time. He's sad guys."

"Well we all miss Clem too," Lala said. "She was our sister. And me, Bella, and James have never had life without her...you guys all have."

"True," Kate whispered and nodded. "Clementine meant a lot to all of us, and your dad does know that."

"Why is he so mad all the time?" James asked.

"Because it's his way of dealing with it," Jack answered for Kate. "He's very very sad, and he just wants to be left alone now."

"Will he ever want to be our dad again?" Isabella asked.

"Bella don't be dumb," Elena replied. "He'll always be our dad...he just wants to be Clementine's too so it's sad."

"Ok, I want you guys to think back to when I first told you about Clementine. Do you remember how sad you felt?" Kate asked.

"Duh mom, it was only 4 days ago," Ryan scoffed.

"Right," Kate nodded. "Now, it was a little bit better today right?"

They all nodded and agreed that they felt a little better.

"Well daddy feels a tiny bit better too, even if he doesn't realize it. It's just going to take him a lot longer to feel better than it will for us."

"How long?" Lala asked.

"I don't know," Kate whispered.

"I do," Jack stated. "However long it takes you to feel better...times it by 10."

"10 days?" James asked. "We have to hear him yelling for 10 more days."

"More than that Jamie," Kate whispered. "It'll probably take him a few weeks. And then some. It's gonna take a long long time for him to actually be ok, and in fact he might never be entirely ok...but each day will be better than the last. He's gonna eventually go back to work, and be fun to be around."

"Mom," Hannah began and swallowed hard. "I know this is a dumb thing to ask but I want to ask it anyway. Can I go to school tomorrow?" The next day was a Monday. The kids all spent Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday in the house.

"Yeah," she nodded. "You don't have to feel bad about it."

"Yes I do," Hannah answered with a sniffle.

"Why?" Kate asked. "Why do you feel bad?"

"Because we're watching a movie in my english class," she said. "It's just about the only good thing about english because Tony talks to me the entire time."

"You can go to school if you feel up to it," Kate replied. "But if you want to come home, then you can. That goes for the rest of you too."

"Can I stay home?" Elena asked. Kate nodded.

The next day Hannah, Ryan, and the triplets all went to school. Elena stayed home with Kate and Sawyer...well Kate. Sawyer stayed away from them. Kate came into the living room with a tray of food. She and Elena were going to have a picnic lunch on the living room floor. Elena looked at the food and began to cry.

"What's the matter?" Kate asked. She looked at the soup and sandwiches.

"Tomato soup was Clem's favorite," Kate whispered, understanding.

"No," Elena sobbed. "That's not why I'm crying. I'm crying because I'm a horrible person."

"Why are you a horrible person?" Kate questioned, slightly amused.

"Because," she began. "I stayed home for a dumb reason. I have a math test and I wanted to miss it because I haven't had time to study."

"Lena, that's ok too," Kate sighed. "Of course you shouldn't be expected to take a test right now. You didn't study for 4 days."

"But that's not the only reason," Elena explained. "I've known about this test forever...I could have studied...but I actually can gaurantee you that I wouldn't have studied this weekend anyway. I just wanted to get out of the test."

"What hour is the test?" Kate asked.

"2nd," she answered.

"So it's already passed?" she inquired. Elena nodded.

"Ok, well you're gonna go tomorrow and take it...simple as that," Kate said. Elena nodded and slid back off the couch and began to eat the lunch Kate made. At around 12:30 the phone rang. Kate reached over and picked it up...knowing that it would be one of the kids.

"Mom?" Ryan's voice said.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Can I come home?" he asked. "My finger is killing me. The teacher got mad at me because I held up the cast for everyone to see and she thought I was flipping her off."

"Were you?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

"Ryan Ford," she warned. "Were you using your cast-I can't get mad at you."

They were now both laughing and Kate agreed that she'd come get him. When the rest of the kids all got home they all had stories to tell. Kate sat down on the couch and patiently waited for all the kids to finish their stories. They all heard footsteps and looked in the direction that they were coming from. It was Sawyer. He was standing in the doorway listening to the stories too.

"He emerged from his hiding place," Elena said quietly. Without saying anything he walked over to the couch and sat next to Kate. He stayed downstairs the rest of the night. They ate dinner as a family for the first time in 5 nights. Later that night when all the kids were tucked into bed Kate and Sawyer went into their bedroom. She laid down next to him and took his hand in hers.

"I had a dream," he whispered.

"What kind of dream?" she asked.

"You and all the kids were in this horrible car accident," he said. "I lost all of you."

"Wow that's terrible," she said quietly.

"Yeah," he swallowed. "It made me realize that anything could happen, and...well I don't want to miss out on any time that may be left. It's still going to take some time, but I'm gonna try to stop yelling at them."

"Well I give you permission to yell at them if they do something wrong," she stated. "But only if they deserve it."

"Deal," he nodded.

**A/N: OK I promise the next chapter won't be so depressing. Just to let you know I'm going on vacation for 5 days. I leave on Saturday...I'm gonna try to update before then, but I'm just warning you that I might not have time. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chap and please R & R.**


	42. Chapter 42

It had been a month. Sawyer was had stopped yelling at the kids. He had gone back to work which was helping him keep his mind off things. Everyone was still sympathetic towards him. He didn't always stay at work for the entire day. It was the day that Ryan was getting the cast off. Sawyer came home around 1:00. Ryan was sitting on the couch with an ice pack on his finger. Ryan and Sawyer still hadn't really talked about what happened. They both avoided the subject. That was the one thing that both Kate and Sawyer had passed on to most of the kids. Their only child that would actually want to talk about their feelings was Lala. Sawyer smiled weakly at Ryan. Ryan smirked back.

"Hey," Sawyer said.

"Hi," Ryan answered.

"You doin' ok?" Sawyer asked, sitting down next to Ryan.

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

"Did you get your cast off?" he questioned.

"Duh," Ryan scoffed. "Why else would I have an ice pack on it."

"Can I see it?" he asked. Ryan sighed and carefully removed the ice from his finger. It was very bruised and still scraped. The doctor had also given him a splint because the finger still needed to heal before he moved it too much.

"Does it still hurt?" Sawyer asked.

"Well what are you gonna do if it does?" Ryan inquired. "I don't think there's really-"

"I just wondered buddy," he replied.

"You never call me buddy, what is your deal?" Ryan asked.

"I'm just-I'm sorry," he responded. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, and I'm sorry if you're still mad at me."

"Well I wasn't until I got the cast taken off," he answered. "I got over it, but I was reminded."

"Do you want a beer?" Sawyer asked.

"Cool!" Ryan exclaimed.

"A root beer," he chuckled.

"That's not funny," Ryan laughed back.

"Well do you?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Ryan nodded.

Sawyer came back carrying a root beer and a real beer. He acted like he was going to hand Ryan the real one, and then took it back.

"Uh, can you open it for me?" Ryan asked holding his hand up. Sawyer opened the can and handed it back to him.

"You know I love ya right?" Sawyer questioned sitting down.

"Yeah," he groaned. "Can we just stop with all the mushy gushy?"

"Sure."

"My finger doesn't really hurt," Ryan told him. "I was just saying that. I mean it still kinda hurts when you touch it, but for the most part it feels better."

Sawyer sat with Ryan for another 20 minutes. They talked and got each other to laugh.

"Where's your mother by the way?" Sawyer asked.

"She went upstairs," he replied.

"I'm gonna go find her," Sawyer stated.

Sawyer stood up and went up the stairs. He opened the bedroom door and saw Kate laying in the bed. She didn't look like she was sleeping. He jumped onto the bed next to her and put one arm on either side of her.

"Hey sexy lady," he whispered into her ear. He could hear her giggling into the pillow. He began to tickle her. She squirmed around and flipped over to face him.

"What are you doing home?" she asked.

"I just didn't feel like being there. I knew that Ryan was getting his cast of today, I just wanted to come home."

"For an afternoon delight?" she questioned with a chuckle.

"Sure, why not?" he stood up and went to the door. Ryan was just coming up in the doorway.

"Give us 10 minutes," Sawyer said in a somewhat demanding voice, but he was just joking. He shut the door in Ryan's face, still in a joking matter.

"Dad!" Ryan screamed. "My finger!"

Sawyer turned beat red and quickly opened the door.

"Gotcha," Ryan smirked.

"You better run," Sawyer said. Ryan ran from the room and down the stairs. Sawyer ran after him and caught him quickly.

"You run like a girl!" he exclaimed. "You better start to run faster."

As Sawyer spoke he began to tickle Ryan and chuckle.

"It's not fair," Ryan breathed through his laughs. "Your legs are longer."

"A likely story," Sawyer teased.

"Dad stop!" Ryan yelled still being tickled. "I can't breathe!"

"Yeah you can," he replied. "You're talkin' ain't ya."

"Sawyer let him go," Kate demanded, appearing in the doorway.

"What? I was just having fun with him," Sawyer stated.

"I know, but when he says he can't breathe, that means he wants you to stop," she told him. "I used to hate it when my dad wouldn't stop tickling me."

Sawyer stood up and Ryan did too.

"Let's get her," Sawyer whispered to Ryan. Ryan smirked at his dad, and before either of them could lunge at her she was gone. She had run from the room and was now hiding. They began to search for her with no luck.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Ryan called. They both felt a breeze come from behind them. They spun around and all they saw was the bottom of Kate's foot as she ran into the kitchen. They both chased after her, but by the time they got there she was gone. They both looked around, still no luck. Sawyer bent down to look under the table. Kate leapt out of her hiding place and on to Sawyer's back. He groaned loudly, but stood up, with Kate still attatched to his back. He turned around and ran as fast as he could with a person on his back, up the stairs and into the bedroom. He put Kate down and began to tickle her till she called for mercy. Ryan had come into the room to help Sawyer tickle Kate and then he left. On his way out the door he shut the door, but first he spoke.

"It's 1:30," he said. "Are you gonna pick up Elena and Hannah, and everyone else?"

"No actually," she told Ryan, but she was mostly telling Sawyer. "They're gonna take the bus because I didn't know how long Ryan's appointment would take."

Ryan gagged slightly and left the room, closing the door behind him. Sawyer looked at Kate and brushed the hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed her. They were kissing for 5 minutes. Kate started to take her shirt off and Sawyer stopped.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I can't-"

"It's ok," she nodded.

"I mean I want to, but I don't think I can."

"It's ok," she repeated. She started to stand up.

"Wait," he pulled her back down on the bed. "It's not ok Freckles, I just-I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"It's ok," she said again.

"Stop saying that. Is that all you can say?" he asked.

"It's ok," she chuckled.

"I don't-will you just stay here with me?" he questioned.

"Of course," she smiled. She moved closer to him and snuggled against him.

"I love you Freckles," he told her.

"I love you too," she said.

"I'm sorry that I've been so-" he began.

"Sawyer, don't be sorry," she stated. "You're allowed to be depressed, and you're allowed to be angry."

"I feel really guilty," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I was laughing and having fun today," he answered.

"Well Ryan is your kid too, so it's ok to have fun with him," she replied.

"That's not what I mean," he mumbled. "At work, some of the guys and I were talking, and we were all laughing. I had to come home. I just-"

"Sawyer, stop," she whispered. "You are allowed to smile. I don't think anyone expects you to be sad the rest of your life, least of all Clementine. She knows that you joke around and that you make people laugh and you love to smile."

"I just don't want to lose you and the rest of the kids," he said.

"You aren't going to," she replied. "I promise."

"You can't promise anything," he stated. "Everyone always leaves. First my parents, then Cass, then Clem. Each person I've lost has been closer to me than the last."

"You're right," she nodded. "I can't promise you that nothing is going to happen. But you can't spend the rest of your life worrying about something happening to us. You're allowed to laugh and have fun."

"I know," he whispered.

They laid in their bed untill they heard the front door open and slam shut. Kate sat up and headed out of the room. When Kate got downstairs she could hear Ryan telling the rest of the kids that Sawyer was having fun earlier.

"And he was actually smiling?" Elena asked.

"Yeah," Ryan replied. "I think he's ok now."

Kate headed into the living room and sat down.

"Dad is feeling better?" Lala asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "He'll be down in a minute."

That night they played board games as a family. Sawyer went upstairs before anyone else. Kate tucked in all the kids by herself and then went into the bedroom. Sawyer was sitting up in bed reading a book. She sat down next to him and smiled.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. He put the book down and grabbed Kate around the waist. He began to kiss her and then hugged her tight.

"What's this?" she asked with a small giggle.

"I want to have another baby," he told her.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No," he shook his head and hovered over her. "For the first time I'm thinking clearly."

"We can't have another baby Sawyer," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because by the time the kid goes off to college we'll be 60," she replied. "We're too old."

"You won't be 60," he said. "You'll be what...56?"

"You're crazy," she sighed.

"Don't you miss having babies around?" he asked. "I mean we went from having 3 babies, plus 3 toddlers to having 6 children all in school all day."

"I know what we have," she scoffed. "But we still can't have another baby. I don't know what you're even thinking."

"I'm thinking that I want another child," he replied.

"Sawyer," she whispered. "Are you trying to replace Clem?"

"No," he answered, somewhat angerly. "No one could ever replace Clementine."

"Yeah, I know," she nodded. "But maybe you just want 7 kids again-"

"Forget it," he replied. "I'm sorry I even said anything."

He rolled over and sighed deeply. Kate sat up on her knees and leaned over him.

"Don't be mad," she whispered. "If you say it has nothing to do with Clem then I believe you."

He turned toward her and placed his hands on her hips. She moved over him and put her legs on either side of him.

"It has nothing to do with Clem," he told her.

"Ok," she nodded.

"So does that mean that we can have another one?" he asked with a smirk.

"Sawyer," she shook her head. "I don't think I can."

"'Course you can," he replied. "You're still young and beautiful."

"Well thanks," she began. "But I just-I don't want another baby Sawyer. And I still don't really get why you would want to do that again. I mean come on, dirty diapers, waking up at 4 in the morning, not sleeping at all some nights."

"What about all the good things?" he asked. "That new baby smell, watching them grow, hearing them say mommy and daddy for the first time."

"Well that's really sweet," she nodded. "But I just...I don't have it in me. I'm too tired to go through that again."

He rolled them over and was now on top of her.

"Are you too tired to practice?" he asked softly. She smiled at him, as he lowered down to her and kissed her

**A/N: Ok so nice fluffy chapter before I go on vacation. I will be back on Wednesday, but I probably won't update untill Thursday. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please R & R!**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: My vacation was fabulous. A little too much family time so it's good to be back, but I did enjoy my self. Anyway I hope that you like this chappy.**

It was the next day. Kate had been feeling sick so she went to the doctor. The doctor told her he'd call her later. She was waiting anxiously by the phone, willing it to ring. She looked at her watch and realized that it was time to pick up the kids. She didn't say anything to any of the kids as she drove back home. They all talked to each other instead of to Kate. When they arrived back home she wrangled the kids into the house and took a deep breath.

"Mom, what's for dinner?" Ryan asked.

"Chicken," she mumbled. "Guys, I'm going upstairs to take a nap. Can you send dad up when he gets here?"

"You ok?" Elena asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm good. I'm just a little tired. Please just tell him to come upstairs when he gets home."

Kate headed up the stairs, into the bedroom and flopped down on her bed. She didn't fall asleep right away. She thought about what happened that day. The phone rang. She jumped up into a sitting position and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked. It was her doctor. She listened to everything he said but didn't say anything. She hung up the phone when the doctor was done talking and laid back down with a heavy sigh. She had fallen asleep, and she heard the door opening. She opened her eyes and watched as Sawyer came toward her. She opened her mouth to talk, and before she could say anything he laid down practically on top of her and kissed her hard.

"What are you doing?" she half chuckled.

"The kids sent me up here, and I sent them down the street to play with the neighbors," he replied, kissing her again.

"Sawyer," she whispered.

"Don't say anything," he told her quietly.

"You wanna hear this though," she answered. "Do you really want another baby?"

"Really?" he asked

"I've been thinking about it," she began. "I just-I think I might have jumped to conclusions. I'm not-I don't know-"

"Freckles, I think you should start over," he chuckled. "Are you saying that you want a baby?"

"I'm saying that I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"Are you serious?" he asked. She nodded slowly.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm a little confused," he stated. "I thought that you were on birth control and it was only yesterday when we-"

"Well first of all I'm about a month pregnant," she told him. "So it wasn't from last night...and yes I'm on birth control, but it's only 99 percent affective."

"Figures that I'd be that 1 percent," he chuckled. Kate shook her head and smiled at him. He pulled her toward him and kissed her softly.

"So you're pregnant?" he asked quietly

"Yeah, are you ok with it?" she asked.

"Am I ok with it?" he questioned. "Are you ok with it?"

"Well I have to be," she whispered.

"Kate, I'm the one who said I wanted another baby, so of course I'm ok with it."

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm not really ok with it," she said. "This is going to be impossible."

"Freckles," he sighed. "It's going to be fine. It's not going to be impossible. I don't understand why you are so angry about it."

"Sawyer I'm not angry," she replied. "I'm just really scared. I don't know what to expect."

"You've been pregnant 3 times," he laughed. "I know that each time things were different for you, but you definitely kind of know what to expect."

"I just want to be done. I love babies, but I figured the next babies in our lives would be grandchildren, not another kid."

"You're acting like we're so old and not able to do anything. I mean come on, we're both healthy...for the most part, and...just trust me...we're gonna be able to do this."

Kate leaned against Sawyer's chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed her forehead. He stroked her hair and he could hear her crying.

"Freckles," he whispered. "Darlin' it's gonna be ok."

"I know," she sniffled. "I'm just-I'm happy."

"What?" he chuckled and backed away to look at her.

"I feel like I'm losing my mind," she laughed. "I was so scared. I was just-this wasn't what I wanted right now, but then you came in here and it was like...I don't know I realized how amazing you are, and we can do this. I love you."

"I love you too," he told her giving her another kiss.

"So you said the kids are down the street?" she asked quietly.

"Yep, told them we'd come get 'em later," he nodded. She smirked and rolled over on top of him.

* * *

Kate was laying against Sawyer's chest. He was rubbing her back and trailing small kisses on her neck. They both heard the door open and close. Sawyer grumbled loudly.

"Can't they stay away for a day at least?" he asked.

"And you want another kid," Kate laughed.

"Mom!" Hannah yelled up the stairs. They could hear loud footsteps coming up the stairs. Kate got out of the bed and wrapped her robe around herself. She opened her door a crack and looked at Hannah, Elena, and Ryan.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We're hungry," Elena complained.

"Ok," she sighed. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Where's dad?" Ryan asked.

"Please," Hannah began. "Don't answer that."

Kate smiled at her and all three kids walked back down the stairs. Kate went back into the bedroom and bumped into Sawyer, who had come up behind her. He put his hands on her stomach, then he reached around and put his hands on her butt. She smiled at him and then walked away from him. She began to get dressed and he reluctantly pulled his shirt over his head.

"Are we going to tell them?" he asked.

"I thought that we would," she chuckled. "I think they're gonna figure it out eventually anyway. I know we didn't raise einsteins, but they'll realize that my stomach is growing."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I know. I just didn't know if you wanted to wait to tell them."

"I don't know," she replied. "It doesn't really matter. But I guess the sooner the better. If we keep it from them, they might think we're trying to hide it."

"Then lets go," he said.

They went downstairs together. That night at dinner Kate told the table about her being pregnant. Everyone seemed excited about it except for James. He pretended to be happy but both Kate and Sawyer knew that he was lying. After dinner Kate called James into the living room. James came into the room with Lala and Isabella.

"Hey girls, can I talk to your brother alone?" she asked. They both nodded and left the room. Kate patted the seat next to her and James slowly sat down next to her.

"You ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he answered. "You're the one who called me in here."

"I know," she nodded. "I just-I can tell you're a little upset."

"I just-I like being the baby. Or at least being one of the babies," he told her.

"Do you actually think that having a new baby will make dad and I love you any less?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "But Elena, and Hannah, and Ryan always talk about how the new baby always gets way more attention."

"Well that's true, that new babies usually get a lot of attention, but we're gonna try to pay as much attention to the rest of you guys too. I love you so much Jamie."

"I love you too mom," he replied. She reached out her arms and brought him into a hug. James ran from the room to find his sisters. Sawyer walked slowly into the room and sat down next to her.

"Everything ok?" he asked, patting her leg with his hand as he sat down.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I think so. He's a little insecure."

"Well maybe you'll have another boy so he can have a baby brother to beat up," Sawyer offered.

"Maybe," she laughed. "But there will be no beating up of anyone in this house."

"You know what they say," he began. "Boys will be boys."

"Well then I'm hoping for another girl," she replied. He chuckled and put his arm around her. He pulled her toward him and kissed her temple.

**A/N: Ok...so I know it's so cliche and cheesy, but I just-I dunno. More angst will happen later on...I actually have a great idea for some angst but it won't be for a couple more chapters. Anyway there will probably be even more fluff coming up b/c it's always good to have nice Skate fluff in life. Anyway hope you enjoyed and please R & R!**


	44. Chapter 44

** A/N: OK so I'm gonna jump ahead a bit. And then the next chapter will be the angst I promised. But this one is gonna be fluffy again.**

**_8 and a Half Months Later_**

Sawyer led Kate down the front steps and into the car.

"Where are we going?" she asked for the 4th time.

"Told ya, it's a surprise," he replied. "Now just shut up and put this on."

He handed her a blindfold. She looked at him slightly confused, but she put it on. They were only driving for a couple minutes when the car stopped.

"Sawyer, we're at Jack's," she told him. "I didn't feel you turn once."

"I know we're at Jack's," he answered. "But you're still leaving the blindfold."

She sighed but didn't remove the blindfold. He took her by the hands and lead her up to the house. When they went into the house Kate still wasn't allowed to take the blindfold off.

"Sawyer, I'm gonna trip and fall on my face," she chuckled.

"No you won't," he responded. "I have you."

Sawyer helped Kate lower into a chair and then she heard him walk away.

"Can I take this stupid thing off yet?" she asked.

"No," Jack's voice sounded.

"Jack!" she laughed. "What's going on? Sawyer wouldn't tell me anything."

"Well good," he answered. "Now...Ok. Sawyer can she take it off."

"Ok," Sawyer said. Kate took the blindfold off and saw that everyone was there. Sayid and his wife Nadia were sitting next to her. She looked around and saw Claire with Aaron. Aaron was about 13 and he was grinning widely. Kate smiled at them all and brought her hands up to her face.

"It's a baby shower," Sun told her. Everyone hugged Kate and started talking and catching up. Desmond and Penny were the only ones who were missing from the party. But everyone else was there with their kids.

Later that night when Kate and Sawyer had got home they went upstairs to go to bed. Kate fell asleep almost immediately. Sawyer didn't. He watched her sleep for about an hour before he finally stood up and walked down the hall. He peaked into Lala and Isabella's room. Isabella was laying sideways on her bed, without her covers on her. Sawyer gently moved her back onto the bed and covered her up. Lala was curled up into a small ball and was breathing heavily. He walked further down the hall to Ryan and James' room. James had a book resting on his stomach. Sawyer took the book from him and dog-eared the page before closing the book. Then he went into Elena and Hannah's room. They were still awake and talking softly.

"What are you guys doing up?" Sawyer whispered. "It's past midnight."

"We couldn't sleep," Hannah answered quietly.

"Ok...well get to bed. You need your sleep," Sawyer said. "Goodnight."

"Night dad," Elena stated. Sawyer bent down and kissed Elena on the cheek. He walked out of the room and saw Kate standing in the hallway.

"You ok?" he asked somewhat frantically.

"I'm fine," she responded. "I just wondered where you went."

"Couldn't sleep," he mumbled.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Dunno," he answered.

"Come on. Let's go to bed," she said. He nodded and followed her into the bedroom. He laid down next to her and put his arms around her. She held his hands in hers. Kate fell asleep just as quickly as before. Sawyer was jealous that she could fall asleep so fast. He could never fall asleep fast. He stayed awake for another 45 minutes listening to Kate's soft rhythmic breathing. He finally did get to sleep.

The next morning Kate woke up and carefully got out of bed without waking Sawyer. She got ready for the day. She went downstairs to cook breakfast. It was a Saturday morning and those were the mornings when Sawyer would usually make her breakfast, but she wanted to make him breakfast instead. She had just sat down with a glass of water and she heard Sawyer come into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making breakfast," she answered nonchalantly. "I wanted to let you sleep. You just seemed really tired. And you looked so cute and serene sleeping this morning."

"Well I'm awake now, so I'm taking over," he told her. He started to cook the pancake bater that she made. She stood up and gently shoved him to the side.

"I don't think so," she responded. "It's my turn to treat you."

"I don't want to be treated," he told her. "I want you to relax. You're almost ready to give birth. You shouldn't be on your feet."

"What are you talking about?" she scoffed. "I can be on my feet if I want to. I don't know why you're all concerned. I'm fine."

"I know you are," he nodded.

"So let me make breakfast," she said.

"Mom's making breakfast!" Elena called from behind them. "Thank god. dad...I love you but your pancakes taste like...well they taste like concrete...something. They're hard and gross."

"You don't like my pancakes?" he asked slighlty hurt.

"Dad you can cook some things, but pancakes ain't one of them," Hannah chimed in.

"Where did you learn such bad grammer?" he questioned with a smile.

"Hmm," Kate began. "I wonder where they learned how to talk like a hillbilly/cowboy."

"Hey I ain't no hillbilly," he protested. "And I hate horses so I ain't a cowboy neither."

"Ok," Kate scoffed.

"You love my accent," he said making it stronger than normal.

"Yes I do," she bent down and kissed him on the lips. The kids at the table all rolled their eyes. James stuck his finger in his mouth, gagging.

Sawyer pulled Kate closer and kissed her deeper. He put his hands on her butt and all the kids groaned.

"Come on!" Elena exclaimed. "Can't you at least wait till we're gone?"

"Sure, do you mind leaving?" Sawyer asked.

"Actually yeah I do," she responded.

Kate backed away from Sawyer and continued to make the pancakes. After breakfast the kids all went outside to go in the pool. Kate and Sawyer sat on the back deck watching them. Sawyer was absentmidedly rubbing his hand in Kate's. They continued to look at each other.

Later that day Jack came over to the house to hang out and eat dinner with the family. He was sitting on the couch with Kate who couldn't sit still. Sawyer was not in the room and the kids were all upstairs.

"Kate are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered. "I just can't get comfortable."

"Are you having contractions?" he questioned.

"No," she scoffed. "I just can't get comfortable. You try getting comfortable with an 8 month pregnant belly."

"Ok," he nodded. "I just wanted to make sure."

Sawyer appeared in the doorway holding a pillow. He walked over to Kate without saying anything and sat down next to her. He put the pillow behind Kate's back and whispered something into her ear. She smirked and lifted her legs up on the couch and into Sawyer's lap. He began to rub her feet and Jack started laughing.

"What?" Sawyer asked.

"You two are hilarious," he said, still laughing.

"Well I could tell that she was uncomfortable so I had to bring her a pillow."

"Do you do this every night?" Jack asked.

"Not every night," Kate smirked. Sawyer scoffed and gently pushed her feet off of his lap.

Kate groaned softly and held her stomach.

"You ok?" Sawyer asked.

"I think so," she nodded. "I think I'm having contractions."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean I think that I'm having contractions...that was the second one in 40 minutes," she answered. "And we're not going to the hospital."

"Damn right," Sawyer nodded. "Might as well be comfortable while we can be."

"Well I wasn't going to suggest anything...you guys have been through this 3 times already. You probably know more than me."

"Shocking," Sawyer faked a gasp. "We...the felon and the con man, knowing more than the doctor."

A few hours later Kate and Sawyer went to the hospital. Jack volunteered to stay home with ths kids while their parents went to the hospital. They all gathered around Jack's feet and asked for story time. He told them stories about the island and other stuff.

Kate had the baby about an hour after she got to the hospital. Sawyer called home immediately to tell the other kids that they had a baby sister. Everyone was excited. The girls were more excited than the two boys. They complained that the girls were way out numbering them as it is.

"Well would you rather your mother and I have more children?" Sawyer chuckled. Kate who had been sleeping popped her eyes open and shot up in the bed when she heard this. A couple minutes later Sawyer hung up the phone and went to Kate's side.

"You and the kids have already decided we're having more?" she asked.

"Well James and Ryan are a little upset that the girls are out-numbering us men," he responded. He bent down and gave her a short kiss. She smiled up at him and a nurse walked in with a clipboard.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Ford?" she asked.

"I'm feeling fine," she answered.

"Mr. Ford visiting hours are over in 5 minutes," she told Sawyer. "You're going to have to let your wife rest."

"Sure thing," he nodded.

Sawyer stayed for another 15 minutes, which was when another nurse came in to check on Kate. She reminded him that visiting hours were over 10 minutes ago. He just gave her a smirk and stood up.

"Well I had to stay till ya kicked me out," he replied. He squeezed Kate's hand. She waved goodbye and closed her eyes again.

When Sawyer got home it was only 10:30 so he was expecting all the kids to greet him at the door and show them pictures. He took a couple pictures with his cell phone and was extremely excited to show the pictures to everyone. However no one greeted him at the door. He walked further into the house and saw all 6 kids curled up on the floor. Jack was sitting in a chair reading. He carefully stood up and stepped over the kids.

"I think I bored them to sleep," he whispered and chuckled at the same time. Sawyer smiled and nodded.

"Do you wanna see a picture of her?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah," Jack nodded. Sawyer pulled the phone out of his pocket and showed Jack the pictures he took. They weren't very good quality and Jack had a hard time seeing what she looked like, but he smiled.

"She's adorable," he said. "What did you name her?"

"We actually haven't come up with a name yet," Sawyer responded. "Kate likes Madelyn, but I dunno. It's a cute name I guess."

"Why what name do you like?" Jack asked.

"Dylan," he answered.

"That's a boys name," Jack stated with a small chuckle.

"Hey it can be used for a girl," he responded.

"Does Kate like it?' Jack asked.

"I dunno," he replied. "She might. She was kinda out of it."

A few days later Kate came home with the baby. Sawyer and Kate agreed to name her Dylan. Jack had been coming over a lot more to help out. Sawyer decided to take a little time off of work so that he could be home with the baby and Kate.

**A/N: Ok so that chapter ended a little abruptly but I couldn't think of anything more to write. The next chapter is the angsty one btw. It's actually going to end soon. The reason being is that...well after the angsty one I'll do a couple more...prolly one or two...possibly 3...I have some ideas for new stories and I want to work on them so...and plus I feel like it's about time to end it. I might force myself to do 50 chapters so you might get lucky with 6 more chapters...maybe...if i can bring myself to it. **


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: OK so this is the angsty chapter. It's gonna be a little short actually so that I can stretch the fic out to 50 chapter. But yeah...**

It had been 2 months since the baby was born. It was Sawyer's first day back at work. Kate was sitting on the couch with the baby. The other kids were already at school. Jack promised he'd come by after his shift was done. Kate set the baby down and went into the kitchen to make lunch for both of them. While she was in the kitchen she could hear Dylan crying. She went back into the living room and took her with her into the kitchen. She wouldn't have any other responsibilities till 3:00. Right now it was 1:00. She groaned softly, knowing that in 2 hours the rest of the children would be home. Although she loved them more than anything, all mayhem broke loose when they were all home. Moments later the door opened and Jack came into the house.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Kate asked. "I thought your shift was from 10 to 5."

"It is," he nodded. "I'm still on call, I just wanted to come and see how you were doing."

"Are ya kidding?" she asked. "Last time I did this I had three newborns. One is a piece of cake."

"You look tired," Jack replied.

"Well Jack, that's what happens when there's a baby in the house. Kate doesn't sleep," she chuckled. "Sawyer got to sleep all night last night because he went back to work today. And this little one is will not sleep at all during the night. All she does is cry."

"Is she colicky?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kate nodded. "I guess."

* * *

Over the next several days the baby didn't get any better and was pretty much always crying. Sawyer did everything he could to help, but the more he tried to help the more Kate pushed him away. One day while Sawyer was gone at work Kate was bouncing the baby and trying to get her to sleep. Nothing was working and Kate even began to cry softly. She sighed in relief, when she heard that the baby had finally stopped crying. She looked down at the baby and noticed that something was wrong. The baby seemed to have fallen asleep, but she didn't look normal. Kate shook her gently. 

"Dylan?" Kate asked. The baby was breathing very shallowly, but not waking up or responding to Kate's voice. Kate began to panic. She picked up the phone shakily. She dialed Sawyer first, not knowing what else to do. Sawyer tried calming her down and told her to go to the hospital. Kate did what Sawyer told her and went to the hospital. When Sawyer got to the hospital Kate was sitting in a chair with her head down on her hands. Sawyer rushed over and knelt in front of her.

"What do you know?" Sawyer asked.

"Nothing," she sniffled. She wrapped her arms around Sawyer's neck and he hugged her back.

"It's gonna be ok," he whispered.

"How do you know?" she sobbed back. "You don't know that Sawyer."

"Well," he began. "You're right. But I have to believe because it's our baby and she has to be ok."

Kate leaned against Sawyer and he shifted to sit next to her.

"Where is she?" Sawyer whispered.

"In surgery," Kate replied. "She's just so tiny. How are they going to opperate on such a small body?"

"Babe, I'm sure they do it all the time," he told her. "That's their job. You know specialty doctor right? I mean there's doctors that are special new born doctors right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "But I'm still scared."

"I know," he whispered. "Me too."

After a couple hours Jack came up to them.

"Hey...guys," Jack knelt in front of them.

"Jack!" Kate exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"They paged me," he responded. "They found something. Dylan had a small hole in her spinal cord."

"What?!" Kate stood up and Sawyer started trying to calm her down. She jerked her arm away from him.

"Stop," she scoffed. "What the hell does that mean Jack?"

"Don't worry," he said calmly.

"Don't worry?!" Kate practically screamed. "You're telling me my daughter is broken. Don't tell me not to worry."

"Kate let him finish," Sawyer said quietly. Kate scoffed again and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Kate it's ok," Jack continued. "I fixed her. Me and a couple other doctors fixed her. She's ok. I promise. The next couple hours we'll know much more, but the surgery was a success and she seems to be doing great."

"Can we go see her doc?" Sawyer asked, knowing that was what Kate was thinking.

"Of course," Jack nodded. Jack took Kate by the hand and squeezed it and the 3 of them walked back towards where Dylan was recovering. Dylan was laying in a small hospital crib. She had a couple of tubes attatched to her which made Kate look away, and then reluctantly look back. Sawyer saw the tears in Kate's eyes and put his arm tighter around her.

"You can touch her if you want," Jack told them. "I'll give you guys some time."

"No Jack...stay," Kate said. "You can tell us more."

"There's really nothing else I can tell you Kate," he admitted. "Dylan is small, but she's definitely a Ford. She's strong. She's gonna be ok."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I know that you are scared," he replied. "But I know that she'll be ok because she made it through the surgery beautifully and she's already doing better. She's breathing on her own which is a great sign."

"Ok," Kate nodded.

**A/N: Please please R & R. I know that this was depressing. You'll have to wait till the next chapter and there's gonna be even more angst.**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: So this next chapter is even more angsty than the last one.**

That night Jack forced Kate and Sawyer to go home. He assured them both that he would be keeping an eye on Dylan and if anything happened he would be sure to call them. Kate was laying in the bed curled up into a small ball. The kids had all tried to get her to cheer up somewhat, but nothing worked. Sawyer cautiously walked into the room and laid down behind her. She didn't acknowledge that he was there. He didn't really expect her to. He put his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck.

"Don't," she said. "I can't have you touching me right now Sawyer."

He didn't listen and instead rubbed her back with his hand. He then ran his hand up and down her sides and he noticed her shaking with sobs. He gently flipped her toward him and craddled her in his arms. She broke down heavily into his arms and put her arms around him.

"Freckles, it's going to be ok," he whispered.

"Our baby is in the hospital Sawyer," she sobbed.

"I know that," he nodded. "But you know what, I have faith in Jack. Jack is going to take care of her and he told us that he would call us if anything happened. I trust him."

"She shouldn't be there Sawyer," Kate continued, seemingly not hearing anything he had said. "She should be home with us. She's so little. She's only 2 months old!"

"Darlin' I know that," he said quietly "But just-sweetheart calm down. Dylan is going to be ok...do you know how I know?"

Kate shook her head. He took her face in his hands and bent her head back to look up at him.

"Because she has to be," he whispered. "She's our daughter and she has to be ok. And it's like Jack said...she's a Ford. She's strong."

Kate nodded slowly and leaned against Sawyer's chest. He continued to stroke her hair gently and he held her closely. It took her a while, but she finally got to sleep.

The next morning the phone rang. Kate jumped high and answered the phone quickly. It was Jack. He had told her that Dylan was already doing better.

It had been 1 and a half weeks, Dylan recovered completely. Jack was relieved because even though he told Kate and Sawyer that she would be fine, he knew that it was a major surgery. Sawyer decided to take a little more time off work. He went back quicker than he and Kate would have liked, but they did need the money. After about a month Dylan had stopped crying at night so much. She sometimes did, but no more than a normal healthy baby. One night in particular Kate was sleeping very soundly and didn't hear Dylan crying. Sawyer however did. He got out of bed carefully, trying not to wake her up. She however rolled over and groaned softly.

"Where are you going?" she asked still half asleep.

"I'm gonna go get the baby," he whispered. "Go back to sleep."

Kate didn't argue. She laid back down and got comfortable again. However the moment that she began to doze off again she heard the phone rang. It was 2:40 in the morning and she was very interested to figure out who would be calling. Her heart began to pound...thinking it was something terrible.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Mrs. Ford?" a voice said.

"Yes," she responded.

"Get ready," the voice stated.

"For what?" she asked. There was no answer, but she heard the click of the person hanging up on her. She laid back down, but didn't close her eyes. Instead just looked confused into the dark. Sawyer came back in a couple minutes later.

"She's just fine," Sawyer stated. "Went right back to sleep...you ok Freckles?"

"Yeah I think," she answered. She told Sawyer what happened. He didn't seem too worried about it, but told her if the phone calls persisted she should probably call the police. Kate agreed with him and figured it was just some stupid prank. Kids probably going through the phone book and ended up picking James and Katherine Ford. She fell asleep in Sawyer's arms and didn't think about it again.

The next day she was home alone with the baby. She was watching something stupid on TV, but it was something she was enjoying. She watched as the baby slept. She wanted to get a quick nap in before the rest of the kids came home. She had fallen asleep quickly. No sooner did she fall asleep when she woke up to the baby crying very loudly. She felt like she had only been sleeping for a few minutes, but when she looked at the clock it was 2:40. She had been sleeping for 2 hours. She sat up and picked the baby up holding her closely and shushing her. She bounced her gently. Then she heard a sharp rapping at the door. She walked toward the door still holding the baby. When she opened the door she gasped and started trying to shut the door. There were two men on the other side of the door wearing black masks. Both of them forced the door open and forced their way into the house.

"That was a dumb move ma'am," the first man stated. "We called you exactly 12 hours ago." Kate breathed heavily but tried to stay as calm as possible so the baby wasn't scared.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"Money," the second man told her.

"W-we're not rich," she replied. "I-we don't have a lot of money."

The men both began to search around the house. They told her to stay where she  
was while they went upstairs. They had been gone for about 15 minutes. Kate had moved into the living room and sat down. The baby was still crying and she was trying desperately to quiet her down.

"Do you mind shutting that thing up?" the first man said coming into the livng room.

"I'm trying," Kate sighed. "Shh. It's alright."

"We're gonna take a little trip," he told her.

"What?" she asked.

"We're going to the bank," he replied.

"My kids," she began. "They're going to be home in 5 minutes. If I'm not here...they're not gonna be able to get into the house. Please, let me stay so I can be here when they get home."

"Fine," the man mumbled. "I'll be watching you though."

A few minutes later Kate heard the bus and began to breath harder again. She heard the kids talking and walking up the front walk. She carefully opened the door.

"Kids, go," she whispered. "Get out of here now."

"What?" Elena asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Go down the street," she continued to whisper. "I will come get you later."

"Is dad home?" Hannah groaned.

"Yes," Kate nodded. "Here, take the baby too."

She handed the baby to Hannah and waved the kids away from the house.

"Dad's car isn't here though," Ryan pointed out. Kate then felt someone grab her hair and pull her into the house somewhat.

"Those your kids?" the man hissed into her ear. She nodded shakily. "Well if you don't want to die then you're going to bring them in here right now."

Kate sighed and went back to the door.

"Come in guys," she whispered. "It's gonna be ok."

When they entered the house Elena and Hannah gasped. Hannah came close to dropping Dylan, but then rearranged her arms and got a better grip on her. Lala and Isabella immediately screamed and Kate put her hands over their mouth.

"Shh," Kate whispered. "Guys it's gonna be ok I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Ma'am don't make promises you can't keep. If you're dead you won't be able to protect your children."

"What do you want us to do?" Ryan asked stepping toward the two men.

"You're pretty brave young man," the man told him.

"Yeah well since my dad's not here I'm the man of this house, now what do you want from us?"

"Ryan shut up!" Elena yelled. "Just shut up and come back over here. Daddy wouldn't want you to get hurt doing something stupid."

"I'm not stupid Lena!" he exclaimed back. "I just don't want them to hurt our family."

"Well would you rather he hurt you, ya idiot!" Hannah replied.

"I'm not an idiot Hannah Banana," he mocked.

"Dad is the only one who can call me Banana," Hannah answered.

"Guys just stop," Kate whispered.

"All of you shut up!" one of the robbers screamed. Dylan began to cry and Kate walked over to Hannah to take her.

"Get over there sit down and don't move," the second man said.

"What's your name?" James asked.

"Jamie don't be a dumb dumb like Ryan," Lala said. "They're not going to tell us their names."

"You can call me George," the first man stated. "He's Lanny."

Kate sat with the kids on the couch. They didn't all fit on the couch so some of them sat on the floor.

"Now, ma'am I want you to call your husband and tell him everything is fine. Then you and I are going to take a trip to the bank and you're going to empty your account."

"Empty it?" she asked. "Sir we only have 1,000 dollars in our account right now. We have 7 kids."

"Well you have 1,000 dollars more than I have so...and I've done research on your family. I have found out that you are very good friends with that famous doctor...what's his name? Dr. Jack Shepherd?" George said

Kate took another deep breath. "I can't get to his account," she responded.

"I'm sure you can find a way to get to his money," he stated.

"Do you have guns?" Isabella asked.

"Bella!" Elena exclaimed.

"Yes," George told her. Both George and Lanny pulled out guns from the back of their pants. The kids and Kate all shut their mouths and sat still. Lala crawled onto the couch and hugged Kate tightly. Kate took a deep breath and put a free arm around her.

"Mom let me take the baby," Elena whispered. Kate handed Elena the baby and the three triplets crawled over to Kate and all wrapped their arms around her. Kate tried her best to comfort the kids, but she was so scared herself that she didn't know what to do.

"You ready to go to the bank Mrs. Ford?" Lanny asked. "I'll stay here with the munchkins."

"Don't call us that!" Isabella exclaimed. "That's what our daddy called us when we were little."

"Bella if you don't shut up I'm gonna punch you," Lala exclaimed.

"Stop it you guys," Kate whispered. "Everything will be ok but you have to stick together. You have to take care of each other."

"Let's go," George said taking her by the wrist. "You can bring one of the children if you want."

"What are you going to do to my kids?" she asked.

"If you behave yourself nothing," Lanny told her. Kate hugged and kissed all the kids and followed George out the front door.

As Kate drove down the road she didn't look at the man next to her. He had he gun pointed at her.

"Call Mr. Ford right now...and then call your Jack."

Kate dialed her phone and was shaking so badly that she almost miss dialed. It took her 3 tries to get the number right in the phone. She waited while the phone on the other end rang.

"Pick up," she whispered.

"Freckles is everything ok?" Sawyer's voice asked in concern. "Is it Dylan?"

"Everything is ok," she said quietly.

"No it's not," he replied. "You never call me in the afternoon. You know how busy it gets."

"I know," she stated. "I know."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, ignoring his question.

"You can't tell me?" he questioned. "Is there someone there with you?"

"Uh huh," she responeded happily.

"Did he hurt you?" Sawyer asked.

"No," she answered. George motioned for her to wrap it up. "I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "I'm coming home."

"No!" she exclaimed. "Don't. Please. Just stay there. Please."

"I'm going home now. The kids are there," he told her.

"I know," she answered. "But please. Please Sawyer don't go home. Please. Promise me you'll stay where you are."

"I'm leaving work and going home," he replied.

"They'll kill the kids!" she yelled. "Just please stay there."

"Ok," he whispered. "Ok I'll stay here."

"I'll call you later," she stated. She hung up the phone and wiped her cheeks off from the tears that had started to fall. She breathed in deep and looked at the man who was eyeing her.

"You stupid bitch!" George exclaimed. "I told you to tell him that everything was fine."

"What did you want me to do?" she asked. "He was going to go home."

"You should have thought of something better," he responded. "Now I'm gonna have to have Lanny hurt one of your precious babies."

"NO!" she screamed. "Please. I'll do anything. Please. Don't hurt any of them. They had nothing to do with this. Plus if you hurt one of them...I guarantee you that I won't get a hold of Jack and you won't get any money."

"Well that would be pretty damn stupid because then all your kids are going to get hurt."

"Please," she plead. "Please give me one more chance. Please don't hurt my children."

"Ok," he nodded. "Now...call your friend Jack."

**  
A/N: Ok so I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please R & R and let me know!**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews. 3 chapters left after this one...so get those reviews in while ya can! Thanks!**

Kate took a deep breath and looked over at George. He stared back.

"Come on...don't have all day. Call your friend Jack and convince him to give you his pin number. If you don't I can promise you when you get home...one of your children will have a bullet through their head."

Kate sobbed softly and stopped the car.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm stopping the car," she answered. "I'm starting to have a panic attack and neither of us will want me to be driving while that's happening."

She began to take deep breaths and put her head down. The man had never seen anyone have a panic attack before. In fact Kate had never experienced a full blown panic attack before. But she knew what one was. She knew all too well. Elena suffered from panic attacks, and Hannah suffered from asthma. She just hoped that the man who was with her children wasn't scaring them too bad. Elena had panic attacks when she was just sitting there...with nothing to trigger them. Same thing with Hannah. She just hoped that they were keeping calm. And she hoped that if Hannah began to have an asthma attack that she would be able to go get her medicine.

Back at the house Elena was keeping calm by holding the baby. She promised herself that as long as she was holding Dylan she would keep calm enough to not start having a panic attack. Hannah looked at her and began breathing heavily. Elena could tell that it was fake, but Lanny didn't need to know that. Hannah didn't really need her inhaler, but she wanted to call dad and Jack. She needed to get someone from the outside.

"Lanny?" she breathed.

"What?" he asked with a snap.

"Can I...go...upstairs...to get...my medicine?" she asked.

"What medicine?" he asked.

"She has asthma," Ryan replied. "Please sir...let her go."

Lanny nodded quickly and she ran from the room. Lanny thought she was moving a little fast for a girl having an asthma attack, but he pushed the thought from his mind. She ran into her room and decided to get her inhaler just in case something did happen. Then she took the emergency cell phone out of her bedside table. It was a phone that Kate had bought that had only 30 minutes on it, and was only to be used in major emergencies. Hannah decided that this was definitely an emergency. She quickly dialed her dad's number. She kept looking at the door. She had locked it but she knew that Lanny might find a way in anyway.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed when she heard his voice on the other line.

"Elena?" he asked.

"No," she half sobbed. "It's Banana."

"Oh my God are you guys ok?" he asked.

"Wait you know?" she asked.

"Your mom just called me," he replied. "She told me that there was someone there that would kill you if I came home."

"We're ok," she sobbed. "Daddy we're so scared. I don't know what to do. Please. Tell me what to do."

"Just sit tight," he responded. "I don't know what else to tell you baby. Just hold on and your mom will be back."

"Please...will you come home? Just come home daddy. We need you."

"Your mom told me not to. Your mom told me that they would kill you," he replied. "I don't want them to hurt you darlin'. Just hold on a little longer. If mom isn't back in 30 minutes then call me and I'll come home."

"Ok," she breathed.

"Hon do you have your medicine?" he asked. "Please tell me you have your inhaler."

"Yeah," she answered. "I have it."

"Ok," he sighed. "Keep it with you all the time ok? We don't need another Shannon incident."

"From the island?" she half laughed.

"Yeah," he told her.

"Isn't that how you and mom had your first kiss?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Just focus on that. And when you go back downstairs tell everyone to think about that. Say to them...'I have my inhaler like the one dad pretended to have so he could kiss mom.'"

"Ok," she chuckled and sobbed.

"I love you baby," he said quietly.

"I love you too," she sobbed.

"Tell everyone else too, but do it with the sqeezing hand signal."

"Ok dad."

Hannah hung up the cell phone and ran from the room and back downstairs.

"What the hell took you so long? I was about to send a search party for you," Lanny stated.

"Sorry," she said. "I couldn't find it. But I have it. Here's my inhaler...just like the one that dad pretended to have when he got mom to kiss him."

James laughed loudly. And the rest of them followed. Then Hannah took Elena by the hand and sqeezed it 3 short times, which in their family was code for 'I...Love...You'. Elena took Ryan by the hand and passed the message down the line.

"You talked to daddy!" Lala exclaimed when the message reached to her. All 5 of the other siblings looked at her annoyed. Luckily Lanny wasn't in the room and he hadn't heard her.

"What did dad say?" James asked.

"James shut the hell up," Elena said. "I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings, but just shut up."

"He didn't hear me," James whined.

"I know but just stop. Hannah will tell us everything later."

Kate breathed deeply as the panic attack subsided. She dialed the phone and called Jack.

"Jack hey," Kate said, putting on a fake cheery voice.

"Hey...you ok? Sawyer called me," he replied.

"Yeah," she replied. "That's so sweet. I can't wait for Thursday night either."

"Ok," Jack continued. "I can see that you're busy so whatever they want from me let me know."

"Well it's so dumb," she chuckled. "Sawyer...god he's such an idiot. He decided that he wanted to buy us a couple of tickets to europe. Well we don't have that kind of money and I kind of owe my credit card company 4,000 dollars. Can I have your pin number?"

"What?" he asked. "How much is he going to take?"

"I don't know Jack," she shook her head. "I don't know what the hell Sawyer's thinkin'."

"Are they going to empty my account?" he asked.

"Probably," she fake chuckled.

"Kate...there's only 30 dollars in there right now," he said. "I've been keeping a lot of my money in a safe in my house. Not that I don't trust banks...I just-anyway...yeah..I don't have any money in my account."

"I see," she nodded. "Ok. Don't worry...I'll figure something out...but can I get the number?"

"Of course," he said. "4815."

"Ok," she nodded. "Hey!"

"Yeah I know," he interrupted her thought. "That's part of the numbers. I just...it's easy to remember."

"Bye Jack."

"Don't do anything stupid Kate." he said. "I love ya."

"Me too," she stated and hung up the phone. She looked back at George and put the car back into drive. When they arrived at the bank she stared at him.

"Jack said there was only 30 dollars in his account," she told him. "So you're doing all of this for a grand total of 1,030 dollars and 30 cents."

"Well like I said...that's more money than I have right now. Why doesn't the good doctor have any money in his account?"

"He didn't have time to tell me."

"Ok," George nodded. "Empty the accounts. We'll figure out something."

**A/N: Please please R & R**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: LOL so I was looking back at some of the old chapters and at chapter 25 I said "I think I'm only gonna do 1 or 2 more chapters". Haha. Unfortunately I really think it's time to end it, so I'm sticking to my 50 chapter limit. Alright so moving right along, the last 3 chapters (including this one) are going to be long. I want to give you as much as I can before I end it. Thank you so much for everyone who has been reading and especially those reviews are always very amazing.**

Kate did as she was told. She handed George all the money that she took out of the accounts and began to drive off from the drive-up ATM. As she drove down the road she kept her attention on the road and on getting home. When they arrived at the house there were 3 police cars in the driveway and yellow police tape all around the house. George immediately dove from the car and bolted down the street. Kate jumped out of the car too almost forgetting to put it into park. She ran up to the house and ignored the police tape. Immediately an officer appeared and pushed against her.

"No!" she screamed. "This is my house! My babies are in there!"

"Ma'am calm down. Go down to the police station and we can tell you more there."

"Where are my children!?!" she sobbed. She was shaking so badly that she sat down on the front step, using the police officer for support.

"Ma'am we don't know," he told her. "The paramedics have already taken the children and the three men to the hospital."

"Three men!" she screamed. "Who was here?"

She began to panic again. She started hyperventilating so badly that she felt dizzy and she couldn't even begin to catch her breath.

"Ma'am when we arrived here the children were all alright. Only frightened. Two of the men were dead and the other unconcious."

"Who?" she sobbed. "Who was still alive?"

"We don't know that ma'am. I suggest you-" the officer began, but it was too late. Kate was running toward her car. She got into the car and drove as quickly as she could to the hospital. When she arrived she ran through the hallways of the hospital. She went to the information desk. A desk that she knew all too well.

"Where are my children!" she practically screamed.

"Ok, who are your children ma'am just calm down?" the woman at the front desk stated.

"Stop calling me ma'am. I'm so sick of people calling me ma'am. My name is Kate Ford and 7 children were brought in here with 2 dead bodies and an unconcious man."

"Well the unconcious man is ok. He actually woke up and he's being released later tonight."

"Where are my kids!" Kate yelled loudly.

"They're downstairs waiting for...well you I guess. They said they wouldn't leave the bodies, till they know who they are."

"Downstairs? In the morgue?" Kate asked. The nurse nodded softly and before she could tell Kate anything more Kate was gone. She ran down the steps and followed the signs to the morgue. She found all 7 of the kids sitting on the ground. She ran over to them and they all jumped toward her. Each of them took turns hugging Kate.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," Elena sobbed. "They won't tell us who's dead. They won't tell us!"

"What do you mean they won't tell you?" Kate asked. "Weren't you there?"

"Dad and Jack came home and they told us to go upstairs and not come down. When we heard gun shots I ran out in the hall and Jack told me to go back in my room till the police came. They won't tell us who it is."

"It's daddy and Jack isn't it?" James sobbed. Kate let out a breath and hugged him tightly.

"I don't know baby," she whispered. "I don't know."

She walked into the room and came across a woman in a white lab coat.

"You can't be in here ma'am."

"I'm here to identify the bodies," she said sadly.

"Oh alright," the woman said, too chipper for Kate. The woman led Kate over to the first body. She lifted the sheet off of the body. Kate's legs buckled underneath her as she saw Jack laying lifeless before her. She sobbed, let herself sink to the floor and looked up at the woman.

"Jack Shepherd," she choked.

"There's one more," the woman told her sadly.

"No," Kate shook her head and felt her cheeks get hot. "I don't want to know. I don't want to see it."

She put her hands to her head and sobbed. She breathed shallowly, but forced herself to keep breathing. She sat there for a couple more minutes. The doctor let her stay where she was and didn't push her. This was a common reaction to someone dying. Kate didn't hear the door open, but the woman did.

"Sir you can't be in here," she replied.

"Kate!" Sawyer's voice said. He didn't say it that loud but it echoed off the metal wall that held dead bodies. Kate gasped and stood up. She ran toward Sawyer and flung her arms around him. She sobbed almost uncontrollably into his arms.

"Hey," he whispered. "It's ok. It's gonna be ok."

"I thought it was you," she sobbed. "I thought it was you. I thought I'd lost both of you in the same day."

"You didn't," he whispered. "I'm ok...and all the kids are ok, and to me that's all that matters."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm so glad that all 7 of them are ok. I just-I wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

"You're not gonna have to," he replied quietly. "Kate it's alright."

**FLASHBACK-SAWYER's POV**

He ran up to the house and went through the door.

"Daddy!" Elena sobbed and ran toward him. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. Sawyer lifted her up and held her in his arms shushing her quietly. The rest of the kids came into the room and all hugged him. James was holding Dylan awkwardly and Sawyer bent down to take her from him. She cooed up at him, completley oblivious to what was happening.

"Who the hell are you?" Lanny demanded.

"I'm their father, who the hell are you and what the hell do you think you're doing in my house scaring the shit out of my family?" he asked. At the next moment the door flung open again and Jack was standing before them.

"And who are you?" Lanny asked, now very confused. Jack didn't answer the question and instead hugged the kids. He whispered into Elena's ear and she nodded softly and sobbed.

"Ok," she whispered. She headed upstairs and wrangled the rest of the kids. Sawyer was still holding Dylan and didn't want to let her go. Jack assured him that the kids would all be safer upstairs. Sawyer definitely agreed, so he gave the baby to Hannah and the group of kids walked up the stairs. Jack stared at him and pulled a gun out of the back of his pants.

"Jack are you crazy?" Sawyer whispered loudly. "He has a gun too."

"Well go get yours," Jack answered quietly.

"I don't have a gun," Sawyer told him.

"Yes you do," Jack argued. "I've seen it, and you're a good old fashioned southern boy...you have a gun."

"It's in the attic Jack," Sawyer replied. "When Elena and Hannah started walking Kate made me put it there."

"Why?" Jack asked. "It's not like you ever had it loaded."

"I dunno man...women. She didn't want it any where near our kids," he responded.

"You two are dumb men," Lanny stated, appearing in front of him. He quickly pulled out his own gun, Jack shot first. He had pretty terrible aim and hit Lanny in the leg. Lanny began to swear loudly.

"Dad!" Elena screamed as she stood in the hall. Jack stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Lena stay up there," Jack stated. "Wait for the police to come."

Lanny lunged at Sawyer before either Jack or Sawyer could react. He shoved Sawyer on to the floor and he was knocked unconsious.

When he woke up he was in a hospital. There was a nurse checking his IV. He noticed that he was still wearing his regular street clothes.

"Oh...welcome back sir."

"Where's my friend?" Sawyer asked, holding his hand on his head. "Where's Jack?"

"I'm sorry sir," the nurse stated. "The other men are dead. We're guessing they both shot each other at the same time, and killed each other."

"When can I get out of here?" Sawyer questioned.

"Probably a few hours actually," she answered. "You have a mild concusion."

"Can I have another question?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "Why am I still wearing my clothes?"

"Because when we got to your house you were awake, and somewhat alert. You passed out on the way to the hospital, so we've just been keeping an eye on you. You were a little dehydrated so we put an IV in you, and let me tell you...you must not like needles very much because you started freaking out acting like we were killing you."

"Who likes needles?" he mumbled as the nurse walked out of the room with a small chuckle.

Sawyer had been waiting for about 30 minutes when he heard something that made him very happy.

"Where are my children!" Kate's voice echoed into his room. He smiled sadly at the sound of her voice. She didn't know that Jack was dead. He didn't even really know it. He had to find out for himself. He yanked the IV out of his hand and got out of the bed. He quickly put on his shoes which were sitting on the floor by the bed. He walked as fast as he could toward the morgue. He knew that's where Kate was headed.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

He came back to reality and was still comforting the sobbing Kate. He kissed her cheek and she moved her lips to his. She kissed him deeply and then put her head on his chest. He continued to hold her and rub her back. Sawyer brought her out of the room, and they both ignored the woman who was requesting them to identify the other body. As they came through the door the kids all stood up. Elena was still holding Dylan. Kate eagerly took the baby from Elena and continued to lean against Sawyer. His arm was still around her shoulder supporting her. He knew that at any moment her legs might collapse under her. The kids quietly followed them out of the hospital...each of them saying a silent prayer...thanking God for keeping both their parents safe, but cursing Him for taking Jack from their family.

When they got back to their house the police were still there. When Sawyer came into the house he gave the police his statement. Since both of the other men were dead the investigation couldn't go any where else. Kate looked around the house and was greatful that there was no evidence that a shooting had taken place there. There was no trace of any blood, and there wasn't even any furniture that had been knocked over. The police told them it was a closed case so they could leave.

That night Kate allowed the kids to all sleep on the floor of the living room. She and Sawyer started upstairs in their own bed, but they both decided that they would go downstairs with their grieving children. Neither of them were very tired and sat on the couch watching the kids toss and turn. No one was sleeping except the beautifully ignorant Dylan, who was still upstairs in her crib. Kate knew that Dylan wouldn't go through the pain of losing Jack, but she also would never know how much Jack had done for their family. Elena suddenly sat up.

"This is stupid," she stated. "None of us are sleeping. I'm getting the damn ice cream."

"Lena cool it with the language," Kate said quietly.

"Since when is damn a bad word in this house?...in fact I think the phrase damm it was James's first word."

"Oh hell," Kate sighed. "Lemme help you with the bowls and spoons."

"Bowls are for wimps," Hannah stated. "We can just pass the carton back and forth."

Kate smirked at the two 12 year old as they both went to the kitchen to fetch 8 spoons and the ice cream. It was dark in the living room. Completely dark. No one could see anything except the shadows of one another. Sawyer was sitting in his favorite spot on the couch. The kids, Kate, and especially Jack would tease him that that spot had a permanent indentation that was exactly the shape of his butt. Jack was the first to point it out and it had all 6 of the older Ford children rolling on the floor. They also joked that when he sat down a certain Sawyer-like (or in the kids case daddy-like) smell would emit from the cushion. It was a nice way of saying that he would fart there and it was permanently in the cushion. No one else dared sit there. Clementine would frequently tell her friends not to sit in that spot, saying that if they did it would only make the couch Gods mad. She had once switched the couch cushions with each other so the spot wasn't quiet so squishy and Sawyer shaped, but he noticed immediately and switched the cushions back. Sawyer leaned over and turned the light on next to him. It was a diming light and he turned it on the lowest setting. Suddenly and unexpectedly Lala began to sob. Her two triplet siblings were each sitting on either side of her and both of them took either hand at the same time. It amazed both Kate and Sawyer that the triplets had the same movements and acted more like identical triplets, than their identical twins did. Elena and Hannah, while they looked exactly alike, had completely different interests and reactions to things. They understood each other in much more silent terms that no one ever saw...not even their parents. Elena and Hannah came back in time to see their younger sister crying and comforted by her two triplet siblings.

"Lala," both James and Isabella said at the same time, in the same tone.

"I just-" she began.

"We know," Isabella nodded.

"Well we don't, ya mind fillin' us in?" Ryan scoffed.

"Dad's spot on the couch," James explained further. Still Elena, Hannah, Ryan, Sawyer and Kate were all confused.

"Jack was the first to ever mention it, even though we all always thought it," Isabella continued to explain. "When dad turned the light on he lifted off the couch in time for all of us to see the dent that is still left there."

"And all three of you thought about Jack?" Elena asked taking the first spoon full of ice cream and passing it to Ryan. The triplets all nodded at the same time, in the same movement. They were so in sync that both Sawyer and Kate shook their head when they noticed.

"What?" James asked.

"You three," Kate and Sawyer stated. They both chuckled softly.

"We're just shocked that you are all so much more in sync than Elena and Hannah," Kate said.

"Excuse me," Hannah scoffed. "Me and Elena can read each other's minds. Just because you don't see it don't mean that we're not completely in sync."

"Oh really?" Sawyer skeptically replied.

"Ok," Elena nodded. "Ready B?"

"B?" Ryan asked.

"Oh...inside joke," Elena chuckled. "We'll tell ya later. Anyway moving right along...as I was saying...Ready B?"

"Sure thing E," Hannah smiled widely.

They each counted to three and they both said. "Jack is going to be well missed by all 9 of us Fords."

"You rehearsed that in the kitchen!" Isabella protested. Both girls began giggling wildly and gave each other high fives.

"Can ya explain the B thing?" Ryan asked still dwelling on that. He hadn't even paid attention to what they said, and instead his mind wandered to what the B meant.

"I know," Sawyer said. "Ryan open your ears."

"Oh really dad?" Hannah began. "Are you sure you know?"

"Well since you called Elena, E. I'm guessing that she calls you B, because I call you Banana," he responded expertly and confident.

"Close dad...but no cigar," Elena answered. "Should we tell 'em?"

"Yeah," Hannah nodded. "Otherwise it's gonna just drive them nuts!"

"I'll tell," Elena said. "Ok so this one day when we were hanging out with a couple of our friends at lunch we started talking about nicknames. Well since our father is the king of nicknames we started telling them about all the nicknames he has. Cuz Hannah is banana, and I'm Elena most of the time, but I remember one time you called me split...cuz you called us banana split in the same sentence...and by the way dad, not your best work...and anyway a couple older girls...ugh 8th graders...well they were listening to our conversation and one of them said 'More like Banana Bitch'. I didn't even know these stupid girls, and they were calling us bitches. I didn't get it. Anyway so by the end of the day all the stupid 8th graders that were in Hannah's classes were calling her Banana bitch. Hannah held up very well and said 'Well I'm a Bitch with a capital B because nicknames always start with a capital letter.' I was very proud of her for holding up so well and so I started calling her B."

Elena told the story in as little breaths as she could and was breathing heavily by the end of it. Hannah smiled up at Sawyer and Kate who were giving both girls shocked looks. Elena was still breathing somewhat hard and Hannah looked at her.

"No," Elena stated.

"K," Hannah nodded.

"What was all that about?" Lala asked.

"She doesn't need my inhaler," Hannah answered non-chalantly.

"Well as she doesn't have asthma I would hope she wouldn't need your inhaler Hannah," Kate said somewhat sternly.

"Ma it was a joke," Elena said calmly. "Whenever I have to take a minute to catch my breath Hannah asks me jokingly if I need her inhaler. Don't worry...I've never used it."

"Except that one time," they both said.

"Lena!" Kate exclaimed. "Don't do that."

"Mom it's fine," Elena stated.

"No it's not...that could really hurt you," Kate said.

"Mom," Hannah began. "It didn't do anything...it wasn't like it was my emergency inhaler. She just wanted to know what the medicine tasted like"

"Believe me," Elena responded. "Now that I know...not interested in ever trying it again.'

Everyone laughed. They ended up staying up till sunrise telling happy stories. None of them dared talk about Jack. All of them were feeling the sad regret of ignoring his memory, but each were too afraid to talk about him. It was 6:30 in the morning. The kids had all gone to sleep on the floor. Kate had only had to go upstairs once to calm the baby down, but she knew that any minute the baby would be crying and awake for the rest of the day...except for her short 1 hour nap in the middle of the day. Sure enough a few minutes later Sawyer and Kate heard the baby crying on the monitor. Sawyer reached over and turned the baby monitor off so that it didn't wake up the rest of the kids. He silently told Kate that he would go get the baby. He tripped over Ryan, caught his balance quickly and then promptly tripped over the blanket that was draped over Elena. He nearly fell and put his hand down, dangerously close to Hannah's sleeping head. He hadn't disturbed any of the kids, and Kate covered her mouth to stiffle the laughter that was emmitting through her mouth, but now mostly her nose. She snorted softly and that made Sawyer laugh. He loved it when she laughed so hard she snorted. It didn't happen often, but when it did, he found it adorable. Sawyer was only gone for a few minutes when he came back with the oddly silent Dylan in his arms.

"She's quiet?" Kate whispered. It wasn't a question, more of a unbelievingness. He smiled and raised his eyebrows. He made his way back through the maze of children. He stepped on Lala's hand as he walked past her and nearly swore out loud, but miraculously enough she didn't wake up. He didn't put very much weight on it since as soon as he felt her small hand beneath his barefoot he quickly moved off of it. He looked at Kate in shock as he sat down.

"Oh," Kate began still whispering. "The triplets wouldn't wake up if there was a nuclear bomb. Elena and Hanna on the other hand-"

"Mom, shut up!" Hannah groaned softly and still half asleep. Kate gave Sawyer 'see?' look, and he nodded.

"Watch," Kate whispered. She stood up and then made her way in the middle of the 6 sleeping children. There was a small spot where she sat down and crossed her legs indian style. She had access to all 6 children where she sat. She reached over and took James's hand in hers. She lifted it about 2 feet off the ground and dropped it. He didn't flinch or move...it was like he was dead to the world. Isabella was closest to her feet and Kate stretched her legs out and gently pushed them against Isabella. She too didn't move. She then looked at Lala who was the smallest and lightest of the three 9 year olds. This time she stood up and put one leg on each side of Lala. She pulled Lala's arms up and lifted her about 5 inches of the ground and then gently set her back down. Like her two siblings Lala didn't move from the spot that Kate put her. Kate then moved next to Ryan. He had taken one of the blankets and made himself a cocoon. Kate looked up at Sawyer to make sure he was still watching. And he was. She rolled Ryan over carefully, which made his cocoon open slightly. He woke up just enough to roll back over and take the corner of the blanket into the cocoon so that Kate wouldn't have a chance to try and uncover him. Then she moved over to the two twins and stood in front of both their heads. She jumped on her toes making hardly any noise at all and they both groaned and pulled the blankets over their heads. Kate smiled at Sawyer and sat back down on the couch.

"How the hell do you wake up those dead ones-?" Sawyer asked and slowed his speech as he said the word dead. He closed his eyes and sighed softly.

"Hey," she whispered. "It's ok. Frankly they do act dead when they're sleeping."

He nodded, knowing that it was ok for him to say the word, but also knowing that it probably wasn't the best word he could have used to discribe it.

"Anyway," Kate sighed begining to answer the question. "I have to roll them out of bed every morning. Plus there's 3 alarm clocks in their rooms and with that much noise they normally are able to wake up. Plus the twins and Ryan always go in there and jump on them."

"Wow," Sawyer replied. "When did they become such heavy sleepers? If I remember correctly they woke up to the sound of whispers when they were babies."

"They were about 5 when this started happening. Just in time for kindergarten."

"I know how to wake you up," he said quietly into her ear. He reached his hand to touch her leg.

"Dad," Elena said sitting up. "You're discusting. We're sitting right here."

"You were asleep," he protested.

"Well after mom explained how all of us sleep I'm definitely awake now so why don't you hand me Dylan, and go upstairs with mom, and just get it over with because me and Hannah are about to puke over here."

They both heard Ryan groan and shift his body. All three triplets hadn't heard as Elena raised her voice to a normal talking voice. Kate and Sawyer chuckled and Kate leaned over to kiss Sawyer. Neither were actually in the mood for a morning 'delight', but they still enjoyed teasing the kids.

A few days later they had a funeral for Jack. They were all sitting on a church listening to the life of Jack Shepherd. Kate looked over and saw a woman sitting on the bench next to a boy who looked like he was 12 years old just like the twins. She was sitting next to a handsome man and leaning against his shoulder. Kate didn't recognize her, but from how Jack described Sarah, she figured out who it was. Sawyer was holding a very fussy Dylan and Lala and Isabella were leaning against either of Kate's sides. She had an arm around each of them. Pretty much everyone had come to Jack's funeral. Claire and her husband, Jason were sitting next to each other. No one had met Jason yet, or the 4 year old daughter that Claire was holding on her lap. Of course 14 year old Aaron was there too. Aaron looked over at Elena who was crying. He carefully stood up and walked away from where Claire was sitting and over to Elena. He stood next to the seat, sat down next to her put an arm around her. She leaned into him and put both arms around the one arm that was holding her. Sawyer and Kate both saw the gesture and were both reminded of that day in the hatch when Ana-Lucia and Libby died. Aaron and Elena had hung out a few times, and when they were 10 and 12 they started e-mailing each other. They were really good friends. Hannah would frequently tease Elena that eventually she would get married to him. Hannah liked Aaron too. As a friend. He was very kind hearted like his mother. Aaron had his arms around Elena and looked over to Hannah. She was choking back her tears and trying hard not to cry. She was the strong one. He took one of his hands off of Elena's shoulder and motioned Hannah to take it. She smiled weakly and took his hand. At the same time putting her arms around Elena. Hurley was sitting next to Claire and Jason. Claire reached out and took Hurley's hand in hers. Sayid was sitting next to Nadia. Everyone was there.

Kate and Sawyer slept on the floor in the living room with the kids. They had invited people to come stay with them. Sawyer was reluctant to let Desmond and Penny sleep in his and Kate's bed, but they assured him that they would be good. Hurley stayed in Ryan's room. Claire, Jason, Aaron, and the 4 year old Marcie took the triplet's room. Sun and Jin were in the twin's room with their 2 children. They had adopted a baby a few years after their daughter was born. The only Ford who was sleeping in her own room was Dylan. They had changed Clementine's room into Dylan's room. Sawyer reluctantly let Kate pack some of Clementine's stuff up. Kate gave a lot of it to friends of Clementine. As Kate and Sawyer slept on the floor, he put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. Neither of them slept well, but they both comforted each other.


	49. Chapter 49

It had been a week since Jack's death. Sawyer had stayed home for the week and went back to work the following Monday. Things were beginning to get back to normal. The kids were all at school and Sawyer was at work. Kate was left alone with the baby. She sat on the couch holding Dylan who was reaching at Kate's hair. The phone rang. Kate was just hoping that it wasn't one of the kids, wanting to come home.

"Hello?" Kate answered.

"Kate," Jack's voice said. Kate dropped the phone. It landed loudly on the wood floor below.

"Kate!" Sawyer's voice yelled from the phone. She reached down and picked the phone up off the floor.

"Sawyer?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I dropped the phone," she responded.

"Are you ok?" he repeated.

"Yeah," she whispered. "What's goin' on?"

"I was just callin' to see how you were doing," he replied. "I know you're probably a little bored or whatever with all of us gone."

"I'm alright," she said. "Dylan's keeping me busy."

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"Sawyer, everything is fine," she stated. "I'll see you when you get home."

"Ok darlin'," he said. "I'll talk to ya later."

Kate sighed and hung up the phone. Dylan looked up at Kate curiously and cooed.

"Yeah," Kate whispered. "Mama's going crazy."

She set the baby down on the floor and watched as she rolled around. Kate smiled down at Dylan and continued to watch her. The phone rang again. She was almost afraid to pick it up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey," Jack's voice said.

"Sawyer?" she asked sticking her finger in her ear.

"No it's me," Jack's voice continued.

"Sawyer, I can't hear you," she replied. "Lemme call you back."

Kate hung the phone up and then dialed Sawyer's office. She waited for him to answer the phone. The phone went to voice mail.

"This is James Ford's voicemail...please leave him a message and I'll teach him how to retrieve it. Have a great day," Jack's voice said. She had forgotten that Jack had set up Sawyer's voicemail. She set the phone back down and sighed deeply. She stood up and picked Dylan up before quickly leaving the house. As she drove to Sawyer's office she tried to calm down, but instead just became more and more upset. She parked the car quickly and practically ran into the building. She found his office and went inside.

"Hey Kate," the friendly desk girl said.

"Hi," Kate said quietly. "Is James here?"

"Yeah, go ahead back there," the woman nodded. Kate quickly walked down the hall and opened Sawyer's door.

"Kate!" he exclaimed. "Are you ok? What are you doing here?"

Kate walked toward him and sobbed into his arms. He sighed deeply and held her in his arms.

"I couldn't hear you when you called," she stated. "The second time."

"Kate I didn't call you a second time," he informed her.

"What?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"I only called you the one time," he said.

"No," she shook her head. "Yes you did. And all I could hear was Jack's voice. I'm not crazy! I just-I keep hearing his voice."

Sawyer took the baby from her and placed her on the floor. He stepped toward her and held her closely in his arms. He stood with her for about 5 minutes. He heard the door to the room open. One of his co-workers was standing there motioning to him. Sawyer waved him a way and silently told him he'd be there in a minute. He walked over to a chair, bringing Kate with him. He sat down and held her on his lap.

"I'm crazy," she sobbed.

"No you're not," he whispered. "It's gonna be ok. Here...you just stay here for a minute I have to go to a meeting with my boss."

"Oh and leave your crazy wife in here locked up?" she asked.

"No," he said calmly. "If you wanna leave then you can, but I have to go to this meeting. It's my job Freckles."

"I know," she nodded and sniffled.

"Now," he began. "I'll be back in about a half an hour, maybe sooner than that."

He kissed her on the cheek and left the room. Kate leaned her head back and didn't notice that Dylan was crawling over to the chair. Dylan tried to pull herself up on the chair but didn't have much luck. She began to whine until Kate noticed. Kate looked down at the baby and picked her up. Sawyer had been gone for a few minutes when Kate's cell phone rang. This time she didn't answer it. She refused to answer it. Her phone chimed telling her that the person had left a message. She reluctantly decided to listen to the message just in case it was something important.

"Mom," Ryan's voice said. "Did you forget that we had a half day today at school? Where are you? Elena and Hannah don't have their keys and since you won't let me have one, we can't get into the house. Call Elena's cell phone when you get this."

Kate sighed and rubbed her forehead. She dailed Elena's emergency cell phone.

"Hello?" Jack's voice said.

"Lena?" Kate asked trying to put Jack's voice out of her mind.

"No it's Jack," Jack answered.

"Lena I can't hear you," she stated. "If you can hear me go down to Susan's house and hang out there till I get home."

"Kate what are you talking about?" Jack asked. Kate sighed and hung up the phone. When Sawyer got back she would see if she really was crazy or if Jack was speaking to her. Sawyer came back in the office and gave Kate a look that she didn't like.

"What?" she asked.

"The bastard fired me," he scoffed. "He told me that I've taken too much time off. I tried to explain about Jack dying and my kid dying last year and he didn't care. He said that if I can't come into work I shouldn't come at all."

Kate sighed and looked up at him. Instead of bothering him with her craziness she stood up and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back and then heard his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" he asked. "Elena calm down. What's going on?"

"We're stuck outside the house. Mom's not here," Elena answered.

"Oh, she's here with me," he responded. "The kids are at home."

"I know. Ryan left me a message," Kate stated. "I told them to go down to Susan's."

"Oh," Sawyer answered. "Mom said she told you to go down to Susan's."

"No she didn't," Elena argued. "Ryan left a message."

"Ok, well go down to Susan's and mom will come get you when she comes home," he answered. He hung up the phone and looked at Kate. "What happened?"

"I called Elena's phone and all I could hear was Jack's voice," she answered quietly.

"Lemme see your phone," he said. She held out the phone to him and he checked her most recent dialed numbers. He clicked his tongue and turned the phone toward her.

"What does that say?" he asked. It said: Last dialed Jack 12:40pm.

"No!" she yelled. "I didn't dial Jack's phone. I dialed Elena's number."

"Kate," he began. "I think you must have accidentally dialed his number. Elena and Jack's numbers are next to each other in your phone book."

"NO! He was talking to me! Jack was talking to me. Whoever I dialed, they talked to me," she sobbed.

"I know," he whispered. "I think you just need some sleep. So let's go home, and we'll get the kids and you can go to sleep. I really think you just need to sleep."

Kate nodded and agreed silently. Both Sawyer and Kate went home. Sawyer walked down to the neighbor, Susan's house, to collect the other kids.

As Kate slept she dreamed...She was walking into the morgue. The doctor lifted the sheet off of the dead body who was supposed to be Jack. Jack wasn't there. Instead it was Sawyer. She woke up to Sawyer shaking her gently awake. She gasped loudly and wriggled out of his grip.

"He's not dead," she said quietly. "It wasn't him."

"Freckles what the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"You're dead," she sobbed. "It wasn't Jack."

"Kate," he sighed. "I'm not dead. I promise you. I'm real."

She reached her hands up and touched his face. He gave her a weak smile and put his hands on top of hers.

"It was a dream Kate," he whispered. "Just a dream."

She leaned against him as he put his arms around her. He gently stroked her hair and sat with her silently. A couple minutes later the rest of the kids filed into the room and climbed on to the bed. There wasn't room for all of them, but most of them crammed their way onto the bed. James and Isabella crawled on top of Elena and Hannah.

"You guys are annoying," Elena complained.

"Mom are you ok?" Hannah asked quietly. She had gone back to sleep against Sawyer's shoulder.

"She's ok," he nodded. "She's just still sad."

"Me too," Lala said softly. Ryan reached over and put an arm around Lala's shoulder.

That night Sawyer and Kate were laying in bed together. Kate had slept the rest of the afternoon and was still sleeping. Sawyer leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. She sighed softly into his mouth.

"Jack," she whispered. "I can't. Sawyer."

"Freckles I am Sawyer," he said quietly.

"Why are you calling me Freckles?" she asked. She opened her eyes and looked at Sawyer. "Sawyer is the only one who calls me Freckles."

"Kate, what the hell is happening?" he questioned quietly.

"I don't know," she answered. "Jack why are you here?"

Sawyer closed his eyes and held her closer. She ran her hands over his back as she hugged him back. Her next move was unexpected.

"Screw it," she whispered. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. He kissed her back, but was confused.

"Kate," he whispered.

"Make love to me Jack," she said quietly. It was clear to Sawyer that she was definitely seeing Jack in front of her.

"What about Sawyer?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded. She then undressed herself carefully and leaned against him. She kept kissing his chest and running her hands up and down his body.

"Kate, stop," Sawyer whispered. He pushed her off of him and held her at arms length. "Please. Just stop."

"Sawyer?" she asked. He stopped himself from saying anything and just stared at her, both confused, and slightly hurt. "What's wrong with me?" she sobbed against his chest. He shook his head, not knowing what to tell her. He kissed her forehead. She continued to sob and he continued to comfort her.

The next morning Sawyer got out of the shower and came into the bedroom. Kate sleeping contently, and snoring softly. He let out a small sigh and walked over to her. He put his hand on her forehead and brushed her hair away from her face. She sighed softly and opened her eyes.

"Jack!" she exclaimed. She jumped up and hugged him. "I told Sawyer that you were alive. I told him. He didn't believe me."

"Jesus Kate," Sawyer whispered. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me!" she yelled.

"Freckles, it's me," he told her. "It's me."

"James," she sobbed and realized that it was Sawyer. "Sawyer I-"

"Something's wrong," he replied. "Kate, this isn't like you. I know you loved Jack and I know that he meant a lot to you, but you've been thinking that you're hearing and seeing him. Darlin' I'm sorry, but he's-he didn't make it, and nothing any of us say or want is going to change that."

"But I've seen him!" she exclaimed. "He was here. I'm not crazy. I saw him here and it was him!"

"I believe you," he whispered. "I believe that you _thought _you saw him-"

"No I _did_ see him," she interrupted.

"Well unless the doc and I are sharin' a body," he started. "What you saw was me. I promise. There was no one else in here except the two of us."

Kate looked at him and rolled her eyes. She pushed past him and into the bathroom. He heard her lock the door. He rushed toward it and put his ear to the door. He could her her crying.

Kate sunk to the floor next to the door and began to sob. She looked up and saw Jack standing in front of her.

"Jack," she whispered.

"Hey," he replied. She quickly wiped her tears off her cheeks and looked up at him. He knelt in front of her and stared at her.

"Are you really here?" she asked.

"Kate," Sawyer's voice came from the other side of the door. "Is Jack there with you now?"

She didn't answer him as Jack reached toward her and put a hand on her cheek.

"It's ok," Jack said. "I'm here now."

"Kate!" Sawyer yelled. "Please. Is he there with you now?"

"Yes," she stated quietly, but loudly enough for Sawyer to hear her.

"How are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Not so good," Kate answered softly.

"I can take care of you," he told her. "Isn't that what you want?"

"I don't know," she sobbed.

Sawyer sat on the floor next to the door too, and put his head against it.

"Freckles," he started. "You gotta tell me what he's saying to you. I can't hear him, so please, just tell me what he's saying."

"You think I'm crazy!" she yelled. "No!"

"No I don't," he said. "Sweetheart I believe you. I promise. But please, just tell me what he's saying."

"I love you," Jack said.

"He says he loves me," she sniffled.

"Well, remember when I told you that he'd love you till he dies?" Sawyer asked. "I guess it's true, and I know that he still loves you Kate."

"Let me take care of you," Jack whispered.

"He-" she began and watched as Jack shook his head...telling her not to tell Sawyer. "He wants to take care of me."

"Ok," Sawyer replied. "Well you can tell him that I already have that job."

"You have to choose Kate," Jack said.

"What?" she asked.

"Choose between me and Sawyer," Jack replied.

"But-you're dead," she whispered.

"No I'm not," he assured her. He touched her face with his hands, and she could feel his hands there. She put her hands on top of his.

"See," he continued. "So pick."

"No," she said. "I can't. I can't choose."

"Kate," Sawyer began on the other end of the door. "Jack's right. You have to choose."

"What?" she asked.

"You have to choose between me and Jack once and for all Kate. And I'm begging you...please choose me...choose our family. Jack...I know how much you miss him, but please, choose me."

He didn't hear anything for a minute and began to give up. He put his head down on top of his knees.

"I'm sorry," Kate whispered to Jack. She reached up behind her and unlocked the door. Sawyer quickly stood up on his knees and opened the door. Kate looked at him sadly and fell into his arms.

"I need help," she whispered. He stood up bringing her with him, but didn't say anything. She sobbed almost onto Sawyer's shoulder. Elena walked into the room and watched as Sawyer lifted Kate into his arms.

"Dad?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he whispered. "I'm taking your mom to the hospital."

"What?!" she yelled. "Dad what is going on?"

"Babe, I don't know," he answered. "That's why I have to take her to the hospital. Can you please just stay here with your brothers and sisters?"

"Dad we have school," she replied.

"Not today you don't," he told her. "Everything will be ok, but I just really need you to stay calm, and not tell your brothers and sisters anything."

"Can I at least tell Hannah? We never keep secrets. We even give each other our birthday and Christmas presents early...we can't keep secrets from each other."

"Fine," he mumbled. "Tell Hannah, but no one else, I don't want them getting freaked out ok? I'm scared enough for all of you."

"Dad why are you taking her to the hospital?" Elena asked. "What's the matter with her?"

"That's what I'm going to find out."

"Uh," she began. "I don't see anything wrong with her. And if it's in her head, you can't exactly take her to the ER and expect them to know what to do. You're gonna have to like, make an appointment or something at a psychologist."

Kate felt heavy in Sawyer's arms. He looked down at her and saw that she had passed out. He gently lowered her to the floor and checked for a pulse. He didn't know what it was supposed to feel like, but it was pretty shallow in Sawyer's opinion.

"I'm taking her to the hospital," he repeated. Elena nodded and got out of Sawyer's way as he picked Kate back up and walked from the room. On the way to the hospital Sawyer kept trying to wake her up. At one point she began mumbling something about Jack. He was almost there when he couldn't hear her mumbling. He reached his hand over and squeezed it gently. She didn't flinch. This time she slumped down in the car seat.

"Hold on Kate," he said. He quickly parked the car in the front of the hospital where it said Ambulances Only Tow Away Zone. He paid no attention to the sign and got out of the car. He went over to Kate's door and opened it quickly. He noticed that she wasn't breathing. He had no idea when she had stopped breathing. He carried her into the hospital. A nurse spotted him immediately.

"Sir," she began.

"Please, help my wife," he said frantically.

"Ok," she nodded. "We will."

Three doctor's came and took Kate away and into a room. The nurse stayed with him to ask him some questions.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She's been halucinating and she passed out," he told her.

"Halucinating?" she asked. "Any fever or anything?"

"No," he shook his head. "A very good friend of the family died about a week ago."

"Dr. Shepherd right?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he nodded. "They were like brother and sister. He meant a lot to her. Anyway, she's been seeing him."

"What do you mean seeing him?" the woman asked.

"I don't know!" Sawyer yelled. "Just seeing him. She's thought that I was him a couple times. And she keeps hearing his voice."

"Ok sir...we'll help her."

Sawyer went into the waiting room and sat down. He waited for what seemed like an eternity. A doctor came out and stood in front of him.

"She's ok," the doctor told him quickly as Sawyer stood up. "She's awake and alert. The halucinating thing has us a little concerned, but we feel that it's purely psychological at this point. We gave her a percription for anti-depressants and we should know the results of that in a couple weeks. In the mean time you should probably keep an eye on her."

"That won't be hard to do since I no longer have a job," Sawyer mumbled to himself.

"I'll take you in to see her now," the doctor told him. Sawyer nodded and followed the doctor into a hospital room. Kate looked at him with a smile and waved him over. He walked over to Kate's bedside and hugged her before taking her hands in his.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Ok," she whispered.

Sawyer stayed with Kate for the rest of the day and she seemed to already be doing better. He had fallen asleep in the chair next to her bed. Kate was looking at the door and it opened slowly. Jack stepped into the room and looked at Kate.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she whispered. "I have to pretend that I don't see you Jack."

"I know," he nodded. "It's ok."

"They think I'm crazy, but I'm not," she told him quietly.

"I know that too," he came over to the other side of her bed and hugged her.

"They have me taking some medication," she sniffled.

"I know everything you know," he replied. "You don't have to say anything. But I want you to take the medicine."

"I don't like it," she pouted like a four year old.

"It's the only way they'll know that I'm still here," he told her. "If you take the medicine, you'll still see me."

"Ok," she nodded.

"Freckles," Sawyer said quietly. He had woken up a few minutes ago and had heard the one sided conversation that Kate was having.

"Sawyer," she whispered.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"No one," she answered. "No body is there."

Jack urged her to tell him that she could still see him. She shook her head and then looked back at Sawyer.

"You still see him don't you?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes," she said quietly. "Sawyer. What's wrong with me?"

Her face was pained and confused. Sawyer sighed deeply and climbed up onto the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her. She began to cry and he choked back his own fears and tears.

"The kids," she whispered. "Sawyer you have to go home."

Sawyer nodded and gave her a kiss before getting out of the bed. He went home and told the kids everything he knew. He knew that it would scare them, but he also knew how much he hated it when his parents would lie to him. And then his grandparents would lie. His grandparents lied to him about his parents death. They had told him that a bad man had come in to the house and killed them. But he knew better. He was 8, not stupid.

The next morning Sawyer got the kids off to school, and decided that Kate was pretty much a saint to be able to get 6 children off to school. He took the baby to the neighbor's house and went back to the hospital. When he got there Kate wasn't in her room. He went back into the hallway and bumped into a doctor. He recognized him as the doctor who had been taking care of Kate.

"Where is my wife?" Sawyer asked.

"I'm sorry," the doctor stated. "Who is your wife?"

"Katherine Ford."

"Oh of course," the doctor nodded. "Sir...come with me."

The doctor led him through the hospital. Sawyer wasn't paying attention to where they were going. Just the look on the doctor's face. The doctor silently brought Sawyer into a small meeting room. He could tell it was used for moments when doctor's had something really bad to say. He saw a box of tissues sitting in the middle of a small table. Sawyer sat down and prepared himself for the worst.

"Whatever it is doc, just tell me," he mumbled. "Get it over with."

"You're wife had a serious, well we're gonna call it a spell," the doctor began. "She began having a fit. She swore that she was seeing Jack."

"Ok," Sawyer nodded. "But that's nothing new."

"We think it might be deeper than psychological. Today we're taking her in for an MRI. We'll have a closer look at her brain."

"Ok," he repeated. "Can I see her?"

"Yes of course," the doctor answered. "We actually think that it would be best if you went with her for the MRI. You'll have to stay in the scanning room, instead of where the machine is, but you'll be able to talk to her and keep her calm."

"Ok," he said again.

The doctor led Sawyer back through the halls and into Kate's room. She practically jumped out of the bed when she saw him.

"Sawyer," she began. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Not really," he admitted. "I know that they're going to get a closer look at your brain."

"I'm scared," she said.

"I know," he nodded. "Me too."

They were getting ready to put Kate into machine. Sawyer was standing in a small room with 3 other doctors. The told him that he could press a button to talk to Kate and keep her calm when she was being put into the machine.

"Kate," Sawyer started. "They're going to turn the thing on now. Machine...whatever."

He could hear her chuckling which was a good sign in his opinion.

"You gotta stay calm ok," he continued. "Just think about the kids and getting back to them."

She didn't say anything, but Sawyer told himself that she was just thinking about the kids. For the first few minutes everything seemed to be going ok. But suddenly and unexpectedly Kate began to yell and scream to get her out. She was moving as much as the machine would allow, which wasn't very much.

"Let her out," Sawyer demanded.

"No," the doctor stated. "We have to keep going. We're almost done. Tell her that."

"Kate," Sawyer said calmly. "Just a little longer. I promise they're going to get you out of there. It's gonna be ok."

Kate calmed down somewhat at the sound of Sawyer's voice. When the doctor's were done with Kate in the machine they brought them both back up to her room. Sawyer and Kate waited for an answer. The doctors had been gone for about 2 hours before they came back with 2 new doctors.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ford?" One of the doctors asked.

"Just tell us," Sawyer mumbled.

"Kate," a second doctor began. "You have a small tumor on your brain."

"Small?" Kate asked.

"We believe that it is operable so you don't need to worry yet."

"We don't need to worry!" Sawyer yelled. "Are you nuts? You just told us that she has a tumor."

"She does," the doctor explained calmly. "But it isn't cancerous. We're going to take her in to surgery today."

Sawyer sighed deeply. He waited in the same spot as they took Kate into surgery. He called the neighbor and asked them to make sure the rest of the kids were ok. Kate's surgery would take 4 hours and Sawyer wasn't going to leave the hospital, and leave Kate there alone. Sawyer laid his head back in the chair that he was sitting in. He didn't sleep at all, but he closed his eyes and waited.

"Mr. Ford?" a voice said. He opened his eyes and looked at the doctor in front of him.

"Tell me she's ok," he stated.

"She's excellent, and she's asking for you," the doctor told him. Sawyer anxiously followed the doctor into the recovery room. Without waiting for any more information from the doctor her went over to the bed and crawled into it with her.

"Sawyer," she half chuckled.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead, which was now covered with gause.

"I love you too," she said. "Now do you mind getting off of me, I can't breathe."

He chuckled at her and got off of the bed. He held her hand and then looked at the doctor. He was now ready for more information.

"We got all of the tumor," the doctor began. "She should be completely fine. We're gonna keep her here for a couple days for observation."

**A/N: Ok so that chapter was nice and long. One more left guys. Anyway so I stole the idea of what happened to Kate from an episode of Dawson's Creek...except the girl didn't have a tumor, she was just crazy lol. But anyway I hope you liked it and I hope it wasn't too unrealistic. Please review if you have time!**


	50. Chapter 50

Kate and Sawyer were sitting on the couch together. It was midnight. All the kids were sleeping. Kate and Sawyer liked staying up late with each other. It seemed like the only times they could be alone was late at night. Sawyer hadn't gotten a job yet. It had only been a month, but he was frustrated and afraid that Kate was angry at him. Of course she wasn't mad at him. She was concentrating on getting better rather than whether Sawyer had a job right now. They had quite a bit of money from Jack. He gave everything he had to the Ford family in his will.

"I just wish that I could do something for this family," Sawyer said quietly.

"I know," she nodded. "But you do. In fact over the past month you haven't let me do anything."

"The doctor's told me to pamper you," he argued. "They said that you should take it easy for a while."

"Well I know," she replied. "I just-I want to be do something. I don't look like myself, so I would at least like to act like myself."

She had a bald head from where they had to shave it for the surgery. She missed her hair, but Sawyer frequently told her that she was gorgeous with or without her long curls. The day that she got home from the hospital she went to get a wig. She almost never showed anyone her bald head. Sawyer had only seen it a couple times because Kate even refused to sleep without her wig. The first day Kate was home Sawyer, decided to cut his hair short for her sake. James and Ryan decided they wanted to shave their heads too. Kate thought it was a very sweet gesture when the three Ford men came home with bald heads, and the girls had all cut their hair short too. It wasn't as short as the boys, but it was still short. Since it had been about a month, her hair was starting to come back, but she was still having a hard time with it.

Sawyer touched Kate's fake hair with his hand. She pushed his hand away and gave him a warning look.

"Darlin'," he started. "It's ok."

Kate looked at him and swallowed hard. She lifted her hands up and took the wig off.

"It's gonna grow back," he whispered. "It'll be ok."

"I know," she nodded. "I'm just glad that I'm ok."

"You and me both Freckles," he replied. "Now...you wanna go upstairs?"

"No," she shook her head. She kissed him softly and he kissed her back. She laid back on the couch and brought him with her. Then they both hear Dylan crying. Sawyer grumbled something under his breath that Kate hadn't quite heard, but she thought it was something like 'damn baby'.

"Sawyer," she started. "She's still only 4 months old."

"I know," he sighed. "But she normally sleeps through the night."

They both stopped talking when they heard Dylan stop crying. She was completely silent. In Kate's opinion it was almost too quiet. She stood up and Sawyer followed.

"Kate, she's fine," Sawyer stated. "You don't need to go charging in there everytime she makes a peep."

"After everything this family's been through I'm not taking any chances," she told him. He nodded and followed her into Dylan's room. When they got there, they both saw something unexpected. Hannah and Elena were sitting on the floor with Dylan. Hannah was doing some kind of dance that was making both Dylan and Elena giggle.

"What are you doin'?" Sawyer asked.

"Well, we know you and mom like to talk at night," Elena replied. "We heard her crying and decided we'd take care of her. Mom...you and dad can go back downstairs and finish...doing whatever you were doing. We don't need any details."

"Dada," Dylan said pointing up at Sawyer. Kate and Sawyer looked at each other and then back at Dylan. Sawyer bent down and picked up the baby. She grabbed at Sawyer's face and then whined slightly at Kate. She didn't recognize Kate without her hair. Kate looked down and began to leave.

"Get back here Freckles," Sawyer sighed. "Dylan, you're crazy, it's mommy."

He handed Dylan over to Kate who reluctantly took her. Dylan was scared at first and wanted to go back to Sawyer, but when Kate began to sing her, her favorite lullaby she calmed down and looked at Kate interested. Dylan hugged Kate back and Kate let out a deep breath. Elena stood up and took the baby from Kate.

"You guys go ahead," Elena stated. "Seriously. It's Friday so we don't have to get up for school."

"Ladies, go to bed," Sawyer said, seeing that Kate was going to protest. They both opened their mouths to argue, but then walked out of the room when both parents were glaring at them. Elena put Dylan back in the crib and the two older girls left. Dylan seemed to be ok now and was already falling back to sleep. Kate headed back toward the stairs.

"I'm tired," she stated. "I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Where are you going then?" he asked.

"My hair is downstairs," she half chuckled. "That sounds so weird."

"Yeah," he whispered. "I'll go get it though."

She nodded and went into the bedroom as Sawyer went downstairs. When he came back up the stairs Kate wasn't in the bedroom. He could hear the shower running and went into their bathroom. Sawyer carefully pulled the shower curtian back. He half expected to find her crying, but she wasn't.

"What are you doin'?" he asked.

"I'm sleeping," she answered sarcastically. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I thought you said you were tired," he said quietly.

"I am," she smirked. "But I also needed to take a shower."

"May I join you?" he asked.

"You better," she smiled. He smiled back at her and quickly got into the shower with her.

"You're beautiful," he whispered into her ear. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled into his chest.

"So are you," she said quietly. "How do you do that?"

"Do what Freckles?" he asked.

"You still make me blush," she told him.

He bent down and kissed her softly. They didn't stay in the shower for long. They went to bed that night laying in each other's arms.

She had been sleeping, she was having a nightmare, and woke up with a start. She could feel Sawyer running his hand up and down her back. She looked up at him and gave him a soft smile.

"Sorry," he softly stated.

"Hi," she said.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered.

"Why?" she half chuckled.

"It's early," he told her. She rolled toward the clock, it was 5:00am.

"What are you doin' wakin' me up then?" she groaned softly.

"Well I didn't mean to Freckles," he told her. "I was just watching you sleep and I couldn't keep my hands off of you."

She groaned again and rolled away from his arms. He pulled her back toward him and wrapped her in his arms tightly. She smiled again and fell back to sleep quickly. After what seemed like only a few minutes that she had been asleep she could hear the girls down the hall. She also heard Sawyer talking to them. She looked at the clock again and it was 7:30. She quickly got out of bed to go wake up the rest of the kids and get them off to school. The bus would be at their house any minute. She came into the hall wrapping her robe tighter around herself. She was also adjusting her wig on her head. Elena and Hannah were standing in their pajamas talking to Sawyer.

"Why aren't you guys dressed?" she asked. "The bus will be here any minute."

"What are you doin'?" Sawyer questioned, his accent going much thicker than normal.

"Me?" she asked. "What are you doin'?"

"I'm talking to Elena and Hannah, and they're going back to bed," he informed her. "Now get your cute ass back in bed."

"They have school," Kate stated.

"Ma, it's Saturday, remember?" Hannah asked.

She put her hand to her head and sighed softly. He looked at her with raised eyebrows and she shook her head. She went back into the room and while Sawyer was still gone she could hear the baby crying. She stepped back out of the room and started toward Dylan's.

"Hold it," Sawyer's voice said behind her. "What did I say?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"Get back in bed," he told her.

"I'm just going to get the baby," she replied.

"No," he shook his head. "Get away. Go."

She scoffed loudly and stomped back into the bedroom as Sawyer went to Dylan's room. When Sawyer got back to their bedroom Kate was laying with her back to him and he could tell that she was pouting. He came up behind her and grabbed her in the middle to tickle her. She only snorted and forced herself not to laugh.

"Why are you pouting?" he asked somewhat seductively.

"Because I want to take care of my kids," she told him. "I want to wake up in time to get the kids off to school. Without the job of taking care of the kids I have nothing. And I know you've been feeling bad about losing your job or whatever, but you took over my job."

"I know," he nodded. "I'm sorry. I just want to help."

"What about me though?" she asked. "Taking care of our kids is my job. And it's like you replaced me so easily. In fact you're even better than me."

"Are you kidding?" he chuckled. "It was a disaster yesterday. I couldn't get James out of bed and had to have Elena and Ryan drag him out of the bed. Isabella and Lala got into a huge fight over a sweater that they both wanted to wear, and Dylan cried the entire morning."

"Why didn't I hear any of it?" she asked.

"Because I told them if any of them made any sound I'd kick their asses, so it was all done quietly."

"How did you get Dylan to cry softly?" she questioned.

"Oh...I turned off the baby monitor."

Kate smirked at him and he kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around him. He started to move toward her underwear and she pushed his hands away. He sighed deeply and looked at her a little annoyed.

"What about Dylan?" she asked.

"Dylan's sleepin'," he told her. "And I'm turning the damn baby monitor off so that we can have some time to ourselves for one Satruday morning."

"What if something happens?" she whispered.

"What's gonna happen?" he asked. "She's gonna be fine. She's sleeping. And if she wakes up she can keep herself occupied while we...well in the words of Elena, do whatever we do. If memory serves me the doctors told you to wait about 4 weeks...and it's been almost 5."

She let out a small chuckle and before she could protest again he pressed his lips to hers. She let out a small sigh. She opened her eyes and looked at him as he kissed her.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"I'm watching you kiss me," she responded.

"You're so weird," he chuckled.

"I know," she smiled. She could hear Dylan crying and turned over. She was almost to the side of the bed when Sawyer grabbed her gently by the wrist and turned her back over.

"Uh uh uh," he said in sing-song.

"What?" she asked. "Our baby is crying. You don't want to see if she's ok?"

"Not really," he answered. "She's fine. She'll go back to sleep."

Kate let out a pathetic whine and looked at Sawyer with a pout.

"Kate, you're pathetic," he chuckled. "Can't you go a couple minutes without worrying about her?"

"No," Kate responded honestly. "I just don't want to lose her."

"Freckles, why would you lose her?" Sawyer asked taking her cheeks in his hands. "What has you so freaked out?"

"I keep having dreams," she said quietly. "This morning when I woke up, it wasn't because you were touching me."

"I know," he nodded. "I actually was up because you were moving around. Actually you sort of smacked me in the face."

"Oh I'm sorry," she replied. Tears were now pooling in her eyes and she took a deep breath.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "What was your dream?"

"I keep having this dream that something happens to Dylan," she answered. "It's different every time. Sometimes she's just gone. And sometimes she dies, and I just-I can't go through that."

"Oh Kate," he whispered. "Nothing is going to happen to Dylan or any of the other kids I promise."

"You can't promise me that Sawyer," she sniffled. "You can't promise anything."

"Kate if something happened to anyone else in this family then I'm gonna have a problem with whoever or whatever is up there...you know? Hasn't this family been though enough?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "It's actually starting to piss me off. But you know...did you ever think maybe we're being punished."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Over the past 13 years," she sighed. "We've been good people right?"

"Yeah," he replied. "We've tried at least."

"But before that neither of us had much to be proud of," she breathed. "And maybe this is just God's way of telling us we don't deserve everything we have."

Sawyer closed his eyes and pulled Kate into a tight hug. He kissed her on the cheek. She cried against his shoulder. They could both hear Dylan crying, which was now turning into screaming. Kate freed herself from Sawyer's grip and ran from the room. Elena and Hannah were standing in the hallway looking really annoyed. The other kids were sleeping through it. When Kate went into the room she saw Dylan standing up in her crib. When she saw Kate she immediately stopped crying.

"Up," she said, holding her arms out. Kate closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. She lifted Dylan into her arms and held on to her. Sawyer was behind her.

"She's ok," Kate whispered. Sawyer didn't know if she was telling him, or just reassuring herself.

"Yeah," Sawyer nodded. "She's alright."

Dylan held her arms out to Sawyer, and began to whine when Kate wouldn't give her up.

"Freckles, it's ok," Sawyer said. "Dylan is ok."

"Dada!" Dylan yelled, still reaching for him.

"No it's not ok Sawyer," Kate whispered. "Our baby would rather be with you than me. I'm not ok with that. I need her to want me."

"Darlin' she needs and wants both of us," he told her. Dylan was still reaching for Sawyer, and was now crying. Sawyer took the baby from Kate's arms and looked at her.

"Hey," he said. "What's the matter?"

He knew that Dylan wouldn't really be able to answer him, but he just wanted to comfort her and assure her that it was ok. Kate was holding on to Dylan's hand and brushing her other hand on her head.

"She doesn't know who I am," Kate whispered. "I'm already losing her Sawyer."

Sawyer closed his eyes and knew what Kate needed more than anything. He kissed Dylan on the cheek, and then reached over and hugged Kate.

"I'm gonna go job hunting," Sawyer said. "I'll be back later. Give you two some time alone."

Kate's face lit up and she smiled. She took Dylan from Sawyer's arms and then kissed Sawyer. She sat down on the floor with Dylan. When Sawyer left Kate half expected Dylan to cry, but she didn't. Sawyer was gone for a couple hours. When he came home he found Kate sleeping soundly on the couch with Dylan laying in her arms. He bent down and took the baby from her arms. He covered Kate with blanket and held Dylan on his lap. Dylan smiled up at Sawyer and began to grab at him. Kate didn't stay asleep for very long after Sawyer got home. She sat up quickly and gasped.

"Dylan!" she yelled. "Where is she?"

"Babe, she's right her," Sawyer said. Kate reached out her hands and took Dylan from Sawyer's hands.

"Kate," he quietly stated. He took Dylan back from Kate and set her on the floor.

"You really need to calm yourself down. You're getting yourself all worked up."

"I don't care!" she yelled. "Something is going to happen! I know it."

"Ok," he said calmly. "But before you start flipping out again where are the other kids? You've been so worried about Dylan did you even notice that the 6 older kids are gone?"

"Of course I did Sawyer," she snipped. "God. What do you think I am? They went down the street to hang out with the neighbors."

"Ok," he nodded. "Now there you go. You don't seem to be worrying about them. And they're probably not going to be back for at least a few hours."

"Sawyer, my dreams haven't been about them," she half sobbed. "I just-you know what...never mind. You don't understand."

She stood up and started to leave the room. Sawyer grabbed her before she could get away and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He sat down on the couch holding her down with his arms and legs. She tried to wriggle from his grip, but he was stronger than her and held her in place. She sobbed in his arms, and gave in, and let him hold her. After about 15 minutes of hard crying Kate stopped and looked up at Sawyer. He looked at her and wiped her cheeks off.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

"No I'm not," she chuckled. "No one is beautiful when they cry."

"Well that ain't true Freckles," he replied. "Cuz you are. And I think I'd know because I've seen you cry quite a bit. Remember that day in the cage?"

"Yeah," she answered. "How could I forget?"

"When you looked up at me with those gorgeous green eyes of yours," he began. "You had never looked so beautiful to me."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "My face was covered in dirt and tears."

"Exactly," he said. "Do you wanna know why you were so pretty? Because it was real. You have never needed make up a day in your life. And I know that you like to wear it because it makes you feel pretty or whatever, but ya don't need it."

"Thanks," she sniffled.

"Dylan is fine," he told her. "She's gonna be ok, and so are all the other kids, and us."

Kate leaned against his shoulder and nodded. He knew that she was still going to worry, but she had calmed down enough for him to ease his grip on her.

"Mom!" Elena screamed as she came into the door.

"What?" Kate asked standing up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. She stood in front of Kate trying to catch her breath. "Aaron's coming."

"What?" Kate questioned.

"Aaron is coming to live here in LA."

"What?" Kate and Sawyer both asked.

"Guys shut up," Elena said. "I mean stop saying 'what'. I was over at Susan's house and I checked my e-mail and his mom got some job in LA."

"Really?" Sawyer asked. "Mamacita's movin' here?"

"Yeah," Elena nodded. "And Aaron is too. Along with his step dad and sister."

The rest of the kids had appeared in the doorway. All of them seemed to have walked from the neighbor's house instead of sprinting like Elena did.

"I guess you know that Elena's boyfriend is moving here," Ryan said jokingly. Elena stepped towar him and Ryan ran as both Elena and Hannah chased him. Sawyer smiled at Kate, and she couldn't help but smile back.

**4 years later...**

Over the next 4 years Kate tried not to be so nervous about Dylan. She spent as much time as she could with the little girl, and treated her like the queen of the house. It annoyed the other kids, but they never said anything. Sawyer kept telling Kate not to 'baby' Dylan so much, but Kate insisted that she was just trying to assure herself that Dylan was ok. It was a Saturday night and Elena and Hannah were going to be going out on a double date. This particular night Kate was paying attention to Elena and Hannah. Dylan kept bothering her, and for the first time Kate wasn't giving in to Dylan's begs for attention.

"Mom," Elena started. "Don't let dad embarrass me."

"Lena calm down," Kate sighed. "Your dad has nicknames for everyone...especially the people from the island. You know that."

"If he calls Aaron baby huey do I have permission to scream at him?" Elena asked.

"Sure," Kate nodded. "But wouldn't that just embarrass you more?"

Kate was helping Elena curl her hair, and Hannah was putting her make up on. Elena never got the hang of eyeliner or a curling iron. Kate's hair had grown out and she messed with her own hair in the mirror while she fixed Elena's.

"Elena if you don't quit moving Aaron is going to think that there was an earthquake while I tried to put on your damn eyeliner," Hannah stated. "Quit complaining to mom, and hold your head still."

"I don't get it," James started. "She's known Aaron for forever, why is she freaking out?"

"Because it's her first real date," Lala told him.

"Mommy!" Dylan yelled.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"Bella took my dolly!" she exclaimed.

"Bella leave your sister alone," Kate sighed. She didn't look at any of the kids, and continued to concentrate on Elena's hair.

"Mom, seriously. I'm 13...do you really think I'd take a 4 year old's baby doll?" Bella asked.

"I dunno," Kate shrugged. "If you were trying to get on her nerves."

"Mommy!" Dylan exclaimed.

"What?" Kate asked.

"I want you to read me a story," she said.

"I will later," she answered.

"No now!" she screamed.

"Dylan if you don't calm down I'm not going to do anything."

"I'm the princess and you're the wicked queen!" Dylan told Kate. She began to climb up Kate's leg, which normally would entice Kate to hold out her hands and play, but she didn't.

"Mommy play with me!" Dylan complained.

"Dylan go play with daddy," Kate said dropping the curling iron and looking at Dylan seriously.Dylan pushed into Kate and whined. Kate sighed deeply.

"Mom!" Hannah screamed.

"Now what?" Kate asked moving her hand holding the curling iron. Kate looked down and saw a small burn mark in Elena's dress.

"Shit," Kate whispered.

"Mom!" Elena screamed, looking down and noticing the burn mark.

"I'm sorry," Kate said. "I'm sorry honey. It's ok. We can fix it."

"How!" she exclaimed.

"I dunno yet, but we can make it look not so noticable."

Before Elena could say another word Hannah put her hand over Elena's mouth and spoke for her. "Mom, there is a hole in this dress. There is no way that she can wear it tonight. But Lena don't freak out, because number one and most importantly you'll ruin your make-up. And number two it's ok. You can wear something else. Something that will drive Aaron crazy, and it'll be so hot that it will also piss off dad...won't that be fun?"

Elena couldn't help but chuckle at Hannah's comment about their dad. She nodded and Elena and Hannah left the bathroom where the hair and make up was taking place, and went into their bedroom. Kate sighed and went downstairs.

"Mommy!" Dylan exclaimed jumping into Kate's arms. Kate groaned loudly and forced Dylan out of her arms.

"No mommy!" Dylan complained.

"Dylan I can't deal with you right now ok? I just ruined your sister's dress because you wouldn't leave me alone."

She went into the living room where Sawyer was waiting.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh," Kate sighed. "Dylan wanted me to play with her and I got distracted and burned Elena's dress with the curling iron."

"I told you not to baby Dylan so much. I knew she'd be a momma's girl."

"Sawyer, don't mess with me right now," Kate snapped. "I'm really not in the mood for you telling me I told you so. I know I screwed up with Dylan, but hopefully we can fix it before she gets too old."

"MOM!" Elena screamed. Kate sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What?" Kate asked, thinking it was nothing.

"Dylan bumped into Hannah purposely and she dumped the entire bottle of nail polish on my new outfit and the floor." Kate put her head down in her hands and sighed deeply. She started to stand up and Sawyer stopped her.

"I'll go," he replied. "Dylan Ford!"

She heard Dylan giggling and squealing with joy, then she heard her crying. She decided to go upstairs and see how the clean up of the nail polish was going. Hannah was scrubbing at the floor, which was only making it worse, and she knew it. She was grunting and sighing in frustration. Elena was doing something really unexpected. She was painting her skirt that she had replaced the dress with, with nail polish.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Oh," Elena began. "It was dad's idea. He told me to make it into an abstract design. And then we're gonna use the hair dryer to dry the nail polish."

"Elena...never listen to your dad about that kind of thing," she stated. "That isn't going to work."

Elena didn't stop what she was doing, or even really acknowledge that Kate was there.

"Elena are you going to stop?" Kate asked. Elena still ignored her.

"Oh she's mad at you," Hannah stated the obvious.

"Ok so what did the world's worst mom do now?" Kate asked.

"Mommy save me from daddy monster!" Dylan exclaimed. She ran into the room, and bumped into Elena, as she 'fixed' her skirt. Elena screamed loudly making Hannah, Kate, and Dylan all put their fingers in their ears. Dylan started crying and Kate sighed deeply. Sawyer was looking at her somewhat sympathetically.

"That's what you did mom," Elena stated pointing at her bratty little sister."I loved Dylan before she learned to walk and talk...but you were so busy trying to be the perfect mom to her that you forgot all about the rest of us."

"No I never forgot about you," Kate sighed. "I just thought that Dylan needed my attention."

"Well let me tell you...being the oldest sucks! We're expected to be the mature ones and set the example or whatever, but how about you set an example to your princess daughter."

Kate closed her eyes and left the room. She walked down the stairs and was followed by Saywer and all the other kids besides Elena and Hannah. Dylan was front and center and jumped on Kate's lap as soon as Kate sat down on the couch.

"You know what," Kate said standing up and taking Dylan with her. "Time out."

"Daddy hit me!" Dylan yelled.

"No he did not," Kate stated.

"Uh huh!" she argued.

"Sawyer," Kate began.

"Hell yeah I hit her," Sawyer replied. "Not hard. I gave her a spanking. It always worked for me."

"Dad," Ryan began. "I don't think it worked."

"Well duh, she won't listen to either of us," Sawyer responded.

"She's gonna listen to me," Kate stated. She walked from the room carrying Dylan with her. She carried Dylan up the stairs and the other kids began to follow."Guys, I have to do this without an audience," Kate told them. They all retreated and looked at Sawyer, then all sat back down in the living room to wait for Aaron. He was going to be there in an hour and the kids started taking bets on how long Elena would keep him waiting.

Kate put Dylan down on her bed and stared at her sternly.

"Do you know why I'm mad?" Kate asked.

"No mommy," Dylan stated.

"I'm mad because you don't listen," she answered.

"Ya I do," Dylan interrupted without meaning to.

"I am not finished," Kate said. "Now...when I am with your other siblings you need to give me some space. Today I ruined Elena's dress, and then you ruined the next thing she was wearing. You need to listen. When I say no...I mean no."

"Daddy hit me," Dylan repeated.

"I know," Kate nodded. "But daddy was mad too. Did he tell you why?"

"He said because I wasn't listening and I was being ram-ram..some big word that I never heard."

"Rambunctious?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Dylan said. "What does that word mean mommy?"

"It means wild and crazy. Now I want you to stay in here for 4 minutes ok?" Kate asked.

"No!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Yes," Kate nodded. "And if you come out before the 4 minutes is up it's going to be another 4 minutes until you stay."

"No!" she yelled.

"I'm done talking to you now," Kate said quietly. She left the room and saw Sawyer standing in front of her.

"Should we lock her in?" he asked. "Worked for Elena and Hannah, remember?"

She smiled and nodded. Sawyer held on to the door knob and they both heard her screaming and yelling to get out. She was much more adamant than the twins were, but eventually she stopped pounding on the door and Sawyer let go of the door. Dylan opened the door a crack and looked out.

"Can I come out yet?" she asked sweetly.

"No," Sawyer told her. "4 minutes of you being nice and quiet.

"Fine!" she said and folded her arms in front of her. "I hate you mommy and daddy!"

"Go right ahead and hate us as long as you're quiet," Sawyer responded. After 4 minutes Kate went into Dylan's bedroom and found her laying on the floor. Kate laid down next to her.

"I love you," Kate told her. Dylan stuck out her tongue. "Dyl...I love you, but I was just very upset ok? You are so special to me. You're my last little baby, and I guess I wanted to keep you that way. But you are old enough to know better. Now the next time you want me to do something what are you going to do?"

"Be nice," she mumbled.

"How?" Kate asked. "What will you say next time?"

"Mommy can you play with me?" Dylan asked.

"Not right now, but maybe later," Kate responded.

"No now!" Dylan stated.

"Right now I can't," Kate said.

"Fine," she pouted. "I'll go play with daddy then."

"Good," Kate nodded. Dylan began to run from the room, and Kate caught her by the shirt. "Where are you going?"

"To play with daddy," Dylan told her.

"First gimme a hug and say you're sorry," Kate stated.

"Ok," she mumbled and pouted. "I'm sorry."

She hugged Kate and then looked up at Sawyer.

"Daddy can we play!" she asked.

"Sure," he chuckled. Sawyer took Dylan by the hand and Kate heard them race down the stairs.

"I win daddy!" Dylan exclaimed. Kate sighed and went back into Elena's room.

"Guys I'm sorry," Kate sighed. She looked at the floor and saw no evidence of any nail polish. Then she noticed that Elena was wearing the same dress that Kate had supposedly burned, but there was no hole.

"I hope you learned your lesson," Elena stated.

"What the hell is going on?" Kate asked, slightly shocked.

"Mom, Dylan was out of control and we just wanted to show you that you're allowed to punish her. I mean she's 4 years old and she pretty much runs the house."

Kate sighed and hugged both Elena and Hannah.

"Thanks," she scoffed. "I can't believe you. You're both grounded. Elena forget about going out with Aaron."

"Whatever mom, it's my turn to be the center of attention."

"I really hope that Andrew is hot," Hannah stated. She was wearing a really cute skirt and top. Her hair wasn't as well done as Elena's, but her make-up looked good.

"Hannah, I'm sorry...do you want me to help you with your hair?" Kate asked.

"No," she responded. "It's ok. I mean my date isn't is important as Elena's. Aaron's just bringing a friend for me. I just hope that he's not some dumbass."

The doorbell rang and before either girl could get downstairs they heard Sawyer's voice.

"Baby huey!" he exclaimed. Elena looked at Kate slightly pained. Kate laughed at her. Then they heard his voice continue.

"So you must be the blind one. You don't look like you're blind."

"Dad!" Hannah screamed. She and Elena bounded down the steps and toward the two guys.

"Sorry about my dad," Hannah sighed. "You must be Andrew."

"Please, call me Drew. I'm only Andrew to my 70 year old grandma or when I'm in trouble."

"I'm Hannah," Hannah smirked.

"Hey Aaron," Elena smiled flirtatiously and batted her eyes.

"Hey Lena," Aaron smiled back and chuckled. His friend could barely hold in his chuckles.

"Have them back by 9:00," Sawyer said seriously, but Kate and Aaron knew he was joking.

"Yes sir," Aaron nodded. "12:00 it is. Let's go Lena, run for it!"

"I can't run in these shoes," Elena informed him. He looked down and saw that Elena was wearing high heals that looked deadly.

"Let's just go," Hannah rolled her eyes. Andrew laughed at her and they were already starting to hit it off.

"Bye mom! We have our phones, but don't you dare call us!" Elena called as she shut the door behind her.

Sawyer and Kate went into the living room and sat down.

"I can't believe that you played me," she chuckled.

"Well what can I say...I've been itching for a good con in over 13 years. And what can I say...Lena and Banana definitely got my conning gene because pretty much the entire thing was their idea...they just needed me to be a decoy."

Kate leaned against Sawyer and he put both arms around her. She looked at him with a small smile and he let go of her.

"So uh...the kids are all upstairs in their rooms..." he raised his eyebrows. Kate shoved Sawyer with her hand and didn't answer.

"Maybe later," she whispered as he tightened his arms around her.

"Is that a maybe maybe, or a maybe definitely?" he asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Kate answered.

That night Kate and Sawyer stayed up for the girls to get home. They made it home 20 seconds before curfew. They were actually surprised that they didn't try to use the extra 20 seconds. Sawyer and Kate slipped into bed. Sawyer looked at her hopefully. Kate smirked, rolled her eyes, and then rolled toward him. He smiled at her and kissed her. He gently lifted her shirt up over her head and continued to kiss her. They both slowly and carefully removed their other clothing.

* * *

They were both laying on their sides facing each other. He kissed continued to kiss her gently on the lips.

"It's been so long," she whispered with a smile.

"Wasn't that a good idea that I had?" he asked.

"Brilliant," she answered, rolling her eyes, and snuggling in to him further.

**_THE END_**

**A/N: OK so...I honestly had no clue on how to actually end this so I hope that it wasn't too abrupt. But it is done. Sorry. But I had a really fun time writing this entire fic, and especially this last chap. I hope you guys had fun reading it! Please R & R one more time**!


End file.
